Just Drive
by Korrasami Trouble
Summary: Korra, an Undercover Cop, must infiltrate a Deadly Gang known as the Red Lotus. The only way to stop them is through a young professional street racer named Sato.
1. Who's Gonna Ride?

**Title:** Who's Gonna Ride?

**Pairing:** Korra & Asami.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note:** My First Korrasami Fic. Never written one before so please be gentle. I love these two characters and this story is an AU that is some what influenced by the fast and furious movies.

**PS:** Feed back would be lovely.

* * *

><p>A guard walked up to the a cell door opening the food hatch for the prisoner to put his hands through. A man with long gray hair in a jump suit placed his hands through the hatch with cuffs placed on his wrists soon after. He took two steps back as the metal door was opened. The guard grabbed the prisoner by his arm and yanked him out of the door way and out in front of him.<p>

Once he was processed, he was taken outside and loaded on to a truck to be transferred. The doors were closed and the truck began to move. A few miles out of driving in silence, the guards in the back began to hear an engine reviving. "What the hell is that?" one questioned as he looked out the small window to see.

The prisoner who had his head bowed most of the ride replied. "My ride." He quickly raised his arms up making his wrists that were cuffed hook behind the guard's neck who was sitting next to him. He brought him down in front of him as the other guard sitting across from him taking his gun out shooting the other guard the prisoner used for a shield. Before he realized, he killed another guard, the prisoner shoved the now dead body across ramming it into the other guard. The gun in the guard's hand when off causing him to shoot himself in the leg hitting a major artery.

Two motorcycles rode up beside the truck. The bikers in all black place timers on the side doors of the truck. They pulled back as it started to beep loudly causing the doors explode off. The motorcyclist on the left side pulled their bike up to avoid the on coming door that bounced against the pavement. The other avoid it by dodging it with ease only to pop a wheelie to move further up. As they both reached the doors they lunge themselves off of the bikes and on to the doors of the truck.

The driver tried to reach for his gun but was sucker punched in the face before being thrown out. On the other side the passenger the motorcyclist pressed their hands on to the roof of the car nearly intended it only to kick the guard in his head to incapacitate him. The motorcyclist in the drivers seat unbuckled the seat belt to the passenger. The other wrapped their legs around the guard's neck yanking him out and on to the open road.

The truck soon came to a stop. The taller motorcyclist in the drivers seat got out. The other got out as well meeting around the back of the truck. As they opened up the door, the prisoner was taking his hand cuffs off his wrists and ankles. He jumped down before the shorter motorcyclist toss a timer into the back of the truck. As they walked away from it, it exploded.

Another car was coming towards them from the direction they were walking away from. The all black car with tinted windows pulled up beside them with the window rolling down. A woman with a tattoo of an eye on her forehead gave them look. "Get in," was all she said. The motorcyclists took off their helmets relieving the shorter one to be a woman with robotic arms and the other to be a male with silky long air.

The prisoner opened up the passenger seat door taking a seat. "Next stop Republic City," he said as the woman driver takes off heading in that direction.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Republic City Police Department, Captain Beifong was informed that one of Republic City's most notorious convicts had escaped leaving four dead guards in his wake. Knowing he would be headed right back to the city, the Earth Empire Agency was now running this investigation with the assistance of the RCPD.<p>

Korra had just sat down in her chair about to enjoy a fresh cup of coffee from the new frappuccino machine the department got. Easing back into her seat getting comfortable as she brought the rim of the cup up to her lips then-

"Korra! Mako! Briefing Room NOW!" barked their commanding officer.

Nearly spilling her drink, Korra caught herself as she stood up and put the lid on top of it.

Mako was walking a head of Korra taking a seat in the front. Korra sat down in her usual spot as Lin began to speak. "As of last night, the most dangerous man Republic City has ever come across escaped," while showing his picture up on the screen. "Zaheer, leader of the Red Lotus Gang. Our objective is to find out how he escaped and what his planning. From there we are to hand off this case to the EEA," she said with an annoyed tone.

"The EEA?" Korra questioned.

"Earth Empire Agency," Mako said as he looked over to Korra. He turned his attention back to his commanding officer. "Why would we hand it off to them? Its our case in our jurisdiction," he said clearly annoyed as she was.

Lin's eye lids narrowed at Mako as her eyes beam into his, "don't ask questions above your pay grade and never question someone above your status is that clear?" she said more so demanded than anything.

Mako gulped and nodded quickly before Lin opened up the door. "Team I would like you to meet Agent Kuvira who will be running this investigation," she stated as she stepped aside.

"Thank you Captain," a strong and vibrant tone of voice spoke. Walking into the room, a woman with a dark green suit on and a metal of valor came inside. The way she stood made Korra sit up in her seat as if she did something wrong. Mako was giving his normal unwelcoming attitude with the crossing of his arms. "I've seen the reports and the arrest records. You both are the best this squad has to offer," she complimented.

She took a step forward before the projector and brought up something on the computer. A picture shown on the screen. "So here's how its going to go down," she commanded as she shown them each member of the Red Lotus Gang. "We have Intel that each of them had a part in Zaheer's escape. For the past six months we had been tracking each and every single move of the remaining members made. Before that we had been tracking Zaheer up until his incarceration. He was put into a maximum security prison. We believe his intentions was to be there all along. For what, we can only speculate him trading information with someone from the inside. We don't know who but he was being transferred to the Earth Empire to our newest facility until he escaped. The reason why we are letting it slide for now is to find out why," she said giving a simple rundown.

"This is where you come in as your Captain has stated to you. One of you will keep tabs on the Red Lotus' activity from the outside as the other will from the inside," while clicking on the key board again with another picture showing up. "Mako you will assist Korra from the outside."

"What?!" Mako said as he stood up. Kuvira head never moved only for her to stare daggers out of them from the corner of her eyes. He slid back into his seat coming silent.

Korra look at Kuvira as if she was crazy, thinking the same. "Why do you want me to go undercover?" she questioned. "Mako's much better at it then I am."

"Because you're not that's why its perfect," she stated as a fact. Korra was a bit offended by her statement. "You will be just the right amount of 'real' that we need for this to work. No one will question whether you are a cop or not. Your inexperience will come off genuine. The only thing they will question is if you are who will are going to make you out to be."

Korra sat there with a 'lost in the wilderness' expression stuck on her face. "And what is that?" she asked as Kuvira clicked on the next button on the keyboard.

"This," she said showing pictures of street racers. "You will transform into one of the most highly skilled street racers of all time and trained by the best to back it up. You have 48 hours to prepare before going under cover so get ready for it."

"48 hours that's insane," Korra commented on.

Kuvira had a small smirk curve upon her thin lips, "insane but doable, if i can do it with in a 5 hour span 48 should be good enough for you," she said leaving it as that.

"Your way to infiltrate the gang is not directly through its key members but through someone close to them," she explained as another picture appeared on the screen. A candid photo of a young raven haired beauty appeared on the screen. Korra's mouth slightly gaped open from initial shock. "Her name is Asami Sato, adoptive daughter of Zaheer and P'li. She is a professional street racer so you can see why your cover should be a no brainier," she said snapping her fingers making one of her people come in the room with a folder for Korra. As they handed it to her, she opened it up briefly scanning it seeing the information and details on her new name.

"Your new persona and background. Read it, Learn it, Love it," Kuvira said as she moved away from the projector and in front of Korra. Towering her, Korra eyes shifted up from the folder staring into her beaming eyes. "Because from this moment forward this is all you'll ever be until this case is over," she stated before walking away and back to the front next to Lin. "I'm putting faith in this department to handle their part in this. The second that I think you can't, I will be taking over effective immediately. Escaping was just phase one of Zaheer's plan, there is no room for error. Is that understood!" she said with her tone of voice raise with a deeper bass than before.

Mako and Korra was silent for a minute taken back by the abrupt 'out burst' of a demand before both saying 'yes'.

"Good, Captain always a pleasure," she said not even looking at Lin as she walked out of the room.

Korra sat there still trying to understand what happen. "That just-that didn't just happen right?" she asked as Lin sighed.

The Captain turned off the projector and said, "unfortunately it did but we have our orders. Korra study the file given to you. I will have someone come and assist you with your new wardrobe and hair cut, Mako-" she said only for Korra to cut her off.

"H-Hair cut? I'm not cutting my hair. I can't cut my hair. You know how long it took to grow my hair?" she asked. Lin responded by saying it would grow right back.

Korra felt major pressure on her chest as if she couldn't breath. She took a sip of her coffee to spit some of it out seeing how cold it was. She got up from her seat and walked out of the briefing room as Lin gave Mako direct orders on what he had to do and places he should be scoping out.

Walking into the lounge, Korra began to warm up her cup of coffee only for their receptionist to walk in.

"Oh Hi Kor," she said greeting her. Korra just gave a smile and a nod of her head as she waited for her coffee to be done. "So did you hear, I'm gonna to be giving you a make over. Lin-Lin said it had to be were you were completely unrecognizable," while opening multiple sugar packs and stuffing them into an empty cup. "This is gonna be so much fun!" she said coming up to Korra and giving her a hug.

Korra felt very uncomfortable, "I can't breath," she said causing the woman release her. Breathing heavily, Korra waved herself off as the woman ask if she wanted something to drink. Korra shook her head no and said, "I don't think I can do this," while taking a seat near the coffee machine.

"Don't worry Tyzu has got you boo boo. I will hook it up," she said with a wicked grin only for Korra's anxiety to grow.

* * *

><p>Mako waited outside for Korra. He wasn't pleased with this arrangement with the EEA. He knew soon as they kicked back the case to them that they would get all the recognition. He truly wanted these crooks off the streets but not like this. They had every reason to arrest them right now. Four people already murdered during the escape, who knows how much more they had taken out on their way back to the city. He blew out the smoke from his nose just as Korra came outside.<p>

"Honest opinion, how do I look?" she asked as he turned his head to face her. She wore a white tight long sleeve shirt with a blue and white design on it, a blue bubble vest with a hoodie attached to it, blue camouflage cargo pants that was a bit baggie by her knees but at the hem by her ankles were slightly tight due to the strings and blue and white high top sneakers. To top off her transformation her hair was cut really short.

"Whoa.." was all he could say in slight shock. "You look different," he said dropping his cigarette to the floor before stepping on it.

Korra wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. "Thanks I guess..."

"It's a compliment trust me. You'll fit right in. What's that on your shirt?" Mako asked as he noticed the distinct design on it.

Korra glanced down at the design and back towards Mako. "From what I'm told, its my persona called The Avatar," she mention as she walked to the passenger side door.

Mako chuckled as he got to the drivers side, "well it looks like a white kite with a blue outline around it," he said opening up his door and taking a seat.

Korra rolled her eyes as she got in and turned on the radio as Mako began to drive down the street. "So I found a lead on where to find the next street race," he said turning a corner. "My brother worked on a few cars that matched the descriptions of some used in previous races. One guy in particular asked if he could pay later with the winnings he would earn from tomorrow nights race. Could you believe that?" he said glancing over at Korra who was messing with her phone.

Korra placed her new cell phone in her pocket as she responded. "Actually I do. They don't call ignorance bliss for nothing," she said as she saw them pulling up to an auto body shop.

"Hell makes our jobs a lot easier," he said as he drove around back into an open parking spot.

Getting out once parked, Mako walked up to the back door opening it with a key he had. He allowed Korra to go in a head of him as he followed right behind her. "How do you have a key to this place?" she asked examining the room.

"My Dad use to own it before he passed it off to us. I had other plans in mind so to continue on with his legacy my brother kept the shop a float," he said walking through cars that were lined up for repair. "Bo! You here?!" he shouted to get his brothers attention.

Korra still inspecting the place around them spotted a man with curly hair wiping off his hand before rushing towards Mako.

"Mako!" shouted the man in the green jumpsuit. He ran over to his brother and bear hugged him so tight he lifted him off his feet. "So good to see you! Man its been like ages or something? How old are you again?" he said sarcastically. "I kid I know how old you are though you do look much much much much much! older than when I last saw you which was about..." he said starting to count off with his fingers. "A month or so I suppose. So what brings you to these neck of the woods?" he questioned only to notice Korra finally. He raised the back of his hand toward the corner of his mouth as he leaned over to his brother. "And who's the hot chick in blue with you..." he asked in a horrible whisper.

Mako sighed placing his hand on his brother's shoulder and said, "this is my... friend Korra," while clearing his throat. He knew he couldn't give to much detail since they both had a case to investigate.

Korra gave a small smile and said, "nice to meet you," as she put her hand out for Bolin to take. He shook her hand firmly but not on purpose and said 'like wise' in return.

"She's trying to get in on the hot spots around the city. See where the actions at. You know... in street racing," he said trying to seem as subtle as possible without giving off suspicion.

Bolin eyed Korra for a bit clearly seeing by her get up that she was one of those street racer types. "Well I did hear something... hold on," he said before leaving to go into his office. He opened multiple draws to his desk trying to find something. He found an orange flyer and came back toward both of them. He handed it to Korra showing a time and location. "Shady Shin is hosting his usual festivities there. It's suppose to be a showdown tomorrow between two of the top racers. So if you're good, you should throw your yuans into the pot," he suggested to Korra.

"How much exactly?" she asked as she handed the flyer over to Mako.

Bolin lightly stroked his chin and said, "not sure. though I could ask my girlfriend. We were suppose to go tomorrow night but I got a big order to fill as you can see," while gesturing towards the other cars. "Wait... are... you a cop?" he asked Korra causing her eyes grow a bit larger.

Mako quickly spoke up on it to redirect Bolin, "no. she's not," while folding the flyer and placing it into his pocket.

"Hmph Hmph Hmph," he said tapping his chin again. "I could believe that if you weren't just taking the flyer as if it were evidence. WAIT. A. MINUTE!" he said raising his hands in front of them both. He then pointed to his brother with an accusing finger, "you are on an investigation aren't you!" he exclaimed as Mako shoved his hand out of his face.

Mako glanced around to see if no one was around before looking at his brother. "Shut up! No. Look just..." he said getting frustrated easily. "Yes okay but this needs to be kept between us alright. Some shit is going down and we would like to get ahead of it before something bad happens. So I'm asking you as my brother to please please keep your mouth shut. Please," Mako said putting emphasis on the last part wanting to get through to Bolin.

Understanding, Bolin nodded his head and said, "yeah sure I will its just a little hurtful that you think I can't keep a secret on top of that didn't even ask for my help just tried to ease your way in on information. Not cool bro," he said pointing again only to lower his hand to the side. "When I found out how much, I'll text you the amount okay," Bolin said to assure his cooperation.

"Thanks bro," Mako said as he started to walk off towards the back of the garage where his car was parked.

Korra walked beside her partner before stopping to turn back around, "thank you," she said to Bolin. He give her a small saluted gesture with his hand before going back to his office. Turning back around Korra nudged Mako with her shoulder and asked, "how come you never told me you had a brother?" while walking towards the door.

Mako opened it up and thought about it for a second before responding. "You saw why," while making it seem as if his brother was incompetent. "Really its because I don't want him to get hurt. The less people know about my personal life the better," while leaving it as that.

As they walked back to the car, Korra got on the passenger side. "Where to next?" she asked before getting in.

Mako opened up his door getting in like she did, "from what I was told. your driving lessons," he said while chuckling before backing out and circling around the building til he got on the main road.

* * *

><p>Pulling up onto an estate, Mako reached its gates pressing a button to inform the owner of their arrival. On the other end a voice asked who is it as Mako responded by saying it was the 'RCPD'. The gates soon opened right after. Mako pull the car through and up to the front entrance.<p>

"How come you won't let me drive your car?" Korra asked with Mako glancing over at her with a confused look.

"Because its mines. Plus I've seen you drive and lets just say... its as pretty as the Cap. before having her coffee in the morning," he said taking the keys out of the ignition before opening up his side door.

Korra frowned up a bit as she got out herself. "A simple no would have been fine. Ass-wipe," she joked with a smile creeping on her lips. Mako chuckled as he jogged up the steps beside his partner.

Knocking on the door, a butler answered inviting them inside. As they walked inside they saw mountains of trophies and pictures of vintage hall of fame racers. It was almost like a museum hall as they reached a door. The butler opened it up with the duo walking inside.

Stopping short at a desk, both Korra and Mako waited as the butler whispered into their employer's ear. Glancing at the back of the chair, the two detectives waited for it to turn around. Seeing the butler stand up straight, he left closing the door behind him.

"So you want to be a racer?" a voice said as the chair turned around showing an old man with a scar on the left side of his eye. "Where's the honor in that?" he asked waiting for an answer.

Both Mako and Korra looked at each other confused only for Mako to speak up. "I guess in the experience?" he said in a confused tone of voice.

"Are you the one entering the race?" the old man asked only for Mako to say no. "Then I wasn't asking you," he said turning his attention to Korra. "You gonna make me repeat myself or you gonna answer?" he snapped some what in a calm tone of voice.

Korra eyes lid up causing her to stumble on her words at first before answering clearly. "Its a... its in the respect you get with the people you're racing against," she said coming off as nervous as she looked.

The old man nodded agreeing with her, "yes its both actually," while getting up. He walked over to his window that was behind his chair. "A lot has change since I last stepped foot on a track. You kids today no nothing about what its like. To get the wheels spinning, hearing that motor running, taking in the air as you pass by your opponents. There's nothing like it. Nothing like it at all," he stated as he closed his eyes.

Korra and Mako shared one last glance of confusion at each other before Korra spoke up this time. "Sir?" she said breaking his train of thought causing him turn around abruptly.

"I will teach you all I know with in the 24 hour span I'm assuming you have left," he said with his slight golden eyes glued to her blues. "By the time I'm done. You will get that same feeling deep in your bones. Now come on, I don't have all day," he said a bit cranky at the end as he walked toward his door opening it up.

* * *

><p>In the past 2 hours, Korra hadn't even been in a car yet. She was practicing her posture as a racer. She looked the part so far but her actions said otherwise.<p>

"It's all about confidence in your ability. The fact that you have no ability at all shows in your stature now once more," he said seeing her adjust herself in a position that spoke confidence, dedication and passion only for her to slouch at the end.

She took deep breaths now coming down off the chair she was standing on. "I can't do this anymore! This has nothing to do with racing. Can't I just get in a car and start driving? That's all I want to do at this point is drive!" she said clearly frustrated.

The old man had a small smile curve upon his lips for the first time in hours. "Now you're ready," he said seeing the fire in her eyes.

* * *

><p>With in the next 3 hours, Korra was racing around an abandon parking lot like a mad woman. The old man and Mako were sitting waiting for her to come to a stop. "So what was the point of the chair thing earlier?" he asked with the old man giving a shrug in response.<p>

"To agitate her enough to get her motivated to move without a second thought. I saw doubt in her eyes. That is something that anyone would notice right off the wolfbat immediately blowing her cover," he said without breaking eye contact with the car. He then raised the radio Mako had given in to talk to Korra as she was driving to give her direction. "Enough donuts. Concentrate on the course. Smooth, Slow, Let it all flow til you're comfortable with exceeding past 70 miles per hour."

Mako had gotten the text during the old man's corrections to Korra. "Crap," he said seeing Bolin got the dates wrong. It wasn't tomorrow night it was tonight. Mako looked over at the old man and said, "reel her in, we gotta go," while pushing himself off the railing he was leaning on.

The old man told her to stop. Korra pulled up beside them a few minutes later getting out of the car. "Something wrong?" she said some what out of breath from excitement. "How'd I do?" she asked with a smile only for the old man to shrug.

"Bolin got the dates wrong, the race isn't tomorrow its tonight. Starts in an hour. We gotta go," he said informing her of the situation. Korra showed that nervous look in her eyes she had earlier.

The old man walked up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You'll do fine. Even if you don't win, show that you belong and you will gain the respect you deserve. If you feel out of place then you will be," he said letting his hands drop back to his side.

"Thank you," Korra said with a brighter smile on her face. The old man smirked and began to walk to his car parked just a few feet away. "Hey I never gotten your name!" she shouted.

He stopped looking over his shoulder, "Zuko though back in the day they called me the Infamous Inferno," he said with a smug grin before getting in.

Korra's mouth gaped open slightly, now realizing that the legend himself had trained her for the past 5 hours.

Mako came up beside her and watched as the car drove away. "Korra?" he said seeing no response or break in her gaze. "Korra," he said again waving his hand in front of her face and nothing. He then raised his index finger underneath her chin closing her mouth. "We gotta go Korra," he said now getting her attention.

"Huh? Yeah. Let's roll," she said sliding across the hood of his car she had just been driving for the past three hours only to make it to the passenger side.

"Really!" he complained causing her to smirk as she got into her seat.

* * *

><p>Mako then drove off to the parking garage that held the car Korra would be driving for tonight's race.<p>

As they stopped in front of it, Korra raced over towards the light blue sports car with dark blue flames on the side of it. She got in and turned on the ignition having her back out nearly hitting the front bumper of Mako's car.

"Watch it!" he shouted.

"Sorry!" she said as she speed off heading out of there and on to the road.

Mako began to text her the location.

As she headed there, Mako then called her with her picking up in a haste. "What?!" she asked trying to make sure she wasn't late.

"We forgot the 500 yuans you need to even race!" he said panicking himself. Their time was cut shorter then expected. This investigation started merely in an 8 hour span. For some reason, Mako had an inkling Kuvira knew that would happen.

Korra wasn't sure what to do but took a deep breath, "I'll think of something, just have my 6 alright," she said before hanging up the phone. She knew Mako would always have her back no matter what. This was just a spur of the moment situation they both had to adjust too.

* * *

><p>Korra soon arrived at the event. Tons of cars around from the classics to the bad asses of custom made material. She had taken deep breaths the entire ride there. No longer holding her breath as to what she expected to come. She knew who her mark was to gain access to the Red Lotus Gang, it was just all in the approach. She pulled her solid blue with white stripes hybrid sports and muscle car into its parking space.<p>

Getting out of the car, Korra came to the front of it. She leaned up against it with her arms folded. She looked around at every single person trying to spot out this Sato racer. Her gaze soon laid upon two men approaching her, who were identical.

"SWEEEEEEEET Ride," the left one said as he eyed the detail put into her car. As the other turned his attention to Korra.

"More like Sweet Ass," the other said checking her out. "I can tell you're new here. Wanna ride around in my Badger S-Class?" he asked her as she stood up straight to meet his gaze.

She had a small smirked curved on her lips as she got so close to his face. "I'd much rather beat your ass in my Camel Yak Gt 500 then subject myself to riding shot gun in your less than impressive vehicle," she said to take him down a peg or two.

The other Brother laughed in his face pointing, "Damn Wei, Shots fired!" he said covering his mouth trying not to laugh so hard.

Wei shook his head with a small frown at his brother before looking back at Korra with a smirk forming on his lips. "Alright, I get it. You came to race. I respect that," he said placing his hand on his chest.

His brother stood beside him placing his hand around his neck messing up his hair. "I'm Wing and this is Wei. We're one of the top notch racers amongst these sorry sacks of suckers you'll ever see," he said finally introducing themselves.

"Really and who's the best?" she asked only for both of them to look at each other then back at her.

"I am!" they said only for Wing to let go of his brother. Arguing for a bit Korra cut them off and asked besides them too. "Besides us that would be our Leader," Wing said as Wei nodded.

"Yep Yep, Leader of our Crew. Sato," Wei said with the utmost confidence.

Korra eyes lowered just a bit as she leaned back against her car as she did before. "Who's that?" she asked as if she didn't already know.

Both Brothers laughed at her words only to point on the far side of the street. Korra saw the young raven haired beauty with her back turned showing off her luscious locks as she stood in front of her black and burgundy car that matched her outfit. Korra could feel an ache in her stomach from nervousness only to snap out of it when Wing spoke. "You'll soon find out cause tonight's the show down!-"

"-Don't you mean throw down? Tahno's been trying to get at Sato for the past two weeks," Wei said. "Well more like in her pants than anything but you get the point," Wei said before as both brothers glanced over at Sato who was once again being harassed by Tahno.

* * *

><p>Sato let out a heavy sigh as Tahno spoke to her in his usual chauvinistic attitude. "I'm just saying tonight will prove that this sport alone does not belong to chicks," while smugly eying the beauty.<p>

She had her arms folded as she looked up at him nearly staring daggers, "and what it belongs to dicks like you?" she said in a condescending tone of voice. "I don't think so," she said shutting him down. "I will run right through you rich boy," she threaten making him laugh.

He got so close to her face she had to move back feeling even more uncomfortable than before. "I'd really like to see you try," he said sniffing her hair as he moved back to walk away.

"Ugh," she said shaking it off as her friend came up to her in her skates. Sato noticed Tahno's girlfriend Eska giving her the look of death. She gave her one right back before Opal got her attention.

"His still trying to get at you?" she asked with Sato rolling her eyes.

"Unfortunately yes but after tonight, he won't be able to show his face around here once I destroy him."

* * *

><p>Wing shook his head just as disgusted as Sato was, "Dude is desperate I swear!" he shouted.<p>

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Wei asked.

"Yeah but she's wolf bat shit crazy," Wing said looking around to spot her.

Korra turned her attention to Tahno just like the guys did. "Who is he anyway?" she asked to get a fill in on who was who.

"Some rich kid from the boonies. Comes here more times than we'd like. Tries to hustle people out of there money. So far his been doing good," Wing said.

"More like coasting..." Wei rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Wing said to Korra. "If you looking for a real challenge, you should go up against Sato," he suggested.

Wei soon chimed in. "Unless you're scared."

Korra let a slick smirk linger on her lips before she responded. "I'm not scared of a damn thing. I'll go up against any and everybody here," she said as she stood up once more determined to prove her worth.

"WoooHoo Fire in her eyes," Wei said only for Wing to slap his chest lightly.

"Alright then follow us," Wing said as they started to walk over towards Sato's car.

* * *

><p>Sato was showing Opal some of her designs she had made in class on her phone when her brothers came up from behind with Wei putting Opal in a head lock.<p>

"Yo yo yo Sato you ready for tonight?" Wing asked as Opal shoved Wei off of her as he laughed.

Korra stood behind them just a few feet away from Sato. She tried not to stare at her beauty but it was just so enticing. The young woman sported black shades that held up her long silky hair as if it were a head band, a black leather jacket with a trademark symbol on the back in a light shade of burgundy and dark, a tight burgundy crop top shirt shoving off her navel and belly button piercing, black leather gloves on her hands, dark gray jeans some what baggy with a black and red stripped belt and black leather boots. The candid picture that was shown at the precinct did not do her justice.

"Always ready to ride babe," she said as her cherry red lips curved into a smile. She then felt eyes on her as they often were but this time was different. She glanced off to the side seeing a blue eyed beauty just a few feet away. "Who's the newbie?" she asked not taking her eyes off Korra.

Wing pointed at Korra and said, "this is a... shit I forgot your name."

Korra walked up a bit closer to introduce herself, "The Avatar," she stated with pride.

Asami nodded her head as she eyed Korra's outfit.

Wing was clearly impressed by her name. Wei begged for mercy for Opal to finally stop hitting him in his arm. "I'm gonna find Bolin," Opal said as she fixed her hair only to tap Sato's arm getting her attention.

"Alright," she said as her best friend skated off to find her boyfriend. She turned her attention back to Korra and said, "Avatar huh?" with a smug look on her face as she walked toward the front of her car.

Shady Shin got on the mic and started his announcements. "Its that time again folks! Gather around for the race of the year. One of the most anticipated match ups the reigning champ of these streets give it up for my home girl Sato!" he shouted as every one was cheer loudly. Sato raised her hand up in a fist as she stood in front of her car as all eyes were on her with the twins whistling to make extra noise for their squad leader.

"And over here! We have the challenger who's been aiming for that top spot for weeks. I give to you, Tahno!" he shouted causing a few cheers from his own people and boos from Sato supporters.

Sato turned her attention over to Korra who was listening to Shady Shin. Eying her once more, she looked up toward her blue hues and asked, "how come I never heard of you before?" seeing how she knew almost every single person related to this type of event.

Korra eyes shifted over to Asami with her lips curving upward. "You will after tonight," she said slyly before turning back to Shin.

Sato chuckled to herself and turned to face Shin again.

"Now at this time the challengers will put their bets into the hat," he said taking his off and holding his arm out. Sato walked up pulling out her 500 yuans and placing it into the hat. "Alright alright a lot of doe for a lil' lady but she's good for it, Tahno," he directed as Tahno walk up and place his yuans inside the hat. "With a thousand yuans up for grabs these two will go head to head in a match not only for the top spot in this district but also for this grand at stake. Now at this time. I will ask if anyone else would like to put their yuans in this hat and join the battle between my home girl and the rich boy, speak now or forever keep the peace!" he said trying to hype the people up.

Sato and Tahno were staring each other down as if they could kill each other with the looks they were giving.

Just as Shady Shin was about to speak again, Korra interrupted. "I will," she said stepping out amongst the crowd.

"Whoa whoa whoa we got a new comer. Step on up and put your yuans right in," he said as he aimed his hat toward her.

Korra almost forgot about the yuans but instead had something else to offer, "I got something better. My car," she gestured with a nod of her head to her blue Camel Yak GT 500.

Tahno looked over at Korra as if she was crazy as Sato glanced at her then at her car a few ways down. "Hefty price, racers what do you say. You accept that?" Shin asked pointing the mic toward Tahno.

"No," he said not wanting her in the race causing everyone boo.

Shin took the microphone from him placing it back to his own lips, "alright that's just one opinion, here's the only one that matters, Sato," he said placing the mic towards her.

Sato eyed Korra with a smug expression on her face, "I'll add it to my collection," she said before walking off towards her car.

"Ooooh and there you have it folks! The response of the century. Racers to your vehicles. Those who have it for now and lets the games begin!"

Tahno walked toward his car getting in with a pissed off demeanor.

* * *

><p>As all three of them pulled up to the starting line. Korra was on the far left, as Sato was in the middle and Tahno on the far right.<p>

Watching Sato tighten up her gloves, Korra leaned over as she shouted out some what through her window. "Good luck," she said causing Sato to glance over to her.

That same contagious smirk came across her lips, "Thanks but you keep. You'll need it," she said turning her head back to face the road with an amused expression.

Korra was a bit speechless by the response she got making her turn back in her seat to get focused on this match. She started to repeat the words Zuko said to her earlier. 'Smooth, Slow, Let it all Flow.' Taking a deep breath, Korra gripped the steering wheel as her gaze set on the road.

Shady Shin stood a good distance away. Counting down with the microphone saying "Go!" making them all speed off at the same time.

Asami pulled off a head of the two making sure to keep a good distance away from Tahno. He had tricks up his sleeve to where your car will get total. Spikes in his wheel that she took note of during his match that ended in his other opponent in a car wreck.

Korra was a good distance behind Tahno and Sato. She knew she had to get a head. Taking her time, she then pressed on the gas with her shift gears to speed up. Turning toward the left following the remote location the race was going to end at. She glanced at the screen and back to the road. She was coming up toward Tahno's side.

He saw it through his rear view mirror. He turned his steering wheel to move his car in front of hers. She move towards his side nearly ending up on the side walk but she pulled it back on to the street with him doing the same thing again. She backed out with her car behind his again. He was giving her no breathing room as Sato a head of both of them.

Mako was tracing Korra's car from his phones GPS. Laying back in his seat, he popped up when he heard cars speeding past him. He saw Korra was behind. He wondered if she could really pull off a win.

To the best of her new formed ability, she was going to put it all on the line. She started to speed up a bit more as Tahno was now focused on Sato. "You're going down bitch," he uttered to himself as he got closer to her bumper.

Sato could see him on her tail. He nearly rammed her making her pressed on the gas going past 120 at this point. She knew how to handle her car. After all it was her baby, she just wasn't going to test the limits if it wasn't needed.

Tahno was getting closer and closer trying to clip her only for Korra to pull up behind him and pass him in the process. "NO!" he shouted turning his wheel hard trying to clip her instead.

Her bumper got hit causing her spin out of control momentarily. She almost crashed into another car in the opposite lane. Dodging one after another, she got back on track with her surpassing Tahno again coming off from the side and toward him clipping his vehicle in the process.

He slammed into a parked car. He hit his steering wheel repeatedly out of aggravation messing up his hair.

It was now Sato vs The Avatar.

Looking in her rear view mirror, she could see Tahno was out of the game only for that light blue machine picking up speed. A hard smirk stuck on her face as the two vehicles were closing in on the finishing line.

Korra was confident enough that she was gonna make it. Pressing in the turbo booster installed into her car surpassing Sato by a few feet.

"Amateur," she said seeing Korra's car surpass hers to early. As they got close enough, Sato pressed her own booster causing her to speed up passing the finish line way before Korra.

Korra finished second making her stop short so confused by what just happened. "What?" she questioned as she stopped her car a few feet away from where Sato had stopped hers. She saw her getting out of her car raising her fist in the air in her usual show of stance before letting her hand back down to her side.

Sato chants flooded the area as Shin hand her the cap full of money. "Close but no cigar. Still Undefeated SATO!" he shouted as more chants of her name grow louder and louder.

Korra got out of the car with the keys and pink slip.

Sato came up to Korra with a pleased expression on her face. "Congratulations," she said in a sincere tone of voice.

"I should be saying that to you," Korra said acknowledging her defeat.

Sato nodded her head in agreement but still stuck with what she said. "Yeah you should but no one has ever gotten that close. So take it as a win that you almost did," she trying to ease the situation a bit.

"Almost but not good enough," she said tossing Sato the keys.

She caught them in the palm of her hand having her twirl them around on her finger.

"Would you consider giving me a chance to win back my car?" she asked as she walked up to Sato. "And maybe... more?" she said handing her the pink slip.

Sato lips curved sheepishly in response to her words. "We'll see," she said giving Korra a wink before turning around with her wavy black hair swaying in the breeze.

Tu was sitting in his car listening to the police scanner only to hear the cops coming this way. He stuck his head out the window and said "Cops Is Coming!" while driving off as everyone started to race to their cars.

Sato ran toward her car. Tossing Wei Korra's keys to take hers.

The police were trying to close off the area to box people in. Sato quickly got in and drove off just like everyone else did.

Korra with no car and no where to go ran as fast as she could in the direction where Mako was parked.

As all the cars got out of dodge, Mako pulled up toward Korra and let her get in.

Once in side the car, Korra was out of breath having Mako look over at her. "Did you win?" he asked with her shaking her head no as she put on her seat belt. "What happen to your car?" he questioned.

"Had to wager it," she said coming off an intense feeling she felt in her stomach earlier.

Mako shook his head and said, "The Cap is gonna kill you," which was something Korra already knew. "So how was it?" he asked Korra as he was heading back toward her apartment complex to drop her off.

She sat up with a bright smile on her face. "Unbelievable."


	2. Have You Seen Her?

**Title:** Have You Seen Her?

**Pairing:** Korra & Asami.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note:** Thank you for the reviews. They definitely motivate me to write more.

* * *

><p>Packing up lunch for her little brother, Asami waited downstairs for him. "Kai! I don't have all day!" she shouted as she walked from the kitchen into the living room. She took her jacket off of the couch placing it around her shoulders as the young boy ran down the stairs only to slide on the banister the rest of the way down.<p>

"Hey!" he greeted as he jumped off. She handed him his paper bag lunch with him looking inside. Kai saw his favorite snack. "Awesome, are we gonna have these at my birthday party too?" he asked easing that in.

Smiling, Asami opened up the front door saying, "maybe," as she walked out with him. Kai ran up to the passenger side door of her car which she called her Satomobile. He got in as she locked the front door. She came up toward the drivers side getting in and closing it shut after. Turning on her car, Kai immediately when toward the radio changing the station. "Seat belt," she said making him sit back to place it on.

Pulling off, Asami glanced over at her brother a few times before looking back at the road. "So you know where you want to have your birthday yet or you still 'choosing your options'?" she asked quoting what he said to her a few days ago.

Kai smiled some what shrugging his shoulders, "Not sure yet, it has to be perfect," he said leaning on the door some what.

"Perfect for you or perfect for Jinora..." she teased with a smirk at the end as she pulled up to a red light.

Kai became red in the face from embarrassment, "No no, I just want to have the best party of all. You only turn 14 once," he said trying to state his case.

Asami understood but still pressed on the issue, "and you're sure this has nothing to do with Jin. nor. a?," she said chopping up her name as she nudged his shoulder once the light turned green again.

As the car moved, Kai became quiet for a few moments before responding. "Its complicated."

Shaking her head lightly, Asami reached for her shades placing it over her eyes to get the glare from the sun out of her eyes. "Its only complicated if you let it be," she said now pulling up to his school. As she stopped the car she looked at him for a second as his focus was on his hands. "You're gonna have the best birthday party yet kiddo, I promise you," she said raising her hand underneath his chin so he could look at him.

"Thanks Sami," he said giving a smile toward his sister. Taking off his seat belt, he gave his sister a quick hug before opening up his side door. Getting out, he run up to his friend before looking back waving at her. She waved back making sure he got inside before pulling off.

* * *

><p>Before going to work, Asami paid some bills with the money she won from last night. She began to walk out of the post office when she got a text from her best friend. 'Please pick me up' was all that was said which Asami text her back that 'she would'.<p>

A few minutes later, Asami pulled up to an apartment building seeing Opal rushing toward the car. Trying to cover her smile, Asami pulled her shades up over her eyes letting it rest in her hair pushing it back. "My car broke down at the last minute I am so sorry," Opal said apologetically. "Bolin had to tow it back to the shop for me, Ugh this morning sucks."

"You know I will pick you up anytime so no need to apologize," she said as she pressed on the gas coming up behind a silver car in front of her. Opal was trying to fix her collar of her outfit having Asami notice, "I don't understand why you just don't leave your uniform in the locker room," she pointed out making a left turn.

Opal got it fixed finally and pulled on her seat belt to not be so tight. "Because I get a stain on it every time and you know how flawless everything has to be for Mr. Wu," she said putting emphasis on his name.

Asami giggled and turned the radio up a bit, "more like King Wu, do this do that, sweep here sweep there til it shines!" she said trying to immediate him making both girls laugh.

* * *

><p>Asami pulled up to a parking lot of Wu Hotels. The girls got out of the car and quickly rushed inside. Opal when through the locker rooms first placing her purse inside as she when to look at herself in her mirror. Asami opened up her locker taking her uniform out and placing it on the door of her locker.<p>

"So what was that all about with that racer chick last night?" Opal asked as she was placing on some make up.

Asami took off her jacket placing it inside of her locker as she started to strip to place on her uniform. "What do you mean?" she questioned wanting to know where she was getting at.

Opal stopped and looked over at Asami with a smug expression, "well besides the fact that she almost beat you, you two clearly seem to have some connection," she said taking a seat.

"We both came to race and that's what we did," she plainly put as she placed on her shirt.

Opal stood up and leaned against the lockers looking directly at Asami, "you can't deny it. I saw the way you both were flirting before the race and afterwards..." she said causing Asami stop what she was doing.

Looking at her best friend, Asami closed her locker door shut, "oh but haven't you heard?" she said as she leaned in towards her best friend. 'I do that with everyone, such a tease' she said in quotes before making a gag face mocking Tahno's words from a few weeks ago. Both girls laughed as they walked out the door to get to their shift.

* * *

><p>Holding up a menu, Korra wasn't sure what to get. "Just order something," Mako said as he handed the waitress his menu. Korra wasn't actually listening, she was completely staring through the menu thinking about what happen last night. Her name began to echo bringing her back to reality. "Korra!" Mako nearly shouted to get her attention.<p>

"Huh! What? Where?" she said looking around the restaurant. Realizing what was going on, she handed the waitress a menu and ordered a number four. "Sorry just have a lot on my mind," she said looking over to Mako.

Mako understood as he placed some sugar into his coffee. "I get it, so you know how you're gonna approach Sato again?" he asked taking a sip of his all black coffee no cream.

"Ew," she said commenting on his drink. She then rested her elbow on the table with her cheek pressed against the palm of her hand. "I really have no clue," she said with a sigh. "Its not like I can just show up at her place and say 'hey Sato so last night was crazy wanna give me details about your family so I can take them down?'" she said as Mako place his cup down on the table.

He cleared his throat and said, "well for starters that's against procedure and will blow our case before we even get started. Secondly, you will come off a bit stalkerish if you show up like that," while placing more sugar into his cup.

"I really don't want to come off like a stalker but I need to find a way where we could both be at the same place at the same time," she said as the waitress came back over to their table with Korra's sweet tea. "Thanks," she said to the woman as she took a straw out of the dispenser placing in her drink. "You got any ideas," she asked Mako as his plate of food was being placed down before him.

He took his fork and began to take a bite of his breakfast. "Not the slightest. Though I could ask Bo," he suggested with Korra shake her head no.

"No we don't need any further assistance from the outside world on this. Plus I got her attention this far that has to count for something," she said taking a sip of her tea.

Mako began to eat as if he hadn't in days, chewing like a hippo cow. "It counts," he said speaking with his mouth full. "But you still have to make contact today-" he said before taking a sip of his drink again to wash it down. "Before its lost," while picking more food with his fork.

Korra watched some what disgusted, "I can't take this anymore," she said pulling his cup of coffee over to her placing some cream inside.

"NO!" he said trying to take it back.

Korra held him off as she placed some in, "its not natural not to have any!" she shouted as her food was being brought to their table. She placed his cup back down passing it back to him once he stopped squirming as the waitress came back over. "Try it now," she asked him with him shaking his head no.

"Can I please have another cup? This one has been tainted!" he said looking over at Korra disapprovingly.

Korra just smirked as she took her fork in her hand, "more like perfected..." she whispered as she took a bite of her meal.

As the waitress walked back to get him another cup. Mako took another bite of his food as he looked out the window. "Hey Mako..." Korra started getting his attention. "You're... not upset that I got this position and you didn't. Right?" she asked unsure of his answer.

Mako stopped chewing making him wipe his mouth before answering. "No, just disappointed at myself that I didn't get it. But I'm happy for you Korra. If any one deserves this shot its you. Heck the EEA specifically asked for you, that is some recognition that should truly be celebrated," he said gesturing to this breakfast he was treating her too. "If they can see your potential Korra. You should too. Remember 'Specially requested for this assignment' You!" he said pointing at her as his coffee arrived again all black like before. "Yes..." he said keeping it closer to his reach and away from Korra's.

"Thanks Mako," she said with a smile coming to her face as she took a sip of her drink. Getting an idea, Korra nodded her head as if she said it out loud. "You know what, we should contact Bolin," she said agreeing with Mako finally. "Find out where he is tonight. Put a tracker on his cell phone so that way we can be at every location he is," she suggested as Mako took a sip of his coffee before putting it down.

He felt his chest a bit with his hand trying to ease the heart burn, "his girlfriend is Sato's best friend. So their bound to turn up at the same place. Alright, I'll hook it up but he can't know about it of course," he said raising his drink up to take a sip.

Korra raised her cup up as well and said, "lets do it," clinking their cups together causing her sweet tea spill in his cup. "Oops," she said seeing his face with him shaking his head brooding again.

* * *

><p>Coming off their shifts, both girls were walking toward Asami's car getting inside. "Hey you wanna hang out with me and Bolin tonight?" Opal asked as she placed on her seat belt.<p>

Asami shook her head no and said, "I can't," while looking behind her. "I don't have anyone to watch Kai last minute," she said backing out of the space before looking ahead of her.

"He can come too," Opal offered as Asami pulled off towards the entrance to leave the parking lot.

Asami glanced from side to side getting an opening pulling into the street, "I'll think about it okay," she said pulling up to a red light. "I'm not declining," she said as she looked over at Opal.

"Not declining is good enough for me," Opal smiled as she was digging through her purse.

* * *

><p>Mako and Korra followed Bolin most of the day once he closed the shop. He had been with Opal most of the time with both detectives becoming restless with lack of progress. "No Sato yet?" Mako asked since he was barely looking at this point.<p>

Korra's eyes were glued to the young couple. "No not yet," she said with a sigh.

"So what's gonna be your angle on her anyway?" Mako asked causing Korra look over at him.

She arched a brow with a puzzled look over take her. "What do you mean?" she questioned sitting up more in her seat.

Mako was leaning on his side door with his eyes closed as he spoke, "well... if it was me. I would try to get into her good graces. I mean Competitive Friend. Co-worker. Class mate. Lover..." he said listing off more with the word 'lover' stuck in Korra's mind.

"I guess I haven't really thought about it," she said looking down a bit nervous.

Mako yawned and adjusted himself in his seat getting comfortable enough to sleep. "Well you got time to think about it. Because at this rate I doubt we run into her tonight," while moving once more his seat making a weird noise in the process. Korra looked over at him with a weird expression. "It was the seat. Your nose will know when its me," he said with no shame as he kept his eyes closed.

Shaking her head, Korra smirked as she continued to watch Bolin with his girlfriend. She still couldn't help but think of that word with her saying it lowly to herself. "Lover..."

* * *

><p>Coming out of the library, Asami made a call as she was walking to her car. "Hi, Pema. Sorry for springing Kai on you last minute. I just had to get some books for this project I have do for school," she said as she opened the door to her car.<p>

"Oh its no problem at all Asami. We love having Kai over," she said on the other end.

Asami got into her car placing her books in the back seat. "I really do appreciate it," she said closing her side door. "What's he doing now?" she asked with Pema saying that they were eating dinner. "Okay, well I should be there to pick him up soon," she said with Pema telling her to take her time. "Thanks. Bye," she said hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later, Asami was at a local noodle eatery close to her house. She had ordered dinner for her and Kai before calling Pema. She knew she would have extra food and would just place it in the fridge for him to eat another night. With her brother being picky she knew she would just have to eat it herself since he liked his 'already made hot.'

* * *

><p>Korra's stomach was growling as her and Mako were parked close to Bolins next location. "So hungry," she said with Mako looking over at her.<p>

"We had brunch not to long ago. I told you that it was my treat so you just ordered the smallest of proportions?" he said still confused by her actions hearing her stomach rumble again.

Korra made a frowny face expression as she held her stomach, "you know how I get. I can't eat when someone else pays," she said rubbing her belly at this point.

Mako shook his head with a chuckle and said, "now that's just unnatural. Why don't you just go get something to eat down the street. This time its your treat," he said as she got out of the car.

Once she got Mako's order, Korra began to walk down the side walk seeing a noodle eatery that was still open. Her stomach began to growl with her eternally screaming 'yesss'.

As she walked up towards the door, her phone when off to Bolin's near by location. Asami came out of the shop seeing Korra a few feet from her with her phone. "Hey you," she said as her lips curved into a smirk.

Korra felt like her heart was pounding out of her chest as she shot a look up at Asami. "H-Hey you. Back," she said making a weirded out expression to what she just said.

Asami giggled as she looked down for a second before her emerald eyes laid back on Korra. "You know most people I beat I don't run into the next day," she said trying to make light conversation.

"Small world?" Korra said trying not to seem so stalkerish.

Asami was quiet for a moment with a befuddled look on her face before breaking her facade with a giggle. "It is," she said finding Korra's response adorable by the way she said it.

Korra felt like she was holding her breath the whole time Asami was quiet til she spoke again. She smiled some what only to switch gears, "you know... I did take that loss as a win," she said honestly.

Asami looked at Korra with a surprised expression. "Really?" she asked folding her arms with her bag still in her hand.

"Yep. Just gives me a chance to almost beat you... again," she said placing her phone back in her pocket. "I won't back down so easily. Sato," she stated as if it were a fact. "Next time, I will win."

Taking that as a challenge, Asami took a step closer to Korra. "Is that right? Avatar..." she said with Korra's nickname purring off her lips. Korra's tough exterior immediately deteriorated from embarrassment causing her to blush. Asami noticed taking another step forward getting closer. "Tell me, what's your real name?" she asked as Korra eyes widen further.

'_Crap_', Korra thought. She had completely forgot the alias name given to her in her file. Asami was pulling her out of focus with the way her cherry red lips were glistening from the light of the store. Korra shook her head to snap out of it. "My name?" she asked with Asami nodding. "My name right. Yeah my name is... a... my name is-" she said as a voice shouted 'Korra!'

Her eyes were now ten times its normal size. She looked over Asami's shoulder seeing Bolin. "Korra!" he shouted again which made Korra try to hide behind Asami at this point. Asami looked behind her seeing Bolin then back to Korra. She was trying her best to ignore him, panicking her cover was blown. Bolin raced up to the girls with him stopping a few feet away. "Hey Korra!" Bolin said as he stood beside Asami. Opal skated right up next to her best friend giving Bolin a look. "Hey. Oh HEY!" he said turning his attention to Asami to greet her as well.

Opal shook her head and looked to Korra and then to Asami. "Are we interrupting something?" she asked as she skated in front of her best friend's view pointing back at Korra giving her a wink before skating to Bolin's side.

"No," Asami said trying to shut down Opal's assumptions.

Bolin was all smiles at the girls around him. "So what are you doing here?" he asked Korra who looked to him again trying to regain her composure.

"I was just about to get something to eat," she said pointing to the store next to her. Bolin looked up at the store uttering 'ooh'.

Asami looked to Korra with a soften smile, "the food is pretty decent here," she said looking through the window and back at Korra. "Tell them Asami sent you, I'm sure they'll give you a discount on whatever you order."

"Thanks, I'll definitely do that," Korra said feeling a different rumbling in her stomach similar to the night before.

Gazing at each other came to a stop once Bolin spoke up. "Hey you both wanna come hang out with me and Opal tonight? Its gonna be a heck of a time what do you ya say?" he asked as he put his arm around his girl.

Asami looked to Bolin and shook her head lightly. "Can't. I have to get up early in the morning."

"Korra?" Bolin asked looking to her with a still pretty upbeat attitude.

Korra looked to Asami then to Bolin, "Sorry I got some errands I have to run," she said making an excuse up on the spot.

Opal was on her phone as she received a text from her brother. She tapped Bolin on the chest to get his attention. "Bo we gotta go, Wing just texted their car got towed we need to pick them up," she said as he removed his arm from off her shoulders.

"Oh alright," he said to his girlfriend. He then turned to both of the girls pointing. "Rain check!" he said making it clear as both of them gave him a nod saying 'rain check'.

Opal skated with Bolin as they walked back down the street. "Text you later," she said to Asami before tapping Bolin to race him to the car.

Asami turned around slightly waving at her best friend who was racing her boyfriend. Turning back around, Asami looked at Korra again with an amused expression caused by Bolin.

"So..." Korra said trying to think of something. "You know any thing good to eat here?" she asked hoping that Asami would stick around a bit longer.

Asami looked through the window again peeking at the menu before back at Korra. "Depends on your appetite but right now its pretty expensive considering the time," she said as she took out her phone to look at the time.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck as she pulled out her money. "I guess five yuans isn't gonna cut it huh?" she asked as Asami shake her head no.

"It would around lunch time but right now. No," she said only to hear Korra's stomach rumble.

Korra wrapped her arms around her waist to make it stop.

Both girls remained quiet for a moment only for both start to speak at the same time.

"I'll find something else-" Korra said as Asami spoke at the up when she did.

"I'll share mines. If you want-" Asami offered only to look away as Korra did.

"Thanks," Korra said looking back at Asami.

Asami wasn't sure why she was feeling so bashful. It was out of character for her. She quickly recovered and said, "come on," while taking a few steps back before opening up the door. She let Korra walk ahead of her inside of the shop.

"Asami! You forgot something? I got extra cookies if you want them!" a man said from behind the counter.

Asami shook her head and said, "just another sweet tea. Oh and can I have a few plates and some chop sticks," as she took a seat at a near by booth.

"Anything for you!" the man said with a smile.

Asami gave him one right back saying, "Thank you Narook," as he when to go get the things she asked for. She began to pull the food out of the bag that was still in the containers.

Korra sat down across from her still feeling this unwanted ache in her stomach. She was trying so hard for it not to make a sound mostly blaming it on her lack of food she didn't eat earlier.

Narook came out placing a sweet tea down in front of Asami. "On the house," he said before walking behind the counter to get the plates.

"Thank you..." she sang out through her lips causing Korra's stomach to tighten. Asami turned her attention to Korra. A smirk appear on her lips once more. She slid the sweet tea over to Korra.

"Thanks," she said smiling nervously as she took it in her hand.

Asami just giggled at Korra's expression and said, "your welcome, " as Narook placed some bowls in front of both of the girls. Asami took her tea out of her bag and began to place some food in Korra's bowl. "There we go," she said as began to place some in her own. "I was suppose to eat with my brother but... he's already had dinner over at his lil' girlfriends house," she said with a smile on her face as she took out her chop sticks.

Korra picked up hers and said, "I was about to ask how could you eat all this?" making some what of a joke only to feel uncomfortable saying it afterwards.

Asami was quiet placing a napkin on her lap before looking up at Korra, "I could if I wanted too, fast metabolism," she said in a serious tone. She then giggled after seeing Korra's expression, "no but seriously when I come home to late my brother won't eat it since its 'to cold,'" she said phasing it his way. Asami picked up some noodles with her chop sticks and began to eat it. She covered her mouth with her hand and pointed at her food, "I hope you're not allergic to great taste," she joked causing Korra to smile feeling a bit more comfortable.

"Oh I'm not," she said taking her chopsticks picking up some of the noodles taking a bite. Her stomach felt like it was in heaven with her rubbing it a bit. "Mmm... that hit the spot," she said picking more up on her chopsticks nearly eating in a fashion that Mako was earlier. She stopped once she noticed her actions with her eyes gaze toward Asami.

Smirking over at Korra, Asami waved it off, "first timers always do that. no worries," she said recalling when she first had a bowl. "So... Korra," she said as Korra began to take a sip of her tea. "What got you into racing?" she asked taking a sip of her own tea.

Korra thought on it for a minute. Thinking over the information that was in her file only to draw a blank. She had to answer before it seemed as if she was ignoring her. She had a small smile on her face as she thought of a time her and her father when to the first pro racing tournament. "Well... I'd have to say its when my dad took me to the first ever pro racing tournament," she said looking over at Asami. "It was the greatest feeling in the world. All of the legends were there," she said as she was about to list them off. "The Boomerang Boomer, Airscoots McFly, Water Whip Wipe-Out, The Earth Shaker and my favorite of all time..." she said as Asami said it at the same time. **"Infamous Inferno,"** causing Asami smile brightly at Korra. "Most people don't know about him," Korra said with Asami shrugging her shoulder.

"I do," she said reminiscing herself. She sat up and leaned closer to Korra from across the table. "My father use to take me to the pro racing games too. Except for work," she said now looking down at her food to pick up some on her chopsticks. She looked back up Korra and said, "he use to work on the cars once they came back off the track," while taking a bite right after. Covering her mouth again, she removed the napkin and said, "it really inspired me to race afterwards," while picking up her tea and taking a sip.

Korra was a bit taken back by what she heard and said, "wow that must have been amazing," while leaning just as close as Asami was.

Asami nodded and put her drink down and said, "yeah it was. plus my father use to work really close to infamous inferno so it was a really great experience," while smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>After they ate, both girls left the restaurant. Korra stood by the door holding it open for Asami. "Thanks," she said as she walked out of the restaurant. Korra let the door go walking beside Asami moments later. "So you walk here or you have another car for me to add to my collection," Asami joked with a smile on her face.<p>

Korra stood in front of Asami shaking her head, "I don't... want to impose. I mean you already paid for dinner and-" she started to say before Asami cut her off.

"I don't mind," she said as Korra smiled some what only to see Mako over Asami's shoulder. He was walking down the street to see what was keeping Korra so long. He then saw Asami and immediately turned back around heading back to his car. Asami waited for Korra's answer only to look behind her seeing no one.

Korra noticed and looked at Asami and said, "sure! thanks..." while accepting her offer to drive her home.

Asami looked back at Korra and said, "great," while walking past Korra and towards her car. She unlocked her car doors so Korra could get in.

As they both did, Asami began to drive towards the directions Korra gave her. Pulling up toward an apartment complex, Asami parked out front as Korra took off her seat belt. "I really do want to race you again," Korra said turning in her seat to face Asami.

Asami stopped what she was doing and turned her head to face Korra. She chuckled to herself with a hard smirk now stuck on her face, "you couldn't handle it," while leaning back in her seat.

Korra felt slightly offended and it showed on her face. "I can prove myself if you give me a chance," she said hoping she'd say yes.

Taking a minute to respond, Asami looked forward before turning her gaze on to Korra again. "Alright then, tomorrow night at the old pro racing arena. Meet me at 11:20 sharp," she said giving Korra distinct instructions.

Korra had a bright smile on her face full of excitement, "I'll be there," she said before getting out of the car.

Asami just smiled to herself as she watched Korra get out of her car. "We'll see," as she said as she began to pull off down the street once the door was shut.

Korra watched as Asami pulled away feeling pumped for tomorrow night.


	3. Good At Being Bad

**Title:** Good At Being Bad

**Pairing:** Korra & Asami.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note:** I appreciate all the Reviews and Support. PM's, Favs, Follows and the Community this Story was placed into. Means a lot that people are taking an interest in this story. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Looking at her phone, Korra could see it was 11:19pm. She had to borrow Mako's car to meet up with Asami. He was reluctant to let her use it until the Captain twisted his arm, literally. She was in the parking lot of the old arena seeing a woman leaning against a car up a head. Korra had stopped a few feet away and parked. She had that feeling in her gut again causing her to press her hand against it. She took a deep breath before getting out trying to push this feeling down.<p>

She closed her car door and walked up towards Asami. "Didn't think you'd show," Asami said looking at the time on wrist watch then back to Korra.

"I wasn't gonna miss this for the world," Korra said looking around seeing it was just them two.

Asami pushed herself off her car and raised her hands up in the air, "welcome to the holy sanctuary," she said trying to be over dramatic.

Korra looked at the outside of the arena sniffing the air taking it all in. "Good times," she said nodding her head afterwards before turning her attention back to Asami.

She walked up to Korra and leaned in a bit close to her breathing space, "you ready to be... destroyed?" she asked in a seductive tone.

Korra expression changed quickly as Asami gotten closer to her. After what she said, Korra gulped feeling her stomach tightening even further with a nervous feeling over taking her body.

As many times as Asami has said that to her opponents, she never gotten a reaction as the one Korra gave to her. It satisfied her more ways than one, she just wasn't sure in what way yet. Asami chuckled breaking the tension as she backed off walking away from her car and towards the arena. "Follow me," she ordered as Korra walked up behind her.

* * *

><p>Breaking into the building was easy. Asami had done it so many times over the years that it was like another home to her.<p>

Giving a mini tour at this point, Asami walked beside Korra pointing toward an area where the concession stands use to be next to the restrooms. "I remember when I had to go to the rest room and my father couldn't leave the track so he asked Water Whip Wipe-out if she could take me," she said as she looked around for the guards.

"Really, what was she like?" Korra asked as Asami looked over to her.

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "pretty cool," while placing on her racing gloves. "A lot of people thought she was mean by the way she handled herself on the track but really she was the sweetest woman in the world," she said remembering the kind woman.

"Did she ever tell you how she got her name?" Korra question with curiosity peeked on her face.

Asami nodded as they were heading through the doors that lead them out into the stands. "Yeah she did. Her best friend called her that and from there she just stuck with it," she said opening the door silently. She walked a bit further stepping over the trip wire security had placed. She then stopped in front of it and held her hand out to Korra.

Korra walked up behind her nearly stepping on the wire only to see Asami's hand.

Before Korra could step on the wire, Asami took Korra's hand with her other hand grabbing Korra's waist lifting her up off her feet before placing her down beside her. "Whoa thanks," Korra said not realizing there was a wire there.

"Your welcome," she said as she began to jog down the steps.

Korra began to jog down the steps in a way that Asami did. Quietly but effectively to where they were out of sight in seconds. Coming up behind Asami, Korra bend down once she did as lights began to flash there way. Asami placed her gloved finger to her lips to signal for Korra's silence. Korra noticed when Asami turned around to do so, they were so much closer than before.

As the lights stop flashing, Asami peeked her head up seeing no one around. She then got up and waved for Korra to follow her. Going down even more steps, Asami when toward the next level down below as Korra tried to keep up. "So why would Water Whip stick with her name if it was so negative?" she asked still curious about it.

Asami turned to Korra with a some what amused expression at her curiosity. "Well its simple," she said in a whisper. She then pulled Korra close to the wall so they wouldn't be seen. "The Earth Shaker called her Water Whip Wipe-out because when they first started to race together all she did was wipe out," she explained as Korra nodded her head to her every word. "Soon after with a bit more training, Water Whip started to get the hang of it and from there the Wipe-out part was more so of her wiping the floor with her competition. Turning a negative into a positive," she said with a smirk before walking off again.

Korra lips curved into a smile having her in aw as she followed behind Asami. "So why do they call you Sato?" she asked as Asami smile yet again.

"Because its my name," she said cutting it short only to lean next to gate four. She pulled Korra by the arm as another guard flashed his light. Korra heart was pounding having Asami come closer to her. "Relax..." she whispered as she sat next to Korra. She then leaned her body up over top of Korra peaking her head out.

Korra felt Asami's body heat to close to hers with a scent of her perfume getting stuck in her nose making her become red in the face. She could feel her heart pounding even more than before.

Once the guard left, Asami stood up completely and opened up the door to gain access to one that her father use to use to get to the station area for the cars so he wouldn't be late. Asami stopped and said, "Sato is the shorter version of my racing name, plus its my father's last name," while taking out a black pouch.

"What's the long version?" Korra asked as Asami took out her fathers old key.

Asami glanced up at Korra with a raised brow, "Motor City Sato, but here in my district its just Sato. I'm sure they call you something other than Avatar back home huh?" she questioned as she walked further opening a nearby door leading them to some steps that the workers use to use.

"No just the Avatar..." she said as she followed Asami.

* * *

><p>As they walked down the steps, Korra was still in a panic about being caught. "Your dad seems pretty amazing if he taught you all this. Where is he now?" she asked as Asami stopped once she got to the bottom.<p>

Her expression changed into one of dismay as she answered. "Dead," before walking off.

Korra knew that was a lie since she looked in Asami's file and saw that her father was doing time in prison. It just didn't include what for. As Asami got towards the workers station, Korra came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

Asami stopped to look back at her. "Its alright," she said before looking away from Korra. Before opening the gates lock to the cars inside, Asami stopped again and looked back at Korra. She held the key in her hand only to point it at her. "You sure you really want to race me again?" she asked out of her own curiosity.

Korra looked stunned at this point and said, "of course!" nearly in a shout making Asami cover her mouth with her gloved hand. She held her other hand on Korra's shoulder with the key dangling off her ring finger as she looked around seeing no one. She then released her smirking hard out of amusement causing a small chuckle to escape her cherry red lips. "What?" Korra questioned in a whisper.

Asami began to unlock the gate hearing a click. She took the lock off placing it in her pouch, "because you're either crazy, reckless or both," while pulling up the string to the gates door. Once it rolled up, Asami smiled at the heavenly seen of auto body parts around her.

"Whoa whoa whoa..." Korra said as she stepped in front of Asami. "What do you mean reckless and crazy?" she asked wondering where it came from.

Asami picked up a wrench in one hand that she was about to pocket only to place hand on her hip leaning to the side. "Well lets see the other night, you kept backing out when Tahno had moved in front of you," she said as Korra's jaw slightly drop.

"He was going to clip me!" she said in a loud whisper. "I had to move or I would have been road kill."

Asami walked away from Korra and began to unhook the nearby car from its tire stoppers. "No you would have made impact without hesitation. Call his bluff, because the most he would have done was swerved out of the way not to get his beautiful car messed up," she said since she had watched many of his races before picking apart his techniques.

Korra was becoming flustered placing her hands on her own hips. "Well I didn't know that," she said as Asami peeked up at her with a smirk. "Okay well there were a few things I shouldn't have done like jump the gun with pressing on the turbo to early-" she said folding her arms as Asami interrupted her.

"No that was a good call," she said complimenting her as she began to pull the stopper from the tire as she had the cars side lifted up. "Just not against me," she said smugly as she when to pull the stoppers off the back tires. "Lil' help?" she asked Korra who finally noticed only to assist her afterwards.

Korra began to help Asami pull the stoppers off the next car, continuing to speak on the matter. "Even if the things I did was a bit out there, isn't it worth the risk?" she asked causing Asami to stop giving her a deadly look.

Asami's eyes nearly beamed into Korra's skull, "It is never worth it, if the risk is your life," she said in a low but serious tone of voice. Her look soften up as she saw the way Korra's expression changed, "if its done right, you could prevent putting it on the line," she said getting the last tire stopper off. She then looked at her watch seeing it was 11:31. "Great, its break time. We got 9 minutes to kill," she said standing up straight as Korra stood up beside her. "Now. Show me what you got," as she walked up pulling the car she intended to drive toward the open gate.

* * *

><p>Asami got her car on to the track just as Korra did up to the starting line. "My father use to test drive the engines he often fixed so it was easy to access these," she said taking out a helmet from the seat of the small vehicle. She tossed one over to Korra seeing her catch it. There was a pair of goggles inside which Korra place on her head.<p>

"So ground rules," she said as she started to put on her helmet as well. "Before security comes back, we go 4 laps, first one to cross the finish line and not get caught, wins."

Korra smiled widely and said, "you're on," as she got into her car.

Asami raised up her hands starting the count down off five fingers. Once her fist became balled up, she sped off with Korra doing the same. Placing her left hand on the steering wheel, Asami began to drive up towards the first turn. Korra was right behind her causing Asami to glance over getting in front of her.

Korra backed off hitting the steering wheel knowing what Asami pointed out earlier was true. Asami smiled to herself with a chuckle escaping her lips. "Come on Avatar!" she shouted since she was ahead of Korra at this point. Korra pressed more on the gas coming up on Asami's bummer. She wasn't going to ram her she was just trying to get an opening.

As she crossed over toward Asami's side, Asami got right back in front of her with Korra nearly hitting the wall. Backing off again, Korra switched toward the other side making Asami do it again. Asami made another turn coming up heading for the first lap. As she crossed the finish line, Korra began to speed up further passing it as well.

Coming up toward Asami, Korra took a deep breath repeating those words that helped ease her before. 'Smooth. Slow Let it all flow.' It tend to calm her down as she took a deep breath, before pressing harder on the gas coming up to opponent. Asami was about to pull up in front of Korra again as she got toward her back tire. Korra didn't back off which made Asami keep in her lane not wanting Korra to hurt herself. Any other racer might have risked that but Asami wasn't.

Seeing Korra pull up beside her, Asami had her left arm resting on the door of the car as she looked over at Korra. "Bold move!" she said as she was gaining more speed pulling up a bit further than Korra.

Korra heard what she said looking over at Asami. "You think that's bold. Watch this!" she said pressing further on the gas bypassing Asami by a bit. She cut Asami off with Asami backing off just a bit.

Taken off guard, Asami placed her left hand back on her steering wheel quickly turning to get on the other side of Korra's car as they were pulling up towards the third lap.

During this one, Korra had the lead with Asami's competitiveness getting the best of her. She was coming up towards Korra's bummer causing her to shift gears promptly. What she was doing as a pump fake that most drivers did when the time came. Soon as she came up toward the side of Korra's car she backed off before Korra could jump in front of her. Asami had dashed off toward the other side of Korra's car pulling up beside her again. "So close..." she uttered with a smug look on her face as she saluted a shocked Korra who Asami was now passing.

They were so close toward the finish line, both were pulling out ahead of each other. Korra was trying to focus blocking out Asami's laughs.

Asami was honestly enjoying herself only to see lights shining up in the stands out of the corner of her eyes. It didn't stop her from driving.

Just as Korra was pulling up a head of Asami towards the finish line a guard shouted. "Hey!" he said with Korra turning her head to look at him.

Asami then shifted gears and pulled off ahead of Korra passing her.

Soon as Korra looked a head of her she saw Asami passing her making her press on the gas to catch up.

Asami got out tossing the helmet and goggles into the car.

Korra saw the guards in the stands running down to get toward them. She quickly got out of the car running behind Asami. Taking off her helmet and goggles, Korra dropped them as she ran.

"Come on this way!" Asami shouted as her and Korra ran through the halls and towards the exit they broke into.

* * *

><p>They both escaped the security detail once outside. Asami ran to her car jumping inside the drivers seat window that was rolled down. She got in placing her keys into the ignition as Korra ran towards her own car getting in. Asami pulled off ahead of Korra as Security ran outside calling the police.<p>

"Now the real race can begin," Asami said to herself as she raised her hand balled into a fist outside of her drivers side window for Korra to see.

Watching, Korra saw her fist giving her a signal that this would be another race. Korra smirked speeding up in Mako's car as police began to rush towards the area.

Police began to swarm the scene just as Asami and Korra left the parking lot. Two nearly crashed into each other trying to turn their vehicles around to get on to Korra's trail.

Asami turned up her radio a bit with her nodding her head to the beat of the music. She gripped the steering wheel with her right hand as her left slid her shades down over her eyes. She then allowed her left arm to rest on the door as her hand was outside of the window slightly tapping the car. She was cruising to the music as police was on her trail just like Korra's.

Glancing in her rear view she saw Korra keeping up. A pleased smile rose upon her cherry red lips. Raising her hand outside her window again twirling her index finger in the air giving Korra another signal.

Korra was trying to keep up with Asami's car knowing if she had just one scratch on it, Mako would have a shit fit. Seeing another signal, Korra had saw her twirling her index finger around. Not quite understanding, Korra was going to follow her lead. Seeing Asami make a hard right, Korra took a hard left turn since a cop car speeding towards them broke the alignment.

Asami came back towards the left turning, with Korra making a right. They were twirling behind each other for a bit causing confusion toward the police who tried to cut them off. Unable to cut them off this way, officers up ahead had tried to form a road block to cut them off in their tracks. Korra soon pulled up beside Asami's vehicle shouting at her, "whats the game plan!" she asked not trying to blow her cover.

Listening to her music, Asami noticed Korra shouting. She pointed up ahead towards the road that had spiked tracks to puncture their tires. Smiling, Asami drove up not going to stop at this point wondering if Korra was going to back down.

There was a truck parked on the side of the building Korra was about to past. She saw an opening since the back of the truck had a tilt tray flat bed that was elevated already. She wasn't sure if she could get past that block on it but she would try it. Pressing on the gas, Korra was picking up speed as she made a right toward the lift that was already on the pavement with the other end of it extended in the air.

Asami drove past the truck heading towards the road block that was in place by the police department. She knew she was going to make it regardless of that spike tire tracks they set in place.

Korra drove fast up on to the ramp causing her to fly off of it. The back tire nearly bumping the top part of the lift she had past. "Oh My Spirits!" she said as she was in mid air. She shifted her car over to the left as to avoid coming down on passing cars.

Asami ran right through the tire spikes with her own tires unaffected by the damaged it tried to inflict. She had customized a special kind for herself with what she had learned and observed not only in class but by her fathers notes he had in his belongs. She drove past the police who were looking above her. Glacning outside of her window, Asami couldn't believe what she saw.

Seeing Korra's car in mid air about to come down on top of hers made Asami move toward the right. Korra landed hard gripping the steering wheel as not to lose control. "WHOOOOOO!" she shouted as Asami laughed. She glanced over at Korra through her side window. Both women sped off losing the police in the process.

* * *

><p>The girls both drove toward an abandon area above the train tracks as to avoid any further police detail that might still be on them. Korra had arrived there first pressing the brakes on her car to park. Asami soon stopped beside her. She got out placing her shades back above her head and into her hair. Fixing her jacket, she noticed Korra get out of her car out of the corner of her eye. Closing the door to her drivers side, Asami leaned up against her car with her arms folded.<p>

Korra got out of her car still filled with excitement from the rush she got from that police chase. "Did you see that!" she exclaimed as she raised her hand to demonstrate. "I flew like almost ten feet above everyone!"

"They should call you the Aviated Avatar then," Asami commented giving Korra an addition to her street racing name.

Korra pointed at Asami and smiled brightly. "Yes! That is perfect. The Aviated Avatar and Motor City Sato take the streets by storm," while still filled with adrenaline.

Asami watched Korra with an arched brow with a some what amused expression over taking her serious one. "Its good being bad huh?" she asked as she pushed herself off of her car walking up to Korra.

"Hell yeah it is!" Korra said grinning from ear to ear. She could feel her heart beating in her chest like a drum. Soon as Asami got close enough Korra grabbed her by her shoulders nearly shaking her a bit. "Teach me," she asked with a bright smile on her face and out of breath.

The raven haired beauty was struck with confusion at this point. "Um what?" she questioned as Korra released her.

"Please, teach me all that you know because that!" she said pointing in the direction they came from. "I can do and do well."

Asami knew when having a rush like this things could get to your head but the way Korra acted was just to adorable. "Um..." Asami said taking a small step back. "Are you sure you're up for something like that?" she asked with a hint of concern.

Korra's excitement was dropping quickly by the way Asami spoke.

"I mean going down that road..." she said stopping as she saw Korra's facial expression change. "Its no going back from there Korra. You really wanna do this?" she said taking a step forward again as to not give off a bad vibe.

Korra took a deep breath placing her hands back on Asami's shoulders looking deep into her eyes. "I'm down to ride."

Seeing that determined look in Korra's eyes made Asami lips curve into a smile softening up that serious expression she had earlier. "Alright, I'll teach you," she said feeling Korra's hands remove from her shoulders. Asami began to back up to her car still looking at Korra. "Tomorrow night at 9. Meet me at the Noodle Shop," she said before turning around and opening up her door. She placed her right leg in only to press her back against the door frame of the seat of her car. "Don't be late..." she nearly sang out with a small grin as she got in her car completely.

Korra watched as Asami drove off. She turned back around to face Mako's car seeing a big scratch on the side of it. "Hopefully I'm still alive tomorrow to make it," she said to herself as she got into the car driving off.


	4. Teach Me

**Title: **Teach Me

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for the Reviews, PM's, Fav's, Follows, The Community this story was placed in and most of all the Support. Special Thanks to Silver Titanium who offered and promoted this story on their tumblr. Its very appreciate. The feedback you all have given is just unbelievable. Once again, Thank you.

* * *

><p>Parking in a spot he was at just a few nights ago, Mako looked over at Korra with an annoyed expression. "You are not taking my car again," he said turning it off.<p>

"Aw come on, I'm going to get it fixed I swear. If I don't show up in it. I will look suspicious," she said trying to plead with him.

Mako began to feel on his shoulder that was still stinging from that arm twist Captain Beifong put him in the day before. "No. The only way you're showing up in this thing is if I'm driving it," he said putting his foot down.

"Mako please," she pleaded as he shook his head no.

He turned over in his seat so he was directly facing her, "I can't have nice things around you, I really can't," he stated as her face over came with shock.

"That's not true," she said with him nodding that it was.

He pointed at her and said, "first it was my scarf-" only for her to cut him off.

"Oh come on... not the scarf thing again. I thought you were over it. I took it to the dry cleaning," she pointed out.

"Yeah and it shrunk in the process. How did you get sauce on it anyway? That's what I'd like to know," he said still trying to figure it out.

Korra was making an unsure expression only to come off a bit nonchalant. "Well you have to admit it looks way more stylish," she said pointing at the pocket of his jacket.

Mako looked down at it then back at her, "its basically a handkerchief now because of you!" he shouted still in disbelief. "Oh and not to mention my coffee the other day putting cream in it. Which is disgusting but on that same day you put a deep scratch into the side of my car that I just finished paying off," he said nearly out of breath at this point.

Korra sat there quiet for a few minutes to let her partner calm down. Once he was, she looked over at him with a cautious expression. "So that's a no right?" she asked causing him to turn with a fuming gaze. "Alright, Alright I'm going," she said getting out of the car slamming the door by accident. "Sorry!" she shouted getting on to the side walk.

* * *

><p>Leaning up against the wall next to the noodle eatery, Asami was on the phone with Opal. "What is this like three nights in a row? That has got to be a record. Sato's got it bad," Opal teased on the other end.<p>

Asami rolled her eyes as she started to zip her jacket up with her shoulder supporting the phone to her ear. "It is not what you think," she said as she got her jacket all the way up. "I'm just giving her some lessons," she said taking the phone in her hand now.

"Yeah lessons in Sato Sex 101," Opal said making fake 'oh yeah' sounds over the phone.

Asami eyes grew a bit larger at her friends antics. "Ugh, shut up. It is not like that and you know it," she said as Opal switched it up on her.

"So its more like Oh Korra! Oh Korra!," she started just as Korra was walking down the street.

Asami had her back turned to her as her shoulder was now leaning up against the wall. "If you don't cut your shit, I'll let your mom know what you and Bolin were doing on her dinning room table," she said being cheeky as she turned around seeing Korra. "Gotta go," she ended the call just as Opal was about to go on another crusade.

"Hey," Korra said as she walked up to Asami with her hands in her pocket.

Asami placed her phone in the pocket of her jacket and came up to Korra. "Hey. You walk here again?" she asked looking down at Korra's legs then back up to her eyes.

Korra shook her head no and said, "my rides parked around the corner just in case," while tippy toeing a bit before planting her feet back on the ground. "So where's your car?" she asked not spotting it when she walked up.

"Mmm," Asami hummed through her closed lips before replying. "Don't need it. Not for what I have planned for tonight anyway," she said still eying Korra some what.

Not noticing, Korra looked around for a bit before turning her attention to Asami. "So what are we gonna be doing?" she asked seeing a look in Asami's eyes.

Asami just smiled and said, "you'll soon find out," as she peeked a van coming up towards them. "Here we go," she said tapping Korra's arm as she stepped off the side walk towards the van.

As the window rolled down, Wing stuck his head out smiling at Asami. "Yo Yo Sato ready to roll?" he asked as Asami looked back at Korra.

"Yep," she answered looking right back at him. She walked towards the back with Wei opening up the door for her.

Korra followed her lead seeing Wing nod to her with her doing the same to him. As she got towards the back, Asami sat down holding her hand out for Korra to take.

Once she did, Asami pulled her up and into the van with Wei closing the door shut afterwards. He walked back toward the passengers seat, taking a bag out of it. He slid it in the back as the truck began to move.

Sato stopped it with the heel of her boot only to remove it. She had the bag in between her legs unzipping it. She then unzipped her jacket exposing her tight black long sleeve shirt she had on. It was tucked into her very tight black spandex legging she was wearing. She began to wrap her hair into a bun seeing Wei looking at her out of the corner of her eye. "Eyes front!" she commanded. Wei did what he was told. Wing laughed at him only to receive a punch to the arm by his brother.

Korra watched her til she told Wei eyes front causing her look over to him. "So... what is all this?" she said very confused at this point. Asami took out a black jump suit placing it on in a seated position.

"What this is Korra, is your first lesson," she said as she got it zipped up towards her neck. It was a bit baggy on her. She slid the bag over to Korra who was sitting across from her. "Suit up," she said as she stood up taking a hold of her jacket and tossing it over to Wei. He held it for her so her phone wouldn't get lost.

Asami came over towards Korra taking a seat next to her. She then turned so her back was toward her with her eyes on the boys. "Don't look back here Wei," she threaten making sure he keep his eyes forward.

"I won't," he said only for Wing to laugh.

Asami didn't turn around but kept her seated position, "go ahead Korra," she said giving her the okay in a way.

Korra took a deep breath and began to change into the jump suit that was inside of the bag intended for her. She placed her shirt and pants inside of the bag only to hold on to her phone. "You think I can keep this," she said holding her phone out over Asami's shoulder.

Asami looked at it for a split second before responding. "Sure just turn it off, there should be a secure pocket on that jump suit for it," she said as Korra found it soon after. She turned off her phone just as she was asked.

"Got it. Now what?" she asked as Asami turned back around in her seat.

A devious look was on Sato's face as she turned around, "Now we fuck shit up," she said placing a black pouch attachment to the belt of her jumpsuit.

* * *

><p>After a long drive the van came to a stop. Asami got up and walked back to her seat she was at previously. Looking at her wrist watch, Asami saw the time. "10:52pm," she sighed as she looked over at Wing.<p>

"We got about what a few minutes or so til 11pm," he said as he punched Wei in the arm waking him up.

He jumped up from his sleep shaking the van in the process. "Oww..." he said punching his brother back. "Is everyone decent back there?" he asked covering his eyes with his hand as he looked behind his seat.

Asami looked over at Korra and said, "wait a minute," while standing up and kneeling before her. Korra sat up straight wondering what she was doing. "Show no skin," she said trying to zip up Korra's jumpsuit.

The zipper was below her breast. "Yeah I tried already," she said looking down at Asami.

Asami kept trying to pull it up. She placed her left hand on Korra's rib cage to give her a bit of support as her right hand pulled on the zipper. She stopped tapping her chin with her index finger some what staring at the zipper only to glance up at Korra's breasts. "I really didn't think of how much of a bust you actually had," she said turning her gaze over to her bag.

Korra's eyes widen just at the thought of Asami thinking of her that way. "You thought of it?" she questioned having it slip out since she was mostly thinking it.

Asami thought nothing of it since she had a knack for picking out clothes for people. "I thought what I picked out would fit," she simply put as she was rummaging through the bag. "Since you wear that bubble vest most of the time it was hard to tell," she said not finding anything only to get an idea.

Standing up, Asami unzipped her jumpsuit pulling her arms out of its sleeves. She let it hang off her waist poking her butt out just a bit so it wouldn't fall completely. She then pulled the long sleeve shirt from its tucked position pulling it over her head.

Korra moved back leaning up more against her seat since Asami was right in front of her.

Taking off the long sleeve shirt, Asami handed Korra her shirt. "Here put this on," she said as she stood there in just a black push up bra with black and white stripes with a red bow in the middle of her cleavage.

Korra cheeks began to burn slightly turning another shade of red. Asami began to put her arms back into the sleeves of her jump suit. She could see the outline of Asami's abs down her stomach and the slender waist she had with a - Not meaning to stare, Korra looked away quickly and began to unzip her jumpsuit down to place on the long sleeve given to her.

Wei was trying to look through the rear view mirror at the girls. Asami noticed without even looking his way. "Wei I will fuck you up and not in the way you'd like," she said threatening him yet again. He quickly turned his eyes forward.

As they were both dressed finally, Asami could see that Korra still couldn't zip up her jumpsuit. At least she had it covered in that long sleeve that looked super tight on her.

"Well you're covered at least," she said as she placed on her gloves handing Korra an extra pair.

Korra took the gloves remaining quiet for a second. "Thanks," she said feeling a bit more comfortable now.

Looking at her watch they had about 3 minutes. "You can still back out if you want to Korra," Asami said as she kneel back down towards the bag taking a few masks out. She stopped what she was doing with her eyes directing back to Korra's to see what she'd say.

Korra looked down at Asami and shook her head no. "I've come this far, I'm not backing out now," she said with that same determination in her voice that was on her face.

Asami stared at her with a blank expression before curving her lips into a half smile. "Good. Blue Spirit or Painted Lady?" she asked as she held up the masks in her hands for Korra to choose one.

"Blue Spirit," Korra said with a smile as Asami handed it to her.

Asami rose up to her feet once more taking the bag off the floor putting it underneath her seat. "Wei now you can do your thing," she said with him getting up from his seat with his laptop. He came back toward where Asami was and took a seat.

Opening it up, he began to hack into a security system from across the street. "Just because I'm a flirt for whats up the skirt doesn't mean I can't do my job," he said making that clear. Asami nudged him in the shoulder bringing a smirk to his face. "You both have less than 60 seconds before the system reboots and uploads again."

"More than enough time, wait for my signal," she said getting up from her seat placing her mask on. Korra followed her lead as she opened up the back doors closing it shut from behind.

Lowering herself once outside, Asami walked up and watched the house taking a deep breath. She looked behind her at Korra who was also bending down at her knees with her feet planted on the ground. "Ready?" she asked as Korra gave her a nod in response. Asami then tapped on the van door twice before running across the street with Korra following right behind.

* * *

><p>From what Korra could see, the outside of the house looked like a mansion in an upscale neighborhood. She watched as Asami scaled the fence as if it were nothing. She stopped at the top with her hand out for Korra to take. Korra backed up a bit before running up toward the wall. Her foot pressed against the metal before pushing off with her hand grabbing on to Asami's.<p>

Asami pulled her up with all her strength. Both of them jumped down landing on their feet. Running fast, Asami headed towards the garage area. She came up towards the door breaking the glass and flipping on the switch with the large door opening. Once it was opened half way she rolled underneath it causing Korra do the same.

Getting up off the floor, Asami ran towards a box to the side of the wall as Korra looked around the place. It was nothing but high class sports cars that probably wasn't even on the market yet. "Whoa..." was all she could utter through her mask.

Asami broke into the box seeing they had about 20 seconds left. "Pick one," she said as Korra nodded running up towards the blue one with a top down. Jumping inside, Korra got in the drivers seat as Asami tossed her the keys from the box she broke into.

Picking a car herself, Asami got in and started it up driving off just as the garage door was completely open. The Security system was almost up. Both girls speed off towards the main gates they had jumped over. Asami wasn't stopping, instead she pressed the button that was on the dashboard causing the gates open up.

Driving past the gates, Korra saw that they just escaped the most high tech security system known to Republic City. The Zhu Li security system was mainly known for its high quality protection only for a couple of street racers to hack into it.

The only thing the cameras got was two thieves with a blue spirit and painted lady mask taking two highly expensive cars with the licenses plates: DODATG1 and DODATG2.

As Asami by pasted the van she tapped on it hard with the palm of her left hand signaling the boys to get ready. She gave Korra another signal with the raise of her hand to follow her down the street.

Following the young raven haired beauty, Korra saw the van in her rear view driving up close behind them only to stop. Both boys got out of the van pulling something from the back. Wing got out a thick board that was underneath the seat Korra was sitting at.

Wei helped him place it down in the street so the section of the block was closed off just in case the system had the police called automatically for that 2 second period the gates were open past the 60 second mark.

* * *

><p>About 20 miles away, Asami stopped the car with it drifting just a bit leaving skid marks against the pavement. Korra began drifting just the same with car stopping in front of Asami's. Hoping out, Korra saw Asami taking her time getting out of the car.<p>

Asami had zipped down her jump suit with her bra showing and her mask on top of her head like a wool hat. She smirked over at Korra as she scoped out the car she picked. "You have great taste," she said only to sit on the hood of the car she had.

Korra came up toward Asami standing in front of her. "Thanks," she said seeing the cherry red car Asami had picked. "So what are we gonna do with theses?" Korra asked.

Asami looked behind her at the car then back to Korra. "Well... I'm gonna make a lil' cash off mines. That," she said pointing at Korra's. "You can do what you want with it," she said giving it to Korra.

Korra looked back at the car knowing she couldn't do anything with it seeing how she broke almost every law she was suppose to uphold. She wasn't realizing her expression had changed to an unsettling one til Asami stood up straight.

She came up to Korra placing her hand on her shoulder. "You basically won back your car since the other one I kind of... chopped up," she said with a remorseful look. "Sorry..."

Korra shook her head and gave a half smile. "Its fine you won it fair and square," she said as Asami's hand drop back to her side. Sighing, Korra looked down to the ground unsure if she should ask. "What are we gonna do from here?" she said with her gaze still on the ground.

Asami was a bit taken back by this not realizing that they had ran their course in a sense of the word. Looking around, Asami sighed and said, "if its fate, we'll meet again," while pulling off the hat causing her hair to flow back on to her shoulders and out of its bun.

"Oh," Korra said a bit disappointed.

Dropping her gaze on to the short haired girl, Asami stuck her hand out, "let me see your phone," she asked as Korra look back up at her. Asami's eyes met with hers waiting for Korra to hand over her phone. Korra took her phone out of her pocket turning it back on.

Once it was, she handed it over to Asami. Taking it in her hand, Asami began to type in her number and address. "Just in case fate takes a little to long," she said pressing done handing it back to her. Korra took her phone back seeing Asami's name, number and address it only to look back up at her in slight shock.

Asami gave Korra her signature seductive winked before turning around on the heels of her boots heading back toward her brand new car. Hoping in, she giggled at a stunned Korra before driving off down the street like a mad woman.

Korra's mouth was slightly gaped only for her to form a smile as she looked back at her phone. "Fate it is."


	5. Hanging Out

**Title: **Hanging Out

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Again PM's, Reviews, Favs, Follows, Community, you guys are just amazing really. To the guest who left me some notes on Dialogue. I received that a little late so on upcoming chapters (that haven't been written yet) I will definitely consider using the tips given. So thank you and thanks to all who have taken the time to read this story. Means a lot.

**PS:** Holidays are coming up, so I won't be able to post as fast or as much as I'd like to but I'll try my best to not keep you all waiting to long. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Not seeing Asami for a few days was killing Korra. She just kept staring at Asami's number which Mako took notice of. "Why don't you just call her?" he asked as he began to clean his gun.<p>

Korra sighed as she sat down on the couch with a plop. "I can't. Beifong told me to wait three days," she whined as she slumped over on the arm of the couch.

Shaking his head, Mako began to shine out outside of the barrel, "Three days? Wow. She would have already forgotten about you by then," he said sarcastically.

Korra sat up quickly with worried eyes. "You think so?" she asked with panic in her voice. Mako wasn't easily amused but the way Korra reacted was priceless.

"Yeah..." he said placing his gun down on the coffee table. "If a girl takes your phone and gives you her number. That's a sign to call."

Korra was confused and it showed on her face. "But Beifong told me if I called her right away it would seem desperate," she holding on to her phone a bit tightly.

Mako gave off a deadpan expression toward his partner. "But you are desperate," he said tossing the cloth on the table. "Plus this is the Captain giving you advice. When have you ever seen her out with anyone?" he asked trying to prove a point.

"Never," she uttered underneath her breath. "So you think I should call her?"

Mako sat up further in his seat as he began to place his gun back together. "Nope you're way past the calling part. I think you should show up at her place. You have her address don't you?" he asked as Korra looked at her phone.

"Yeah but showing up isn't that a little out there?" she asked now recalling her never seeing Mako with anyone either.

Mako thought on it for a bit and said, "yeah but if you call her it will just be an awkward situation. plus you're more easier to talk to in person," while looking back down at his gun.

Korra sat back on the couch thinking on his words glancing at the phones screen.

"Korra," he said getting her attention again. "She's waiting for you. Hearing your voice isn't gonna cut it. She's gonna want to see you just as much as you want to see her."

Her expression soften up a bit thinking maybe Asami had the same feeling she had about her. "Okay, I'll do it," she said getting up to go get ready.

* * *

><p>Leaving her apartment, Korra drove towards Asami's place with Mako's newly painted car she had paid for just not in a color he approved of. She had waited outside with that nervous feeling in her stomach. It felt like it was twisting in knots. She knows she used the bathroom before she left so it couldn't have been that.<p>

"Just go up to her door and knock. Just knock that's all you have to do," she said to herself. Taking one huge deep breath she got out of the car closing the door shut. She walked up to the side walk and then to the steps leading up towards the house. She approached the front door raising her fist up. She was about to knock only for her stomach to tighten again.

Lowering her hand, she backed up only to turn around heading down the steps, soon as she did she heard a noise behind her. Turning around she had one foot down on the step and the other one up on the floor board as if she wasn't about to leave.

Asami had came out of her house with her book bag hanging off one shoulder and a few books in hand. She was locking her door, only to turn around to see Korra on her porch. She was a bit taken back seeing how she had her ear buds in her ears taking one out. "Hey..." she said with a bit of surprise in her voice.

Korra stood there looking at Asami as if she couldn't breathe. "Hey..." she said raising her hand up in a small wave.

"I... wasn't expecting anyone... today?" she said some what questioning Korra randomly showing up.

Wanting to face palm herself, Korra sighed deeply now knowing Mako was wrong. "Sorry I didn't mean-" she started only to be cut off.

"No I'm... I'm glad you're here," she said smiling as she walked up toward Korra stopping in front of her. "I was just about to head to work though..." she said looking down the street then back to Korra.

Korra looked down the street when Asami did then back to her. "Well I could see you later maybe? if you're not busy," she asked hoping she wasn't.

Asami thought on it and said, "I'm pretty booked for today..." while raising the books she had in her hand.

The hope Korra had on her face sunk low until Asami continued. "But you're welcome to come along... if you'd like?" she offered as she bit down on her lip eager for Korra to say yes.

"Of course!" she said with excitement only to clear her throat and pat her chest lightly. "I mean yeah... sure," she said with a shrug of her shoulders trying to dial it back a bit.

Asami giggled at Korra's actions and said, "alright just... hold on for one second," while backing up and turning back towards her front door. Opening it up, Asami when inside for a few minutes. She soon came back out locking it up again with the bag she had from the previous night. "You're clothes I kind of made you strip out of. Sorry," she said as she handed Korra the bag.

Unzipping it, Korra saw her pants, shirt and hoody with her eyes gazing back up to Asami's. "Thanks."

"No problem. I washed them too... just so you know," she said as she walked down the stairs. Korra followed right behind her only to walk towards her car to place her bag in the trunk of it. Asami stood on the side walk waiting for Korra.

As she walked up beside her again, Korra was confused as to where she was going. "You're not gonna drive?" she asked since she read in her file she worked at a hotel.

Asami shook her head no as she walked across the street. "No its not to far from here," she said holding her books close to her chest.

* * *

><p>As they walked, Korra watched as Asami stopped at a house a few blocks down. Knocking on the door, Asami waited for someone to answer. A woman opened the door with a bright smile on her face, "Oh thank the spirits you're here," she said relieved as she hugged Asami.<p>

Smiling bright, Asami hugged her back before entering the house. Korra was hesitant to come inside only for Asami to stop by the front door. "Come on," she said holding her hand out to Korra.

Once she took Asami's hand, Korra was led inside the house hearing the screams and laughter of children coming from the living room.

"Who's you're friend?" the woman asked with a bright smile as she was wiping flour off her face.

Asami placed a hand on Korra's shoulder as she began to make introductions. "Pema this is Korra, Korra Pema," she said only to hear a crashing sound.

"It's nice to meet you Korra," she said taking her hand lightly and shaking it. "MEELO!" she shouted nearly in the same sentence. "Sorry about that," she said as she walked past the girls and into the living room.

Asami followed right behind placing her books on a near by table in a usual spot along with her book bag. A young girl came up from behind taking the first book in her hand. "Advanced Auto Mechanics?" she asked causing Asami turn around and smile.

"Hi Jinora," she said giving her a small hug.

Jinora placed the book down hugging Asami back. "Hi, who's your friend?" she asked looking over to Korra.

"This is Korra," Asami said plainly as Pema was reeling Meelo in. She made him sit on the couch. She rubbed her stomach since Rohan was kicking pretty bad today.

Jinora held her hand out to Korra and said, "nice to meet you," she said as Korra took her hand to shake. Her sister interrupted as she came up behind Korra tugging at sleeve.

"Hi!" she said as if she was full of sugar.

Korra smiled at both girls and said, "Hello," as she shook Jinora's hand letting it go right after knowing now that Asami was here to babysit. She hadn't expected anything like this considering the last few nights they spent together was avoiding cops and security detail.

Pema gathered her bags and headed towards the door. "Call me if you need anything Asami. I'll be back later on tonight," she said as Asami got up to help Pema with her bags.

"I will," she said taking the bags off of Pema's shoulders and helping her towards the car leaving Korra with the kids.

Meelo came up behind Korra standing on the coffee table narrowing his eyes. "Who might you be?" he pointed with a finger he took out of his nose.

"Her name is Korra!" Ikki shouted at her brother.

He then pointed his boogered finger at her and said, "I didn't ask you. I asked the stranger," while directing his eyes back towards her.

Jinora sat down reading a few pages of Asami's book. "Get down before you fall," she said not even looking at her brother.

"I will once this stranger presents herself," he said coming off defensive.

Korra gave a half a smile and said, "my name is Korra. Its nice to meet you..." while trying to remember his name.

The young boy jumped down off the table and stuck his hand out for her to take. "Meelo at you're service," he said with a bright smile.

Korra took his wrist and lightly shook it. "Its nice to meet you Meelo," she said as Asami came back inside.

"So you guys had breakfast already or what?," she asked as Ikki stepped in front of her shaking her head yes. "I see," she said brushing some of Ikki's hair back away from her bangs.

Meelo jumps toward the other side of Asami with a huge smile on his face. "Can we do something fun today please!" he asks with Ikki joining in on the pleasing part. Jinora looked up from the book she had waiting to see what Asami would say.

Taking her time to respond, Asami shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know..." while moving towards the couch. She picked up a toy and sat it down on the coffee table. "I mean I haven't even seen your report cards yet," she said causing all three kids look at each other. Jinora sat the book down and race toward the steps along with Meelo and Ikki.

"I'll get it!" the two youngest said at once.

Asami laugh as she took a seat on the couch. She looked over to Korra who was standing across from her looking around. She patted a seat next to her on the couch for Korra to take.

Hearing the patted sound, Korra looked up and saw that Asami wanted her to sit next to her. She walked over stepping over toy after toy before taking a seat next to her. "This is... not what I expected, "Korra admitted only to look away from Asami not trying to be insulting.

Asami notice and raised her hand to Korra's cheek brushing a strain of her hair behind her ear. "It can't all be fast cars and hot pursuits. Sometimes you just need a day to relax and chill," she said placing her hand back on her shoulder. She leaned over toward Korra's ear and said, "you'll see," while her hot breath brush up against it.

Korra felt a shiver down her spine as the kids stomps brought her back to reality. Asami's hand fell back on her lap as all three stood in front of her with Meelo hold his up first.

"Ahh lets see in order shall we. Jinora," she asked as Meelo put his hand down in disappointment. Asami looked at Jinora's grades and smiled brightly. "As to be expected, all A pluses," she stated handing Jinora back her card as pride was written all on her face. "Ikki?" she asked with Ikki handing over hers.

Meelo sighed again out of annoyance sitting down on the coffee table not wanting to wait anymore. "A few A's mostly B's one C," she said looking over at Ikki with the report card covering her mouth. She placed it down on her lap showing off her smile. "Great job," she said handing it back to her.

Asami saw Meelo holding his in his hand not making eye contact with them. She placed her hand on his head rubbing his hair. "Can I see please?" she asked sweetly with his eyes shift up toward hers. He soften up handing his over as well. She looked over it and remained quiet most of the time. He grew with anticipation. "This is..." she said as he held his breath wanting to know badly. "Fantastic!" she said handing it over to him.

He jumped up for joy and said, "HA!" pointing at Ikki then Jinora. "I got Fantastic all you got was Great Job and Expected," while sticking his tongue out at both girls.

Ikki snatched his report card away from him, "All you got were C's, how is that fantastic?" she asked looking to Asami.

Taking it back, Asami held it up for all of them to see. "Because last time he had D's which means he tried his best and that's always something to be proud of," she said rubbing underneath his chin tickling him into a smile. "And for such good grades I think you all deserve a treat," she said placing Meelo's on to the coffee table.

All three started to shout out exactly what they wanted. Asami held her hands up to get there attention. "Slow down. Slow down. One at a time. Meelo?" she asked with him going first this time.

"I want a Veggie Pizza!" he said as Ikki step in front of him.

She grasped her hands together and said, "I wanna go to the arcade!" while jumping up and down slightly.

Asami looked over at Jinora and tapped her on her arm. "What do you want to do?" she asked as Jinora pondered on it.

"I did want to go to the beach," she said with the other two chanting for the beach.

Asami stood up taking her phone out of her back pocket, "let me see what I can do," she said stepping over Korra's feet heading towards the kitchen. Making a phone call to Pema to get permission on all these things. Getting the okay Asami soon hung up the phone and came back into the living room.

The kids along with Korra looked over to Asami waiting for an answer. "Looks like we're going on a field trip," she said looking over at Korra as the kids cheered.

* * *

><p>Getting the kids ready was the easy part. Asami just needed to get a bathing suit for herself and Korra before they could leave. Asami led the kids back to her house with Meelo jumping right on her couch once inside. "I don't think you really want that pizza,"she said which caused him to stop.<p>

"I do!" he said laying back on it in defeat.

Asami smiled as she walked towards the steps once Korra closed the front door. "Wait here, while I go get my swimsuit," she told the kids as she began to walk up the steps. Korra waited by the door which made Asami stop moving. "Are you coming?" she asked causing Korra look up to her pointing at her own chest.

"Me?" she asked with surprise in her voice. Asami giggle saying 'yes' waving at her to come on. Korra looked back at the kids before walking towards the steps and up them following Asami's path.

Asami opened the door to her room waiting for Korra. Once Korra walked inside, Asami closed the door behind her. "So... I know what I'm going to wear," she started as she when over to her dresser draw after putting her books and bag down. "But... its all about what you're going to wear," she said looking over her shoulder at Korra.

Korra shook her head as she looked around the room. "I don't need a suit I can just wear what I have on," she said placing her hands in her pockets.

Turning around, Asami looked at Korra with an 'oh please' expression without saying it. "You're really going to wear sweats to the beach?" she said walking up to Korra and stopping right in front of her.

Not thinking about it that way, Korra scratched the side of her temple. "I could, I mean-" she said only to be cut off.

"Its going to be extremely hot out there,"she pointed out as she walked back to her dresser. "So if you start to sweat in places you don't want-" she began to say only for Korra to cut her off.

Korra's expression turned to one of panic to where Asami was going with this. "No no. Ah... just show me what you have," she asked walking up behind Asami.

Standing in front of her dresser, a deviously smirked appeared on Asami's cherry red lips. She licked them slightly as she thought of Korra's body drenched in sweat but from- "Okay," she said trying to focus on what they were really up there for. She took out a few bathing suits for Korra to try on. After handing it to her, she pointed toward her bathroom with in her room having her take a seat on the bed.

Korra took them in hand. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the bathroom shutting the door. There were mostly two pieces since the one pieces would be two big in length but small in upper area. Placing the first one on, it was an orange and yellowish two tone blend that was in a ripping design. Placing it on, the bottom piece was fine but the top she couldn't quite tie. Making an effort as she looked in the mirror her breast were nearly falling out from underneath the bottom and once she pushed them up they were nearly coming out the top.

Asami waited in her room on the bed, hearing a knock on the door. "Come in," she said seeing Jinora coming in. "Hey girlie," she said patting the bed.

Jinora came up taking a seat next to her. "Is Kai coming?" she asked hoping he would.

Asami shook her head no as she began to brush Jinora's hair. "No, he's with Skoochy and his Dad for today," she said as Jinora's gaze drop from hers.

"Oh..." she said lowly as Asami sat up.

She leaned toward Jinora nudging her shoulder lightly, "but he will be having his birthday party tomorrow. so you will definitely see him then," she said trying to lighten up the mood.

Jinora's expression soften up a bit as she looked back towards Asami. "Thanks," she said giving her a small side hug before getting up and leaving the room.

Asami got up and closed the door behind her hearing a thud in the bathroom. Looking over towards the door, she walked over and knocked on it. "Do you need some help?" she asked hearing Korra shout that she had it.

"No no! I got it," she said trying her best to get the next piece on but it was becoming a struggle.

Asami shrugged her shoulders and walked back to the bed plopping down on it. She bounced some what before resting down. She began to hum a song to herself as she took a magazine off her dresser looking up at it.

Before long, Korra came out with a blue and white stripped two piece that was just as tight but managed to get on. Asami looked up for a second, only to sit up the next seeing Korra in that skin tight bikini that looked like it was about to pop. She could see Korra's abs and her toned body with in it causing her jaw slightly gaped open from aw. "Spirits be damned..." she uttered with Korra looking up at her confused.

"What?" she said as Asami looked up at her with the same confused expression on her face saying it was nothing.

Asami then saw how hard it was for Korra to breath. She raised her hand up making her index finger twirl. "Turn around," she asked with a bit of a demand with Korra doing so. She could see how tight it was from the back and the messy knot Korra had made for the top piece. Her eyes traveled down toward Korra's ass making her bite her bottom lip. "Mmm," she said subconsciously.

Korra turned back around as Asami began to stare at her just a bit. "Asami?" she said getting the other girls attention.

"Yeah..." she said raising back up to Korra's. "That's a..." she said with a giggle afterwards. "That's not gonna do. You could just wear some shorts and a shirt," while pointing over to the chair she had left them in.

Looking over there, Korra had saw the clothes taking them in her hand. "You had these there the whole time?" she asked as Asami nodded.

"Yep but... its not proper beach wear," she said slyly with a smug look on her face as she shifted over in the bed. She laid back with her elbows holding her up for support.

Korra took the clothes with a small frown on her face, "well you could have said something," she uttered as she closed the door to the bathroom.

Asami rolled her eyes with a light chuckle, "wheres the fun in that?" she said taking the magazine again going over it.

* * *

><p>Once Korra was done, both girls came down stairs dressed in their normal clothes with their bathing suits underneath.<p>

"It took you forever!" Meelo exclaimed as he raced toward the door. Asami took his bag off the couch as Jinora opened up the front door.

As they all got down the stairs, Asami locked her front door with Korra waiting for her. "So you taking your car?" she asked as Asami shake her head no.

"I was hoping we could take yours? Mines is a lil' unsafe," she said since it wasn't the type to take kids around in. "Hope that's okay," she asked wondering if Korra would mind.

Korra was surprised but didn't let it show instead she smiled. "Sure," she said while walking down the steps and up to her car. She opened up the back seat with the kids going inside. Closing the door, Korra walked around the drivers side opening it up and getting in. She saw Asami get into the passenger side as she placed her key in the ignition.

Before she could turn the car on Asami placed her hand on Korra's to stop her. Asami looked behind her seat over at the kids. "Seat belts," she said causing Ikki and Meelo put theirs on since Jinora already had placed hers on. She winked over at Jinora and said, "good girl," before letting Korra's hand go.

Korra turned on the car driving off towards the beach. It was about an hour or so away. She soon pulled up to a parking spot. On the board walk there were plenty of places to eat as well as an arcade store. They would be able to do all three things the kids wanted to do.

Asami took off her seat belt once Korra stopped the car. She pulled the back of Korra's seat as well as her own to move further into the back as she looked at the kids. "Ground Rules," she began as Korra look over to her only to see her ass was by her face. She leaned her head near the window as to not get to close. Though that didn't stop her from taking small peeks.

"Oh Oh Oh!" Ikki said raising her hand. Asami pointed at Ikki to let her speak, "don't run off. always go to the bathroom with someone you know and..." she said forgetting the last part.

Meelo raised his hand and Asami pointed so he could speak. "And never ever talk to strangers!" he shouted with a bright smile fulled of confidence.

"Right, now since we are here together. You will stick with me and Korra and if someone and I mean anyone," she said with a serious tone at the end. "Bothers any one of you. Tell me or her. Got it," she said with them all agreeing to her terms. "Good," she said turning back around in her seat with Korra looking forward. "Sorry about that," she said to Korra before opening her side door getting out.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car, the gang got changed into the booths into their swim clothes. Korra and the kids were already done with Asami coming out last. She wore a red two piece bikini with a white circle pattern on it. Korra was speechless at the sight of Asami. Her mouth slightly open only for Meelo to interrupt her daze.<p>

"Come on Korra!" he pulled at her hand to lead her toward the beach. Korra ran with him as Ikki ran up beside her. Jinora walked beside Asami chatting about what she learned in class about the waves.

Asami spread a blanket on to the a spot on the beach placing the bags she was carrying on it so the wind wouldn't blow it away. It was still quite early out. Korra had took the initiative to order an umbrella with Meelo so they could have some shade.

As Asami laid down on the blanket with Jinora taking out her book to write some things down for her assignment. Three guys came up blocking Asami's view of the sun. "Hey pretty lady... you by yourself?" one asked as he had his hands on his hips. Asami had her shades on, only for her to tilt her head down for them to slid down the bridge of her nose for her to show the annoyed expression that took over her face.

Korra and Meelo were walking back only to slow up when she saw some guys surrounding Asami. "Clearly I'm not. So move along. You're blocking my sun," she said pushing her shades back up as she rested on her elbows.

The two others behind the main one laughed as the first one in orange trunks speak up again. "Oh come on baby," he said as he bend down placing his hand on her knee.

Korra stuck the umbrella in the sand hard next to Asami getting the guys attention.

Soon as he had his eyes on Korra, Asami took his hand off her knee and twisted it. "I said," she started as he began to cry out in agony. "I wasn't alone," while nearly breaking his hand as she bend it the wrong way.

"Okay okay, shit!" he shouted in pain only for her to release him. He got up shoving his friends out of the way. "Lets go. Crazy... chicks..." he mumbled as Meelo jumped in front of Asami saying 'they better run'.

Asami laid back down in the same position as before tilting her head back with her shades brushing through her hair. She could clearly see the look on Korra's face as she was staring holes into the three bozos direction. "Thanks," she said causing Korra look down at her.

"For what?" she said as she was curious to what Asami meant. She clearly didn't do anything. Seeing Asami handle herself was pretty intimidating yet impressive. The only thing Korra wish she could have done was stuck up for her.

Asami smiled up at the blue eyed goddess and said, "the umbrella. I'm kind of getting toasty," while pulling her shades back down on her face looking back at the waves.

Korra smiled to herself as she opened the umbrella up. "Your welcome," she said taking a seat beside her. "But I thought those guys were blocking your sun?" she pointed out wondering if Asami was trying to get a tan or get rid of them.

Asami's shades slid down the bridge of her nose again as she turned her attention to Korra. "They weren't but I didn't come here for them," she said turning on her side. She placed her hand on Korra's before moving it to point at the kids. "I came here for them."

Understanding, Korra looked around smiling seeing Ikki building a sand castle with her brother as Jinora was looking out at the ocean. Korra soon stood up and stretched a bit, "well you all can stay on the beach if you want. I'm going in the water," she said pulling off her shirt exposing her black sports bra.

Asami watched Korra her taking off her shades and place it inside her bag. Korra tossed her shirt down in the spot she sat in before tapping Meelo on the shoulder. "You're it!" she said running towards the water. Meelo ran behind her kicking up sand having Ikki shout 'hey!' getting up as well.

Getting up herself, Asami looked over at Jinora and held her hand out. "Come on its gonna be fun. I promise you'll have more to write about if you experience it first hand," she said as Jinora stared at her hand. She then looked to Asami closing her book saying 'okay'.

Running over toward the rest of them who were playing in the water, Asami jumped in picking up Ikki. The young girl felt as if she was floating as the waves kept coming in. Meelo was on Korra's shoulders as Jinora had Korra's hands.

They were all having fun, enjoying the water. Meelo was trying to swim through the waves as Jinora was moving closer to feel the water around her waist. Ikki was jumping up and down in it while Asami watched them not noticing Korra behind her.

Korra picked her up by her waist lifting her off her feet. "No!" she shouted feeling her body crash into the water. Korra laughed as Asami got up and jump on her shoulders pushing her back in the water herself. Meelo then jumped in a long with Ikki and Jinora.

* * *

><p>As the sun set and all of them were dry and out of the water. Korra took the kids to the rest rooms as Asami was placing their things in the car as she got dressed. She began to text Pema to give an update on where the kids were and how they were doing. She could see Korra coming up to her out of the corner of her eyes with Jinora and Ikki at her sides.<p>

Looking up she could see Meelo on her shoulders. "Where tooo next!" he shouted as he pointed to the sky.

Asami chuckled at Meelo as she took 20 yuans out of her pocket. "Arcade,"she said handing Jinora the money. The girls began to run off causing Asami to yell, "slow down!" as Meelo was climbing down Korra's back to run after his sisters.

She looked over at Korra and smiled to herself before looking at the board walk floor. "Thanks for... coming," she said lowly with Korra looking at her now. "Not a lot of people would enjoy this kind of thing or even offer to go..."

Korra stopped at the doors of the arcade opening it up for Asami. "Its my pleasure," she said with a small smile. Asami looked up to her giving her one back as well.

Walking inside, the girls met up with the kids seeing them getting their tokens. Asami let Jinora issue it out fairly with them all going off to corners of the game room to machines they wanted to play. Asami took out another 20 placing it into the machine splitting the tokens with Korra. "They shouldn't have all the fun," she said to Korra as she placed the tokens into her hand. She looked up at her with a wink before walking off to place some of the games herself.

"I'm gonna win that!" Korra pointed to the baby plush bison.

Asami laughed and said, "you're gonna win that?" as Korra nodded. "What about that? Its much cuter," she said pointing at a polar bear plush dog.

Korra raised a brow and looked over at Asami amused, "that looks just like my dog Naga," she said as Asami looked over at her.

"No," she said in a disbelief tone of voice.

Korra nodded her head and said, "yeah it does and if I bring that thing home she will think she has been replaced," while as Asami leaned on the counter.

"Really?" she questioned.

Korra look over at Meelo who was taking his tickets out of the machine and back to Asami. "Yeah, she freaked out when she looked in the mirror at herself. Barking and caring on. I don't want to go through that again," she said with a laugh which made Asami smile brightly at her.

Both girls were playing games back to back mostly handing off their tickets to Ikki and Meelo who wanted it. They had mainly played the games with two players. Korra and Asami both stood behind the kids as they were on the racing games pointing and giving directions. "Oh no move move move move move!" Korra shouted as Meelo listened doing exactly that.

Asami laughed and whispered into Ikki's ear. She looked over at her brother and told him she would destroy him. Asami looked over at Korra with a smug look as Korra chuckled pushing her in her arm.

They all move on to the dancing machine with the kids play on it. Meelo was mainly jumping up and down as Ikki was learning the steps to it. Jinora was counting all their tickets sipping on her slushy Korra had paid for.

Taking a break, they all when toward the pizzarea ordering a large Veggie Pizza Meelo had been craving. Soon as it came over, he was drooling from his seat. Korra laughed rubbing the top of Meelo's hair.

As they ate, Korra had sauce on the corner of her mouth. Asami wiped it off with her finger placing it in her mouth to taste it. She then saw sauce on Meelos mouth only to take a napkin wiping it off causing him laugh. Korra notice the difference as she placed her finger tips on the corner of her mouth.

Leaving the place, the kids took their prizes with Korra handing Asami hers.

Taking it in her hand, Asami smiled and said, "plush polar bear dog?" not knowing Korra had won the tickets for it.

"Yeah," she said hoping she liked it.

Asami smiled looking down at it holding it close to her chest. "Thanks," she said looking over at Korra. "What should I name it?" she asked as they walked next to each other.

Korra wasn't sure and said, "whatever comes to mind," while keeping her eyes on the kids in front of them.

"Mmm how about..." she said thinking on it looking up at the stars in the sky. "Korra Jr." while looking back at Korra smugly.

Shaking her head, Korra looked at Asami and said, "nooo no no no," while waving it off.

"Yes I think thats purrfect," she cooed as her shoulder brushed up against Korra's.

Korra was slightly embarrassed as she shook her head no.

Asami noticed and slid her hand into Korra's squeezing it tightly. "Come on, I have to put the kids and Korra jr. to bed," she joked releasing Korra's hand as they walked up to Korra's car.

Korra couldn't help but feel a tingling sensation when Asami touched her hand. She smiled some what walking up to the drivers side unlocking the doors so the kids could get in. "You're not really gonna call it Korra Jr. are you?" she asked before getting in the car.

Asami held the door open for the kids to get in looking over at Korra as she spoke. "Umm... yeah," she said with a serious expression before smirking as she got in the car herself.

Shaking her head, Korra got into the car as well closing her side door right behind her. Asami sat up just like before pulling her self towards the back seat towards the kids. "Seatbelts we got it..." Meelo said in a sleepy voice placing his on. Asami just smiled and sat back down placing hers on as well.

* * *

><p>As Korra drove them back, Asami had called Pema to let them know that she was taking them back home. Pema wasn't going to be home for two more hours. It was already around 8pm.<p>

"Well I still have two hours," she said to Korra as she began to park infront of Pema's house. "You wanna stick around a bit longer?" she asked as she took off her seatbelt.

Before Korra could answer, Meelo took off his selt belt and sat up in between the driver and passenger seat. "Please Korra! We could watch a mover about dragons!" he shouted with excitement fighting off sleep.

Asami looked back at him puzzled as Korra answered. "Yes," she said as Asami turned to look at her with a small smile.

Once they were all out of the car, Asami opened the front door to their house. The kids ran into the house with Korra placing their bags down by the door. "Go change and then we can watch the mover," Asami said as they all race upstairs to do so.

Korra walked over towards the couch taking a seat.

Asami began to pick up a few things they had left earlier down stairs. When she was done she walked into the kitchen to throw the trash away. She then took out some popcorn and began to place it into the microwave. She walked back out passing the couch with Korra watching her. "I'll be right back," she said as she walked upstairs to make sure the kids washed up and put on their pajamas.

Korra sat on the couch waiting as Meelo was the first to race back downstairs with his little pajama set on. He plopped down next to Korra holding up a Dragons mover he wanted to see. "Can you put it in the machine?" he asked as Korra took it in her hand.

"Sure kid," she said getting up and placing it inside. She turned on the TV causing the home entertainment system blast. She grabbed the remote turning it down to an appropriate level.

Asami could hear it downstairs. Ikki complained they were watching it without them. "No they're just getting the mover ready for us okay," she said as the popcorn stopped.

Walking into the kitchen, Korra got a bowl from the cabinet placing the popcorn inside. She placed it down on the coffee table and began to pick a few things up straighten up the living room as Asami was busy with the girls. Meelo began to assist Korra helping her put things back in his place that he messed up earlier.

Asami was going to do all that once the kids were asleep. To her surprise, it was already done as she came downstairs with the girls. She looked to Korra who glanced up at her from the couch with Meelo. "Come on the mover is starting!" he said with Ikki sitting at the far right in by the kitchen.

Korra sat between Meelo and Ikki and Asami sat between Meelo and Jinora. The mover began with the introductions. Meelo got up and turned off the lights then raced back toward his seat taking the popcorn in his hand.

After an hour and a half, they all fell asleep with the mover going to the credits. Asami woke up with heavy lids. She turned her head to the side, seeing she was leaning her forehead up against a sleeping Korra's.

Moving back slowly, she saw the kids were already passed out. Jinora was sleeping with her head resting in her palm as her elbow was held up by the arm rest. Meelo and Ikki were laying on Korra's arms knocked out as well. Asami began to stretch but not to much where she would wake them. She moved silently off the couch taking the bowl out of Meelo's hands that was about to fall on the floor.

Placing it on the coffee table, she began to tap Korra's shoulder lightly not to disturb her. She wasn't quite sure how to wake her so she placed her index finger underneath her chin beginning to tickle it.

Korra was drooling just a bit from the corner of her mouth. She began to laugh a bit in her sleep saying, "stop Asami... that tickles," causing Asami wonder if Korra was half asleep. Brushing her index finger lightly by Korra's ear had woken her up peaceful. Once her eyes opened, Korra was about to jump but instead felt two small heavy bodies laying against her.

Asami pointed at both of them and then upstairs. "Help me?" she asked in a whisper. Korra wiped the corner of her mouth before nodding that she would. "Thanks," she said with a smile as she walked over to Jinora. Picking the young girl up, Asami held her over her shoulder as she began to walk up the stairs holding on the banister.

Korra carrying both Ikki and Meelo on both sides of her arms up the stairs balancing them without support. Bringing them to their room, Asami placed Jinora in her bed pulling the covers over her. She then pointed over to Ikki and Meelo's bunk bed towards the window. Korra handed Ikki off to Asami placing her on the bottom. As Korra when to place Meelo on the top bunk, he woke up saying. "No!" with the girls opening their tired eyes. "I don't want to go to sleep without a story," he said still fighting sleep.

Asami held her head down in defeat before raising it back up with a heavy sigh. "Meelo you need to sleep," she said as he shook his head no. Ikki sat up some and asked to hear a story as well. "You all just seen a mover that should be enough storytelling for one night."

"Story! Story! Story!" Ikki cheered with Meelo sitting up more in the process.

He rubbed his eyes and sniffed his little nose looking over to Asami with tired eyes. "Can you please tell us one about Grandpa?"

"You heard this story before," she said as Meelo poked his bottom lip out with a pout.

Ikki pulled the covers up and folded her arms, "I want to hear the story too," she whined with a sad expression.

Asami shook her head as she took a seat in Jinora's computer chair. "Your dad has told you this story a hundred times-" she started til Meelo interrupted.

"But he doesn't tell it like you! Please!" he asked with Ikki joining in on the please part.

Jinora sat up in her bed and said, "I would like to hear the perspective from someone else on Grandpa," while pulling the covers up to her legs. "Like why do they called him Airscoots McFly?"

"Wait wait wait..." Korra said looking at all of them with confused eyes. "Your grandpa was thee Airscoots McFly?" she asked as Jinora nodded in response. "Oh we have to hear this story now," she said turning toward Asami with bright eyes. Asami looked over as Korra sat in a beanie bag chair in the corner by the bunkbed.

"Come on Sami please!" the kids said with Korra joining in.

She smiled brightly at Asami and said, "Yeah Sami Please!" while just as excited as the kids.

Asami sighed heavily as she looked over at Korra with her lids lowered. "Fine," she said giving in. The room filled with 'yeses' causing Asami to shake her head. "Since you all are ganging up on me. I will," she said clearing her throat.

"This is the story of Airscoots Mcfly. No one really knows why. They called him Airscoots McFly except 4 others as well as I," she began with them all on the edge of their seats.

As the story ended, the kids fell asleep with Asami tucking them in. Korra placed Jinora's books neatly on her desk as Asami when to turn out the light. She walked out into the hall with Korra walking out with her leaving the door cracked. Both came down the stairs with Asami walking over to the TV. She bend down to take the mover out placing it back into its case.

Korra came up behind her watching as Asami stood up quickly placing the case back on the self. She turned to Korra and said, "I will get you back for that lil' gang up," while smiling as she walked past her to get the bags by the door.

"Well I think you deserved it after that Korra Jr. stunt," she said leaning up against the wall with her hands in her pockets.

Asami grabbed the bags turning around to face Korra. Coming up to her, Asami got close to her breathing space except this time Korra didn't make a move. She stood her ground with Asami leaning in even further almost near her lips. "You think so?" she asked as Korra nodded her head yes. Asami glanced at Korra's lips then back to her eyes with Korra doing the same to her.

As they inched closer to each other, the front door opened startling them with Pema sighing loudly. "Man its been a long day," she said exhausted. Asami moved back as Korra stood up straight with her arms folded looking toward the floor. "I hope your day was much better than mines," she said as she looked to Asami. "Is everything alright?" she asked seeing Korra's body language.

"Yeah just tired," Asami said with a half smile. She held up the bag in her hand and said, "the stuff from the beach. I was just about to put it in the wash," as Pema wave it off.

She took the bag from Asami and said, "you've done enough already. thank you for today. I really needed it," while walking past her and Korra and towards the kitchen.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Asami said as Pema shouted back that she would too.

* * *

><p>Korra walked out the front door with Asami and towards her car. As they both got in they remained quiet. Korra took a short drive up the street to Asami's house.<p>

Parking, Korra kept her eyes on the steering wheel. Asami looked off to the side and then toward Korra. Watching her, Asami placed her hand on Korra's to get her attention. "Thanks for today," she said as Korra took her hand in hers looking over at Asami.

"No. I should be thanking you. It was really fun," she said sincerely. Asami leaned over in her seat planting a kiss on Korra's cheek. Her heart began to beat fast with her face turn a light shade of red.

Asami looked down at her lap as she began to rub the back of Korra's hand with her thumb. "My brothers having a birthday party tomorrow..." she mention with her gaze meeting back with Korra's. "I'd really like it if... you came. You know if you're not busy," she said with a bit of nervousness in her own voice. Asami was a very confident woman but the feeling she was getting in her own stomach waiting for Korra's answer was completely new to her.

Korra gulped nodding her head, "yeah I'll be there," she said taking deep breaths still feeling a tingling sensation of Asami's lips on her cheek.

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at 6. I'll text you the location," she said giving Korra's hand one good squeeze before letting go. She got out of the car holding her plush polar bear dog in hand as she walked up toward her door with her bag in hand.

Korra felt her cheek where Asami had kissed her with a smile forming on her lips. She then rolled down the window to the passenger side and shouted. "Goodnight!" which caused Asami to turn around.

She smiled at Korra and said, "Goodnight," before turning back around. Korra waited until she was inside the house before leaving. Asami look back waving as she opened the front door.

Seeing Korra wave back, Asami walked inside and closed the door shut. Her back pressed against it nearly sliding down on the floor. She smiled to herself and sniffed the toy smelling Korra's scent.

"Who was that?" a voice asked as Asami's eyes grew ten times its size as her heart began to pound from the scare she got. Looking over toward the window, Asami could see her little brother who was still up. Kai was glancing out the window at the car that just drove off.

"Someone special," she replied before standing up straight. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked taking a pillow off the couch throwing it at him. He dodged it and stuck his tongue out before running upstairs. Asami held on to her plush dog and rubbed the top of its head. "Korra Jr." she said with a giggle before heading up to bed.


	6. Birthday Boy

**Title: **Birthday Boy

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Reviews, Favs, Follows, Community, PM's, again thank you for all the support. I've never written anything that was consider fluff before, so that was pretty cool. But what I am known for will be coming up soon. Kind of like Trouble in paradise. Lil' to on the nose I guess. Anyway, enjoy!

**PS:** Hope you all are having a safe holiday season.

* * *

><p>Sleeping soundly most of the night, Asami slept with the plush stuffed polar bear dog that Korra had won for her. Kai had let Opal into the house as Bolin was bringing his first gift inside.<p>

Opal ran up the stairs and towards Asami's room. Knocking lightly, she opened up the door seeing her friend still sound asleep. Normally she would jump on the bed and wake her up but instead she tried another approach.

Noticing the stuff plush toy deep in her friends grasp snuggled up to it, Opal took a feather from the end of Asami's pillow as quietly as she could. Holding it up she leaned over toward the bed beginning to tickle Asami on her arm.

Asami just smiled in her sleep as she moved holding on to her polar bear dog even more. Opal then moved the feather toward Asami's abdomen causing Asami move even more saying. "Mmmm Korrrra," letting out a slight moan before raising her leg up a bit toward her stomach.

Opal had to cover her mouth from laughing but couldn't help it. "So its mmm Korra now huh?" she asked with a hard smirk.

Asami's eyes open up slowly seeing Opal. She quickly pushed herself in a sitting position realizing her best friend was messing with her. "You ass," she said taking her pillow and tossing it at Opal.

Opal giggled sitting on the edge of the bed saying, "Mmmm see you had some fun with Korrrra last night," while taking a magazine off the floor.

Asami began to rub her scalp a bit rolling her eyes. "No. well..." she said running her fingers through her hair. "We did have fun going to the beach and arcade with the kids."

"Ooo so it was a date?" Opal asked as Asami shake her head no in response. Opal then tossed the magazine toward the side of the bed then snatched the polar bear dog before Asami could grab it. "So what's this then?" she asked as she stood up on the other side of the bed reading the tag on it.

Asami got up on the other side of the bed and looked at Opal with an evil morning expression. "Give it back," she demanded. Opal shake her head no in defiance. Asami to ran towards her, trying to grab it having Opal roll over on to the bed towards the other side.

"It says Korra Jr. How sweet," she teased holding up the collar of the dog. It was in Asami's hand writing.

Taking a seat on the bed Asami folded her arms in silence.

Opal came behind Asami having the toy's face rest on Asami's shoulders. "I wuv you Asami," she said trying to give the dog a different voice than hers. She then let the toys mouth press against Asami's cheek as to give her a kiss.

Asami snatched it after that and held it in her arms. "You annoy me," she said having Opal sit next to her.

"You love me and you know it," she said smiling at her best friend. "So you all set for Kai's party?" she asked having Asami nod her head as she stood up.

She walked over to her dresser and sat her plush toy down beside a picture frame. "Yeah, I set it up at the roller rink. He hasn't picked a place yet but I know his gonna love it," she said taking off her tank top and tossing it in a bin. "Who's picking up the cake?" she asked as she looked behind her shoulder.

Opal laid back on the bed going through her phone, "Huan, I would have had the twins do it but Wei would have just eaten part of it," while bringing up the picture. "See," she said turning over on her side having Asami walk up to her.

"Wow that came out great," she said impressed with the workmanship.

Opal scrolled down on her phone as Asami walked back toward her dresser to pick out what she was gonna wear. "Yeah Huan added finishing touches to it since the bakery was how did he put it?" she thought on it before quoting her older brother. "'Bland taste that didn't match his quality or perception of artistic value'."

"That's Huan for you," Asami commented as she walked toward her bathroom. "Tell Kai I'll be ready soon and not to open up any gifts yet," she said closing her door.

Opal laid on the bed for a bit only to pop up after what Asami said. "Dammit. Bolin!" she shouted running out of the room and down the stairs remembering him bringing a gift in.

* * *

><p>Pulling out another shirt, Korra held it up to her chest glancing down at the design. "What about this one?" she asked curiously.<p>

Naga was staring at the shirt with her tongue hanging out of the side of her mouth with the tilt of her head.

"Mmm should I try the black one again?" she asked holding it up. Naga put her paw over her snot in disapproval.

Korra tossed another shirt having her go through her own clothing instead of the ones Tyzu supplied for her.

"I don't even know where this party's going to be, "she said with Naga barking at her. "Plus its a kids party so it has to be something appropriate. At least I think its a kids party..." she said walking over to her the files she had scattered on her bed.

Glancing at Asami's file she saw that she had an adoptive brother named Kai who was turning 14. "See kids party...well teen," she said looking over at Naga who sat up wanting a treat.

"In a minute, I still have to find something," Korra said hearing Naga whine after.

Going through her closet she began to search through some of her belongings. She didn't have much of a wardrobe since she didn't go out much. Everything else was work related or gym related.

Walking back toward her dresser, Korra started to look through it seeking something. "This is hopeless girl," she said taking a seat on the floor in front of her dresser.

The back of her head pressed against the wood having Naga walk up to her placing her chin on Korra's knee. Rubbing the top of Naga's head, Korra smiled. "We almost kissed last night..." she said in a low tone. Looking down with a heavy sigh, Korra's eyes drifted toward the side, "as great as it almost was...I know it can't ever go there again," she said having Naga whine.

"Strict rules girl...trust me I didn't make them," she said looking back up at her furry friend. "Maybe I can just stick to being her friend like Mako suggested on his endless list of angles."

Naga slipped her head out from under Korra's hand having her come up to her master licking her cheek. Korra touched it remembering Asami had kissed her there the other night. That feeling she got in her stomach rose up again having her take a deep breath to bottle it back down. "I just can't help but wonder though..you know what it would be like.." she said looking up as Naga sat there with her head tilted once more.

"If we.." she sighed not finishing her sentence. "None of it matters..its not gonna happen," she said getting up off the floor. She brushed her pants off having her take her phone as she headed out of the bedroom with Naga right behind.

Going into the kitchen, Korra when to grab a bag of Naga's doggie treats from the cabinet. She barely had any food since she mostly ate out. Pouring some in her bowl, Naga barked happily as she started to chew on some.

Korra petted the top of her head as she when to sit on the couch looking at her phone. It was about 4 already having her wonder when Asami would text her. "Wait..." she said to herself. Looking over at Naga, Korra was internally screaming of the realization she had. "She gave me her number but I never gave her mines..." while feeling her heart pound in her chest. "Crap." Pressing on her name, Korra stood up pacing back and forth as she placed the phone to her ear hearing it ring.

* * *

><p>Asami had finished pulling up her red and black ripped patterned skinny jeans when Opal came into the room. She closed the door behind her sighing. "So Bo kind of gave Kai our gift early. Hope you don't mind," she asked as she took a seat on the bed.<p>

Looking down, Asami had a minor frown on her face as she was zipping up her jeans. "No, I don't mind," she said trying to see what belt would go good with it.

Opal saw the way Asami was acting having her smile to herself. "So you woke up pretty late today."

Stopping what she was doing, Asami looked over at her friend with an arched brow, "your point being?" she questioned in a defensive manor.

"My point being that a certain someone might have something to do with it," she said with a smug smile.

Asami pulled the belt from around her waist and tossed it down in a chair close by. "For your information, I was up all night making sure I had everything ready for Kai's party," she said while grabbing another belt. "I really don't want to make two trips."

Opal gave her best friend a blank expression to the bull she had spoke. "I'm sure it has nothing to do with Korra," she said sarcastically. "Or Korra Jr." she said pointing to the plush polar bear dog on the dresser.

"She doesn't..." she said in a low tone of voice as she found an all black leather belt that was perfect. "I have to text her in a few anyway to give her the location."

"Wait she actually has your number?" Opal questioned sitting up straight on the bed. "Your Real Number?"

Asami didn't look at her since she was grabbing her favorite black shirt with a red and white vector design of a lady singing with a microphone. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" she asked placing it over her head and pulling it down to tuck into her pants.

Opal just laughed to herself having her wave her hand in front of her face. "Because your number is the most prestigious thing I have ever known," she said over exaggerating some what. "Only a top ten of people have your real number," she said only to count on her fingers afterwards with a nod. "Yep, ten exactly. Korra must be something special," she said with a supportive smile.

Sighing heavily, Asami was placing on her belt, "I wouldn't say special..." she uttered lowly seeing how that was a lie. She did say that exact word last night.

"Then what would you say?" Opal asked folding her arms. "I'm your best friend so what does that make Korra?"

Asami looked over at her best friend taking a minute to answer. "I don't know yet," she said grabbing her own phone to go through it.

Opal stood up and began to fix her hair in the mirror, "well I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants to know," she said looking over at Asami.

Going through her phone, Asami realized she didn't have Korra's number. "Ugh, are you kidding me," she said to herself.

"What?" Opal asked as she began to place some lip gloss on.

Asami sighed out annoyance taking a seat in her chair. "I don't have her number..."

Opal stopped what she was doing having her look back at her friend confused. "How do you not have her number?" she said placing a hand on her hip.

"Well I placed mines in her phone so she could call me but it never occurred to me to get hers..." she said sitting back a bit disappointed.

Walking up to her, Opal bend down beside her, "well how did you meet up yesterday?" she asked having Asami look off to the plush dog on her dresser.

"She just showed up," she said looking over at Opal again.

Opal stood up straight having her grab the plush toy off the dresser, "well if she showed up before she'll show up again," she said handing the plush dog to Asami. "I'm gonna go check on the guys," she said with a small smile before leaving the room.

Asami sat there glancing at the plush toy dog having her bring it up to her nose to sniff the top of its head. "Mmm,"she uttered wondering what Korra was to her. From the feeling Asami was getting Korra was anything but a friend. "What would that make you..."she asked herself only for her phone to start ringing.

"Hello?" she answered with a curious expression not recognizing the number.

"Hey!" Korra nearly shouted having her clear her throat. "Asami?" she asked wondering if it was her.

Smirking hard, Asami stood up placing the plush toy back on her dresser. "No this is Korra Jr.'s caretaker speaking, can I please take a message?" she joked with a smile as she fixed the collar on the toy dog.

Korra began to blush having her stop pacing, "Um..sure. Can you please tell Asami that I would love to come to today's event. I just need an address and maybe even a..." she said as she was walking back into her room. "kind of dress code to follow?" she asked curious having Asami giggle.

"Wear what makes you comfortable," she said resting her elbow on her dresser as she leaned over with her butt poking out again.

Korra thought on it having her sigh, "yeah..that's what I'm trying to figure out," she said as she was tossing more shirts across her bed.

Asami stood up straight as she walked up to her bedroom door. "I would love to help you dress Korra but you seen how that backfired on me already," she said closing it to get some privacy.

"But you're so good at it," she said with a smile as Naga pranced back into the room with a bark.

"What was that?" Asami asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

Korra looked down at Naga who brushed against her leg, "that's just Naga, you know scared of her own reflection I was telling you about," she said having Naga bark again in a defense.

Asami laid back on her bed with another giggle escaping her lips, "I remember, can I say hi?" she asked having Korra furrow her brows.

"Sure," she said putting her on speaker. "Naga someone wants to say hi."

"Hi Naga..." Asami sang out hearing barks on the other end.

Korra smiled as she rubbed the top of Naga's head. "I think she likes you," she said with a bright smile.

Asami reached up toward her chest pulling out her chain she kept hidden from the worlds eye view. "Well I like her too," she said in a flirty tone as she rubbed her thumb across the heart shaped pendant.

Catching the tone of her voice, Korra became quiet for a bit knowing she meant Naga but was hoping for something else. "I ya..I still need that address..."she said clearing her throat trying to keep things from a friends point of view.

Asami's smile fainted having her sit back up on her bed. "I'll um..." she started hearing a knock on her door. "I'll text it to you okay. I gotta go..." she said hanging up with a heavy sigh.

Korra gulped as the phone call ended having Naga bark in a way were Korra knew she messed up.

* * *

><p>Showing up at the skating ring a half an hour early, Asami walked in holding the door open for Kai. He ran inside looking around as Opal and Bolin came in soon after. Asami walked up to her little brother placing her hand on his shoulder pointing over to the changing station. "She's right there,"she said gesturing to Jinora.<p>

Kai had a small blush over take his expression,"I'm gonna say hi," he said practically floating over toward her with the way he had a skip in his step.

"Yo yo yo! Its about to be a private event taking place for a young adult in a half an hour so get your skates on to this next song before its all over," the DJ said as he started to spin the next song for the skaters.

Asami watched as her brother was talking to his crush. The look on his face made her want to take a picture. Bolin already was recording everything having him jump in front of her view. "Anything you wanna say to the birthday boy?" he asked as Asami place her hand over his phones view before removing it with a bright smile.

She waved at the camera and said, "Hey Kai. So its your birthday today and as you know I gotta get my hits,"while balling up her fists playfully as Wei and Wing came up behind her.

"You know she hits hard right?" Wing said having Wei push him out the way.

"Like a straight up dude with the bionic arms," Wei said feeling on his muscles before Asami pushed him out the way.

She gave them both annoyed looks only to turn her attention to the camera. "Anyway, I'll save them for later since you're kind of busy right now with your girlfriend..." she said having Bolin turn the camera over to Kai and Jinora saying 'oohh'.

Wing jumped back in front of it saying, "hey lil dude with the cut crude, just wanted to say happy b-day-" as Wei interrupted.

"Mega happy with your girl on your arm right?" he said pushing Bolin's hand back toward Kai then back towards him. "When we get our birthday hits, if you make us miscount-" he said as Wing jumped in it.

"Just so you know," Wing said pointing at the camera. Both of them said at the same time, "We gonna start all over again!" while making faces at the camera as Asami walked over to order her skates.

* * *

><p>Korra had gotten there 5 minutes early parking Mako's car in a free spot. She took a few minutes to herself as she sat there wondering how to smooth over what happen earlier. "She meant Naga and you made it awkward..." she said to herself as she took her hands off the steering wheel. "Maybe Mako was right..I am more easier to talk to in person."<p>

She reached up taking a small envelope off the dashboard. Holding it in her hand, she took a deep breath before getting out of the car. Pressing the button to lock all the doors, she closed her side door before walking up on to the curb. Heading towards the entrance, Korra could see a lot of people through the clear glass door. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach but kept walking.

Opening up the door, she heard music blasting as people began to leave the rink and return their skates. Korra walked towards the side not seeing Asami yet.

Standing there looking out of place, Opal rolled up behind Korra and toward her side. "Hey," she said with a bright smile.

Korra looked to her side with a small smile, "Hey Opal," she said feeling less nervous.

"You looking for Asami?" she asked as she rolled towards the front of Korra's original view.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Korra nodded her head. "Yeah.."

Opal pointed cross the room toward the rink. "She's right there," she said having her look back at Korra.

Seeing Asami, Korra noticed how her outfit stood out with the lights flashing through the rink. "Whoa..." was all she could utter out.

Watching the way Korra looked at Asami brought a bigger smile to Opal's face. "I could go get her for you while you get your skates," she offered getting Korra's attention.

"Oh no you don't have to," Korra said since she didn't really want to skate.

Opal just chuckled. "Alright. well lets just get your skates so you can greet her yourself," thinking Korra wanted to approach Asami on her own.

Korra was hesitant but followed Opal toward the check out. Rolling up, Opal stopped having her lean on the counter. "Tu could you give me a great pair for my friend here," she said referring to Korra.

Tu nodded having him ask Korra for her shoe size. Giving it, he when to look for it. Korra stood next to Opal reading over the card she had in her hand. Opal could see the way Korra's body language was coming off having her clear her throat to get her attention.

"If you're nervous don't be. Its really no reason too," she said looking over at the rink before glancing back at Korra. "She likes you," she said as Tu placed the skates on top of the counter. "Took you long enough," she teased having her take them down handing them over to Korra.

Korra was surprised by what Opal said confirming what she had been secretly hoping for. Taking the skates as it was handed to her, Korra walked over towards the seats by the outside of the rink. She sat down sighing to herself as she slowly began to untie her shoes. Not wanting to fall on her face, her mind was clouded by the thought of Asami liking her in that way. Her thoughts soon when back to the kiss they almost shared. Shaking her head, she began to push those feelings down again.

Asami skated away from the rink once she spotted Opal talking to Tu who was asking her to bring him a piece of cake. As soon as she got close enough towards the edge she spotted Korra near by slowly lacing up one skate. "Hey," she said as she leaned up against the barricade.

Korra shot a look up seeing Asami right in front of her with a bright smile. "Hey..." she greeted back with an uncomfortable smile. She wasn't sure how this would play out considering what happened on the phone earlier.

"Glad you made it," she said watching Korra trying to tie up her skate. She just giggled and shook her head at the sight. "You really are not good with knots are you?" she asked skating towards the exit to leave the rink.

Korra sat up once Asami skated towards the outside of the rink coming up to her. Asami slid and stopped in a seat next to her. "Let me see?" she asked patting her lap for Korra to place her feet up on.

"Oh I a...-"she said shaking her head to object only for Asami to insist.

She gave Korra a look as she was clearly trying to make an excuse. "Come on Korra," she said waiting. Korra turn around in her seat placing her feet up on Asami's lap. Asami began to untangle the damage Korra made to her skates.

Tying it correctly, Asami put her hand out for Korra to give her the other skate so she could place it on. Handing it over, Korra watched as Asami placed it on her foot pulling the sole before tying it up. "There you go," she said having Korra move her feet off her lap.

"Thanks..," she said looking away brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear.

Asami could tell by the nervous look on Korra's face that something was on her mind. She looked out to the rink and back to Korra noticing the envelope in her hand. "You really brought my brother a gift?" she asked having Korra look back up at her.

Glancing at Asami then back to the card, she nodded her head. "Well yeah, it would be rude not too," she said looking back at Asami handing it to her.

Smiling, Asami stood up in front of the barricade and said, "its not from me. you'll have to give it to him yourself. Come on, I'll introduce you," while pulling herself up on the barricade tossing her legs over before planting her skates down on the wooden floor. She skated back having her wave to Korra to follow her.

Korra placed the card in her back pocket. She took a deep breath and stood up. She slowly began to worm her way towards the barricade. She knew getting across the barricade the way Asami did would be social suicide. As she balanced herself, she grabbed on to the barricade and began to pull herself towards the entrance of the rink. Getting there, she stepped on to the wooden floor having her feel the wheels sliding having her nearly fall.

Seeing the struggle, Asami now knew why Korra was so nervous. She skated toward Korra coming behind her. She placed her hands on Korra's hips helping her up a bit more. "I got you," she said as Korra began to roll a bit more straighter.

"Thanks..." she said hoping she could keep her balance. She was still holding on to the barricade having Asami let her go before skating in front of her.

She just shook her head with a bright smile, "you're gonna have to let go some time," she said as the song changed. The lights began to flash a different color having her look over to spot her brother with Jinora. "I'll wait," she said looking back at Korra only to sway her own hips to the music.

Asami soon stopped having her lean against the side of the barricade seeing Korra pulling toward it. She waited for Korra to reach her and once she did, Asami held her hands out for her to take. "I promise I won't let you fall..." she sang out as she tilted her head to the side.

Korra took a deep breath having her take Asami's hands in her own. Asami moved toward the side away from the barricade having Korra try to balance. Her grip in Korra's hands tighten having her hold her up. She began to pull her towards the crowd of people skating in a circle around the rink.

Shaking her head, Korra's eyes were still locked on the floor board. "I can't. I can't do it," she said having Asami bend down slightly on her knees to block Korra's view.

"You can do it. Just take this as another lesson okay," she said trying to ease the situation. "Come on," she said bringing herself back in a standing position. "Look at me," she said wanting Korra's eyes off the floor and on to her.

Korra looked up at Asami still worried she wouldn't get it. She began to try to copy Asami's movements with her feet trying to keep her balance. Asami shook her hips from side to side and said, "Smooth..." while watching Korra keep her legs straight. "Nice and Slow..." while pulling her a bit more to pick up the pace. "Let it all..flo-" she was cut off as the Twins began to circle them.

"Hey! Korra..." Wei said coming up to her left.

Wing came up on the right side with a confused expression. "You don't know how to skate?" he asked bluntly having Asami give him a look.

"Leave her alone," she demanded having both of them laugh.

Wei turned around so he was now facing Korra the way Asami was, "you can drive like a speed hog but you can't skate. what a mystery," he said having Korra look at him with a frown.

"I can skate. I just haven't in years," while having her back leg slid down having Asami pull her back up.

Asami pulled Korra closer to her having her place Korra's hands on her shoulder. She placed her own hand on Korra's waist while her free one reached over and punch Wei in the arm hard. "I told you to leave her alone," she said with a direct jab.

"Ah okay," he said rubbing his arms while Wing skate up a head to avoid a shot to his own. "Told you bionic arms," he said skating a head with his brother.

Placing her free hand to Korra's waist to meet the other, she rolled her eyes shaking her head. "Pay them no mind," she said looking back at Korra.

Korra just brightly smiled seeing them picking up speed towards Jinora and Kai. "I think I got it now," she said having Asami began to remove her hands from her waist. Korra was hesitant but slowly moved her hands off of Asami's shoulders.

Asami still had her hands out underneath Korra's elbows seeing she had it. "You got it?" she asked curious having Korra nod with a smile. "Great," she said with a wink having her skate up toward her brother.

Korra began to roll up slowly towards them as Asami was talking to her brother. "Kai, I'd like you to meet Korra, Korra this is my wittle baby brother Kai," she said pinching his cheek having him shake his head pushing her hand away.

Korra smiled and said, "Hey," since she was rolling up behind him.

He looked over at Korra having him point at her. "Hey..I know you," he started with a bright smile. "You're that someone speci-" he started only for Asami to cut him off clearing her throat loudly.

Giving her brother a look, Kai just laughed as Korra looked over at her suspiciously. "Really?" she asked having Kai look back at her with a nod. She just chuckled herself and took out the envelope handing to him. "Happy Birthday."

Taking it, Kai opened it up seeing a gift card to one of his favorite stores. "Ah sweet, thanks!" he said looking over the card and how much it was. He showed Asami having her glance over it giving him a thumbs up. "I'm a go put it with the rest of my gifts," he said having Jinora wave to Korra as they both skated off.

Korra waved back having Asami raise a brow to her with slight amusement on her face. "That much?" she asked having Korra shrug.

"I'm not sure what the appropriate amount is suppose to be for a kid," she admitted as she began to skate a bit more further without holding her hands out to balance.

Asami turned on her skates so she was right beside Korra, "well 50 yuans is a lot but his happy," she said looking over to her brother. She looked back over at Korra with a small smile. "Thanks."

Looking up from the floor, Korra turned her attention back to Asami. "No problem." She remained quiet for a few seconds before asking. "So this someone special..who was he talking about?" she said curiously.

"You," she said as she skated off further down having Korra try to catch up with her.

Korra raced up behind to her, having Asami look over her shoulder. Showing small smirk Asami turned to face Korra skating backwards again. "So you told him about me?" she asked having Asami some what ignoring her question.

"Mmm maybe..." she answered lowly having her glance at Korra out of the corner of her eye since she was looking across the rink. She turned her attention back to Korra and held her hand out. "Dance with me?" she asked having Korra take her hand.

Asami already knew by the way the lights were flashing, that a particular song was about to come on. Once Korra took her hand, she turned around having her place both of Korra's hands on her waist. "Line up!" she said having people skating up behind Korra. Opal came up behind Korra placing her hands on her shoulders having Bolin come up behind his girlfriend doing the same.

Everyone began to dance in the line as Asami formed a huge circle trying to reach up towards the last person. Grabbing a hold of Tu's shoulders she began to sway her hips from side to side having Korra's hands move with it.

She made small glances down Asami's back toward her hips seeing them move in her tight jeans. Opal laughed behind her at something Bolin said snapping Korra out of her trance. The line soon broke up as the next song came up.

* * *

><p>Soon they began to cut the cake after singing happy birthday to Kai. Asami snuck up behind her brother pushing cake into his face. He cashed after her with the help of Korra.<p>

Korra pulled Asami by her waist so Kai could push cake toward the side of her face. Asami took some off of her cheek and wiping it on Korra's.

After all the presents was past out and open, everyone started to leave the rink once the party was over. Opal and Bolin took Kai over to the game store to spend the gift card Korra had gotten for him. Asami stayed back to clean up with Korra's help.

Asami had cleaned down the tables as Korra picked up all the trash from the floors. Tu had took the trash out leaving the two a lone. Going into the booth, Asami switched back on the flashing lights turning on to one of her favorite songs. She came back out having her head towards the rink. She saw Korra ready to take off her skates having her shake her head. "Nuh uh, keep em on. You still owe me a dance," she said as she skated over towards the barricade.

Korra looked up at Asami having her lace it back the way it was before tucking it in. Standing up, she skated back towards the opening leading out towards the rink. "Come on," Asami said raising her index finger gesturing for Korra to follow.

Smirking, Korra skated up further having her come towards Asami. She placed her hands on Asami's hips having Asami place her arms on Korra's shoulders. "You know we can skate a bit closer," she said having Korra pull her waist toward her more.

"Like that?" she asked feeling their stomach's nearly touching.

Asami nodded with a small smile on her face. "Yeah like that..." she said lowly with her emerald eyes staring into Korra's blues.

Korra gulped feeling that tightening in her stomach again. "I ya..."she started to say having Asami's lips curve into a smile. "I'm really glad I came," she said squinting her eyes thinking it sounded weird.

Giggling, Asami looked down before laying her eyes back on Korra. "So am I. If you didn't call. I just thought maybe you'd show up again like before..." she admitted getting a tingling sensation from being so close to her.

Korra smiled widely only for it to fade remembering that she needed to keep this strictly platonic.

Asami leaned in a bit closer to Korra having Korra push her hips back to the position they were in before. "Um you never told me where you learned to skate," she said changing the subject.

Thinking something was wrong, Asami drifted her gaze off to the side releasing Korra's shoulders. "Well..I learned from my mother," she said moving up a bit more away from Korra.

Trying to keep up, Korra came up to Asami's side. "Really?" she questioned having Asami nod.

"Yep," she said turning to skate in front of Korra. "It was ice skating though. I just used the general techniques from there to roller skating."

Korra was pretty amazed having her smile lightly. "Wow..do you know any tricks?" she said having Asami turn back around with a smirk appearing on her face again.

"Yeah..watch this," she said as she began to skate a bit fast picking up speed. Soon she leaped in the air making a spin before landing with one skate planted on the wooden floor as the other was raised up behind her having her glided.

Asami got back to her regular position having her brush her hair behind her ear. "Whoa..I never seen anything like that before," she said since the ice skating where she was from was more competitive than flashy.

Looking over at Korra, she skated away to be of a good distance. "You could do it too you know!" Asami pointed out having Korra raise a brow.

"No I can't!" she said thinking Asami was crazy.

Sighing, Asami waved to Korra to come to where she was. "Pick up some speed and I'll show you!" she said waiting for her to do it.

Hesitant for a minute, Korra took a deep breath having her lean down a bit only to skate off into Asami's direction. Before she knew it she was flying towards her at an impeccable speed she couldn't quite stop at. Thinking she was going to crash into Asami, she closed her eyes with her hands over her face.

To her surprise, she was lifted off her feet having her open her eyes seeing Asami holding on to her waist and above her head.

Asami spun around on her skates having her let Korra down easily and back on to the floor board safely. "See..." she said with a smug expression as her hands wrapped around Korra's waist.

Korra taken by surprise literally by the power Asami had. "You amaze me..."she with a bright smile as her hands held on Asami's arms.

Smiling down at her, Asami's cheeks began to flush. Korra couldn't help but lean in towards her lips having Asami follow her lead. As close as their lips got the lights when off having them both pull back.

"Sorry girls, I thought everyone had left," a voice said coming out of the booth as the lights came back on.

Asami let go of Korra's waist but took her by the hand leading her towards the barricade's exit. "Sorry Su," she said as she sat down to take off her skates.

"Oh don't apologize, you cleaned up this place better than Tu. Maybe I should consider hiring you again," she said with a bright smile having Asami shake her head no.

"Yuans to good at the Hotel but I'll consider it as a back up," she said having Su place her hand on her shoulder giving it a squeeze.

Korra took a seat beside Asami taking off her skates as well. Handing it over to Su, Asami began to leave until Suyin spoke up.

"You look farmiliar," she said to Korra having her stop. Korra was confused seeing how she had never seen this woman before.

Asami stopped having her turn back around towards the both of them. "Oh this is Korra," she said introducing the two. "Korra this is Suyin Beifong the owner of this establishment, as well as the mother of Opal and the twins."

Korra face dropped in horror thinking her cover was blown.

Suyin just chuckled to herself as she waved off Asami. "Own, no that's all my husband. Nice to meet you Korra," she said placing her hand out in front of her.

Korra took her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you as well for the very first time in my life," she said with an awkward smile.

Suyin shook Korra's hand before taking it back. She walked up towards Asami having her stop as she leaned toward her ear. "You got a keeper," she said lowly with a chuckle. "Come on girls, I gotta close up," she said walking towards the exit.

Soon as they were outside, Asami had gotten a text on her phone. Reading it her smile dropped fast having Korra notice it. She looked up at Korra with an unpleasant look. "I gotta take Kai back home," she said placing her phone in her back pocket. She had gotten a ride from Opal and Bolin on the way here.

"I can take you," Korra offered so she wouldn't have to go through all the trouble.

Asami shook her head with a sigh,"I don't know..." she said stepping off the curb.

Korra took a step down herself having her step in front of her. "I insist."

A very small but visible smile appeared on Asami's lips at Korra's offer. "Thanks, we just need to pick up Kai before they leave the store," she mention having Korra walk over to Mako's car.

"Then lets go," she said opening her side door and unlocking the rest so Asami could get in as well.

* * *

><p>Once they picked Kai up, Korra drove them back to Asami's house with Kai's gifts in the trunk. Pulling up toward the front, Korra had parked the car having Kai quickly take off his seat belt getting out.<p>

Asami turned to Korra once her brother was out of the car. "You wanna hang out for a bit?" she asked having Korra nod yes with a smile.

Getting out of the car, they both walked toward the trunk as Kai was waiting to take out his presents. Korra opened it up having Kai look over them. He grabbed his game system Asami bought with the video game in his hand he had got from Korra's gift card.

"Someone's excited," Korra said with a smile as Asami watched him racing toward's the front door.

Turning back to Korra, Asami gave her a soft smile with a nod. "Yeah, his been wanting that system since it came out," she said as she began to grab some gifts from the trunk. "I've saved up enough to get it but not a game with it," she said as Korra grabbed the rest placing it underneath her arms. "So thanks for that," she said looking back at Korra as she stepped up on the curb.

Soon as Kai got the front door open, he ran inside with his presents. He came out a few seconds later with Ghazan holding him up underneath his arm pits. "Now where are you going in such a rush?" he asked as he placed him down in front of him. Messing up the boys hair with his heavy hand, Ghazan chuckled as Kai gave him a hug.

"I can't believe you're actually here!" he said excited having Korra and Asami look over towards the porch.

That same displeased look over took Asami's face again. "Great..."

Korra closed the trunk having her walk up on to the curb next to Asami. "What's going on?" she asked noticing the long haired man with an even longer mustashe.

"A family reunion apparently," she said lowly as she walked up towards the steps as Kai released Ghazan.

He turned his gaze on the the raven haired girl with a bright smile. "Sami?" he questioned holding his arms out to her.

She rolled her eyes with a small smile on her lips, "Hi Ghazan," she said giving him a small hug.

He lifted her off her feet before planting her back down on the floor board. He noticed Korra out of the corner of his eye and nudged his head towards her. "Friend of yours?" he asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Yes," she said as she walked into the house. Korra walked up the stairs behind Asami making small eye contact with Ghazan.

His eyes shifted following her without moving his head til the door was closed. He chuckled to himself tapping Kai on the shoulder, "I got a surprise for you, its in the back yard. Come on, I'll show you," he said walking down the steps and toward the back yard with the young boy running before him.

* * *

><p>Asami quickly placed the presents down on the couch and coffee table having Korra do the same. She then walked into the kitchen having Korra follow. Exiting out the back door, Asami came down the steps seeing her whole family all together.<p>

Ghazan opened the gate having Kai running out seeing Ming-Hua sitting in a chair as P'li came from the garage with his present.

"No Way!" he shouted as he ran up to P'li who brought him a moped.

Asami had a clear frown on her face folding her arms at the sight. It was no way that Kai would be riding that thing no time soon. She knew if she declined him that right that he would resent her for it.

"Is this for me?" he asked having P'li press her heel to bring out the kick stand for his gift to stand on its own.

P'li stood up straight with a hand on her hip. "It is your birthday isn't it?" she asked having an even bigger smile come to the young boys face. "Go ahead try it out," she said as she took a seat next to Ming-Hua.

Kai sat on his moped swaying it from side to side as if he was riding it for real. "I'm sure you have to turn the key for it to start," a deep voice in the distance rung out getting Kai's attention.

Zaheer presented himself, clean cut and shaved as Asami and Korra came down the stairs. "Zah!" Kai said jumping off the moped and toward's his adoptive father.

Looking away, Asami sighed heavily clearly annoyed. She knew they would be around for a few days before disappearing for several months. It was their thing and she was honestly sick of it. The only one who seemed to give a damn was P'li. If it wasn't for Zaheer, she would be around a lot longer.

Korra place a worried hand on Asami's shoulder. All of them were here in plain sight. Korra knew it wasn't just for Kai's birthday. From what she read, these were the most deadliest people Republic City has ever faced. Yet they all stood around each other laughing and drinking like a real family.

Soon as Kai pulled away, Zaheer held up the keys having him take it. Kai was about to rush toward his new bike til Zaheer placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Whoa slow down a second. I would like a to make a toast," he said picking up his cup of beer he had before going into the garage.

"To Family," he said raising his cup having everyone else who had a beverage raise theirs. "Now and Forever." He then gave Kai a nod having him rush over toward his moped. Zaheer gave Ghazan a signal having him step aside. "Make sure he doesn't get hurt out there," he said having Ghazan nod as he helped the kid bring his moped to the front of the house.

Ming-Hua and P'li when back to their card game as Zaheer laid eyes on Asami and her guest. Walking up to them stopping a few feet away. "Asami," he said greeting her.

Asami raised her gaze up to him having a small smile appear on her lips. "Zah," she said as he raised his arm out to her. She walked over to him giving him a side hug. He placed his chin on top of her head as he squeezed her just a bit before letting her go.

As Asami walked back to Korra, he raised his cup gesturing toward her. "And who might this be?" he questioned as he lowered his lids coming off a bit unwelcoming.

Noticing, Asami gave him a look to knock it off. "This is-" she began to say til she was cut off.

"Korra," the young blue eyed girl spoke up to present herself.

Taking a chug of his drink, Zaheer sat it down having him clear his throat. "Really?" he said giving Korra a look. "And how long have you two known each other?" he said with a bit of a third degree in his voice never taking his eyes off of her.

"A while." Asami mention slipping her hand around Korra's waist. "You would know if you stayed around longer than five minutes," she said sarcastically having him drop his gaze from Korra's to Asami's.

He watched as Korra placed her arm around Asami's shoulders to confirm they were together. A small curve of his lip moved upward out of slight amusment having him chuckle. "Well I'm here now," he stated having him look at both of them. "So let's make the most of it huh?" he said as he took a few steps back. He grabbed a cold beer out of the cooler having him toss it over to Korra.

She caught it with her free hand, having her hand it back to him. "What's the matter? Can't have a drink," he said cracking one open himself taking a sip.

Korra held her hand out shaking her head slightly. "Actually I can't. I have to drive," she said with a bit of hestiation in her voice.

Asami took it out of her hand having her walk up to Zaheer placing it back in the cooler. "Come on Korra lets go," she said giving Zaheer a look having him crack a smile.

He walked up toward Korra having him extend his hand toward her. "It was a pleasure meeting you Korra," he said as she took his hand in her own. He squeezed her hand a bit having her squeeze back to keep from crushing her fingers. Her expression read of pain but she tried to bare it.

Once she released her hand, she grasped it with her other having Asami press her hand to the small of her back. "Knock it off," she demanded having her hook her arm around Korra's leading her out of the back yard.

He took another chug of beer P'li came up behind him. "I don't trust her," he said meaning Korra having them both watch as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Asami walked Korra back to her car with a look of disbelief. "I am so sorry Korra," she said taking her hand that almost had been crushed.<p>

Korra shook her head with a heavy sigh. "It's nothing I can't handle," she said with a lopsided grin playing it off.

Rubbing over Korra's knuckles, Asami's eyes drifted off to the side. "His just being an overprotective jerk..." she uttered still upset at what he had did to Korra. "I didn't mean to put you in that position," she said looking into Korra's blue hues.

Korra gripped her hand into Asami's pulling her close to her by it. "Maybe I want to be in that position..." she said having Asami look at her confused. "Go out with me?" she asked with hope in her voice. "I promise you won't regret it," she said having Asami expression changed from concerned to peaceful.

"Alright. I will," she agreed with a bright smile.

Korra gave her one right back. "Great, I'll..pick you tomorrow night," she said walking off nearly taking Asami with her. Asami jolted forward only for Korra to realize what tight of a grip her hand had on hers. "Sorry," she said as she released her hand.

Asami bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Korra walk back to the drivers side of her car. "See you," she said with a small wave.

Korra looked back to Asami as she opened her door. "See you tomorrow," she said before getting in and driving off.


	7. Drive Slow

**Title: **Drive Slow

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **I would first like to apologize for this chapter being so late. The finale still has me tear bending with so many feels. Hopefully after the holidays I can pick up the pace a bit more. Reviews, Favs, Follows, PM's and another Community this story has been added too. Thank you all so much for the support. Means a lot to me. Special thanks to Morphy for discussing the conflict with Korra's feelings. It really helped out to discuss it so I could move past that little road block I had. So again thank you for that. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Safe Holiday Season.

* * *

><p>With her music blasting, Asami was in her closet picking out another outfit to try on. She wasn't sure what to choose for her first official date with Korra. Humming the words to the song that was playing, she didn't notice Kai coming into her room with little faint knocks to her door. Asami had her back to him dancing away with the swaying of her hips as she placed another shirt along the edge of the bed in front of a pair of leggings.<p>

"You must really like her!" he commented loudly as he leaned up against the door frame.

Asami turned around with her hand to her chest from the scare she got from his voice. "I do, so why are you bringing it up?" she asked as she turned down her stereo on her side dresser.

Kai stood there with a smug grin on his face. "Because you never taken this long to pick something out. You've been at it all morning. I think you missed breakfast," he said pushing himself off the door frame.

"Wasn't hungry," she said in a dismissive tone of voice. "Don't you knock anymore? Girl's gotta have a little privacy left in this house," she mention turning her attention back to the clothes upon her bed.

Kai chuckled as he walked across her room. "I did. You didn't answer," he said taking a seat by her dresser. "So you going out with Korra?"

Taking a small glance at her brother, she gave a simple nod. "Yeah, why?" she said as she picked up a black crop top with long sleeve. She placed it upon her chest looking at it through her full length mirror.

Kai folded his arms as he kept his gaze locked on his sister. "Because I've never seen you go out with anyone before," he said some what observing her behavior.

"What?" she questioned as her expression drew of confusion. "I've gone out plenty of times," she said in defense tossing the shirt on to the bed.

Kai sighed heavily knowing it was only half the truth. "Yeah with your friends but not on a date," he pointed out.

Asami made her way to the closet as Kai spoke. "So you don't want me to go out with her?," she asked as she took her favorite jacket off its hanger.

"No that's not what I'm saying," he stated as he sprung up from his seat. He didn't want Asami to get the wrong impression. He could see it by the look on her face that his words came out the wrong way. "Its just good to see you happy that's all."

Asami lips curved into a small smile as she walked up toward her brother. She pulled him into a hug and gave him a kiss on top of his tousled hair. "I've always been happy," she said pulling back to kneel down to his level. She placed her hand on his shoulder with a bright smile. "Especially with you by my side."

Kai lowered his gaze from hers with a nod. He placed his own hand on her shoulders as he looked her dead in the eye. "But not the kind of happy Korra makes you..its different," he said as she release his shoulder.

She stood up and ruffled his hair before walking back over to her mountains of clothes. "Its the same."

"No its not," he said quickly as he folded his arms with a smile.

Asami placed her hand on her hip giving him a look. "Why are you in here other than to be nosy?" she asked suspiciously.

Kai knew he had his sister on the ropes if she was dodging his comment. "P'li wanted you to turn down the music a bit." he said eying the stuff toy on her dresser. "So you're doing all this for lover girl?" he teased as he looked back at Asami.

"Ugh, don't call her that," she said wondering if him and Opal were talking behind her back.

"Don't call her what?" he asked innocently. "Lover girl?"

"Yes lover girl," she repeated.

Kai laughed as he pointed at his sister. "Ha! got you to say it!" he exclaimed as she tossed one of her miniature beanie stuffed animals at him. He dodged it with ease as he ran towards the door exiting her room.

She closed the door behind him wondering if he was right. He pointed out something she barely even noticed before. She couldn't recall the last time she was on a real date. For the longest time her main focus was to provide for her little brother when their adoptive parents weren't around to do so. Then the thought of Korra arose, brought a smile on her face as she walked over towards the side of her bed. Contemplating on what to wear was being pushed to the back of her mind when she thought of Korra's smile.

Getting caught up in thought she didn't hear the knock on the door til a voice spoke up. "Asami."

"Come in," she said as she turned around taking a seat on her bed.

Opening up the door, Zaheer peeked in before stepping completely into the room. Leaving the door cracked, he leaned up against the door frame just as Kai did earlier. Their mannerisms were to compatible for her not to notice.

"I see you're busy," he mention at the sight of her room. "Where you going tonight?" he asked looking her directly in the eyes as he folded his arms over his chest.

Rolling her own, she sighed heavily annoyed. "Out with Korra."

Zaheer lids lowered at the defensive tone she took with him but understood why. "How much do you really know about this... Korra?" he questioned in a protective tone of his own.

"Enough," she said keeping it short. "Is that why you came up here?"

Staring at her in complete silence, he soon broke it with a sigh. "No." he said as he unfolded his arms walking toward her bed. Moving some clothes out the way, he took a seat beside her. "I have big plans coming up with in the next week or so..." he mention before shifting his eyes to look directly into hers. "And I want you to be apart of it," he stated in a serious tone of voice. Before she could interject he continued. "You have a lot of potential that could come into play and work in our favor. And once this is all over we are done for good."

Asami listen intensely to every word. She knew one day that he would want her to be apart of his next big scheme. What caught her off guard was him implying it was their last. "What do you mean by done?" she questioned wanting him to verify her suspicions.

"What I mean is, us as a whole. As a family, we would be set for life." he said placing his hand on her shoulder. "We wouldn't have to worry or struggle like we are now. Anything we've ever wanted will be at our disposal. I just need to know if you will join us," he asked giving her shoulder a bit of a squeeze.

Asami felt a wave of nerves crashing all over her at once. The amount of responsibility she took on when they weren't present was one thing. What he was purposing was another that could destroy what she worked so hard to built if the end result turned out fatal. All she was concern with was Kai. He needed her more then they did. Asami told Kai at very young age that she would always be there to look out for him. She was not going to break that promise to him for anyone.

Zaheer could see the conflict brewing through the lines that formed on her forehead. He knew this was a big favor to ask of her but in order for his plan to work, he needed her. "You don't have to make up your mind right now," he said dropping his hand from her shoulder to his lap. "But it would be very helpful to know with in the next few days-"

"How?" was all she questioned as she turned to face him more. "How would this all play out?" she asked as she folded her arms with that small frown line not leaving between her brows anytime soon.

Not getting an answer to his initial question, he just nodded his head as if to agree with her words. "I'll let you know in due time," he said leaving it as that. He stood up from the bed only to lean over plant a kiss on her forehead. "I hope you have fun tonight," he said sincerely. He walked over to the cracked door taking a hold of the knob. As he turned around to close the door, he looked back at her and said, "but not to much," before closing the door shut again.

* * *

><p>Korra was on the phone with Beifong giving her an update on what happen last night. "Every single one of them was present. I wasn't sure what to do so I got out of there," she said still unease about it. She knew what they were capable of on paper but seeing them in person made those words a reality. Their demeanor brought on so much tension not even a knife could cut it. She did the only logical thing she could think of at the time.<p>

"You made the right call. Assessing the situation any further could have compromised your position," Lin sternly said on the other end of the line. "Just make sure you have an opening when the time comes. Its no telling what that low life has planned for the city next," she advised. It was a brief silence that over took the Captain before she continued. "Korra. Be careful," she said ending the call.

"I will," Korra said hanging up herself just as a someone knocked on her front door. "Its open!"

Mako turned the knob making his way inside her apartment. "So what happened last night?" he asked as he closed the door behind him. He approached the couch tossing some files on to the coffee table before sitting down. "They really showed up?" he questioned in an anxious tone.

Korra took a bite of her energy bar, as she picked up one of the files he placed down on the table. "Yeah," she said scanning over the information.

"How was it?" he asked as he began to rub his hands together.

Korra took a deep breath through her nose as she was chewing. "Honestly still processing it," she said as she looked up at Mako. "Seeing them face to face was intense but what caught me off guard the most was the way they acted around Asami and Kai," she said as her eyes shifted back on to the files. "Like they were human beings with conscious' that didn't do all those horrible unspeakable things," she said as she flipped back and forth through one page.

Mako turned his head looking away from Korra. He shook it with a heavy sigh to follow. "Don't let that fool you," he said looking back at her with a concerned expression. "They will kill you without a second thought. Especially if they find out you're a cop."

"Thanks just knowing that puts a lot of things in perspective," she said sarcastically.

"It should," he said disregarding it. "They are dangerous Korra."

She looked at Mako with an annoyed expression. "I know..." she said as she placed the file down to wrap up the rest of her bar. "Have you received anything on Zaheer's escape?" she asked to change the subject in a way.

Mako could tell that he was putting unwanted pressure on her and decided to back off. "No, Kuvira has yet to inform us on anything regarding the matter. Her team was suppose to retrieve all footage from the prison, I doubt if we receive anything anytime soon," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't have a good feeling about her,"he said as his hand fell back into his lap.

"Do you ever have a good feeling about anyone?" she asked. Mako took a minute to long to reply having Korra chuckle. "That's what I thought."

He was still thinking on her question til she made her last remark. "I did about you being my partner,"he pointed out.

Korra shook her head with a small smile. "That doesn't count. We've known each other since our academy days. Plus you weren't so stoked when you first found out that we would be partners," she said recalling the time giving him a smart alack look.

"That's because I've seen you chug down a whole bottle of southern oasis," he said in his defensive. "I'm just saying during that time you weren't as professional as you are now. Reason why I keep my work and personal life separate. Speaking of which...," he said to shift the conversation. "You tell the Captain about your date with Asami tonight?"

Korra's eyes shifted down to her lap as her head turned off to the side. "No..." she said with a small shake of her head. "And I'd like to keep it that way for a while," she said nearly asking him to keep quiet about it. "Do you have the file on Hirshoi Sato?" she questioned as she began to shuffle through the ones on the table in search for it.

Mako lids lowered slightly as to what she was saying. "I know you're into her but you gotta be objective," he said handing over the file.

Taking it in her hand, Korra began to read it to gain some insight on his imprisonment. Unintentionally ignoring Mako in the process. "I am objective,"she said slightly defensive. "I can handle myself..," she said as she read over the notes. She placed Hirshoi's file on the table grabbing Asami's right after. Reviewing it in silence, she saw Asami's small record of offensives.

"I know you can handle yourself. I never said you couldn't. I just think you're into deep.." he commented folding his arms as he sat back on the couch.

Her gaze finally set back on his with a confused expression. "You think I'm into deep?" she asked as he nodded in response. "Mako its just a date," she said trying to down play it but it really wasn't. Ever since she met Asami all Korra could do was think about her. From her smile to her laugh and the passion in her eyes. Just being in her presents sent shivers down Korra's spine.

Mako could tell that Korra was developing feelings for Asami. He just couldn't call her on it yet. This case was to important. Korra needed to keep in mind what they were truly there for. If she couldn't he knew what he had to do. "Whatever you say," he uttered as he closed his eyes. "I'm sure you know the perfect place to take her for your first date."

Korra's eyes grew ten times its size realizing she didn't have a clue where she was going to take Asami. She jumped up and rushed toward her bedroom to make plans for tonight.

* * *

><p>Shady Shin was collecting yuans in his hat for the next race he was conducting when Tahno approached him. "What can I do for you Rich Boy?" he asked not making eye contact since he was counting.<p>

"You seen Sato?" Tahno asked.

Shin glanced up at Tahno with a chuckle, "Why, you looking for another ass whooping?" he questioned with a smug grin.

Tahno got close into Shin personal space. "I'm not in the mood," he warned. "Where is she?" he asked in a demanding tone.

Shin just rolled his eyes as he finished counting placing his hat on his head with a roll of money underneath it. "From what I heard..." he stated as he glanced over at the Beifong Twins. "She's out with that Avatar chick that left you in the dust last race," he said looking into Tahno's fuming eyes. Laughing again, Shin walked off to start the next race.

* * *

><p>Pulling up next Asami's house, Korra took out her phone to text Mako. 'Let me know when its ready.' was all she typed. She took a few moments to collect herself and her thoughts before getting out of the car. She closed her side door as she walked up on to the curb.<p>

Jogging lightly up the steps, Korra approached the door with her stomach beginning to rumble. She pressed her hand against it to stop it from making a sound. She wasn't sure if this nervous feeling was from seeing the Red Lotus again or Asami. She then wondered if what she was wearing was proper for a first date. A simple blue dotted top with a v-neckline that was sleeveless, light blue jeans and white sneakers. Not to second guess herself or over think the situation any further she knocked on the door.

Waiting for an answer felt like an entity until she heard footsteps. Asami opened up the door with a bright smile. "Hey," she greeted with Korra stunned in silence. Asami wore a black fishnet-paneled texture top with black skin tight jeggings and her black heeled knee high boots. "Korra?" she said in a worried tone since she didn't get a response.

Korra was entranced by her beauty til she heard her own name. "Oh sorry," she said snapping out of it. "Hi um..this is for you," she said presenting Asami with a Fire Lily. "I would have gotten more its just this time of year there pretty limited and-" she started to ramble with Asami speaking up.

"Its beautiful," she said as she held it in her hand. She brought it up to her nose taking in the flowers scent. "Thank you," she said with a bashful smile on her lips.

Blushing herself, Korra lowered her gaze from Asami's. "Your welcome," she said as she stepped out of the way with her hand raised toward her car. "Shall we?"

Asami took a step forward closing the door behind her locking it right after. "We shall," she responded in a playful tone.

Walking down the steps beside Asami, Korra reached out and opened up the passenger side door. "Thank you," Asami said before getting in. Korra closed the door and walked towards her drivers side.

Getting in, Korra saw that Asami had placed on her seat belt. Placing hers on slowly, Korra took a deep breath before turning her gaze back on to Asami. "Before we go..," she started as Asami looked attentively. "Um would you..mind?" she asked holding up a blue scarf.

Asami looked at it with a brow now arched. "You want to blind fold me?" she questioned with a puzzled look yet with a slight amused smirk.

"Yeah well not for anything kinky. You know... I-I wanted it to be a surprise," she said nervously. Korra held the blind fold in her hand not sure if Asami was up for it.

Staring at the blind fold, Asami remained silent seeing how nervous Korra was. "Okay," she said cutting the anticipation short. "I trust you," she said turning around slightly so Korra could place it over her eyes.

Korra placed the blind fold over Asami's eyes but not to tight. "Done," she announced so Asami could face forward. Once she did, Korra started the car and began to drive off towards the secret location.

"So...am I allowed to guess?" Asami asked as she sat back in her seat twirling the fire lily between her fingers.

Smiling, Korra nodded to herself. "Guess away."

"Is it in doors or out doors?" she asked as she tilted her head to the side facing Korra.

Korra chuckled and said, "outdoors," knowing she wouldn't get it right away.

Asami had a sly grin on her face, "this is to easy, is it that new amusement park that just opened up last week?" she asked wishing she could see Korra's face.

Shaking her head, Korra glanced over at Asami before looking back at the road. "No, try again," she said enjoying this little game.

She thought for a few moments with a smirk coming up to her lips. "Is it that virtual laser gun show?" she asked. "I always wanted to go to one of those," she uttered as she turned her head towards her window as if she could see through it.

Korra had made a turn down a one way street shaking her head. "No its not that," she said wondering what kind of expectations Asami had for their date.

"Alright. Oh! Is it the Badger Bandits concert?" she said with a bit of excitement in her voice. "They've been sold out for months.." she uttered with a smile still on her lips.

Korra took a deep breath thinking her idea was insignificant the more Asami guessed. "No..." she said in a low tone of voice.

By the way Korra responded, Asami reached over across the arm rest to find her hand. Feeling on her wrist, she slid her hand into Korra's palm before lacing their fingers together. "I'm sure where ever it is...its perfect," she said as she faced Korra once again.

* * *

><p>Korra took the long way to her destination. She had been waiting for Mako's text only to receive it ten minutes away. She took a glance at it before placing it back into her pants pocket. "Almost there," Korra said getting Asami's attention.<p>

"Great because this blind fold is kind of itchy," she commented.

Korra looked over at her surprised. "Really?" she asked hoping it wasn't bothering her.

Asami chuckled with a small smile. "I'm kidding," she said lowering her head. "Just a bit anxious to see..."

Still getting use to her humor, Korra reached over similar to the way Asami did earlier taking her hand in her own. "You will in a few."

Asami felt the car come to a short stop hearing Korra roll down her window. Korra had pulled up beside Mako. He handed her a bag of food that she placed down on the floor behind the back of her legs. He pointed towards the entrance of the place before walking away. Korra rolled up her window again before pulling off again.

"Something sure smells good..." Asami said wondering what was really going on now.

Korra snickered to herself as she glanced over at Asami. "Well I'm glad my winter springs soap is flowing through your nose," she said being coy.

"I would have to be much closer to you to smell that," she said as the car came to another stop. "Are we here?," she asked turning her head to her side window.

Taking her seat belt off, Korra sat up in her seat making her lights flash twice to give off a signal before turning off her car. "Yes," she said seeing Asami's hands reaching up behind her head. "Allow me," she said insisting as she reached up herself loosening the knot she had made.

The blind fold fell on to Asami's shoulders having her pull it off handing it over to Korra. "Thanks,"she said looking at the blue eyed beauty. Before she knew it a bright light was shown in front of the car. Asami raised up her hand realizing where they were. "No way..." she uttered a bit speechless.

Korra had brought Asami to a drive in mover theater. "Yeah, you're not the only one with a hook up," she said with a smirk. Reaching down, she grabbed their bag of food and began to take the drinks out sitting it in the cup holders. "I thought we could go to a dinner and a mover," she said as she was trying to arrange everything.

Asami was over come with shock and aw. The effort Korra put into this nearly made her eyes swell up. She wiped the corner of her eyes before anything threaten to fall. Her gaze fell down to her lap as she collected her thoughts taking a small deep breath.

Korra had gotten everything ready as the mover was about to come on. "Here," she said handing Asami a container. Seeing the shift in her mood, Korra put a worried hand on Asami's shoulder. "You okay?"

Taking off her seat belt to get comfortable, Asami turned her gaze on to Korra once she spoke. "Yes," she responded as her ruby red lips curved into a smile. "So what are we watching?" she asked as she took her container of food opening it up.

Korra had placed her container on the dash board only to sit up and face Asami. "Oma and Shu," she said placing a straw in her ice tea. Asami laughed with the shake of her head to follow. "What?" Korra asked as Asami began to take a bit out of the fry from her container.

Chewing for a bit, Asami held up her half bitten fry to the screen as the film began to start. "A lot of people never chose this classic," she said placing the rest of the fry into her mouth chewing it. "Its all about the remake with fresh faces, over acting and special effects," she said in an overly dramatic voice to get her point across. Asami looked over at Korra out of the corner of her eye. "You really do have good taste," she complimented before gazing back up at the screen.

"Thanks," Korra said relieved she liked it. Mako had to clean up the owners over due parking tickets in order for Korra and Asami to get the drive in all to themselves. It was very intimate. Plus Korra would owe Mako one.

* * *

><p>During the middle of the mover, Asami's head rested upon Korra's shoulder as her body was pressed against Korra's side. She could feel Korra's chest rising and falling underneath her. She held her arm around Korra's waist a bit tighter as she nuzzled the side of her cheek into Korra's shoulder.<p>

Korra had her arm around Asami's shoulders with her cheek resting in Asami's hair. Feeling Asami getting more comfortable, Korra's heart began to beat a bit faster. Thinking of all the things Lin had strictly said along with what Mako pointed out few hours ago. She wondered if she was in to deep but not the way he put. She knew what she had to do when it came to their investigation but at what cost. That made Korra very unsettled and Asami could feel it.

Noticing the change in Korra, Asami raised her head off of her shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little heart burn," she said with a nervous chuckle with a soft smile to follow.

Asami eyed Korra for a few minutes before pulling away from her completely. She sat back in her own seat brushing off her thighs and picking a strain of hair that stuck to the side of her jeggings.

Korra sat up a bit worried at the way Asami was acting. She wasn't sure if she had offended her or not. The silence was gut wrenching.

Smoothing out her clothing and fixing the hem to her top, Asami turned to face Korra again. "Korra.." she began to say as she turned in her seat. "Is this...your first time?" she asked gingerly.

Korra had a puzzled expression on her face as to what Asami meant.

The look on Korra's face was priceless. Asami glanced down and cleared her throat a bit before elaborating. "I meant is this your first time on a date with a...woman," she said letting that last part linger on her tongue. She let her elbow rest on the arm rest before her chin pressed against her palm. She was intrigued to hear Korra's answer.

Soon as Asami asked, Korra became red in the face. She wasn't expecting that kind of question. "No. Well... yes," she said quickly changing her answer. She was becoming flustered by the moment turning another shade of red.

Asami placed her hand on top of Korra's gently rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb. "Korra its okay," she assured.

Calming down a bit, Korra's cheeks were no longer burning with embarrassment. "What about you?" she asked wanting to know the same.

Thinking on it herself, a small smile grew across Asami lips as she slowly nodded her head. "Yes," she replied as her thumb continued to gently rubbed against Korra's knuckles. "Most of the guys I've dated before are nothing like you Korra."

Korra heard Asami's response and slowly pulled her hand away. "Oh," she said causing her gaze to drop from Asami's once she lowered her head.

Asami reached up with her free hand pressing it underneath Korra's chin raising it back up. "That's a good thing..." she said in a soft tone.

Feeling her gentle touch underneath her chin, Korra nearly melted hearing those words. Looking into those beautiful emerald hues of hers, Korra inched her way towards Asami's lips. Turning her head slightly to the side, Korra closed her eyes in the process. Asami following her lead turned her head as well with her eyes closed.

Their lips softly touched causing a warming sensation throughout Korra's body. Raising her hand, she pressed it to Asami's cheek. Asami's fell from Korra's chin and on to her thigh before sliding it around Korra's waist line. Feeling herself being pulled forward, Korra moved back breaking off their kiss.

"I'm sorry," Korra said with short deep breaths to follow.

Asami gave Korra an '_I'm not sorry look_' with a raised brow. It soon soften up having her smile because of it. "Its fine really," she said assuming Korra apologized for being to forward.

Apologizing was almost like a reflex to Korra in this situation but for multiple reasons that was flooding her mind at the moment. She began to feel a bit panicked again not wanting to lead Asami on. "I really do like you," she blurted out wondering if she was giving off the wrong impression.

The way Korra responded was just adorable in Asami's eyes. "I like you too," she said taking Korra's hand in her own again.

Korra gulped feeling as if she was beginning to sweat from how nervous she was becoming. She felt a weight of guilt rushing over her once she heard Asami confirm her feelings out loud.

"Look...we can take this as slow as you want," she said trying to make her comfortable. "I'm not going to rush you Korra."

Hearing that made the pounding in Korra's chest simmer down. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Asami especially for this case. But apart of her wanted it to be real. The hugging, the touching, the hand holding, the kissing, everything that a relationship entitled. It all felt so real she couldn't help but want it on a personal level. Asami was so loving and caring she couldn't help but cave in and crave for more.

"Can we try that again?" Korra asked after taking a deep breath. "You know...you letting me hold you thing," she said awkwardly as she held her arms open for an embrace.

Asami had an uncontrollable smirk curve across her lips. "Of course," she said as she scooted back towards Korra's strong warm arms. She felt the grip around her shoulders which caused her to pur lowly. Her hands snake around Korra's waist holding her tightly. She felt so safe and secure as she let her head rest against Korra's chest this time.

Korra placed her arm around Asami once more giving her a small squeeze. Her hand began to stroke Asami's arm as if she needed to be warmed up. A content smile was now cemented along Korra's facial features. Feeling a bit of peace just knowing how Asami felt. Not letting her mind cloud with those awful thoughts just wanting to enjoy this moment while it lasted. "I wasn't sure if you'd even like this.." Korra lowly admitted about the drive in mover theater.

Asami shifted slightly as her gaze was still upon the big screen. "I do. Its the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said looking up at Korra. No one had ever put this much time and effort just for her. It was something she appreciated dearly more than Korra could ever know.

No longer interested in the mover, Asami stared up at Korra. Her emerald eyes tracing every outline of Korra's facial features and bone structure. She wanted to memorize it so she could see it in her dreams.

Korra didn't notice at first but eventually felt a set of eyes on her. Shifting her gaze down, she could see Asami staring at her.

Staring just the same, Korra gave Asami her famous crooked grin. "What?" she asked innocently.

Shaking her head, Asami nuzzled against Korra's chest. "Nothing...just your winter spring soap is finally filling my nose," she said making her nose crunch up to wiggle it.

Korra chuckled to herself and leaned her face into Asami's rubbing her nose against hers.

* * *

><p>Once the mover was finished, Korra drove Asami back home. Parking in her usual spot, Korra got out of the car when Asami did. She walked Asami to her front door stopping a few feet away.<p>

"I really had a great time Korra," Asami said twirling her fire lily between her fingers again.

Korra felt a tingling sensation flush on her cheeks yet again. "I did too. Maybe we can do it again some other time," she suggested in a way.

Asami bit her bottom lip lightly in response. "I'd like that."

Korra smiled widely this time taking a step towards Asami. She placed her hands on the sides of Asami's cheeks pulling her close to her. Closing her eyes, she pressed her lips firmly against Asami's with a lot more confidence behind it than before.

Asami felt Korra's lips over take hers making her knees feel weak as her eyes slowly began to close. She placed her right hand on Korra's abdomen as the other held her side with the fire lily.

Turning her head slightly to the side, Korra pulled away again.

Asami moaned into Korra's mouth just before she pulled away nearly crying for her tender lips to be on hers once more.

"Good night," Korra said with a smug grin. She didn't expect to hear a moan but was glad of it. It was definitely going into her memory bank.

Taking small breaths, Asami wasn't eager to say goodnight at the moment. "Goodnight..." she whispered as she pulled Korra by the collar of her shirt bringing her lips back to hers. She knew she said she would go as slow as Korra wanted but with signals like that she was going at her own rate.

Korra was a bit taken back by her reaction but she wasn't complaining. She brought her hands up to Asami's hips slowly moving them toward her waist.

Before she could go any further, it was Asami who pulled back this time. "Night," she said with a smug grin of her own.

Korra watched as Asami opened up her front door to go inside. Turning back half way, Asami looked over her shoulder at Korra giving her a devious wink. She giggled as she walked in closing the door.

Left a bit speechless, Korra stood there a bit dumbfounded. "Night..." Korra said once the door was closed. She turned around and began to lightly jog down the front steps. She did a little celebratory hand gestures with her fists rolling repeating the word yes in her head. _Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yesss!_ to be exact. She felt like a whole new person after tonight. She took a second to recover by taking a deep breath and fixing her collar before getting into her car. She drove off with that goofy grin stuck on her face.


	8. Don't Hold Back

**Title: **Don't Hold Back

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **I honestly didn't expect so many people to view this on Christmas but the turn out was just amazing. Thank you guys so much. I know I say this often but the Favs, Follows, Community, PM's and specially the Reviews its all appreciated. Hearing feed back from you guys really is a motivator. Lets me know how much this story means and it has become one of my favorites to write. I do have other fics in mind for Korrasami but I want to give this one a proper ending before I start on a new one. We have a long way to go before I can even get started on that so stick around a bit longer you won't be disappointed I promise you. This is a ride that I hope you all enjoy.

**PS:** Thank you for the Christmas Wishes and I hope you all had a great one yourselves.

* * *

><p>"Aren't your thumbs going numb by now?" Opal asked after applying her lip gloss in the mirror.<p>

Asami was laid out on the side of her friends bed on her stomach with her legs kicking in the air. "Nope," she answered as she continued to text Korra.

It had been like this for the past 2 hours. Opal didn't mind since it was very rare for Asami to be so distracted. The reason for it made Opal even happier than Asami could realize.

"I see you had a fun time last night on your date with Korrra," she teased as she took a seat next to Asami.

Knowing what Opal was implying, Asami gave her a look and a light shove to her arm with the palm of her hand. "Its nothing like that we just..kissed a few times," she said looking back at the screen on her phone.

Opal eyes lit up with a smile to follow out of pure shock. "Kissed a few times?" she asked a bit puzzled. "I'm surprised you got that far since you're such a prude," she stated as fact.

"I am not a prude," she said defensively as she looked over at Opal with an annoyed expression. It cleared up right with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just particular," she said wanting to clear it up.

Opal rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head at her friends words. "Yeah a particular prude," she said with a snicker. "I can't even remember the last time you were even in a relationship let alone a serious one," she said folding her arms. "Hell, look what happen with you and Iroh," she pointed out as Asami sent another text to Korra.

Hearing Iroh's name made Asami sit up next to her friend placing her phone down on the bed. "Iroh and I are just friends nothing more.." she said not wanting to put him in that category.

"You put him in the friend zone so much he had no choice but to pitch a tent and get comfortable camping out there," she said over exaggerating.

Asami was shaking her head with a heavy sigh til her phone lit up. She checked it out the next message she received from Korra that made her giggle.

Opal could tell by the way her best friend was acting that she was falling for Korra and hard.

Before Asami could even write Korra back while blatantly ignoring the topic at hand, Opal snatched the phone right out of her hands. "Hey!" Asami shouted standing up when Opal did.

Opal began to text Korra a message asking if she wanted to go on a double date with herself and Bolin posing as Asami. She jumped on the bed to get out of Asami's reach.

Asami when to circle around the bed to retrieve her phone back the text was already sent. Opal placed her phone down on the bed after jumping off on the other side of it with a laugh.

Not as amused as her friend, Asami took her phone back and read the message that she sent to her. "Why did you do that?" she asked a bit aggravated.

"Because I wanted to see you to love birds in action," Opal simply put.

Asami took a seat on the bed still frowned up a bit. "We're not love birds," she said in a grumpy tone.

Opal came up to her side with a bright smile on her face. "No one makes you giggle like that or..at all for that matter so what do you call that?" she asked wanting to know as she leaned up against her friend.

Asami swayed by the weigh that Opal had placed on her side. "I don't know," she said as Korra texted her back. Reading that she loved too brought a smile to Asami's face. 'Great. Text you the details later.' was all she sent before turning her attention to her friend with a slightly scolding look. "I am so gonna get you back for that," she threaten with a playful smirk.

"You'll thank me later," Opal said with a bright smile on her glossy lips.

* * *

><p>Korra had read the text that Asami sent her causing that goofy grin of hers to appear back on her face. 'Can't wait' she texted back before putting her phone away.<p>

"What?" Mako asked noticing how weird Korra was being.

Shaking her head, Korra couldn't get rid of her smile. "Nothing just going on a double date with Asami, Opal and Bolin tonight," she said hoping he wouldn't kill her vibe like last time.

Mako was surprised to hear that his brother was going to tag along by the look on his face. "Make sure you ease her family into the conversation," he suggested wondering if she would use that tactic. He knew Korra almost as well as he knew his brother. If not steered in the right direction they could stray off path. At least that's what it seemed like from his point of view.

"I will but aren't you worried about your brother?" Korra pointed out herself. "Last time I was around him he gave away my real name," she said realizing that it was also Mako's fault for him introducing her as such. "I was kind of looking forward to using the new one. I like the way it rolls off the tongue. Raavaaaa," she said with a bit of sass at the end.

Mako took a deep breath nodding his head to her every word. "Don't worry I swore him to secrecy. He won't tell anyone about this investigation," he said as if it was a guarantee.

Korra gave him a look and shook her head as she sat back in her chair. "Is that even protocol?" she asked similar to the way he had to her countless times.

"No but it will save you from getting killed," Mako said sternly.

A slight frown surfaced amongst her facial features at his comment. "Asami isn't going to hurt me," she stated in a serious tone.

Mako gave her a look right back as he tried to get his point across. "She probably wouldn't but Zaheer would. This situation is real Korra not some fantasy land. You could get killed," he said reminding her again.

"I have it under control. Just make sure your brother doesn't slip any other information that could blow my cover," she said as she got out of her seat nearly knocking it over.

Mako saw as she walked away into the next room with Naga barking at their little disagreement. "I have it under control as well!" he shouted making Naga bark more. "Get your cover blown? Psh. More like you got your own cover blown,"he mumbled as he folded his arms sitting back on her couch.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Asami had texted Korra that she would pick her up at her apartment since she was driving everyone. Korra came downstairs into the court yard only to see Asami parked out front by the gate.<p>

Asami was leaning up against her car with her black leather jacket, red t shirt with a v neckline and dark navy jeans and black boots. She had her arms folded as she looked down the street where her car was faced.

As she turned her head, she could see Korra coming through the gate. Standing up straight, Asami smiled brightly at her. "I would have came up to get you but I already have enough tickets under my belt to last me a life time. Plus I don't trust anyone to drive my car under any circumstances," she said a bit sternly at the end smile and all.

Korra nodded her head with a smirk of her own. "I understand. Naga isn't use to visitors anyway so you kind of avoided getting bit. Not that she would bite you or anything," she said wanting to clear it up. Naga wasn't a vicious dog but she had a good keen sense on who and who not to trust.

Laughing, Asami nodded her head at Korra's comments and opened up the passenger door for Korra to get in.

"Thanks," Korra said as she looked behind her seeing Bolin and Opal in the back seat. "Hey guys," she said as they both greeted her back at the same time.

Asami walked around to the drivers side door opening it up. Getting in, she closed her door as Korra put her seat belt on. Asami paused before putting hers on giving Korra a look. "You don't trust me?" she asked with a confused expression.

Korra had stopped right as she about to place on her seat belt. "I do but I've seen the way you drive," she stated as the peanut gallery in the back made an 'ooooo' sound simultaneously.

Sitting up a bit, Asami turned in her seat and leaned over a bit closer to Korra. "And how do I drive?" she asked in a slightly aggressive tone of voice that matched her now furrow brows.

Korra felt as if she just stepped into a dog house. Her face showed of confusion wondering how to actually respond.

Asami couldn't keep up this charade any longer specially the way Korra's face lit up. She burst into laughter waving it off with a small smirk. "I'm just kidding. Man you are so easy to get," she said as she began to place her own seat belt on. She looked over to Korra who took a sigh of relief. "I make everyone put a seat belt way before the car starts to move," she said gesturing with her fingers to the couple in the back.

Looking behind her, Korra could see Opal and Bolin with their seat belts on as well. "I see," she said as she began to place hers back on. She turned back in her seat facing Asami again. "I will get you back for that," she said with a smirk. She was still getting use to Asami's sense of humor but was catching on by the moment.

"Looking forward to it," Asami said with a grin before driving off.

* * *

><p>Asami drove them all to a local club called the Dragon fly. Parking in a free space soon after another car left, Asami turned her car off and got out with the rest of the group leaving her jacket inside. Walking up on the side walk, Bolin had his arm around Opal as Korra took Asami by the hand.<p>

They walked past the long line and up toward the bouncer. The man already recognized Asami prompting him to pull the rope back for her group to enter. "Thanks Tuk," she said as she walked in with Korra by her side.

"Anytime," he said in his deep tone of voice. Many in line were complaining but he just ignored them.

Korra noticed what kind of pull Asami had wondering if it stemmed from her connection to the red lotus.

Entering the club, the group could hear the music thumping so hard that the walls were vibrating. People were scattered all across the room dancing, drinking and enjoying each others company.

As they approached the bar, Korra released Asami's hand and said, "Drinks are on me!" in a loud tone. Opal and Bolin cheered for her happy to get their night started. Korra took their drink order and relayed it to the bar keep. Korra turned to Asami and said, "you don't want anything?!" wondering if something was wrong.

"No I'm good!" she shouted in the same manor.

Korra had that same confused look on her face causing her to lean more into Asami. "Something wrong?" she asked in a concerned tone.

Asami shook her head and placed a soft hand on Korra's fore arm leaning in towards her ear. "Nothings wrong I just like to keep a clear head when I drive," she said very strict about these things. She didn't have any intentions on drinking tonight which is why she drove to begin with.

After hearing what she said, Korra scrunched up her face forgetting that Asami drove them here. "Sorry it slipped my mind," she said leaning her head towards Asami's ear in the same manor.

"Its fine. Just come dance with me," she said taking Korra's hand and leading her away from the bar.

Before she was pulled away, Korra had placed money on the bar for their drinks. Bolin and Opal were sitting there clinking their drinks together as they watched their friends heading towards the dance floor.

Up in the VIP section of the club, Tahno was leaning over the railing with a drink in his hand. He was about to take a sip when he spotted the girls. "What the hell?" he said not believing Shin the first time thinking it was all talk. Now that it was right in front of his eyes he wasn't sure how to react.

A slow song began to play as Korra and Asami got in the middle of the dance floor. Korra placed her hands on Asami's hips as Asami had her arms resting on Korra's shoulders. "You know it wasn't me who sent that text to you earlier about the double date," she admitted as she stepped in sync with Korra's movements.

Not to surprised, Korra poked out her bottom lip a bit with a nod. "And here I thought that joke I sent earlier was to perverted," she said with a small grin.

Asami giggled and shook her head, "no it wasn't. plus I've heard worst," she said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Is that so Ms. Sato?" Korra said with a cheeky grin.

Leaning a bit closer, Asami pressed her forehead against Korra's. "It is indeed so, Avatar Korra," she said mashing both of her names together.

Korra liked the ring to it which caused her to show off her pearly whites in response.

Opal and Bolin were about to join the couple on the dance floor when the twins came up to greet them. Bolin gestured to buy them drinks as well til Wei tapped him on the shoulder pointing towards the steps. They could see Tahno coming down shoving some people out of his way. He was making a B-line towards the dance floor.

Coming right up to Asami and Korra, Tahno cleared his throat to get their attention. "May I cut in?" he asked staring Asami down with a devious glare.

Korra began to stare him down as Asami spoke up. "No you may not, now leave us a lone," she demanded with a frown.

Tahno shook his head with a chuckled as he looked across the dance floor and back at her. "You know I have this theory as to why you're such a bitch," he started getting Korra's attention immediately.

She released Asami and stepped in front of her getting in Tahno's face. "Watch your mouth," she said in pissed off manor. Her hands started to ball into a fist which Asami noticed.

Taking Korra by the wrist, Asami gently pulled her back towards her. "Come on Korra lets just go," she said not wanting to make a seen. She began to pull Korra back toward the bar when Tahno to grab her by the arm hard.

"I'm not done talking to you yet!" he shouted as he nearly yanked her forward.

Korra quickly twisted her hand to break out of Asami's grip only to punch Tahno in his face.

The impact pushed him back so hard he fell on his ass. "Fuck!" he shouted as he held his nose. It was bleeding none stop and a bit crooked.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Korra shouted as she stared Tahno down. Asami was in shock at Korra's reaction not expecting any of that.

Tahno's crew began to crowd on to the dance floor. They came up behind him, with some helping him up off the floor. They were staring at Korra hard but she still wouldn't budge.

Tahno wiped the blood from his nose and got close to Korra's face. The twins came up behind Korra along with Bolin and Opal at Asami's side. He peeked their presents out of the corners of his eye but didn't take his off Korra's. "This isn't over," he threaten.

"Not by a long shot," Korra spit back in response.

Slowly backing up, Tahno turned around walking to the opposite side of the club with the rest of his crew.

Once they were out of view, Korra shook her hand she hit Tahno with. Asami took it in her own and saw that her knuckles were bruised. "Come on," she said in a worried tone.

* * *

><p>Leaving the club, they all decided to go back to Opal's apartment. Walking up the steps, Asami was cradling Korra's hand the whole time. As they reached the top, Opal had already opened her front door leaving it cracked for them.<p>

"I'm fine really..." Korra continued to say as they entered the apartment. Bolin closed the door behind them as Asami brought Korra over to the couch in the living room. Korra sat down feeling the softness of the couch causing her to rub up against it to get comfortable.

Asami kneel down before Korra rubbing her knuckles gently. "Wait here okay," she said looking into Korra's baby blue hues. Getting up, Asami walked into Opal's bedroom to look for the first aid kit.

Bolin came out of the kitchen with a few beers in hand. He came up to the couch and handed Korra one. He plopped down in a seat beside her and cracked his own. "So what are you gonna do?" he asked looking at Korra taking a sip of beer waiting for her answer.

Korra gave him a look from the question he asked. Bolin noticed her expression causing him to eye the bedroom door for a second. He looked back at Korra as the cost was clear. "Asami is a good friend of mines and I don't want her to get hurt because of your 'priorities'' he said as he gestured in finger quotes at the end.

Knowing what he meant Korra took a deep breath clearly annoyed but not by him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to Asami," she said a bit defensively. She began to cradled her own hand as it started to sting just a bit from the pain.

Bolin looked down at her hand that was light pinkish from the contact it made with Tahno's face. "You really do have feelings for her?" he said in a form of a question but already knew the answer.

Korra broke eye contact from his gaze and on to her lap. "I really shouldn't but I do," she said in a low tone of voice. She wasn't embarrassed by it. It was more of the guilt of knowing that if this all came crashing down that she could indeed hurt Asami.

The look on Korra's face said it all. He could see how conflicted she was with this whole thing. He knew how his brother could be cold and calculated when it counted. In this kind of field that is what was needed but with Korra it wasn't the case. She really had her heart in this and what she felt for Asami showed more ways than one tonight. He took a swig of his beer not bothering to pester her any further on the matter.

While Korra and Bolin were in the living room, Asami was in Opal's bedroom looking in every draw for the first aid.

"Tear up my room why don't ya?" Opal teased with a smile. "Then clean it back up again like you always do," she said as she handed Asami the first aid kit from the bathroom.

Asami turned around to face Opal seeing the kit in her hand. "Thanks," she said taking it.

Before she could rush out the door, Opal pulled Asami by the arm lightly towards the side out of view. "Did you see the way Korra just punched Tahno in the face? No hesitation at all just bloop. Was pretty amazing," she said still a bit surprised by the altercation.

Asami took a look at the door then back to Opal with a small shake of her head. "I've never needed anyone to defend me before. Usually when it happens I get pissed off at the person taking up for me because I know I can handle myself," she said in a low voice so the others couldn't hear. She took a breath as her gazed dropped down to the floor. "But the way Korra did it was just... I don't know. I can't explain it," she said looking off to the side. "I just felt secure you know?" she said finally looking up at Opal.

Opal placed her hand on Asami's shoulder with a content smile on her lips. "You're in love," she said in a dreamy tone. For once Opal wasn't kidding around. The way Asami acted around Korra was to transparent. Her friend was in so deep it was no turning back now.

Asami didn't answer instead took a clean cloth the dresser and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen and rinsed it off in the sink. She then moved back into the living room seeing Bolin getting up for her to sit down. "Thanks," she said to him as she took his seat.

They both watched as Opal came out of the room with Bolin coming up to her. She had her keys in hand as she opened up the front door. "We will be back in a few. Going to get something to eat down the street. Do you guys want something?" she asked both Korra and Asami. Korra leaned back into the couch to reach into her pockets to take out her money. "Oh no," she said stopping Korra. "You paid for the drinks at the club. This is our treat," she gestured as Korra sat back straight.

"A few burgers will do right?" Asami asked as she looked to Korra whom nodded in agreement. Looking back at Opal, Asami mouthed 'thank you' as her friend gave her a nod in return before heading out the door.

Once they left, Asami took the beer out of Korra's hand sitting it down so she could begin to clean off her bruised knuckles. "Ah..." she said feeling it sting.

"Sorry..." Asami said remorsefully. "I never meant for you to get hurt Korra," she said smoothly rinsing off her hand before placing the cloth on to the arm rest of the couch.

Korra watched Asami in motion hearing her apologize made her arch a brow. "It's not your fault Tahno has a thick skull," she joked. "It was like hitting a brick wall," she said trying to lighten the mood.

Asami chuckled slightly with a small smile only to get serious again. She stopped what she was doing and looked Korra in her eyes. "No one has ever had my back where it made me feel protected yet still in control..." she admitted knowing that her friends would have done the same. It truly didn't feel the same as when Korra did it and it made her feel safe.

"You like being in control?" Korra asked looking deeply into Asami's eyes as if the answer was there.

Asami broke eye contact and reached for the bandaging to wrap Korra's hand with. "I like being my own person," she said as she took Korra's hand in her own wrapping it up thoroughly. As she finished, she took Korra's hand up to her lips and kissed it smiling at her. "All done."

Korra watched Asami as she kissed her wrapped knuckles saying she was done. Half smirking at that, Korra pulled Asami's hand with her bruised one so she could come toward her. Korra pressed her lips against Asami's closing her eyes slightly.

Closing her own eyes, Asami began to mush her lips up against Korra's feeling that hunger in the pit of her stomach like it did the night before. Korra snaked her left arm around Asami waist pulling her closer causing Asami to straddle her.

Sitting back against the couch, Korra felt Asami's hands slid up against her neck cupping the sides of her cheeks. Their kissed broke off into small little pecks with their lips lightly touching one another. Before long, Asami's tongue grazed over Korra's bottom lip as she turned her head for more.

Their little make out session came to a halt when loud footsteps was heard in the hall. Asami pulled back when the door flew open. She sat on Korra's lap licking her lips as Bolin came in seeing them two very close together. "Oops..." he said noticing Asami's lipstick on Korra's mouth. "Sorry...Opal left her purse.." he said as he began to slowly reach for it on the recliner. "Just gonna...grab it," he said taking it in his hand. He kept his eyes on the girls as if they were attack dogs. "And leave you ladies alone.." he said backing out towards the door. "Sorry.." he said closing it back shut.

When he left, both girls began to laugh. Asami leaned her forehead up against Korra's tracing the outline of her lips with her index finger. "Do you want to leave?" she asked wondering if Korra had other plans this evening.

Korra lightly shook her head and kissed Asami's finger. "No," she said with a bright smile.

Asami cupped Korra's cheek with that same hand and pulled her back into a kiss to resume what they had started.

* * *

><p>Once Bolin and Opal came back, the gang ate their meals watching a marathon of their favorite movies. Everyone eventually passed out with Opal on the floor with Bolin leaning up against her chest asleep. Her fingers were entangled in his curly hair. Korra's whole body was stretched out on the couch with her arms around Asami who was asleep on top of her snoring lightly.<p>

Korra soon woke up from the buzzing sound of her phone in her pocket. She opened up her eyes slowly lifting her right hand up off of Asami's back rubbing her eye. She felt the bandage brushing up against it causing her to squint. She raised her head a bit seeing she wasn't at home. Seeing Asami laid up against her made Korra smile until she heard that annoying buzzing sound again. Reaching in her pocket, she took out her phone seeing she gotten a text from Mako.

Her movements slowly woke up Asami. She raised her head up off of Korra's chest looking around slightly with a small yawn. Covering her mouth, she looked at Korra seeing her with her phone. "Everything alright?" she asked resting her head back down on Korra's chest.

She didn't answer right away since she was reading it. Not texting back, she ended it and placed her phone back into her pocket. "Yeah my neighbor has to go to work so no one is there to watch Naga," she said making up an excuse to get home.

Asami exhaled deeply before inhaling Korra's scent again. "I'll take you home," she said pulling herself up off the couch and Korra.

Korra got up as well making sure she didn't kick Opal in the head when she moved her feet from the couch.

Asami watched as her friend was asleep with her fingers entangled in Bolin's hair. She bended down beside Opal and rubbed her nose with her index finger. "Hey..." she said lowly. "We're heading out okay. I'll text you later," she said as Opal slightly opened up her eyes.

"Umm...bye bye," she said turning her head to the side closing her eyes again.

Asami planted a kiss on Opal's forehead. Standing up she took the remote turning off the tv. Gathering her things, she headed out of Opal's apartment with Korra. Asami had locked the door with her spare key her friend gave her.

* * *

><p>As they got downstairs, Asami got into her car with Korra driving her home. Pulling up to the front gate again, Asami yawned still tired since it was about 3 in the morning. "Thanks for having my back," she said in a sleepy tone.<p>

Korra took off her seat belt and smiled. "Anytime," she said taking Asami's hand in her own giving it a squeeze.

Asami rubbed Korra's bandaged up knuckles again staring at it a bit before looking back at Korra. "I know we just started dating but I would really like it if you met my family," she said a bit more clearly. Korra's eyes opened up a bit wider at Asami's words causing her brows to raise. Asami giggled and leaned a bit towards Korra. "I know you already met them the other night but it was to brief for it to count," she stated not knowing how long her family would actually be in town. "It would mean the world to me if you came over for dinner Sunday night," she said hoping Korra would say yes.

Korra listened to Asami carefully. Hearing how it meant the world to her she couldn't say no. Plus it was the opening she was looking for but it wasn't why she was saying yes. "I'll be there," she said with a small smile.

Leaning up to her, Asami laid a small kiss upon Korra's lips.

The small peck brought a widen smile on Korra's face. "Goodnight," she said as she opened her side door getting out.

"Goodnight," Asami replied back with a heavy sigh. She was a bit disappointed that their night had to end so abruptly but had something to look forward to this Sunday.

Korra closed her side door and tapped it slightly as she looked down through the window. "Text me when you get home," she said as Asami nodded with a small salute. She was sleepy and Korra knew it. She was praying that she got home safe.

Standing back up straight, Korra walked off entering her number into the gate having it open up. Walking inside, she turned back slightly waving seeing Asami return the gesture before driving off.

* * *

><p>Opening her front door, Korra saw Mako on his laptop. "Took you long enough," he said as she closed her door. "We received this at the station a few hours ago," he said clicking play as she got closer.<p>

Taking a seat on the couch beside him, she saw the footage of the time frame between Zaheer's transfer and escape. All footage from inside the prison was clear it was until she saw the ones from inside the transporting truck. The way Zaheer took out those poor guards killing both of them instantly.

The separate camera in the drivers seat shown the passenger being thrown out as well as the driver. The height and weight of the assailants matched the description of two with in the red lotus gang. It was until Korra saw the shorter one tossing an explosive in the back of the truck discontinuing the rest of the footage.

"How were you able to get a hold of this?" she questioned still staring at the screen with the video ended.

Mako shook his head still disgusted by what he saw. "Well it wasn't through Kuvira's people that's for sure," he said feeling as if they were stone walling their investigation.

Korra heard what he said and shook her head. "No how were they able to received this footage after it was blown up?" she asked now facing him.

"Well the prison had finally upgraded their systems a few months back. So all their cameras recording automatically saves into their system the second it records. No more manual labor," he commented as he sat back on the couch with his arms folded. "Right now this is the only opening we have to finding out who knew about their routine. It might have switched last minute but its only so many roads to take to enter republic city. Now its just one that takes six days that counts," he said a bit satisfied at the end.

Korra listened to him still glancing at the screen a bit with a worried feeling over rushing over her body. Not for herself but for Asami as well as her brother Kai. Those people were monsters who didn't deserve the love of such caring people. "It might not be the only opening we have," she uttered lowly.

Mako had his eyes closed til Korra spoke up. He sat up attentively wondering what she meant. "You have one?" he asked in an anxious tone.

Taking a deep breath, Korra nodded her head with a sigh. "Yeah..." she said looking back into Mako's eyes. "Asami invited me to dinner Sunday to meet all of them," she said gesturing to the video.

"You ready for that?" he asked already seeing Korra's posture a bit shaken up.

Korra dropped her gaze from his and back at the screen to Zaheer's face. "As ready as I'll ever be."


	9. Go Fast

**Title: **Go Fast

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Wow the love that this story has received its still mind blowing as Heine put it in their review. Thank you for the PM's, Favs, Follows and Reviews. They all motivate me to continue with this story. I look over it and see how much this story has captured every ones interest as it has mines and I will deliver on that. Every thing is coming up in the next few chapters so prepare for that. Buckle up because this ride is gonna get bumpy.

**PS: **Hope you all have a safe new years day coming up. And I will continue this story in the new year.

* * *

><p>Korra had gotten up early that morning to take Naga for a walk. Leaving her apartment building, Korra walked passed the gates and on to the side walk with her happy canine companion. What Korra didn't realize was a set of eyes watching her since the night before.<p>

Looking through his rear view mirror, Tahno could see Korra coming his way with her pet dog. He rubbed the bridge of his nose that was bandaged up and exited the car when they got closer. He walked around the front of his car and on to the side walk cutting her off in her path.

Not paying attention, Korra was reading over the text messages Asami sent her last night once she got home. She could tell by the way the messages were written that Asami was tired. She was just glad she made it home safe.

"I told you this wasn't over," he said getting her attention. Korra stopped in her tracks as Naga began to bark at the stranger before her.

Korra stared Tahno down the say way she did last night. Placing her phone back into her pocket, Korra had a tight grip on the leash in order for Naga to stay put. "Did that blow to your head knock out all your common sense?" she genuinely asked. "Cause I gotta tell you showing up here its only gonna end badly for you," she threaten from a cops point of view.

Tahno didn't dare take a step closer from the way Naga was growling with spit coming down off her chin. Instead, he stayed in place with a threatening look in his eyes. "And staying with Sato is only gonna end badly for you," he spit back. "You're not gonna last with her. No one does. So why don't you do yourself a favor and stay away from her."

Snickering to herself, Korra looked off to the side with a small shake of her head. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked sincerely meeting his gaze again. "Show up here, get a little bass in your voice more than the one you had last night when I dropped your ass but," she said recalling it. "You really think you can intimidate me?" she asked in a serious tone. Her expression soften up with a chuckle that escaped her lips. "That's rich," she said down playing him. "Especially coming from you. No pun intended."

Grunting in frustration, Tahno took a step causing Naga to bark and nearly jump at him. He stepped back in his same spot and pointed at Korra. "You think you're smart huh? You and your little girlfriend," he said referring to Asami. "Both racing me at the same. Taking my money. Trashing my car," he said fluster only to take deep breaths after wards. All this excitement was hurting his nose. "No. No you don't get to do that to me and get away with it," he started with a smirk of devious intent smeared on his mug.

Korra lids lowered with a small frown imprinted on to her forehead. "If you don't want a busted lip to match with your broken nose I suggest you walk away right now," she said pointing at his car as Naga was still jumping up barking trying to bite at him.

"You had your chance to back out _Uh-vatar_," he said in an aggressive manor. "Now its on," he said as he stepped off the side walk and back towards his car. He drove off in a haste down the street making a hard turn.

Korra bend down rubbing Naga's coat to get her to calm down. "Its okay girl. Come on," she said as she began to walk back toward her apartment building. Their walk would have to take place another day. Right now she had a problem to deal with.

* * *

><p>Asami was up washing dishes she didn't get to the night before. She had a lot on her mind after what happened last night. Thinking of what Korra did for her brought a smile to her face. Stepping up to defend her was something she didn't expect. Asami didn't let words affect her the way it would most people.<p>

The more Tahno ran his mouth the more she ignored. She could argue with the best of them but to waste her time on giving them a reaction was pointless. Its exactly what he wanted that night from her but instead got one from Korra. The way she punched him in the face was extremely sexy. Her smooth toned arm extended in motion reaching toward Tahno's face with a balled up fist connecting to the bridge of his nose. She could instant reply that in her mind all day.

Loud footsteps coming down the stairs broke her train of thought. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see it was Zaheer. Drying her hands off quickly, she tossed the cloth on to the counter before lightly jogging in the living room to catch up to him. "Zah!" she said a bit loudly to get his attention.

Zaheer was about to head out the door when he heard his name being called. Stopping in his tracks, he turned around to see Asami. "Hey you're up early," he said as he began to put his jacket on.

"Yeah had some things to do. One actually is to talk to you if you have a minute," she said as she placed her hands in the back of her jean pockets.

He nodded his head and gestured towards the couch. She began to walk taking a seat placing her hands on her thighs. Taking a seat beside her, he turned to were his arm was resting on the couch and the other was on his own knee. "You give some thought to what we discussed the other day?" he asked assuming this is what she wanted to talk about.

Asami dropped her gaze from his shaking her head lightly. "No its actually something else," she said not sure how to ask.

Zaheer took a deep frustrated breath with a small frown with in his brows but noticed to with a hand gesture for her to continue. "Go on."

"I wanted to know if you would be okay with me bringing Korra to dinner Sunday night," she said brightly despite his small attitude.

Sighing heavily, Zaheer brought his hand up to his face rubbing his temple. "Sami you know its family only," he said dismissing her request.

Rolling her eyes, Asami folded her arms over her chest. "Its important to me. I want you to get to know her. I want all of you to know her. Please?" she asked wanting him to agree. She knew better than to have hope when it came to Zaheer meeting someone she knew. He was always so off about it but Korra was important to her.

Asami never asked much out of him even with his lack of presents she never once complained. He owned it to her to at least give this a try. "Fine. Bring her," he said seeing her eyes light up. He felt her arms wrapping around his neck bringing him into a hug. He patted her back lightly with a small chuckle. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it," he said as they both pulled back from the embrace.

"Thank you," she said as she stood to her feet. Giving him one last hug once he stood up, Asami pulled back walking into the kitchen to finish up the dishes.

Zaheer took a few steps back before turning around towards the door. He closed it behind him and walked up to Ghazan on the porch. "When you get a chance. Find out what you can on this girl Asami's been seeing," he said giving a tap to his friends shoulder.

"Will do," Ghazan said with a nod. Both walked down the steps headings to their cars to leave.

* * *

><p>Korra was informed to meet up at the assigned safe house since the precinct was off limits. They needed to go over a strategy on the dinner she was going to Sunday night.<p>

She sat in a chair listening intensely to the argument brewing between her Captain and Agent Kuvira. It had been like this for the past 20 minutes.

"And I'm telling you Korra is not going in there with a wire!" Lin shouted with her hands on her hips.

Kuvira stood there with a death glare in her eyes. "They have been in the city a little over a week. This is our best option in finding out what the Red Lotus has planned. Korra has to wear a wire," she said in a slight aggressive tone yet her demeanor was calm. Her hands were clasped behind her back as she stood tall before Beifong.

Lin took a step forward so close to Kuvira's breathing space. "Its not going to happen. I'm not risking her life just so you can hear what may or may not be said at that dinner," she said fuming at the way this conversation was going. "What makes you think that they are even going to discuss such a thing in front of someone who they barely even know?"

"Korra has gotten this far more than anyone ever has. Give her some credit Beifong. She can handle seeing this through. We will take every single precaution to keep her safe while she is in there," Kuvira said feeling her own hands begin to tighten behind her back.

Korra had enough of the back and forth. "Do I have a say in this?" she asked finally interrupting.

"No," Lin answered never breaking eye contract from Kuvria's eyes.

A small smirk curved upon Kuvira's lips after Korra spoke up. "Yes why don't we hear from Korra," she said turning on the heel of her boots to face her. "Are you comfortable with wearing a wire? It would be in your best interest to do so. Being around those murderous individuals. Its no telling what they would do to you-"

"Which is why a wire would make her a target!" Lin shouted cutting her off.

"As I was saying!" Kuvira said looking over at Lin out of the corner of her eyes cutting her off just the same. "Its no telling what they would do to you if you _don't_ have the wire on," she stated as she looked back into Korra's ocean blue hues. "My team would be able to hear everything with it. I can set it up so we can be with in the perimeter of the house undetected. If things get out of hand we will be right there to take out anyone on the spot."

Korra didn't like that last part considering Asami would be there as well. Lin was getting frustrated by the minute and it was showing by the way she gripped the sides of her own hips. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of this investigation?" she said more as a statement then a question. "Ten days have already gone by since Zaheers escape. What they have planned could already be in motion. Taking them out could have been done as soon as they stepped foot into the city. Korra is not going to be the sacrificial lamb in your little expedition that could get us no where," Lin said nearly shouting in Kuvira's ear.

Kuvira turned to face Lin again with her hands coming unlatched from behind her back in balled up fists. Korra stood up quickly out of her seat and came between the two. "Hey Hey Hey!" Korra shouted. "Look I hear both of you and I understand," she said as both women were glaring at each other with similar pissed off expressions.

Turning to Kuvira, Korra took a deep breath before speaking. "But The Captain is right. I looked into Ghazan's file and he would find that thing on me in no time," she said seeing how he was a tech expert. "I would be dead before I could even call for back up," she said keeping in mind everything that Mako has said to her. Korra wasn't sure what Kuvira was thinking since her expression hadn't changed much or had it? She couldn't tell but one thing she wasn't going to do was put her life (or Asami's for that matter) on the line. "I'm sorry if this-" she began to say only for Kuvira to hold up the palm of her hand bringing her words to a halt.

"Say no more. Its your choice and I respect it," she said coming off a bit sentimental as she placed her hand back down to her side. It quickly changed as her eyes locked on to Korra's. "Just make sure you relay every single detail of tomorrow nights event. Leave nothing out. Dates, times, locations, targets anything could be significant to this operation no matter how minor it may seem," she directed as if she was her commanding officer. "Are we clear?"

Korra nodded her head to Kuvira's strict instructions. "We're clear," she said understanding how important this was.

Kuvira eyed Korra for a second with a small glare. "Good," she said raising her chin up. "You are dismissed."

Korra looked at her a bit surprised then behind her shoulder at Beifong. Lin had her arms folded with that same grumpy look she had every more. "Go ahead Korra," she said giving the okay for her to leave.

Backing away from the two, Korra walked towards the front door where Mako had been stationed too. "Well that was intense..." he commented as he opened the front door for Korra.

"You have no idea," she said shaking her shoulders to brush off all that tension.

Lin headed towards the front door as Korra was about to step out. "Hey!" she spoke up walking their way.

Korra turned around and came back inside. "Yes Cap?" she said wondering if she gotten in trouble for speaking up.

Beifong gave Mako a look and gestured for him to go outside. He walked out closing the door behind him. Lin placed her hand on Korra's shoulder guiding her into the next room for some privacy. "If there is a remote chance that you could get hurt I am pulling you out of there," she said with her hand still on Korra's shoulder.

"I can handle myself," Korra said trying to assure her Captain.

Shaking her head, Beifong let her hand drop back down to her side. "No you can't," she said lowly which surprised Korra. "I am not going to let what happen to your father happen to you," she said looking in Korra's eyes for a mutual understanding. The position they were in was delicate and needed to be treated with care. Any wrong move from this moment forward could put Korra in harms way.

Korra saw the look in Beifong's eyes and gave a small nod. "I understand," she said with a faint smile. Any other time someone would doubt her ability she would be pissed but for Beifong it was a reason why. Its not that she didn't trust Korra it was because she didn't want history to repeat itself. Korra knew that from the first day she had met Lin realizing the connection she had to her father. "I'll proceed with caution Cap," she said brightly as Lin nodded herself.

"Good. Keep me posted," she said as Korra turned around and walked out the front door.

Mako was waiting outside next to his car for Korra. He hadn't been with his baby in nearly a week. She had countless spots on her causing him to rub a smug off the drivers side window with his handkerchief. "You will be back with me soon won't you girl yes you will," he said lowly only to clear his throat once Korra got closer. "Did her voice reach a new amp?" he asked referring to Beifong shouting at her.

Korra raised a brow as Mako stood up straight. "No actually," she said tossing him the keys since she knew he wanted to drive.

"That's a surprise," he commented as he came around the car and stood in front of her. "I had the IT guy come in and clear up your background just in case the Red Lotus wanted to take a look into you," he said leaning up against the hood of his car. "You are officially a bad ass from the mean streets of Republic City," he said handing her a file. The only thing that belonged to her was her real name everything else was a made up history of a criminal record that was suppose to go to her cover name Raava.

Korra took the file viewing it over causing her to chuckle at some things. "I work for your fathers company?" she question reading the name over next to her occupation. "As a Mechanic?"

"Yeah I made sure to address it to the other side of town. Kind of like a sister company. Anyone there can vouch for you so can Bolin. Make you seem like an extra set of hands on his off days," he said with a small smirk. "Told you I cover all my bases," he said standing up straight again.

Korra wasn't surprised at Mako's intuitiveness but grateful for it. "Thanks Mako," she said wrapping her arms around his waist giving him a squeeze.

Mako returned the hug and released her as she pulled back. "Your welcome."

On the other side of the street, Tahno was watching them a few cars down from where they stood. He had been following her most of the day. Wanting to know her every move to use it against Asami if needed. He could see them getting into their car driving down the street. He started his own following right behind them.

* * *

><p>Opal walked up the stairs to Pema's house. Knocking on the door the young girl waited for an answer. Crashing sounds could be heard behind the door. Opal was staring at the door as if it was foreign. Tempted to put her ear by it, she stopped when Asami opened the door. She smiled brightly at her friend who looked like she had been in a war zone of paint. "Hey," she said covering her mouth holding back a laugh.<p>

"Hey Girlie," Asami said as she stepped aside for Opal to come in. Once she did, Asami closed the door behind her.

Seeing the way the living room looked Opal could tell Asami had her hands full. "Its like a mad house over here," she commented hearing rumblings up the stairs.

Asami took a wet paper towel she had in her hand trying to get green paint off her face. "Welcome to the jungle," she said with a snicker. "Ikki had an art project we were trying to finish when Meelo decided to join in," she said trying to straight up as the kids were upstairs cleaning off themselves.

Opal cleared a space for herself on the couch with her bottle of water in hand. "That's cool maybe they could make me a painting. Could be worth millions one day," she said with a smile as she lifted up one of the drawings from the floor. "So what are you doing tomorrow night?" she asked as she looked up at her best friend. "Because Bolin wanted me to ask if you and Korra would like to see Oma and Shu 3: Enter The Tomb," she mention knowing he had been dying to see it. "He just got it and I can't go through that torture alone," she said as she took a swig of her water.

Chuckling, Asami nodded her head yes. "Actually I do have plans. Korra is coming over tomorrow night for dinner to meet everyone," she said putting some brushes away inside a case.

Opal nearly choked on her water as some of it spilled out of her mouth. "What?" she said choking slightly. She rubbed her chest lightly for comfort. "Are you serious?" she asked in complete shock.

"Yes I am," she said as she placed Ikki's supplies away and into her bag.

Opal was still pretty speechless after what she just heard. "That's a big step," she commented knowing how Asami's family could be.

Thinking on it, Asami stopped what she was doing taking a seat on a near by chair. "It is but its important to me. Plus Zah already invited Korra to stay for a drink after Kai's party," she said still a bit uncomfortable with the way he acted towards Korra.

"Yeah but it wasn't planned that would have been an interrogation not a party," Opal said twisting the cap back on to her bottle.

Asami dropped her gaze with a small nod agreeing. "That's why this is the best time to do it," she said standing up from her seat.

Confused, Opal arched her brows watching Asami's movements. "Why is that?" she asked knowing something was up.

Moving over to Opal, Asami took a seat beside her. Glancing towards the stairs, Asami wanted to make sure the kids weren't coming down. She could hear their footsteps and laughter up stairs knowing exactly which rooms they were in still cleaning the paint off of themselves. Looking back at Opal, Asami wasn't sure how to say this. "Zaheer has something big planned coming up soon and I'm not sure if I will ever get another chance like this to where we could all sit down and eat dinner like a real family," she said skeptical about the outcome. She wanted more than anything to be around her family but knew it wouldn't last long. Bringing Korra to this dinner was her way of gaining a bit of normalcy. Wanting her family to except someone she had grown fond of was important to her and Opal could see it by the look on her face.

Placing her hand on Asami's shoulder, Opal gave it a small squeeze. "I understand. You might want to prep Korra for that though," she said with a small smirk to lighten up Asami's worried mood.

Asami gave Opal a small smile knowing it was probably true. She didn't want to rush Korra into this after what happened the last time. She just wasn't sure when she would get another chance for them to all come together.

"Where is Korra by the way?" Opal asked as Ikki was screaming up stairs at Meelo.

Asami stood up to her feet again walking over to the stairs. "She's at work," she said taking a look over at Opal before turning back to the stairs. "Ikki you forgot to get your painting!" she shouted hearing the little girl say she would get it.

Opal got comfortable on the couch easing back into it crossing one leg over the other. "So are you excited about the street racing competition coming up?" she asked with a bit of her own showing in her smile.

"We have a good chance at winning now that Wei has his car back from the impound. We're going to have to start practicing soon," Asami said as she brushed glitter off the couch cushions before taking a seat.

Opal sat up herself taking a look at her own seat before sitting back down. "How much would you make?" she asked curiously.

Asami thought on it for a minute doing a bit of Math in her head. "Ten teams, each team brings a thousand yuans I'd say 20 thou since its doubled by the contestants contributions of their entry fee," she said with a small smirk ready to win this thing.

Whistling out of response, Opal waved her hand off as if it was sting by a bug. "That's a lot of yuans."

"But it would be worth it," she said wiggling her brows full of excitement.

* * *

><p>Tahno had followed Korra and Mako to a gun range. He wasn't sure what they were doing there but waited impatiently outside for them in his car. It had been 20 minutes already.<p>

Inside, Mako had finished shooting off a couple of rounds making his personal best. "Look at that!" he said out loud. "Sexy as can be!" he said as his sheet came back.

Korra looked over into his booth and saw his sheet. "Three bullet holes to the skull is sexy?" she asked with a chuckle.

"If done right yeah," he said with a laugh of his own as he pulled off his earmuffs. "So tomorrow night its a lot of pressure," he said leaning up against the side of her booth.

Standing back in her own, Korra was adding a new clip to her gun. "So is this whole investigation," she said fixing her gun before aiming it at her target sheet.

Mako raised a brow and folded his arms as he watched her. "Korra..." he said wanting her to elaborate.

Korra placed the gun back down to her side turning to face him. "What? what do you want me to say that I'm a nervous wreck? That I don't know what I'm doing. That I wish I could back out now? Because I can't. I can't do any of these things," she said with a lot of frustration behind it. All of this emotion had been pent up for a long time and now it was just boiling over. She took a deep breath as her eyes averted to the floor.

Mako placed his hand on her shoulder shaking it lightly, "I know and I'm sorry I keep reminding you. I just want you to be on you toes about it. Zaheer is dangerous. I don't have to tell you how many lives this guy has ruined. Hell has ended just to get his way. All I'm saying is that it should be taken into account regardless of how you feel. Keep that in the back of your mind because it will save your life," he said trying to example his reasoning. "Please. Be careful."

Listening to what he had to say, Korra nodded her head as she met his gaze once more. "I will," she said before pulling her earmuff back down on to her ears. She aimed her gun at the target sheet and let off a few rounds. Pressing the button her sheet came back up showing she had hit every single kill shot there was.

Looking at the sheet, Mako raised a brow with a small smirk on his face. "The gurgle really?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Make every shot count right?" she said in a more chipper tone than before.

Nodding in agreement, Mako pressed the button for a new sheet to appear. "Every single one," he commented as she began to reload. "Fuckin' sexy," he said looking at her target sheet.

Making a weird face, Korra turned to him yet again. "Seriously what is your deal?" she said really wanting to know his fascination with bullet wounds.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Don't judge," he said shooing her off as he when back to his own booth with her target sheet.

* * *

><p>Finishing up at the gun range, Mako and Korra had left getting into their vehicle with Tahno right behind.<p>

Mako was going to drop Korra off at her apartment so he could take his car to be cleaned. It had to wait when he noticed a car following them.

Making a wrong turn, Korra noticed and turned to look at Mako. "Where are we going?" she asked as she was messing with her phone.

"We got company," he said referring to the car a few ways behind them.

Korra glanced into her rear view mirror and saw it was Tahno. "Shit. Lose him," she directed as Mako began to speed up.

"Way ahead of you," he said driving past another car switching lanes a bit. He hadn't gotten a chance to show off his own racing skills until now. Korra had to brace herself holding on to the side of her door as Mako left Tahno stuck behind a garage truck pulling up into the one way street. "Got a secret admirer?" he said with a chuckle.

Korra shook her head rapidly and glared at him a bit out of the corner of her eye. "Just a road block. Think you can take care of him for me?" she asked with a small smile.

"With pleasure," he said with a wicked grin.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Mako pulled up to Korra's apartment complex when she received a text from Asami. She read that she was over at Pema's house and she could come over if she liked. Glancing over at Mako, Korra raised up her phone. "Gotta go bro," she said with a smile.<p>

He groaned folding his arms a bit. Knowing was never going to get his car cleaned at this point. "Fine," he said getting out of the car himself. He watched as she scooted over toward the drivers side. "But you better take it to the car wash I'm not kidding!" he shouted as he stepped on to the curb.

"Got it!" she shouted with a wave of her hand before pulling off.

Driving as fast as she could but with in the proper limits of speed, Korra stopped right in front of Pema's house. Parking, she got out and headed up the stairs. Knocking on the door she awaited an answer. A few minutes later, Asami opened up the door with a sleepy Meelo in her arms. "Hey..." she said lowly stepping out of the way so Korra could come in.

Walking inside, Korra saw the house was a bit of a mess. "Hey. Wow war zone," she commented as she looked at Asami. "And war paint?" she said seeing a bit of green paint on Asami's neck.

"Long story," Asami said lifting Meelo up more as he held on to her neck. "Just gotta put this little guy in bed," she said as she made her way up the stairs. Even though she was holding on to one railing as her other hand held up Meelo, Korra still had her hands out in front of her for support.

Trying not to touch her butt in the process, Korra held her hands up til Asami made it all the way up the stairs. Once she did she walked right into the kids room. She came in with the girls still up but laying down. Placing Meelo on the upper bunk, Asami pulled the covers over him as Korra came in the room behind her.

Ikki noticed her first and yelled, "Korra!" with a new found excitement in her sleepy tone voice. Jinora turned her head towards the door way with a bright smile of her own.

"Hey guys," Korra greeted with a small wave.

Meelo popped his head up and saw Korra now wanting to get out of bed himself. "Korra," he said as his sisters were out of their own hugging Korra.

Asami turned around seeing the girls hugging Korra not even noticing Meelo landscaping the side of the bunk bed to get down til he came into view. "Meelo..." she said in a tired voice of her own.

"Sorry..." Korra said as she looked to Asami. She waved it off with her own smile to match the kids.

As the kids pulled back, Meelo kept a wide smile on his face. "Can we go out with you again Korra. It was so much fun the last time!" he exclaimed as if they were going any moment now.

Korra wasn't sure what to say to say to that as Ikki spoke up. "Please please please it was the best day I've ever had!" she shouted just the same.

"Ummm yeah.." she said hearing Asami chuckle. "One day. Get permission from your mom like last time. I'll take you all to that new amusement park how does that sound?" she asked as they all simultaneously cheered for joy.

Asami walked up beside Korra to stand in front of the kids as well. "Okay okay. That is for another day. For tonight. Bed," she said hearing them all groan with disappointment afterwards. Looking over at Korra, Asami laid her head on her shoulder as she pouted slightly, "I feel like a big party pooper," she admitted as the kids got into bed.

Korra smiled to herself and placed her arm around Asami's shoulder to comfort her. "You're not. Especially since it was your idea," she said giving Asami credit.

Smiling more now, Asami placed her arm around Korra's waist giving her a slight squeeze into a side hug before letting her go. "Thanks," she said as Meelo still was sitting up in bed. "Aren't you sleepy?" she asked as he shook his head no. "That's right because you're just fighting it," she said as he nodded his head yes.

"I want to hear another story," he said with a yawn attached to his sleepy tone.

Ikki was already cuddled up to her stuffed animal she won a few days ago. "Me too.."

Jinora was ready to go to sleep any minute now once her two younger siblings were settled.

"Sure if Korra wouldn't mind taking the lead this time," Asami said volunteering her as the kids cheered.

Korra stood there with shocked eyes only to recover seconds later with a goofy smile. "Sure a... this is a story about the legendary Naga," she began telling a story about her bestest bud in the whole entire world.

Once the story was over and the kids were asleep, Korra walked downstairs with Asami to help her clean up. "So how was work?" Asami asked with a bright smile picking up shreds of paper off the floor.

Korra nodded her head as she held up a small bag she was using for trash. "Pretty busy for the most part but good" she said trying to blow glitter off her hands.

"I just realized I don't know what you do for a living," she said feeling bad she never asked til now.

Thanking the spirits for Mako's cover up earlier, Korra answered without any hint of hesitation. "I work at a garage on the other side of town," she said holding the back open for Asami.

Walking to Korra, Asami placed the trash inside. "You work with Bolin?" she asked wondering if that's how they knew each other.

"Same company yeah," Korra said starring at Asami a bit. The green paint blotches on her neck brought out the color in her eyes. Korra couldn't help but think of kissing each spot she laid eyes on.

Asami took the bag from Korra's hand tying it up. "So you're a little grease monkey?" she asked as she took a step closer to Korra.

Korra gulped and nodded her head. "Yeah," she said hoping she wasn't doubting that.

"Yeah," she said placing her arms around Korra's neck. "I like that..." she said finding it extremely sexy. Just the thought of Korra all greased up underneath the hood covered in oil and smelling like it to turned her on.

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami's waist holding her closer to her. She was getting a strange feeling in her stomach and chest that intensified with how Asami spoke. "You do?" she questioned still wanting to make sure that she didn't question her cover.

Asami licked her lips as she bit down on her bottom looking at Korra innocently. "Yeah I do. Take me home after Pema comes back and I'll show just how much I like it," she said in a low tone with a devious grin upon her lips.

It was like she had the powers of a siren. Korra felt this pull to Asami that made her want more. She leaned close to her lips wanting to kiss her. Asami pulled back a bit wanting to see how bad she had Korra in her web.

Giving her a quick peck, Asami released Korra with a giggle. Korra gave Asami a famous pout of her own. "You play dirty," she commented as Asami made her way around the couch.

"Just you wait and see," she said with a wink as Pema came through the door. "Hey," she greeted coming to Pema's aid with her many many bags.

Pema came into her living room seeing how spotless it was before seeing Korra and Asami standing there. "Hey," she greeted brightly. "Thank you so much," she said as Asami took her bags off of her. "Just place it on the side. Hi Korra," she said raising her hand in a wave.

"Hi Pema," she greeted back with an awkward wave of her hand.

Asami stood back up once the bags were off to the side. She gave Pema a big hug and pulled back just a bit when Rohan kicked. "Hi to you too," she greeted as the older woman laughed. "Ikki finished her art project and Meelo did most of his math but you may want to check again. He was very secretive about it today. Don't know why but he doesn't want to ask for help like he use to," she said with a sigh.

Pema smiled and nodded her head, "Oh I know that stage, Jinora was in that stage around that age well earlier but that's how prodigies start. So I'm grateful. Again thank you for helping out for today. I will pay you sometime tomorrow okay," she said pulling Asami in for another hug.

Hugging her back, Asami pulled away and said, "you know its always free of charge," while smiling.

After saying their good nights, Korra walked Asami back to her car. Getting in Korra looked over at Asami curiously. "You work there for free?" she asked with Asami nodding.

"Yeah. Sort of. Pema gives me money here and there but I barely spend it. I give it back to her kids as extra lunch money sometimes," she said as she felt a buzz on her phone.

Korra nodded her head as she began to drive back to Asami's house. "So...what you were gonna show me?" she said still highly interested in it. Asami was quiet as she read the text message not responding to Korra. "Something wrong?" she asked glancing back at Asami then to the road.

A frown came to Asami's face as she nodded her head. "Yeah, we need to go over to Suyin's house," she said looking over at Korra with a pissed off expression. Korra was confused praying that Suyin didn't make the connection between her and Lin Beifong.

* * *

><p>Arriving ten minutes later, Korra pulled up into a garage that was open with the lights on.<p>

Wing was standing out side of it coming up to the passenger side. "Its Wei," was all he said as he walked back into the garage.

Asami got out of the car once Korra stopped rushing into the garage. Coming inside with Korra right behind she could see Wei sitting in the corner with his leg in a cast. "The hell happened?" she asked in a slight aggression tone with a shocked look on her face.

Korra was just as surprised as Asami was as Wing spoke up. "We were testing out our cars earlier when Wei's breaks weren't working. He spun out of control and totaled it," he said pointing to his brother who was drinking a slurpee adding additional noises to his brothers speech. "Now he can't compete in the race next week. What the hell are we gonna do?" he asked himself still frustrated at the situation.

Asami took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts. They needed three people on the team in order to compete. If not they were completely screwed out of the 20 grand she knew they could win. "We need that money to get things back on track. I'll have to figure something out," she said already thinking of a million things at once.

Korra felt the weight in the room with all the disappointed faces aside from Asami's contemplating one. She took a breath of her own before speaking. "I could do it," was all that came out of her mouth as eyes locked on her.

Wei shown a confused look on his mug as he eyed his brother then back to her. "With what car? No offense but that rusty bucket of a vehicle wouldn't even stack up to what is required. It wouldn't even get past the front entrance with how slow it is. You need something custom. Something top notch that would be suited for this racing competition," he stated before sipping on the rest of his cold caffeinated beverage.

"Chill out," Asami said snapping at Wei.

"Way ahead of you..."he said holding the side of his temple from the brain freeze he was getting.

Korra knew she couldn't get a car on such short notice. The one she lost against Asami was already coming out of her pay check. She needed to think of something and fast.

Asami broke her train of thought as well as everyone else's when she spoke. "She'll drive mines," she announced with everyone looked at her puzzled.

Wing stood up straight off his own car and shook his head. "But...no one drives your car," he said wondering if she hit her head before coming there.

Looking over at Korra, Asami had a brow arched with her arms folded. "She does if she wants to go fast," she said with a small smirk at the end.

Korra looked over at Asami still taken back by her words only to nod her head just the same. "I do."

"Then its settled," she said looking over at her crew. "We're still in this competition. Now we just need to prepare."


	10. Good Intentions

**Title: **Good Intentions

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **As you can see this is one of the longest chapters I have written so far for this story. Reason for the long wait but good news. We are half way done with this story! (Aside from the sequel in the near future) I still can't believe the amount of love and support this story has gotten. Again I want to thank you all so much for the Favs, Follows, Views, Communities, PM's, Reviews just everything. Means a hell of a lot. Motivation is key for every writer and you guys definitely do just that for me. So thank you.

**PS: **I'm currently debating on what other Korrasami AU to start writing after Just Drive. So I thought on writing a bunch of Drabbles giving examples of upcoming stories I had in mind. I wanted to see which one you all would like the most to help me decide. The feedback I've gotten from this story amazes me more than you'd ever know. So I was thinking after this chapter I would post those drabbles to see what to write next. Not sure if I will at this point but we will see. As always thanks for your support. Happy 2015 to you all Whoooa!

**Edit:** Sorry for the typos guys. I hate them with a passion just as much as you do. Typing fast can be a curse sometimes.

* * *

><p>Asami had picked up Korra early that morning from her apartment complex. Bringing her to the designated area that was cleared for the racing event coming up next week. They had it cleared for two weeks for the racers to get a chance to practice before the actual tournament began.<p>

Despite the minor set back, Asami was grateful Korra had offered to step in for Wei. It would have been hard to find a perfect candidate to take his place on such short notice.

Driving down the track like a mad woman, Asami had her shades on as she felt the breeze flowing through her hair. She had her top down on her car as she was showing Korra the ropes. If this was any other vehicle no crash course would be needed but this was Asami's baby, her Satomobile and needed to be treated with care. She also had a few modifications she needed to go over with the blue eyed beauty that would help her when the time came.

Coming to a stop, her tires made marks against the cold concrete ground. "So you get all that?" Asami asked as she looked up at Korra with a slight amused look. Her hair was sticking up in the back from the wind that was flowing through it.

"Yeah I did," she said with a bright smile on her face.

Asami began to brush Korra's hair down in the back to make it straight again. "Good because its your turn," she said with a smile of her own. "Come on," she said gesturing for Korra to get out.

Taking off her seat belt, Korra opened up her side door and walked around to the drivers side. Asami scooted over towards the passenger seat after taking off her own seat belt.

Once Korra got into the drivers position both placed their seat belts again. Asami placed her hand on Korra's before she could touch the steering wheel. "Wait..." she said softly getting Korra's attention. Asami then removed her hand from Korra's. She reached up towards her own face pulling off her shades. Turning them around she placed them on to Korra's with a small smirk. "Now you're ready to ride."

Korra chuckled lightly after Asami placed the shades on her face. "Thanks," she said as she gripped the steering wheel. Stepping on the gas, Korra began to drive off heading back to the starting point. Asami had shown Korra the basics giving pointers here and there showing her exactly how she drivers her car.

Taking in every word, Korra made sure to get it down right. The last thing she wanted to do was mess up her vehicle. Mako was already fuming from his and didn't want to see that in Asami.

Korra was finally getting down the directions that Asami was given but some caught her off guard with the tone Asami used.

"That's it. Grip it. Mmm just like that," she said as she played in her hair with her right hand as the left rested on her thigh. She watched Korra driving seeing the wind blowing through her hair. Feeling that same wave of energy as if she was driving herself. It was a relief to be the passenger for once. To take in the same air breezing across her face without paying attention to the world around her. It was soothing.

All of it was a bit confusing but Korra tried her best to focus. Soon as she came back to the start, Korra stopped the car in a similar spot they were in before. "Um... Asami?" she said as if she was afraid to ask.

"Yes?" she asked innocently as she rested the side of her head on the head rest.

Seeing the look in her eyes now, Korra could see it must have been all in her head. "Thanks for accepting me to take Wei's place. I know you don't allow anyone to drive your car so..it really means a lot," she said pulling the shades up in her hair so she could see Asami's face better. She knew it was a big step for Asami to let her use her car specially since no one has ever drove it before from what she was told.

Sitting up, Asami smiled as she leaned closer to Korra. "Its my pleasure really," she said placing a gentle hand on Korra's arm. "You ready for tonight?" she asked with a pleased smile lingering on her lips.

Korra took deep breath at her question and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah but is there anything that I should know or be aware of?" she asked wondering what she was stepping into. The perfect person to give her insight on that was Asami more than anyone.

Knowing that question was coming, Asami gave a simple nod. "Maybe a few things..." she said drifting off. Thinking on it a bit, Asami took a breath before speaking again. "Ming-Hua is my aunt. The woman you seen with the arms of steel. Her disadvantage is a touchy subject. Not that bringing it up isn't a topic of conversation that can't be touched on. It's the stares that pisses her off. So I would advise against it. Other then that, she's like a puppy with a bit of a bite," she said leaning back in her seat and folding her hands to continue.

"Now Ghazan, the man with the silky long hair with his mustache to match, his my Uncle. A bit rough around the edges but really a big softy at heart. If you ask him how he keeps his hair like that he would go on forever. His a bit of a chatter box but cool to be around," she said with a small giggle at the thought. "Has the best weed too... If you're into that."

Clearing her throat, Asami sat up a bit to get comfortable, "P'li now she is very quiet. Doesn't say much but she shows it in her actions," she said thinking over it in her head.

"What's with her Tattoo?" Korra blurted without even thinking on how it sounded.

Asami smirked with the shake of her head. "Its a reference to her belief. Sleeping with one eye open. Kind of a protection thing. She's not at all what she may come off to be. She's really chilled person," she said leaning her head back against the head rest.

Korra nodded her head and gazed at her lap a bit before meeting Asami's gaze once more. "What about...Zah.." she said about to finish his name only to stop since Asami never said it completely herself.

"Zaheer," Asami said finishing Korra's question. "His...complicated. But his intentions are good. All of their intentions are good," she said placing her hand in Korra's giving it a bit of a squeeze. "You have nothing to worry about. Just give them a chance and you'll find out for yourself," she said with a bright smile.

Her words didn't really help Korra much. It was coming from a place of love not objectivity. "I understand," Korra said squeezing her hand back. "You know I have good intentions with you as well," she said as she pulled off Asami's shades from her head with her left hand.

Asami arched her perfectly shaped brow in surprise. "Oh you do?" she questioned as she leaned a bit closer to Korra. "Gonna make this bad girl go good?" she joked with a devious grin across her lips.

Korra sat up a bit herself to lean closer to Asami. "Yeah but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do bad things to you..." she said in a flirty tone of voice with a grin of her own.

Licking the corner of her bottom lip, Asami inched a bit closer to Korra. "Why don't you show me," she challenged.

Eying her tongue, Korra smirked and pressed her forehead to Asami's bringing their lips together. With their lips locked, Korra took off her seat belt so she could have a bit more room. She raised her hand to Asami's cheek pulling her closer to her. Her tongue brushed up against Asami's lips causing her to open her mouth a bit inviting her tongue.

The twins pulled up beside Korra and Asami in Wing's car. Wing got out and came towards the passenger side. "I hate to interrupt-" he said as Wei came towards the other side of the vehicle with his crutches.

"-Specially before I could get a front row seat," Wei chimed in as Wing was trying to explain.

Wing eyed his brother for a bit before getting Asami's attention again. "But we got a big problem."

Asami pulled away from Korra soon as she heard Wings voice. Turning to face him, she heard what he said causing her to look puzzled. "What's going on now?"

"I had time to inspect the car before it was taken to the lot and..." Wing said taking a deep breath bracing himself for the blow up. "Wei's breaks were cut. I think it was sabotage," he said taking a step back.

Asami brows lowered with anger taking over her expression. "What?" she said as if she didn't hear him the first time. She looked away from him once her breathing started to get heavy. Thinking on it, she balled up her fist hitting the dash board hard. "Fucking Tahno," she said since he had threaten them the other day.

Korra was listening in as Wei stood behind her on her side of the vehicle. "Tahno? You think he did this? I mean he threaten me yesterday a few blocks away from my home but I didn't take it that serious," she said seeing Asami look at her with a sharp stare.

"He did what?" she question with an aggression in her tone of voice. Korra hadn't mention it to Asami at all which pissed her off even more.

Opening up her side door, Asami almost hit Wing in his leg as she got out. She didn't even bother to close her door as she walked off heading towards the crowd of fan girls all over the WolfBat Crew.

"Uh oh," Wing said as he began to sprint behind her knowing it wasn't gonna end well. Korra followed his lead rushing up behind Asami who already had a good lead on them with her fast pace walk.

Asami power walked over towards the crowd with her fists balled up. Tahno was talking to his friend Ming when Asami approached them. "You Mother Fucker!" she shouted as she reached for the collar of his neck. Wing had came just in time swooping Asami off of her feet to hold her back.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Tahno said brushing off his jacket.

Wing was trying to hold Asami steady but she was over his shoulder still reaching for Tahno. "You fucking cut Wei's breaks and threaten Korra you Asshole!" she said nearly snatching the nose guard he had on his face.

"I didn't cut any bodies breaks!" Tahno shouted back at Asami as his girlfriend stepped up in front of her.

Eska stood behind Wing as Asami was still reaching for Tahno. "He didn't do anything. You're just a crazy jealous bitch making up stories," she lashed out as she took a step back out of Asami's reach. She placed her arm around Tahno's waist as her head rested on his shoulder. "You want what you can't have that's your real problem."

Asami had switched gears on to Eska who was speaking to her. Over her anger she didn't even acknowledge her words until she saw her lips moving. "The fuck you say to me?" She shouted as she still tried to get out of Wing's grip. She nearly got lose a couple of times but he held on as tight as he could to her waist.

Wing got his footing again since it was shaky from Asami's constant movements on his shoulders. He began to walk away with her in a tight grip to keep her away. "Not like this! Not like this stop," he said as he gotten a few feet from the group.

Soon as she was placed down on her feet, Asami tried to walk past him but he blocked her. "Move," she demanded as she looked him dead in the eye.

Wing shook his head with his hands up in defense. "Not like this please. You can't."

"Wing...if you don't move. I will make you move," Asami said threatening her own team mate.

Korra watched in shock at the whole situation. Witnessing the Red Lotus influence on Asami. She was wondering if it was there the whole time she had met her just waiting to come out at any moment.

Wing stood his ground and shook his head no. "If you do this we will be disqualified. Is that what you want?!" he asked a bit shaken up by the scene. He knew how pissed off Asami could be at times but she never reacted the way she was now.

"They started this and there gonna pay for what they did to Wei," Asami said as she was close in Wing's face as she was Tahno moments ago.

Korra reached out and took Asami by the wrist before placing her hand over her fist trying to loosen it up. "Let's go..." she said as Asami's hand opened up. "You need to blow off some steam. Come on," she said as her fingers laced with Asami's.

* * *

><p>Walking Asami back to her car, Korra could feel the tight grip she had on her hand. She understood why she just didn't expect her to blow up like that.<p>

As she let go, Korra saw Asami getting into the passenger side slamming the side door right after. Her arms was folded as her gaze was on the floor of her car. Korra proceeded with caution as she into the drivers side.

It was silent the whole car ride. Korra didn't really know what to say in this situation and was glad for the silence. Pulling up to her apartment complex, Korra parked in her usual spot. Mako had gotten his car back since Asami picked up Korra. Grateful Asami didn't question her own cars disappearance, Korra got out with Asami following with a frown still on her face.

Korra opened up the front door to the building allowing Asami to go in ahead of her. Closing the door, Korra walked up beside her til she was a bit in front of her. "Come this way," she directed making a left turn down a hall.

She entered the gym area in her apartment complex. It was pretty decent compared to most which caught Asami's attention. "Wow no wonder this place is gated," she commented as Korra opened up her locker where she kept her gloves.

Chuckling, Korra tossed her boxing gloves over to Asami. "That amongst other things yeah," she said with a smile.

Asami placed the gloves on her hands with Korra lacing it up right after. "Alright. Lets do this," Asami said as she hit the gloves together pumped to let out her frustration.

Korra walked Asami into the gym area and held on of the punching bags. "Strike when ready."

Taking a deep breath, Asami hit the middle of the bag with a right hook. Korra held the back tighter so it wouldn't get away from her. Hitting it again with her left, Asami brought her arms back into formation to keep her guard.

"So earlier..." Korra began to confront Asami on what happened. "That was...something."

Asami arched up one of her brows glancing over at Korra. "I really don't want to talk about it," she said dismissing it as her eyes were locked back to the bag.

An awkward silence was between the two. The punches to the bag was the only thing that could be heard before Asami spoke again. "I was just pissed you know. I don't like anyone threatening people I care about," she said defending her actions as she jabbed the bag so hard with her right Korra stumbled back a bit.

Korra knew she was treading on thin ice but she had to ask. "So you threaten Wing?" she said as she gripped the bag tighter to prepare for the next blow.

Stopping, Asami took a moment with her fists still up. "My temper got the best of me," she said as before lowering her guard. "I didn't mean to. He was in my way and I saw red..." she said as she dropped her gaze from Korra's. "You must think I'm crazy huh?" she asked looking back over at the blue eyed beauty.

Korra showed off a small smirk as she took her head lightly. "No just very passionate."

Asami chuckled slightly as she took another small jab in the center of the bag. "That's a nice way to put it," she said bringing her hands back into a neutral position. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that," she said knowing it wasn't in a flattering light.

"I understand why," Korra said holding the bag tighter from the midsection. She could feel the vibration of the bag underneath her finger tips.

Asami didn't respond to Korra right away since she was making combo moves with a set of punches to the bag. "I don't think you do. Not really anyway," she said taking two more combos before bringing her knee up to the side causing the bag to shake.

Korra had a confused expression on her face at Asami's words. "Why do you say that?" she asked wondering if Asami had doubt in her.

Stopping Asami took a moment dropping her guard. She held the bag in place as she looked over at Korra with serious eyes. "He cut Wei's breaks. He could have died. So yeah I lost my shit but on top of that. He threaten you yesterday and you didn't even tell me. How was I suppose to react?" she asked looking for an honest answer.

Not knowing what to say herself, Korra dropped her gaze from Asami's. "I didn't think it was relevant at the time..."

"Well its pretty relevant now Korra," she said in a harsh tone. Asami took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm sorry...I'm not blaming you. I would just like to know these things that's all. I don't want anyone to hurt you," she said as her own gazed dropped for a second. "You...You mean a lot to me," she admitted lowly.

Korra meet Asami's gaze once more with her expression soften up a bit. "You mean a lot to me too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," she said now understanding where Asami was coming from. Her actions were justified but she couldn't help but see a glimpse of the Red Lotus influence on her.

Asami had a small smirk on her lips as she tapped Korra on her shoulder. "It's alright," she said as she moved back toward the bag. "Next time if that greasy curly haired fuck shows up at your door step again. I wanna know," she said as she struck the bag with a right and then a left before turning her body around and kicking the upper section on the right side.

Korra fell back on to the floor from how hard the bag connected with her body off impact. She felt the wind knocked out of her as she laid on the floor taking deep breaths.

"Spirits I'm sorry," Asami apologized as she rushed to Korra's side. Helping her up to her feet, Asami looked at her with a remorseful expression.

Shaking her head, Korra took a deep breath as she brushed off her clothes. "Its okay...remind me to never piss you off," she said with a chuckle.

Asami hooked her arm around Korra's shoulders kissing the side of her temple. "Could never happen," she said brightly.

"Were you a kick boxer in another life?" Korra asked still trying to regain her footing after being stunned.

Walking Korra over to a near by bench, Asami sat down with her. "I took a few classes," she said in as if it was nothing. "You mind if I freshen up?" she asked feeling her clothes sticking to her body at this point.

"Not at all. Follow me," Korra said as she walked out of the gym area with Asami at her side.

* * *

><p>Going into the elevator, Korra couldn't help but drift her eyes over to Asami every now and again. Her subtle stares came to a stop once the elevator did to her floor. She placed her back to the elevator door for Asami to walk out first.<p>

"Thanks," Asami said as she walked into the hall way.

Korra let the doors go as she walked past Asami. "No problem," she said as she took out her keys. Opening her front door, Korra cracked it a bit. "Uh...do you mind waiting out here for a bit?" she asked as she looked behind her shoulder at Asami. "It will only be a second."

Raising a brow, Asami raised her hand and gestured for her to proceed. "No go ahead," she said as she folded her arms once Korra when inside. She closed the door behind her and looked around hoping her partner wasn't around. She was sure he had took the car to get it cleaned up. Looking around her apartment she could see it was much cleaner than she would have left it. No files on their investigation were out neither was the laptop. She figured he took it with him.

Korra walked back towards the door with familiar footsteps coming up behind her with a bark to get her attention. "Hey girl hold on," she said as she petted Naga's head. Opening up the door, Korra saw Asami with that same confused expression. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure someone behaved herself," she said as she stepped out of the way for Asami to come in.

"No apologizes needed," Asami said as she walked inside. Immediately she felt a set of paws on her upper thighs. The canine looked in her eyes with a bark escaping her throat happy to have some new company.

Korra grabbed the back of Naga's collar pulling her off Asami. "Naga down!" she commanded. Naga whined as she got down as Korra closed the door. "Sorry," she said looking to Asami who wasn't paying her any attention.

"Hello cutie," she said as she rubbed her fingers through Naga's fur. Naga began to lick the side of Asami's face once she was on bended knee. "Its okay," she said looking up at Korra with an amused smile.

Korra was surprised at her reaction as well as Naga's. "Wow. Naga usually doesn't take to people she doesn't know that fast," she commented as she watched them two. "I guess you passed the test," she joked with a smirk. Her expression turned into a more curious one right after. "Think it would be that easy for me tonight?"

Asami stood up giving Korra a look from the question she asked. "Yes it will," she said trying to assure her. She placed a gentle hand on Korra's shoulder. "Don't worry so much," she said giving Korra a quick kiss to the side of her cheek. "Where's your bathroom?" she asked taking a quick look around.

"Down the hall to the left," Korra said pointing down the hall before letting her hand drop back down to her side.

Asami glanced down the hall then back at Korra. "You don't mind if I take a quick shower do you?" she asked curiously. After working up a sweat, she felt like a shower was needed. Spending half the morning in the hot sun driving with the top down was one thing. Working out forever how long it was added more sweat to her body which she wasn't comfortable with.

Korra shook her head and eyed Asami subconsciously. "No no I don't mind at all," she said with a half smile meeting her gaze again.

Giggling at Korra's reaction, Asami pulled off her jacket and placed it on the arm of the couch. "Thanks," she said as she walked down the hall entering the bathroom.

Naga whined wanting to go with her but Korra held her back. "Lets give her some privacy girl. Come on," she said leading her into the kitchen for a snack.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Korra heard the water running from the shower. The thought of Asami's naked body sprung into mind as she was opening the bag of doggie treats. It burst from how hard she was pulling snapping her out of her day dream. Naga quickly began to eat up the treats from the floor. "Don't spoil your appetite..." Korra said as she bend down to pick up the rest from the floor. She placed the bag back into the cabinet before taking a seat on the couch.<p>

The longer the water ran the more her mind did. Korra never had someone take a shower in her apartment before not even Mako. She didn't mind but currently thats all that was on her mind. "Stop it...stop it," she said tapping the sides of her cheeks lightly. Taking a deep breath, Korra placed her hands at her sides as she closed her eyes. "Tonight's a big deal. Focus," she said to herself as she took a deep breath. "Focus on your objective and not get killed in the process. Easy enough. Yeah I can do this," she said with a bit of confidence brewing at the end.

The water to the shower stopped causing Korra to open her eyes widely. "Crap..."

Asami came out of the bathroom a few minutes later with just a towel covering her body. "Hope you don't mind," she said as she saw Korra on the couch.

Korra shook her head with her bottom lip slightly poked out. "Nope not at all," she said glancing up every few seconds not to make full eye contact with her.

"Cool um...do you have anything I can wear for now? My clothes are kind of-" Asami began to explain only for Korra to pop up out of her seat.

"Yeah right this way," Korra said interrupting Asami in mid sentence walking down the hall. She kept her head lowered to the floor mentally trying to block out the images of Asami's smooth legs.

Walking into her bedroom, Korra when towards her dresser as Asami came in behind her. Asami looked around seeing the blue contrast with white and tan colors through out the room. It felt very home like in some small way or another. It was a feeling Asami got in the pit of her stomach. She came up to the side of Korra's bed seeing an old family photo. A young girl with her hair in wolfs tails and a little belly sticking out sitting on top of a man's shoulders barefoot. She assumed it was Korra's father by the similarity in their features. It brought a bright smile to her face.

Korra was looking through her draws and took out her favorite blue sweats and an old high school t-shirt of hers. "Probably won't fit you but they keep me comfortable," she said as she turned around to see Asami. She dropped the clothes from her hands as her jaw slightly dropped from the sight she saw. She felt her cheeks burn from the blush that surface upon her face.

Not wanting to wet the floor, Asami was drying her hair with the same towel she had around her torso moments ago.

Even though her back was turned to her, Korra could still see the shape of Asami's beautiful body down to the crack of her- "Ah..." she mumbled as she quickly picked up the clothes from off the floor holding it out for Asami to take with her head turned to the side.

Asami looked over her shoulder at the flushed look on Korra's face that she couldn't hide. Taking the towel off her head, she placed it back around her waist. "Thanks," she said taking the clothes from Korra's hand. Asami usually dressed in front of other women at work so it didn't dawn on her that Korra would react the way she did.

Placing the pants on first underneath the towel, Asami tied it as tightly as she could since they were a bit big around the waistline. She then pulled the towel off and placed the over sized track shirt on. "Southern Water Tribe High..." she said reading the shirt that she began to stretch out from the bottom. "Nice," she said with a smile as she looked over at Korra.

Korra heard her old Alma mater name from Asami's lips which caused her to look her way. "Yeah...Go Polar Leopards," she said raising her fist with a chuckle.

Asami giggled and did the same hand gesture. "Thanks for the clothes by the way. They are very comfortable indeed," she said as she took a seat on Korra's bed.

"They sure do look snug on you..." Korra commented since she could see the outline of Asami's nipples poking through the shirt. She wasn't trying to stare but her old shirt never looked as appealing as it did on Asami. Her mind wondered back on to Asami's bare smooth skin causing Korra to daydream yet again but with a goofy grin.

Asami was still looking around Korra's room feeling the soft bed spread underneath her finger tips. It made her brush her fingers through it lightly as she turned her attention back to Korra. She arched her brow as she saw the look on the blue eyed beaus face. "Korra?" she said trying to get her attention. Raising her hand up, Asami waved at her. "Korra..." she sang out a bit snapping Korra out of her state.

Korra looked directly into Asami's eyes as if she had just been woken up. "Yeah?"

"You still nervous about tonight?" She asked wondering if that's what was on Korra's mind.

Nodding her head, Korra closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Its all I can think about this point," she said as Asami patted on the bed for Korra to take a seat beside her. _'Other than your naked body'_ she thought as she sat down next to her.

Asami sat up more as Korra sat next to her. She rested her chin on Korra's shoulder and smiled. "You have nothing to worry about really. They're harmless..." she said as if that last statement was true. In some aspects it was from Asami's point of view but it still made Korra nervous. Moving her chin off her shoulder, Asami placed her arm around her instead. "I know stories about them aren't flattering but its more to them then that," she said pulling Korra more towards her. "I swear nothing bad is going to happen. You have my word."

Korra smiled as she felt Asami's arm around her shoulder. What she said near the end made Korra feel a bit secure in the position she was going to be in tonight. Maybe she wouldn't be shot on the spot dragged into an unknown place, set ablaze as her body deteriorated to ash. She had plenty of scenarios in her mind with what they could do to her after the argument between Lin and Kuvira. Now it was easing up a bit on her conscious and more on the raven haired beauty beside her.

"Thanks..." Korra said as she pressed her forehead to Asami's. Sniffing, she could smell her own scent on Asami. "Is that my winter springs body wash soap on you?" she asked curious as Asami nodded.

"Yep I couldn't resist..." she said lowly as her hand slid down Korra's back and on to the mattress. "Another thing I can't resist either..." she let linger as her finger tips brush up underneath Korra's chin bringing her lips towards her.

Korra leaned into Asami with a mushy smirk on her lips that made her ears perk up at her words.

Soon as their lips were about to touch, a knock at Korra's front door interrupted them.

Pulling back quickly, Korra stood up as Asami nearly fell on to the mattress. She regained her composure as held her head up with the palm of her hand as her elbow gave her support.

"Sorry," Korra said as she looked back at Asami. "I'm a just...see who that could be," she said as she began to hear a loud banging. Mako truly did have a heavy handed police officer sort of knock. "Wait here," she said sternly hoping that she would.

Asami shifted herself on the bed to where her elbows propped her up on both sides with her back slightly pressed against the mattress. "In your bedroom...sure," she joked with a devious smile on her face.

Korra began red in the face all over again with a nervous laugh escaping her lips. She began to walk backwards out of the room. She nearly sprinted soon as she got out of eye's view.

Cracking the door open, Korra held her foot down at the door to stop Mako from coming in. "Hey I gotta show you something," he said pressing his hand on the door to open it up further.

"No..." Korra said in a low tone denying him access with her hand pushing him by the chest. "I can't see it right now I have company," she said as she nodded her head to the side. Mako raised his head up trying to see over hers.

Asami waited in Korra's room growing slightly suspicious at the whispers she heard down the hall. Getting up, she brushed off the comfortable pants she wore before heading out of the bedroom door.

Korra could hear Asami's footsteps causing her to raise her voice. "No its right down the hall yeah! Right there. Okay. Your welcome!" she said shutting the door right after.

Asami stood beside her with her hands on her hips, "what happened," she asked with the tilt of her head.

"Someone knocked on the wrong door. It happens," Korra said making up an excuse on the spot.

Before Asami could question it her phone when off in her jacket. She walked over to the couch and took her phone out of her jacket pocket. Reading the text, Asami sighed heavily annoyed.

Korra saw Asami's reaction growing even more nervous. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah its just work. The owner is requesting all staff to show up for some big announcement," Asami said with irritation in her voice. She placed her jacket on and walked down the hall back into the bathroom to get the rest of her clothes. She came out a few minutes later with them in her hand folded. "And this was suppose to be my day off," she complained. She came up to Korra and pressed her lips to her lightly before pulling back. "I'll see you tonight at 7 okay," she said as she walked towards the front door.

Korra walked up and opened up the front door for her praying Mako was out of dodge. Asami walked into the hallway with Korra clearing her throat to get her attention. Mako was in the stairwell waiting for an opening. Korra peaked her head out into the hall and took a sigh of relief.

"Hmm?" Asami question as she looked over at Korra.

Shaking her head, Korra shrugged with a small smile. "See you tonight," she said as she placed her hand on Asami's shoulders.

Giving her a weird look it soften to an amused one. "Okay," she said with a chuckle as she walked up to the elevator. Pressing the button, Asami waited seeing the doors open. She walked inside and turned around pressing the button to the first floor. She gave Korra a small wave as the doors closed completely.

Mako peaked his head out of the door to the stairwell much like his partner did moments ago. Korra waved over at him to come on. He lightly jogged up to her door rushing inside. Korra closed the door behind him with a heavy sigh.

"That was close," he said feeling like he nearly blew her cover.

Korra rolled her eyes as she walked over to the couch. "You can say that again,"she said disappointed as she took a seat.

Mako ignored her reaction and took a seat on the couch next to her. "I think I know what they have planned but its a long shot," he said as he placed the laptop on to the coffee table pressing the play button.

* * *

><p>Asami drove to the hotel with an excessive amount of minutes. She knew when Wu had announcements he wanted his employees there yesterday. Opal was gracious enough to send her an text regarding the matter since she didn't follow Wu's social network page.<p>

Parking in her usual spot, Asami got out and rushed towards the entrance. She saw Opal waiting for her up ahead.

"I see I caught you at a bad time," Opal said since it wasn't the type of clothes Asami usual wore.

Asami made sure her jacket was zipped all the way up since she didn't have a bra on. "Not you. Just King Wu," she said as she walked inside with her best friend towards the employees lounge.

All of them gathered into the tight confide space as Wu was standing up on a mini stage. "Is everyone here? One Two Three..." he began to count pointing at nearly each person. "Who cares doesn't matter," he said as he grew tired of miscounting. "What matters is this major announcement I have to make!" he nearly squeaked. "Get it major?" he said as the room fell silent. "Its major because the Mayor himself is coming to spend a night here at the hotel a week or so from now. Isn't that amazing!" he said super excited more than anyone else in the room. "So if anyone has anything planned that day you should totally bail and work here!" he suggested as the staff began to talk amongst themselves.

Opal looked at Asami then back at Wu. "Are we gonna get over time if we do!"

"No!" Wu responded hearing boos. "Maybe! Maybe! We'll see. Anymore questions? No good. Wu Out!" he shouted as he jumped off the mini stage rushing over to the door.

Asami had her arms folded as Opal bumped her slight with her shoulder. "You gonna work that day?" she asked since she was going to sign up for it.

Shaking her head, Asami looked to Opal with that same annoyed expression. "Its the same day as the racing competition so I can't. Plus I'll make more money there then I would here," she said brightly bumping Opal back.

"Fine. I'll suffer in silence by myself," Opal said in defeat. Pulling out her phone she began to text Bolin. "Plus this will probably be the biggest check that Wu would give to us." Asami understood and gave a simple nod in response only for the door to fly open again.

Wu came back inside and held his hands up to get their attention. "Remember! This is a great opportunity for all of us. Not just for me. We could have a real chance at getting that one star back my spiteful Aunt took away those years ago. So! Do your best and they may be a raise in pay," he said after consulting his adviser in the hall.

Opal looked back at Asami causing both to laugh. "See bigger pay day is coming," Opal said pleased.

"For the both of us," Asami said as they began to head out of the room.

* * *

><p>As the video ended, Mako sat up and exited off the sight. "The Mayor is coming back sometime next week after campaigning across the city," he explained to a confused Korra. "The day before the election his gonna be staying at the Wu hotel," he said hoping she would get it by now. "Its a perfect time for the Red Lotus to strike," he said as Korra stood up.<p>

"It makes no sense Mako. Why would they go after the Mayor?" She asked as Mako stood himself.

He shook his head in disbelief at how she didn't see the connection. "Because Asami works there it makes all the sense in the world. Its the perfect cover Korra," he said as she began to walk around the coffee table. He came around it as well to get closer to her to explain his theory. "If she participates she could get arrested too for kidnapping," he stated trying to draw her back into reality.

Korra shot a look up at Mako. "Asami wouldn't do that," she defended with certainty in her voice.

"You don't know that Korra and you damn sure don't know Asami enough to vouch for that. She's just as much apart of the Red Lotus Gang as any of them!" he said raising his voice trying to get through to her.

Korra shook her head still in denial. "She wouldn't risk everything she has for that-" she stated being cut off by Mako.

"Everything she has? You mean you? Your fake relationship? Get your head out of the clouds Korra and think!" he said as he pointed to the side of his temple. "You're so deep into this you're letting your feelings over cloud your judgement on the case!"

Korra grew more furious the more he talked. "I am not!" she said aggressively as she stood in front of him with a deadly look in her eyes.

Mako shook his head as he folded his arms in disappointment. "Yes you are. Asami is nothing more than a distraction at this point," he said looking off into the corner of the room. "You can't even distinguish whats important anymore," he said looking back to her.

To prove his point, he took a deep breath and had a small smirk appear on his face as he tilted the side of his head. "I mean I get it. Asami is a hot piece of ass-" he started to say as Korra cut him off with her knuckles bashing the side of his cheek.

Korra was infuriated by the look on her face. Her fists were balled up as her breathing became heavy. She was starring daggers into Mako at this point.

Mako rubbed the side of his cheek and spit out blood on to her carpet. "You just proved my point," he said looking back at her. He began to walk back taking his laptop off the coffee table before walking towards the door opening it. "Get your priorities straight before you get yourself killed," he said as he closed the door behind him on his way out.

* * *

><p>After Wu's announcement, Asami when straight home to get dressed appropriately and to start on dinner. She was in the kitchen with Ming-Hua who was stirring her famous stew. "Try this," Ming-Hua said as she raised the spoon up towards Asami's lips.<p>

Taking a sip, Asami hummed out from the roller coaster ride her taste buds were on. "The broth is delicious as always," she complimented getting a visible smirk on Ming-Hua's lips before it disappeared again.

"Stir for me. I have to help Ghazan set up the table," Ming-Hua said as she handed off the spoon to Asami.

Taking it, Asami began to stir as Ming-Hua left the kitchen. A few minutes later the timer when off on the stove causing P'li to enter the kitchen. Asami moved out of her way as she opened up the oven.

P'li got some oven mitts and took out her spice bread she made only for special occasions. Asami didn't have to ask her either. She already knew since this was the first time Asami had brought anyone over for dinner. Specially someone she was involved with.

Placing the tray on the counter, Pli' began to cover it up when Ghazan came into the kitchen. "Oooh smells good in here," he said coming up behind Asami. He got a swift of the the stew before his attention was on the spice bread. "Aww I knew this was gonna be a good night," he said reaching for one of the many slices only to receive a pop to his hand.

"Out." P'li ordered with her hand directed to the door.

Ghazan pouted like a puppy walking back through the door.

P'li finished covering the bread only to come over to Asami. "Make sure he stays out. I'll stir," she said taking the spoon from her.

"I will," Asami said with a smile heading through the door.

Going through the dinning area, Asami came around the table with the small smile still on her face. Ghazan noticed after trying to decipher the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork. "Can't wait to see her huh? That's whats got you all smiley?" he questioned with a smirk of his own. "I know the feelin'," he said with a wink as he nodded his head over to Ming-Hua.

"Finish setting the table," Ming-Hua said glaring over at him as she when to check on her stew.

Soon as she left, Ghazan and Asami laughed. "So how is this Korra girl?" he asked curious as he placed the forks everywhere.

Asami glanced down at the table blushing. "Amazing as can be," she said honestly. "I hope Zaheer can keep an open mind," she said looking up at Ghazan for his opinion.

Nodding his head as if she said something he agree with, Ghazan raised a fork up to her pointing it her way. "He will. Trust me he will see exactly what you see in Korra. So no worries," he said placing the fork on to the table. "There it is," he said pleased with himself.

Asami giggled not having the heart to tell him they were all salad forks he placed on to the table. She slightly jumped from the buzz she got inside of her pocket. Taking out her phone, she saw a text she gotten from Korra saying she was on her way. "I'll be outside," she said to Ghazan as she walked towards the front door.

Zaheer came through the back door into the kitchen with Kai right behind him. "Go wash your hand,"he said pointing to the door as Kai sighed heavily. They were outside most of the afternoon customizing his moped to the colors he waited. "Looks delicious," he commented on the food as he took two beers out of the fridge. He walked through the kitchen door seconds later seeing Ghazan sitting down in his regular seat.

Handing him a beer, Zaheer took his seat at the head of the table cracking his open. "You check her out?"

Ghazan nodded his head as he opened his own. "Few scraps on her record but she's clean," he said taking a sip of his beer before sitting it down on the table.

"Good." Zaheer said as he brought the can up to his lips drinking some of its contents.

* * *

><p>Korra pulled up a few minutes later seeing Asami already out side. She had been thinking about everything Mako had said to her every since he left. She knew she needed to be objective but it was hard for her since she had put her all into this. It wasn't fake none of it was. For her it was as real as the sharp pain in her chest from the guilt she bared at the thought of him being right. If it was what did that mean for her and Asami. She couldn't dwell on it any longer than she already hard.<p>

Parking up behind a black truck, Korra got out with a gift bag in her hand with a bottle of wine inside. She closed the door and walked up to the curb and up to Asami. "Hey.."

"Hey," Asami greeted her brightly. Looking at the bag, she arched her brow. "You really didn't have too. Is it custom where you're from to always bring a gift?" she asked curiously.

Korra began to mentally panic. "You think its to much?" she asked not knowing what to expect.

The last thing Asami wanted to do was freak Korra out. She placed a hand on her back and smoothly began to rub it. "No not at all. Actually its a good thing. The drunker they are the better," she joked with a chuckle.

Korra let out a nervous laugh that sounded more awkward than it should. "I'm going to die..." she thought but really said out loud.

Asami removed her hand from her back and placed both of hers on to Korra's cheeks to get her attention. "No you are not. We are going to go in there. Have a good time. Drink, laugh and enjoy each others company," she said placing her hands around Korra's neck. Korra nodded her head to her every word as she took deep breaths to calm her breathing. "And if that doesn't ease your mind..." she began to drift off. A subtle grin grew upon her face as she licked the corner of her mouth. "You could always picture everyone naked. I'm sure you won't have that problem with me now would you?"

Korra eyes never widen as much as it did in her life after what Asami said. Its as if she had struck an unknown cord that was playing into existence at a great distance. Asami saw her reaction and giggled. "See took your mind off it already," she said kissing Korra lips softly before releasing her. "Now lets go before Ghazan gets his hands on the dessert I have in the fridge," she said as she took Korra's free hand and lead her up the stairs and into the house.

* * *

><p>As they entered the house, Ming-Hua came out of the kitchen with her pot of stew. P'li had already placed her spice bread down as she sat at the other end of the table facing Zaheer. Asami walked up to Ghazan's side taking a seat close to Zaheer after letting Korra's hand go.<p>

Korra was lead to a seat between Asami and Ghazan. She didn't take her seat just yet since she held the gift bag in her hand. "Hello...everyone," she said looking around the table. "I ya...brought this," she said handing it over to Zaheer.

He inspected it for a bit before taking it in his hand. Pulling the bottle from the bag, he read over the label with a nod. "Good year. Unique brand. To bad this isn't a wine house," he said sitting it on the floor beside him. Asami gave him a look as he kept his eyes locked on Korra to see her reaction. She just slid down into her seat quietly unsure of what to do next.

"I'll have some." Pli spoke up as she got up from her seat. Zaheer groaned lowly underneath his breath as she walked up to him. He handed P'li the bottle as she made her way into the kitchen to receive some glasses.

As the bottle was opened in the kitchen, Kai ran downstairs and towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Zaheer questioned stopping Kai in his tracks.

Kai dragged his feet up to the edge of the table and sighed. "Skoochy just rented that new game I wanted to play on my system," he said as P'li came back into the dinning area.

"After dinner," Zaheer said as P'li placed down another beer in front of him. Kai huffed and began to complain a bit. Zaheer sat up with a glare and leaned close to the table. "I said after dinner now take a seat," he said sternly pulling up a chair beside him.

Korra had an ache in her stomach from the tension she was feeling. It caused it to rumble which caught Asami and Ghazan's attention.

"Someone's hungry," Ghazan said with a chuckle.

Asami took Korra's hand and whispered into her ear. "You'll make it through I promise.."

Kai took his seat placing his bag behind his chair right after. Zaheer gave him a look that said for him to 'fix' his facial expression. Kai couldn't help but be disappointed only for Zaheer to tussle up his hair to break him out of his funk.

P'li began to pour her a glass as well as Asami and Korra. "I'll take some as well," Ming-Hua said. P'li handed her, her glass and began to pour some more.

"Me too," Ghazan said as he held up his pint glass he used for his beer. He smirked over at Ming-Hua trying to be civil and sophisticated as she was.

Rolling her eyes, Ming-Hua took a sip of hers before placing it down. "Smooth..." she commented.

Ghazan held his in his hand as P'li finished pouring it. He sniffed it and swirled it around like he seen in many movies. It almost spilled out of his cup due to the ice he had in it making it over flow. He held it up to her and took a swig only for a sour taste to fill in his mouth. He cleared his throat and patted his chest lightly. "Very sweet too. I like it," he said raising his glass to Korra.

Korra nodded his way feeling a bit better that they were warming up to her.

Ghazan's reaction is the main reason why Zaheer said what he said besides to spite Korra. "How about we eat before the food gets cold. Everyone. Join hands and bow your heads," he said closing his eyes as he took Kai and Asami's hand in his own.

"Great Spirits from the other side. We are gracious for this food we are about to take in to the temples of our bodies. Nourishing it until it replenishes us with the balance that has long left us through out the day. We know of those less fortunate than us and we shall not take for granted what they themselves can not have. We strive to be better in every way possible and look forward to another day to prove our worth. In the great words of Guru Laghima 'Let go your earthly tether. Enter the void. Empty, and become wind'," he quoted near the end before reopening his eyes and letting go of his adoptive children's hands.

Korra sat there a bit confused as everyone began to fill their bowls up with stew. "What does that mean exactly?" She questioned as everyone stopped.

Zaheer glared a bit with a small smirk forming on his lips. "What it means Korra is to accept the way of the world for what it truly is and things we can not change," he stated in a mater-of-fact tone of voice. "No matter what our passions and desires are that may bound us to this world before moving on to the next," he explained. "In the end there is only death that is inevitable but there is no reason to despair," he said waving it off as he really began to go into depth. "Instead be enlighten for opportunity that is upon you. That is upon us all. For something greater is in our midst if we let go of what bounds us. Enter into nothingness. Become one with our true selves. Our true destiny and then and only then do we become...free."

Ghazan stopped chewing on the spice bread he dipped into his stew moments ago and spoke up. "And here I thought it meant you could pass gas at the table without judgement. Either that or belch," he said with a laugh trying to lighten up the mood. Everyone else laughed except for Zaheer and Korra.

As much as she wanted to she kept her facial expression subtle. "It's very informative thank you for explaining it to me," Korra said with a small smile.

Noticing her reaction, Zaheer nodded his head to her as he picked up his beer taking a sip.

* * *

><p>As they began to eat, Zaheer cleared his throat as he looked to Korra. "So tell me how exactly did you meet Asami," he said gesturing over to her with his spoon in hand.<p>

Korra was about to respond when Asami interrupted her. "We met at RCU," she lied mentioning the college she when too. "We happen to take the same study class together," she said as she took Korra's hand in her own looking into her blue eyes. Korra didn't say a word her face said it for her.

Zaheer caught on and grew slightly suspicious. "For what?" he asked looking at Korra pertaining to Asami studies.

"Mechanics," Asami responded as she shot a look over to Zaheer.

Ghazan looked over at Korra with a curious expression. "You love cars?" he said slightly prying.

Korra turned her head to look over at him. "Yeah the faster the better," she responded quickly. She was still a bit caught up with the fact that Asami was lying but didn't want that to slow her down and make it obvious. Every one laughed at Korra's words including Zaheer this time.

Zaheer began to hit the side of the table with the palm of his hand. "The faster the better..." he repeated with a slow fade of the smile he had been trying to hid. Once it disappeared, his expression turned serious again. "You street race?" he asked bluntly getting back on topic.

Korra gulped and looked to Asami only to nod. "Only a few times but nothing major," she said honestly.

Zaheer wiped the corners of his mouth after Korra responded. He sat back in his chair with a blank look on his face. "I don't want Asami involved in it," he said pointing over at her. He then pointed at Korra sitting up a bit more. "You can do whatever the hell you want on your off time. I don't care. Keep her out of it," he said in a more demanding tone of voice.

Asami laughed nearly holding her side at the way he spoke to Korra. Her sudden out burst was alarming to Korra while the rest knew what was sure to come. "Funny you should say that since I've been racing all along," she said in an angered tone of voice with an expression to match.

"So you lied to me?" he asked already knowing she was the whole time.

Asami glared at him as she folded her arms over her chest. "And for good reason. I know you don't want me to fall down a bad path but its already bad," she stated as she looked to Kai and Ming-Hua across from her. "Racing is the only thing that ever made me feel alive," she said looking deeply into Zaheers eyes for understanding. "It's in my blood," she stated as a fact.

A light chuckle escaped her lips as she continued, "I never know when anyone of you are coming back home," she said as she directed her eyes to each and every one of them. "Me and Kai would be by ourselves months on in barely having enough to pay for food," she said as she started to count off with her fingers. "Water, electricity, housing, insurance. Things we need to keep this family afloat. I hustle and work my ass off to provide for him and me. Things that you should be doing!" she shouted as she pointed at Zaheer. "But I do it. I do it and I don't say a word..." she said as she took a minute to catch her breath. "Yeah I lied. Because I didn't want to worry you," she said still directing her anger at Zaheer. She sat back in her chair with her breathing even more heavier from all the excitement.

Korra placed a hand on her thigh rubbing it back and forth feeling Asami take her hand in her own.

Zaheer didn't say a word at what Asami said. He was truly speechless for the first time. Everything she said was true he couldn't deny it. Not that he wanted to.

Ghazan looked around the table at everyone and cleared his throat. "So no mechanics huh?" he said looking to Korra.

She shook her head no as Ming-Hua lifted up her glass. "Just dating one" she said referring to Asami.

P'li chuckled underneath her breath with a small smirk of her own.

Zaheer stood from his seat and placed his hands on both sides of the table. "Fine..." he said looking to Asami. "If that's what you want to do. I won't stop you," he said giving his approval in a way. Looking over to Korra, Zaheer took a minute before speaking. "I know I'm not always going to be around..." he began to say as he looked over at Asami then back to Korra. "And its clear to me how much you mean to Asami," he said clearing his throat. "You being here tonight proves that so...look out for her for me," he asked as his expression soften. He placed his hand on to Asami's shoulders. "She's very important to us and your very important to her. So its only fair to ask this of you," he said in a serious tone of voice. "Keep her safe," he said as he squeezed Asami's shoulder lightly.

Korra nodded her head slightly in response. "I will."

Zaheer nodded at her in return and released Asami's shoulder. "Good..." he said lowly. It meant a lot to him to have someone look out for those he cared for the most. He knew Asami would always look out for Kai he just didn't know anyone personally who would do the same for Asami. He didn't know Korra fully but the way her and Asami were tonight opened his eyes more ways than one. He observed every single reaction they had towards each other through out the night. Even on the first day he met Korra, he knew Asami was smitten he just didn't know to what extent. He sat back down and continued to eat his dinner with everyone else.

Ghazan began to crack his usual jokes at dinner recalling how he met each and every one of them. "The first day I met Ming-Hua she called me an Asshole. She was right though because I do tend to talk a lot of shit," he said with a crackle as everyone laughed with him. Ming-Hua gave him a look before showing off a visible smirk that disappeared seconds later.

"She nearly blew my head off a couple of times!" he said as he pointed towards her. Ming-Hua shook her head in denial.

"Zah. Zah! Remember what happen when we went into that place of western civilization for prosperity and hope and then...Boom!" he said making the sound effects to it. "Bang! Boom! Boom! Bang! These two just jumped the gun and when off before anyone could give a signal. I mean we couldn't even get out the door fast enough before the things when off!" he said clearly a bit drunk at this point. "Korra if you like to blow shit up. This one right here can do it from out of nothing I mean it. You name a few things off the top of your head go," he challenged her.

Korra listed off a few things as Ghazan had a big smile on his face. "Could you do it?" he asked Ming-Hua who was irritated for being put on the spot.

"Yes.." she uttered underneath her breath. Ghazan yelled out his battle cry banging on the table with Kai getting pumped.

* * *

><p>Once they were finished with dinner, Kai got up from his seat. "Can I go now?" he asked seeing how it was getting late.<p>

"Go ahead," Zaheer said since Skoochy lived right next door. Kai grabbed his bag and ran out the front door as fast as he could.

Pli' got up and began to take everyone's place from Ming-Hua's side of the table. Asami began to take everyone's plate from her side as well walking into the kitchen. Korra stood up as cut P'li off in her path. "I can take them," she offered as P'li handed it off to her.

Korra lugged the plates into the kitchen causing Asami to turn around.

Chuckling, Asami began to rinse the dishes off placing them into the dish washer next to her. "I told you it wouldn't be that bad. I think they really like you," she said as she wiped her hands off turning off the water.

Placing the other dishes in the sink, Korra stood beside Asami with a sigh. "How can you tell?" she asked since she couldn't really figure it out herself.

Asami placed both of her hands on Korra's shoulders shaking it lightly. "Because you made it through the front door. That's why," she said knowing how they could have been. She giggled right after soften up her expression causing Korra to laugh with her.

Ghazan phone began to go off. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. He hung up a few seconds later and looked to Zaheer. "We gotta go." He said getting up himself and placing on his jacket.

Zaheer sighed heavily and stood up himself. He came into the kitchen seeing both girls laughing at each other. He stopped at the door as Asami put soap bubbles on Korra's nose. Korra tried to blow it off but couldn't quite get to it. Clearing his throat, he got their attention at the same time. "Sami...this dinner was great but its gonna have to be cut short," he said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Save us some dessert okay," he said planting a kiss on the side of her temple.

Her gazed dropped at his words as she nodded. "Sure..." was all she said in return.

"Alright," Zaheer said to her with a small smile as he looked to Korra. His expression grew serious once more. "Watch out for her," he said wanting to hold her to her word.

Korra nodded with a similar serious expression taking over her features. "I will," she repeated again the same way she did the first time.

Giving her another nod, Zaheer was heading out of the kitchen only to stop by Asami. "We'll be back before you know it," he said in her ear before leaving the kitchen and out the front door with the rest of his crew.

* * *

><p>When they left, Asami's mood had dropped. It shown in her actions as she quietly wash dishes without another words since Zaheer left. Korra helped her in silence until they finished cleaning every single dish they used that night.<p>

Asami was placing the left overs inside of the fridge when Korra came up behind her. "You okay?" she asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nodding, Asami looked over at Korra with a weak smile. "I am," she said as she placed the last bowl into the fridge. Closing it, she turned around and took Korra by the hand. "Let's go upstairs," she said as she lead Korra out of the kitchen.

Moments later, Asami walked into her bedroom with Korra right behind. She took off her shoes and kicked them at the edge of her bed. Korra looked around her room much like Asami did hers earlier. She didn't have much of a chance the first time she came in here.

Walking over to her dresser, Korra saw multiple pictures lined up. One with her and Kai. Another was of a young raven haired girl with a missing tooth smiling widely on a scuffed up bike. Korra picked the picture frame up and held it up for Asami to see. "Is this you?" she asked as Asami removed her text books off the bed.

Turning her attention to Korra, Asami sat on the side of her bed looking over at the picture. "Yeah that's me," she said with a chuckle. "I had just turned eight and got a brand new bike for my birthday. P'li and Zaheer surprised me with it," she said recalling it with a small smile. "If you could believe it or not, that picture right there is the first time I met Opal and her brothers. They admired my bike and the guys challenged me to a race. My first official one. And I when for it full on and won. What I didn't know was how to press on the brakes and I crashed into some bushes. Hit my mouth on the side handle bar and my tooth came out," she said as she laid back on her bed to get comfortable. "It was the first year I spent with my new family after what happen the year before..." she said as she shifted her body to the other sides of her bed turning on her radio.

One of her favorites songs started to play but she kept it on low. Korra placed the picture frame back into its place until she stumbled on to the next one. It was of a woman with a beautiful smile and glowing green eyes similar to Asami's. It was in a special picture frame with declarations around it. "Who is this" Korra asked as she picked it up and brought it over to Asami.

Looking over at her dresser, Asami flashed a small smile. "Its my mother..." she said as Korra handed her the picture frame. "...before she died," she said lowly as she began to wipe the dust off the frame. "She was something special..." she said as she turned again placing the picture frame down on her side dresser next to her radio.

Korra felt bad for bringing Asami's mood further down. She could tell she was put off by Zaheer and the gang leaving so early. Her bringing up her hurtful past was the last thing she wanted to do.

It didn't bother Asami as much as it use to. She saw that look on Korra's face the same one many people had when her mother was brought into conversation. She smiled and patted a spot on her bed. "What about yours?" she asked cheerfully.

Taking a seat, Korra scooted up next to Asami and rested her head back on to the bed frame. "Well my mothers still alive," she mention only to look away feeling bad for how that came out. "I try to visit her as often as I can."

Asami didn't pay that any mind, instead had more questions to ask. "What about your dad?" she asked assuming her parents were divorce at the only mention of her mother.

Korra eyes connected with Asami's for a minute before drifting towards the end of the bed. "Ah...he died."

Asami placed a soft hand on to Korra's with a look of empathy. "I'm sorry..." she said sincerely. She knew that feeling of lost all to well.

Squeezing her hand, Korra met her gaze once more. "Its not your fault," she said lowly not wanting her to apologize.

"How did he die?" Asami asked curious to if it were a medical condition.

Any other person to ask about her father like that Korra would dismiss off the wolfbat. The fact that Asami knew what it was like put her more at ease to open up on the subject like she never had before. "He was killed..." she said with sadness in her voice.

Asami looked away from Korra feeling bad she asked. Her assumptions on the matter so far were way off base but connected to her own personal experience. "I'm sorry..." she apologized again. "My mother was killed too," she said looking back to Korra.

"By who?" Korra asked a she sat up facing Asami more.

Looking down, Asami shook her head lightly. "My father. It was an accident but he was drinking...he shouldn't have been drinking..." she said as her eyes began to swell. "He got behind the wheel and..." she drifted off as she tried to explain. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as a tear fell down the side of her cheek. "Its my fault..." she admitted for the first time out loud. All these years she's carried that burden. Blaming herself for what happen to her mother. For her family's turmoil. She took that weight and carried it with her everyday.

Korra placed her hand on Asami's back and rubbed it softly. "Its not your fault..."

Asami turned to Korra and placed her arm around her waist as she buried her face into the nook of her neck. "Yes it is..." she mumbled. Pulling back a bit, Asami looked into Korra's face as her eyes were puffy from her trying to hold back her tears. "They were only racing home to get to me. Because I was sick," she said feeling the guilt rushing over her all over again.

"Its not your fault you got sick. Things just happen that is out of our control..." Korra said wanting to get that through to Asami.

Asami was taking small breaths to calm herself down as her gaze was on to the mattress. "Is that what happen to your father?" she asked not for it to come out that way. "I mean do-do you know who took him from you?"

Korra's eyes drifted down slightly as she shook her head. "No. I still don't know yet..."she said as she placed her arm around Asami's shoulders. "But that won't stop me from finding out," she said in a determined sort of voice.

Asami snuggled up to Korra's chest with a tight grip around her waist. Korra kissed the top of Asami's forehead as another song came on playing a soft melody that eventually put them both to sleep.


	11. Bad Decisions

**Title: **Bad Decisions

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Hey Guys! So this chapter will not be as long as the last one (though close) but I figured it would give me more of a chance to go into depth about what happened. I know it will be a bit different at first but I hope it fits. Now I've never put a trigger warning in my writing before but for these up coming chapters they may be multiple. Maybe. For this one a character you love will be severely hurt. That's all I can say. Read to find out more. Again, Thank you for the Reviews, Favs, Follows, Communities, PM's. You guys make this all worth wild.

**Trigger Warning:** Character Severely injured.

**PS: **So I posted up the Drabbles of the next Korrasami AU's I will be writing up after this story is completed. A few people have already reviewed and 'voted' for the ones they wanted to read next. It really helps me figure out what to focus on after this one is complete. You don't have to vote if you don't want too but its appreciated. You guys really are motivators and these stories are something I want to explore with you all. Just any and all sides to Korrasami in a modernized version of their world. My biggest issue with putting these drabbles out too early is if I would spoil the fun for you all. Its something I didn't want to do and hopefully I didn't. Let's just consider it sneak peaks of what is to come. Anyway, Enjoy the chapter.

**PPS:** Just wanted to thank the Guest who left a review with a tip for me. I take what you guys say and apply it the best way I can. Again thank you for the tip to improve my writing.

* * *

><p>Korra woke up the next morning with pressure on her chest. She opened her lids slowly blinking a few times getting use to the light with in the room. She didn't notice her surroundings at first only to realize she wasn't at home. Picking her head up slightly, she could see Asami's resting on her chest. She placed her own back on to the pillow it was resting on.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she began to process the events from the night before. It was awkward to say the least but she survived. She was grateful for that but gained no real information on what they may have planned. She knew her Captain would be pleased she made it back in one piece. Kuvira on the other hand was a mystery.

Hearing a light groan from Asami snapped Korra out of her thoughts. She needed to give an update on last nights event. Though it wasn't much to report every single detail was crucial. She reached up behind her head taking the pillow from it. She then took her arm from around Asami trying maneuver herself. She slipped the pillow close to Asami seeing her taking it with a squeeze. Korra didn't want a replacement seeing how comfortable she was with Asami in her arms but she needed to focus.

She walked over to Asami's bathroom closing the door behind her. Taking out her phone, she began to go through the countless missed calls and text messages she received from Mako. Even though their last encounter turned hectic, he still left her his car to drive over here. Reading most of them, all it said was 'Beifong wanted an update ASAP.' Korra knew that without being told. Looking at the time on her phone, she could see it was almost noon. "Crap..." she said lowly to herself.

"Korra?" Asami uttered as she woke up to a pillow underneath her. It didn't compare to the warmth she felt as she held Korra's body close to her own. Asami looked around the room briefly not spotting her anywhere. Noticing her bathroom door was closed, she assumed Korra was in there. She sat up slowly and cracked the bones in her back as she twisted a bit. She never slept in the same spot through out the night. It was comforting. She leaned over next to her side dresser turning off her radio. "Korra?' she said again a bit louder getting up from the bed approaching the door.

'Double Crap.' Korra thought. As she heard her name twice already. She placed her phone back into her pocket not even bothering to text Mako back. She turned on the water as if she were washing her hands. "Be right out!" she said over the running water.

Hearing Korra respond made Asami move back on to her bed. She rubbed the back of her neck as she sat there waiting for Korra. The discussion they had after her family left made her feel things she tried to avoid for the longest time. Talking about her parents and what happened to them was a big deal for Asami. She had never spoken on the incident to anyone before not even her best friend. She wondered how she would address it to Korra. It was so much she wanted to say and to explain she just wasn't sure where to start.

Coming out of the bathroom a minute later, Korra walked up to Asami with a half smile. "So..." she began to think on an excuse for her to leave. Asami stood up and placed her arms around Korra's neck pulling her into a hug. Korra placed her hands around Asami's back giving her a small squeeze. Feeling Asami pull back, Korra saw the look in her eyes with her gaze dropping from hers. They both had said a lot last night. Expressing their feelings on their past, Korra wanted to talk about it as well but had to leave.

Asami blushed slightly as she pulled back. Feeling that warming sensation in her heart again. She took Korra's hands in her own causing the blue eyed beau to look back at her. "Last night was the first time I've ever felt safe..." she started to say as she dropped her gaze. "...enough with someone to express that part of me no one knows about," she said looking back into Korra's eyes. "I wanted you to know how thankful I am for that. It's like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders," she confessed rubbing the back of Korra's hands softly with her thumbs. "I haven't felt this close to someone in a long time and its very..." she said taking a breath. "New and exciting and scary but I'm so glad its with you," she said with a bright smile. "Plus you are the first person who has ever met my family," she said with a small cringe at the end. "Sorry..." she said not mentioning that before. The Beifongs never met her family though they (like the Red Lotus) have only heard through word of mouth. Korra was the first to make it through the front door, literally.

Korra listened to Asami carefully. She could help but feel her heart breaking a bit with Asami's confession. Everything she said she felt herself but it was under false conditions. She felt her emotions rising with the thought of Mako being right. This was all fake and for the purpose of this investigation. To find the mark and use it to your advantage to gain access to the true culprits without causing suspicion. She felt like she wanted to cry but held her composure. She chuckled at the end when Asami admitted to Korra being the first to meet her family. "I kind of figured that after a while," she said slightly swinging her hands side to side with Asami's. Her eyes drifted on to the floor for a few seconds before meeting the emerald goddess' gaze. "I feel the same as you do. This is new to me on so many levels I don't even know which one I'm on," she said with a light chuckle. "I feel so grateful that I met you and I got to experience something I wouldn't trade for the world..." she said in past tense as she felt her voice cracking. "I'm sorry..." she said looking down taking a few breaths to gather up her strength again.

Asami shook her head at Korra's words. "Don't be sorry..." she said thankful Korra felt the same. In many ways their relationship would seem to evolve fast but time wasn't a factor. It didn't exist when they were together. Last night proved that in so many ways that Asami wanted to stay in it forever.

Korra gave Asami a soft smile. "I was hoping one day that you would meet my mother. I just know she'd love you..." she said lowly wanting to add 'like I do' to that statement.

Asami was at a lost for words. She squeezed Korra's hands lightly in her own with a look of disbelief. "Really?" she questioned as if it were a ruse.

"Really," Korra said putting emphasis on it as she smiled brightly.

Asami couldn't stop smiling at this point. She removed her hands from Korra's and placed hers on to Korra's cheeks. Closing her eyes, she pulled Korra with a bit of force with her lips smashing up against hers.

Korra's eyes closed immediately as their lips touched. Her hands roamed the small of Asami's back. She could feel the grip Asami had on her cheeks before her hands moved toward her neckline. Korra felt her Asami's weight pushing up against her causing her to lose her balance. She felt back on to the bed with Asami on top of her.

Their kiss broke momentarily off impact causing Asami to giggle slightly before pulling Korra into another kiss. Her body weight was heavy on Korra's more than before. She began to hike her thigh up against Korra's side leg. Asami couldn't help herself. She felt this burning passion over taking her wanting Korra more than anything.

Breathing through her nose roughly, Korra opened her eyes slightly before closing them again. Her hands were held at Asami's waist knowing she had to leave pretty soon. It wasn't that she didn't want Asami but she knew the shit storm that would happen if she didn't get back to her superior officers. They would be debating on if she was alive or dead. Knowing she had a 24 hour span to get back to them. It was still important to update soon as possible, specially after what Lin mention to Korra about her father. She didn't want to worry her or cause a strain on this investigation. Korra reached up with her hands reaching Asami's face.

Asami took this opportunity to roam her hands along Korra's toned stomach til she got to the hem of it. Her hand slipped underneath rubbing her stomach softly before coming back to Korra's jeans. Asami unbuttoned it as Korra pulled their lips apart. Asami thought it was to get a breather which lead her to place her lips upon the caramel skinned beauty's neck. Softly kissing it a few times before sucking at her skin. Her hand slid up to the other side of Korra's neck to hold her in place.

Korra's breathing became even heavier with her eyes fluttering open and shut. The feel of Asami's soft lips put her in a trance. "A... As-Asami," she stuttered out but was ignored. Asami moved her hand back down Korra's chest and towards her pants. Reaching for her zipper she began to pull at it only for Korra to react.

Korra gripped at the back of Asami's thighs causing her to yelped from excitement. Rolling, Korra was now on top of Asami. Breathing heavily, Korra took a moment as she was lost in those emerald eyes. "Asam-" she was cut off by those cherry lips on hers again. Molding hers to Asami's, Korra felt Asami tongue grazing her bottom lip. She knew where this was going and had to stop it before it got any further. "Asami," she said pulling back just a bit. "I have to go to work," she said getting off the bed slightly.

She felt Korra pull away hearing that she had to leave for work. Asami reached her hands up back to Korra's cheeks pulling her back down pressing her lips against hers again. "You can be a little late," she huffed out.

"I suppose..." she said since Asami put it that way.

Asami's left hand took Korra by the hem of her pants yanking her down on top of her.

Korra fell back on top of Asami this time giving in a bit. Kissing Asami passionately, Korra felt the other girls tongue inside of her mouth. With their tongues fighting for dominance, Korra felt Asami's hands back to her pants pulling the zipper down this time. Korra pulled back again breaking off the kiss with heavy breaths to follow. "I really do have to go," she barely getting that out in one sentence.

Asami watched as Korra pulled away again. She sat up as Korra stood to her feet. She reached for the hem of her own shirt pulling it over head. Exposing her black laced bra with red trimming around the outline she wore underneath her shirt. She placed her shirt down on the other side of the bed. Her elbows rested back against the mattress propping her up as she looked up at Korra with challenging eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked this time with a seductive tone.

Korra stared at Asami's well toned stomach up to her perfectly shaped breast that were hidden in her bra. "No..." she said coming back toward Asami pressing her lips against hers hard. Asami moaned into Korra's mouth as she held her by her waist. Korra's body pressed firmly against Asami's feeling her temperature heat up by the slight friction. Asami's hands traced up and down Korra's back underneath her shirt. Korra had one hand pressing against the mattress holding her up as the other was on Asaim's cheek caressing it softly. Asami's hands slid down Korra's back and toward her ass. She gripped it tightly with Korra's eyes opening in surprise. A moan escaped her lips and into Asami's mouth causing a vibration against their tongues. Asami roamed her hands back up before bringing them down again pulling the back hem of Korra's pants down.

Korra felt her pants coming down snapping her out of it. She pulled back again and stood up with her pants nearly falling down to her ankles. "I really... have to go," she said in between breaths. Asami had a frustrated look on her face with a slight pout to show at her bottom lip. "Rain check?" Korra said as she pulled her pants back tucking her shirt in.

Smirking slyly, Asami stood up to her feet placing her arms around Korra's neck. "Tonight yeah," she said kissing Korra's lips tenderly.

Korra grinned and kissed Asami again and again and again in small pecks causing the raven hair girl to giggle. "Tonight," she said pressing her forehead to Asami's before kissing her nose lightly. Smiling, Korra moved back and began to put on her shoes she had took off the night before.

Once they were on her feet, she saw Asami coming up to her putting her shirt back on. "I'll walk you out," she said exiting the room. Korra followed Asami down the stairs seeing that no one had returned from the night before. Asami walked up to the front door, opening it up for Korra.

As Korra got close to the door she stopped in front of Asami. She pressed her lips to hers one last time feeling Asami's hand touching her shoulder. Savoring every second of it, Korra pulled back with a sigh. "I will be back later," she said with a bright smile.

Asami gave her a smile and return. "Looking forward to it..." she said as she bit down on her bottom lip. She didn't want to say goodbye to Korra but understood she had to go to work. She watched as Korra walked to her car passing the boys outside. She waved to Korra as she got inside and drove off. She turned her attention to Kai and Skoochy with a small glare. "Aren't you guys suppose to be in school?" she asked wondering if they had skipped.

Kai was showing off the paint job he and Zaheer did to his moped yesterday to Skoochy til Asami got his attention. "It was a half day!" he shouted before turning back in his seat.

Asami looked at her watch and saw it was already the afternoon. "Damn..." she said to herself not realizing the time. She looked back at the boys, "you guys want a late breakfast?" she asked seeing them running towards her. She stepped aside with a laugh as they rushed inside. She closed the door and began to make brunch.

* * *

><p>Driving down the street, Korra looked back into her rear view mirror to get one last glance at Asami. Her eyes shifted back on to the road with a heavy sigh. She took out her phone and she stopped at a red light. She pressed number 5 on speed dial then put it on speaker. It only rang once before she heard that same commanding tone of voice. "Korra. Meet me at the Kyoshi Cafe in 10 minutes," she said before hanging up.<p>

Making a U-Turn, Korra headed down town to the cafe. She arrived there in less than 8 minutes with 2 to spare. Soon as she got out of the car she received a text from Beifong. 'Come inside and sit in the booth behind me.' Korra was confused by the text as she proceeded to exit her car. Walking inside, she looked around til she spotted a gray haired woman with a paper in her hand.

Korra walked down the side of the booths and pass Beifong who didn't even glance her way. She took a seat in the booth behind Lin and picked up a menu. Lin raised her paper a little higher to cover her mouth. "Good to see you're still alive," she began to say before getting down to business. "Gain anything useful?" she asked before turning to the next page of her paper.

Holding the menu up, Korra listen to Lin speak in a casual calm way that was awkward at first but understandable for a setting like this. "No. It was mostly family oriented no mention of their plans," she said as her eyes were glued to her mention as if she was reading it.

Lin groaned lightly knowing that was a high possibility to begin with. "Figures..." she mumbled.

"But I did gain their trust," Korra spoke up in the same monotone of voice. She knew that trust was gained through Asami. Even though under false pretenses as far as the Red Lotus was concerned. When it came to Asami the reasons why was more genuine and real. Regardless of that, Korra couldn't jeopardize this investigation.

Beifong was surprised and pleased at the news she heard and picked up her coffee cup. Taking a sip, she cleared her throat as she placed her cup back down lifting up her paper again. "Good. Can you handle proceeding any further?" she asked slightly with a chuckle as she was pretending to read something funny.

Korra nearly snickered herself at the foreign laugh her boss had let out. "Yes," she answered holding back a small smirk.

Lin looked up seeing the waitress in their section ready to come over to take Korra's order as well as anyone elses. Raising her cup up, Lin requested another without saying. The woman nodded and made her way back to the counter to retrieve the coffee pot. "Kuvira wants you to insert yourself in on their plans," she informed as she studied her paper. "Find an opening if you can but be cautious," she warned. She wanted Korra to be safe no matter what.

"I'm not sure how but I'll find out," Korra said. Lin stood up out of her booth as the waitress came over. Korra listen to them chit chat for a bit hearing Lin was going to take hers to go. Korra sat there and waited as Lin left. She looked outside of her window seeing her Captain get into her car before driving off.

Korra took out her phone wondering if she should response back to Mako. The way she left things with him was still up in the air. She knew he was looking out for her but she couldn't help what she felt for Asami. Sighing, Korra sat there as the waitress came over to take her order.

* * *

><p>Asami finished making the boys breakfast. She was cleaning up the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. The boys ignored it as they were playing their video game system. Walking into the living room, Asami placed her hand in Kai's hair messing it up. "Couldn't get the door?" she asked with him moving his head to the side for her hand to fall off.<p>

"Busy," he responded playing the racing game Skoochy had brought over.

Coming up to the door, Asami opened it up and saw Opal. "Hey," she said moving aside for Opal to come in.

"Hey," she greeted back with a smile as she walked inside.

Asami closed the door and walked back into the living room messing with Skoochy's hat this time before going back into the kitchen.

Opal had followed half way before stopping behind the couch looking at the game. "I got next," she said with the boys groaning trying to focus. She joined Asami in the kitchen soon after. "Sooo last nights dinner. How did it go?" she curiously asked as she took a seat near by.

Asami looked behind her once she heard her best friends voice. "Better than expected," she said honestly. She turned around and leaned on the sink drying her hands. "They liked her," she said with a pleased expression.

"So Korra made it out in one piece?" Opal asked wishing Asami would go more into depth.

Nodding, Asami tossed the cloth down on to the counter. "Yes," she replied as she took a seat next to her friend at the small kitchen table. "Zaheer even asked her to watch out for me. Can you believe that?" she said taking one of the apples out of the bowl wiping it off.

"Actually I can't..." Opal commented as Asami took a bite of her apple.

Chewing, she pointed at Opal. "Well he did," she said with her mouth partly full. "And asked again before they left."

Opal sat up a bit more leaning against the end of the table. "Wait they left?" she asked a bit more loudly since the noise from the TV was over riding their conversation.

"Yeah, they had to go for whatever reason which I knew was going to happen eventually," she said sitting the quarter bitten apple down on the table. Asami stood up and walked to the fridge getting a bottle of water.

Rolling her eyes, Opal sat back with her arms folded. "How did Korra feel about all of it?" she asked looking over to Asami.

Coming back, Asami took her seat again as she twisted the top off. "She seemed pretty relaxed. We didn't really talk much about that once they left?" she said taking a sip of water.

Opal brows perked up a bit with a small grin. "Then what did you two do once they left?" she questioned with her mind in the gutter.

Asami put her water down before her friend could say something that would make her spit it out. "We talked about other things..." she said with her eyes drifting down. She didn't want to be specific and hurt Opal's feelings in the process. What she told Korra she had never told another living soul.

"Like what?" Opal asked snapping Asami out of her train of thought.

Asami shrugged and took her apple in hand. "Anything," she said leaving it as that. "Then we fell asleep..." she said examining the bite marks on her apple. She looked up at Opal with a small smile, "woke up the next morning and..." she said as Opal leaned closer to hear more. "We couldn't keep our hands off each other," she said raising her apple taking another bite.

A bright smile over took Opal's face. "Finally! Man that was taking forever with you two," she said a bit annoyed. "I mean with all the flirting and eye fucking each other. I am so glad you got it out of your system. Its about time. Brava to you," she said giving a small applause.

"Eye fuc- no we didn't sleep together," Asami said confused at where her friend got that idea. It amazed Asami sometimes at where her friends mind when. It would be way off the subject that they were on. "We made out and yes it could have headed there," she said lightly kicking Opal in her thigh underneath the table. "But it didn't. Plus she had to go to work so... we're gonna save it for another time," she began to say before standing up. She peaked out the door of the door she watched seeing the guys still playing the game. She turned back to Opal with a small smile. "Could even be tonight if I had someone to watch Kai," she some what asked.

Opal stood up herself and shook her head knowing what her friend was asking. "I wish I could but I gotta work tonight I'm sorry," she said seeing Asami's pouty face. "Wei could probably do it. With his broken leg he's not going anywhere," she said giving Asami an idea.

"I'll text him later see if his up for it. Thank you," she said putting her arm around Opal. They both walked into the living room annexed the game from the boys.

* * *

><p>Korra spend the next few hours looking for an opening in the files Mako had left behind for her. She hadn't heard from him since yesterday and wondered if he was avoiding her. She wouldn't blame him at this point. She still felt bad for hitting him but didn't regret it. Her emotions was getting the best of her and she had to focus.<p>

After this morning it was pretty hard to do just that. Asami's voice was stuck inside of her mind saying 'Tonight yeah..' in a sexual tone. It was very distracting to say the least.

She had all there files stretched out across her coffee table. She felt like she wasn't getting anything done. She had each member of the Red Lotus before her near the bottom of the table.

At the top was Asami's and her father Hiroshi's. She currently had her new updated background file in her hand Mako given her a few days ago. She when over her little 'brushes with the law' and tried to insert herself with in the group. They seemed very skilled at what they were known for and wouldn't need a 5th wheel at this point.

Korra felt the pressure of it weighing her down a bit. She needed an opening. Taking a moment to breath, Korra thought on Mako's theory. The Red Lotus kidnapping the Major was a great theory to go on but that's all it was a theory. It was no pure facts to back it up. The only thing that did was.. "Asami.." She said softly.

She pressed her back into the cushion of the couch with a tired sigh. Placing her hands over her face. It was so much to take on and so little time to do it. At any moment now the Red Lotus could be doing any and everything. She still didn't have a clue as to what. She would have followed them last night but she couldn't leave Asami.

The feelings she had was frustrating. She wasn't sure how to juggle it all. Lives would be on the line if she made an error. Kuvira made that clear on the first day. Then it clicked. Korra sat up and took out her phone. She scrolled through her contacts to get Asami's number. Thinking of texting her she wasn't sure if she should. What she had in mind she knew Asami would blame herself for after this morning but it was the perfect opening.

"I got fired...no," she started to murmur to herself. "I got fired and I don't know what I'm going to do for a job now. Nah..." she said trying to figure it out. It would be a great opportunity to gain access into their group on a small whim. Korra knew it was something that couldn't be put into a text. She needed to say it to Asami face to face but that feeling of guilt was rumbling in the pit of her stomach. "I can't do this..." She had to find some way. Some angle. She just didn't want it to be through Asami.

Her phone began to buzz snapping her out of thought. Picking it up quickly, Korra nearly groaned into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey. Am I catching you at a bad time?" Asami asked on the other end of the phone.

Korra perked up and shook her head as if she could see her. "No no not at all. I was just heading on my way out," she said getting up from her seat.

Asami looked at her watch seeing it was about 4 in the afternoon. "Really?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Yeah..." Korra said as she walked past a sleeping Naga. "Just need to go home real quick and change out of this jump suit," she said lying as she headed into her bedroom.

Smirking devious, Asami bit the corner of her bottom lip. "Yeah you all dirty?" she asked with sensual tone.

Korra eyes opened a bit widely at her tone. "Yeah... well not all dirty but a little," she said hoping she'd buy it.

"Mmm..." she hummed into the phone. "Well maybe you could come over when you're finished," she suggested with a small smile. "Kai and Skoochy are getting picked up by his dad so we will have the house to ourselves."

Korra was silent while Asami spoke but was mouthing the word 'shit' the whole time. She had wasn't sure if she could go through with this. It wasn't like she didn't want Asami. It was the principle. The deceit behind all of this. Behind everything. She felt like she was going to have a mental break down from all the pressure. She slumped on the floor by her bed only to hear Asami's voice again.

"Korra?" Asami repeated into the phone.

Taking a breath, Korra nodded her head. "Yeah I'm here. I'll be there soon as I'm done okay," she said brightly though her face grew of worry.

"Alright?" Asami said before hanging up. She was slightly confused but figured Korra was still busy either that physically drained by the tone in her voice.

Korra hung up and dropped the phone into her lap. She rested her head back on to the side of the mattress on the bed. She wondered how she could do this with a conscious. Right now it was getting the best of her. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Asami. The thought of that made her heart ache. She took another deep breath before pulling herself up to her feet again. She looked at the picture of her and her dad by her bed side table. She gave a weak smile at it and nodded. "I can do this," she said trying to gain strength to continue on. She walked out of the room and grabbed her jacket to head out the door.

* * *

><p>Another hour when by before Korra showed up. She had got some lunch for them from the local burger joint not to far from where she lived. She parked right in front of the house seeing Kai and his friend messing with the moped he got for his birthday.<p>

She was hoping that they would still be there as to prolong her and Asami's rain check a bit longer. Her inner conflict on the subject began to arise in her mind again. Shaking it off, she looked inside the small bag seeing the extra burgers she got just in case.

Getting out of the car, Korra closed her driver side door before walking up on to the side walk. "Hey guys," she said greeting them with a small wave.

Kai looked up and saw Korra. "Hey!" he shouted waving back. He then hit Skoochy on his shoulder and pointed at Korra. "She's the one who gave me that gift card on my birthday," he said since Skoochy didn't show up at the roller rink.

Skoochy looked to Korra and gave her a nod with his chin raised. "Cool.." was all he said to Kai before they continued on with their chat about the moped.

Korra chuckled as she jogged up the stairs. She knocked on the door and awaited for Asami. "Its open you know," Kai said wondering why she was knocking.

Looking back at him, Korra smiled. "Thanks but I'll wait," she said feeling uncomfortable with walking inside without an invite.

Asami opened up the door a few seconds later. "Hey," she greeted taking apart of Korra's jacket in her hand. She pulled her close to her and pressed her lips to Korra's.

Korra felt Asami's soft lips brush up against hers. It was as if all her worries were disappearing with one kiss. When she pulled away, Korra blinked a few times with a small confused smile. "Hi," she greeted back.

Asami giggled and took Korra by the hand leading her inside. "Come on," she said with Korra following her right behind.

As the door was closed, Asami let Korra's hand go as she moved over to the couch. She took a seat seeing Korra slowly moving to her side. Watching her movements, Asami assumed that Korra was tired from work. "Long day?" she asked.

Korra took a deep breath and nodded her head. "You have no idea."

Asami sat up and leaned over to Korra. "Give me one," she asked as she played with the collar of Korra's jacket.

Raising her free hand, Korra rubbed the back of her neck trying to think of something. "A... I'm not sure how to describe it," she said honestly. The subject made her even more uncomfortable which Asami noticed.

"It's alright you don't have too," she said resting her head on Korra's shoulder. She then smelled the air and looked up at Korra. "Whats?" she began to question before sitting up normally again.

Korra had an awkward expression of confusion plastered on her face only to raise the back in her hand. "Oh yeah. I brought lunch," she said handing the back over to Asami.

Asami took it in her hand and looked inside. "I guess it is custom to bring gifts," she said nudging Korra's side.

Chuckling, Korra shook her head. "Not necessarily. I was just hungry," she replied rubbing her stomach.

"So am I. Thanks," Asami said with a smile. She took two burgers out handing one to Korra. She saw how many were inside the bag and looked to Korra curiously. "I know I said I had a fast metabolism but this is a lot."

Korra had unwrapped her burger and already took a bite when Asami spoke. She laughed slightly covering her mouth. "No some is for the guys," she said trying her best not to spill any food.

Asami made an 'O' face while saying it with a nod of her head to follow. "They'll be thankful," she said taking out a burger herself and taking a bite. "Mmm..." she moaned in a much different way over the phone. It was one of satisfaction of taste buds.

"I know right," Korra said with a chuckle. "Want to give the guys theirs?" she asked about to get up.

Asami placed her hand on Korra's fore arm to keep her at bay. "No they can wait," she said taking another bite. "I found a mover that's coming up in a few minutes we can watch," she said turning to that station with the remote that was next to her.

Korra smiled lightly and getting comfortable on the couch. "Great."

* * *

><p>Mid way through the mover, Korra and Asami were laying on the couch together. Asami's head rested on Korra's chest as she had her arms around her waist. Korra had her hand on Asami's back as her other was on the remote.<p>

Kai and Skoochy were outside eating the burgers Korra bought while checking out his moped. They began to look up some tricks on the internet on their phones. Finding stupid videos to laugh at. Failures mostly only for Skoochy to point out something Kai disagreed with.

"You're moped doesn't compare to a real bike. Hell it doesn't compare to this car right here," he said pointing at Korra's. "Bet you're to chicken shit to drive it," he challenged as he folded his arms.

Kai got off his moped and came around it and into Skoochy's face. "I'm not scare of anything," he said staring back at his friend intensely.

Skoochy endured the stare down for 30 more seconds before blinking with a chuckle. "I'm just busting your chops," he said lightly punching Kai in the arm. "Plus its no way you would drive the car if you could."

Kai turned his attention to Korra's car then back to his friend. "I can if I wanted too."

"Oh really? You know how to hot wire a car?" Skoochy asked in a condensing tone of voice.

Shaking his head, Kai huffed out of annoyance. "No but I could get the keys," he said being serious.

Skoochy looked back at the house then to Kai again. "Nah you can't. Pick pocketing isn't your thing. Remember what happened when you tried it on the Principal."

"Well this will be different. Watch," Kai said as he ran up to his house jogging up the stairs. He opened up the door slowly and closed it back lightly. He took off his shoes and placed them by the door. He tippy toed into the living room as lightly as he could. He peeked over the couch seeing both girls eyes glued to the TV.

He took a small breath through his nose as he scanned around for the keys. He then ducked behind the couch when Korra reached her hand up to scratch the side of her chin. He heard his sister giggle before a kissing sound was made. He shook his head and made his way around the couch.

He started to crawl up seeing both were busy with their lip locked. He reached up into Korra's pocket of her pants to grab the keys but couldn't get it. He then turned his head to the coffee table and saw it right there. He snagged them and crawled back like the soldiers in the game he often played. Once he was out the door, he started to put on his shoes raising the keys up in victory. "Told ya," he said running down the steps toward the car.

* * *

><p>Asami pulled back from the kiss with her hand on Korra's stomach. "Ticklish on your chin..." she said with a small smirk. "Good to know..." she said rubbing it lightly with her index finger grazing across it.<p>

"Gonna use it against me?" Korra asked with a small grin.

Asami leaned back down to Korra's lips and stopped a few inches from it. "Maybe..." she whispered as her hot breath brushed up against Korra's lips.

Before they could engage again, Korra heard Mako's car starting. It had a specific backfire he was still trying to fix but was to stubborn to let anyone else do it. "Wait..." she said stopping Asami who also heard the noise.

Both girls got up with Korra looking through the window as Asami ran towards the door. She saw Korra's car driving off down the street. "Kai!" she shouted as she ran out the door with Korra right behind.

Korra ran down the street after her car as Asami got into her own. She pulled up beside Korra quickly. "Get in!" she shouted with Korra jumping inside since the top was down. Asami stepped on the gas picking up speed behind Korra's car.

Kai was driving but saw the red light up ahead. He pressed on the brakes but nothing was happen. "No no come on.." he said still pressing it.

"Hit the Breaks!" Skoochy shouted placing on his seat belt right after.

"I AM!" Kai shouted in a panic. They ran through the red light nearly colliding with another vehicle.

Asami saw that Kai didn't stop at the red light with her worst fear coming true. She shifted her gears keeping up with the pace. Stepping on the gas driving into traffic from the other intersection. She ran through it and the red light avoiding the other cars in the process.

Korra was panicking not because of Asami's driving. It was in fear of if the boys would be okay. She knew she had to do something.

Asami got closer and closer to the car seeing Kai dodging other cars in his way. She had an awful feeling he couldn't stop. She soon got up beside him and pulled up slightly ahead. "Stop the car!" she shouted to Skoochy's side window.

He rolled it down quickly and shook his head. "He can't the breaks aren't working!" he shouted back in horror.

Asami glanced over at them then back at the road furious at the situation they were in. Korra stood up in her seat trying to get into the back. "What are you doing!" Asami shouted at her as she saw Korra moving.

"Get closer!" she commanded since Asami had to back off a bit from another car approaching them. She was behind Korra's car at this point trying to keep up the best way she could.

Soon as she pulled up beside the car again, Korra was in the back seat. She stood up and took a breath before she ran across the back seats and raised her foot up on the door to push herself off. She lunged toward the other car landing on top of it.

She held on to the sides of the car with a tight grip. She knocked on the sun roof of the car getting the boys attention. "Roll it down!" she shouted as Kai dodged another car. Skoocky rolled it down with Korra holding on to the open window. She nearly fell from the way the car began to sway back and forth.

"Korra hold on!" Asami said still trying her best to keep up with them while avoiding other cars.

Korra pulled herself up and looked down at the boys. "Skoochy come on!" she said waving up to him. "I got you!" she assured him.

Skoochy looked up at her in horror and back at the road. He took off his seat belt and stood up as quickly as he could.

Korra pulled him up on to the roof of the car. "Keep it steady as you can Kai you're doing great!" she encouraged. "Asami!" Korra shouted back to get her attention. She held Skoochy underneath her right arm. "Get closer!" she said with her hand gripping tighter around the boy and the window.

Asami took a deep breath and pulled off to the other side of the car avoiding a van who was on the opposite side. She came right beside Korra's car so they could have access to the back seat.

Korra pulled Skoochy into her arm and kneel down on top of the car. She looked out on to the open road then back down at the back seat. She jumped down with Skoochy's legs wrapped around her waist. They landed in the back of the car. He let go of Korra and held his stomach.

"Put on your seat belt!" Asami shouted in a pissed off manner.

Korra stood up and got into the front seat again. She needed to get back on to Mako's car and quick. "Get me closer," she said again out of breath. She placed her foot on to the passenger seat as Asami made her way up toward Kai's side.

They were headed into another intersection pretty soon. Korra couldn't wait any longer. As soon as Asami got close enough she leaped out of the car from an incredible distance. She grabbed on to the roof quickly so she wouldn't fall. She had to push her foot up against the window of the drivers side.

Once she was back on the roof, she saw Kai about to pass another red light. She got inside of the car through the sun roof. She came took a hold of the wheel but it was to late. A truck was coming at them toward the passenger side. It was as if time had slowed down. Korra reached up behind Kai and placed his seatbelt on. She held on to the back of his seat with her left hand and held him close to her chest with her right shielding him.

Asami stepped on the breaks hard seeing Korra's car get totaled by a truck. The right side was crushed causing a massive indent. Their car was spinning mid air landing down hard. Kai and Korra hit their heads on the drivers side window breaking it. Korra was dazed with blood dripping from her head.

Asami got out of her car and tossed her phone at Skoochy. "Call for help!" she shouted as she ran over towards the wreck. "Kai! Korra!" she shouted as she rushed over to them brushing past people who were starting to crowd at the scene.

She slide to the ground by the drivers side and tried to open up the door but it was jammed. "Korra!" she shouted to get her attention. Kai wasn't moving. "KORRA!"

* * *

><p>Korra was out of it but her eyes were blinking subconsciously. Her hearing was shot as was her vision. She could barely grasp the situation. "Is that an angel?" she uttered as she tried to make out the voice. It was mostly white noise til it started to be come more clearer.<p>

"KORRA!" she shouted again pulling on the window frame her hands as her foot pushing up against the other side to pry it open.

Looking out the window, Korra saw a figure and turned her head back down seeing another with her. She shook her head and realized what was going on. "Kai.." she said out of breath. "Kai... come on" she said with her hand moving down to the seat belt. She couldn't unhook him from it. She reached down on her leg and pulled out her knife that was strapped to her ankle. She cut the traps to the seat belt and set him free. He slumped over in the process. She placed the knife back on her leg and put her arm around Kai. She felt the window and pulling up toward it.

Asami saw Korra's hand and looked inside of the car. She reached up and took Kai underneath his arm pits pulling him as Korra pushed him out. Asami pulled him out and moved him off to the side. She reached back into the car and helped Korra out pulling her by her hand. Korra pulled hard and crawled out of the uncomfortable position she was in.

"Check his pulse," Korra said as she crawled over to their side.

Asami when back to Kai and checked his pulse. It was faint. "His got one," she said as she cradled her brother. He wasn't moving but he still had a pulse.

The ambulance showed up 7 minutes later. They placed Kai on to the gurney and brought him on board the ambulance.

The police arrived soon as Asami was getting into her vehicle to go the hospital with Korra. Asami avoided the officer as she got into her vehicle.

"Ma'am!" the officer spoke up as he got to her side door.

Asami stopped and looked up at him with a deadly glare. "I'm going to the hospital with my brother. I'm not answering any fucking questions. Now get out of my way," she threaten.

Korra sat up in the passenger side at the commotion. She placed her hand on Asami's forearm. "I can.." she started as she cleared her throat. "I can stay you go with your brother," she said reaching for her side door.

Asami pulled Korra back to her gently. "No. I need to take you to the hospital," she said since Korra had a concussion. They would have taken her into the ambulance as well but Kai was in a more critical state. "You're bleeding baby," she said as she raised a tender hand to Korra's cheek. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears that were rushing over her.

"I'll be fine," Korra said trying to convince her. "Just go."

Asami frowned up slightly and dropped her hand. "No. I'm taking you..." she said with her gaze turning back on to the cop. "And if you want the information your looking for. You'll get it at the hospital," she said before pressing her foot on the gas and pulling off into that direction.

* * *

><p>Asami drove Korra to the hospital. She parked out front and rushed Korra inside shouting for medical attention. Once she was taken, Asami when back outside to park her car in the proper space. Her mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. It was so much she was trying to process. She came back inside of the hospital with Skoochy waiting at the doors.<p>

"You call your dad?" she asked as he handed her back her phone.

He wouldn't make eye contact with her but nodded his head. "Yeah his picking me up in ten," he muttered.

Asami placed her hand on to his shoulder and lead him to the nurses station. She asked where her brothers room was. She told Asami that he was taken to the ICU but there were no vistors at this time unless she was his guardian.

"Fuck..." Asami said under her breath as she walked away from the desk. Skoochy kept his distance but stayed in the general area. She wanted to cry so badly but held it off the best way she could. She felt like this was all her fault. She knew it was all her fault. At least that's what she was convincing herself by the minute.

She sat with Skoochy til he was picked up by his father. The cops came and questioned her about what happened. She was to busy trying to find her way into the ICU to deal with their questions. She eventually told them all that she knew before they left her alone.

Asami sat in the waiting room of the ICU. It had been an hour or so since the accident. The sun had already when down. She kept replaying what happened in her mind. She was so grateful for Korra and what she did for her brother. She covered her hands in her face as she lightly sobbed there alone.

Korra was patched up and ready to leave soon. The nurse advised against it since she had a concussion and broken ribs. She brushed it off and got up from the bed nearly falling over. The nurse tried to help her but she pushed her off lightly. "I got it. I got it," she said as she was heading out the door.

A cop stopped her and began to ask her some questions. She looked him up and down like he was crazy. She held her hand up to cut him off. "I don't have time for this. Do you know where Asami Sato is?" she asked her own question.

He looked just as confused as she was a moment ago. "I need you to answer my question ma'am," he redirected.

Korra nodded and gave him her Captains name with her badge number if he had any more questions for her. She staggered off into the direction of the ICU another nurse pointed out for her. One offered to wheel her there in a wheel chair. Korra agreed but took the wheel chair herself and rolled off without the nurse.

With in twenty minutes, Korra found Asami. She was outside in the waiting area of the ICU. "Hey what are you doing out here?" she asked as she wheeled up beside Asami.

Asami moved her hand from her face seeing Korra. "Korra?" she said with hurt in her voice. She saw her in a wheel chair and thought the worst. "Oh Spirits."

Korra noticed her reaction through squinted eyes and caught on a bit slower than she normally would. "Oh no. I can walk," she said kicking her legs out a bit. "I have a concussion and a bust side thing over here," she said unable to say ribs. "Whats it called it? Its like something you eat. With a lot of sauce. Good sauce and its so delicious and I want some right now..." she ranted since she was kind of high off the pain medication they gave her.

"Ribs?" Asami said as she stood to her feet.

Snapping her fingers, Korra pointed at Asami. "Yes Ribs. Busted!" she said with a chuckle then got serious all the sudden. "Why... why aren't you in there?" she said pointing her thumb at the double doors behind her.

Asami shrugged her shoulders and held the side of her arm looking to the floor. "I'm not family..." she said softly.

"The hell you are. HEY!" Korra shouted as she turned her wheel chair around.

Asami rushed to her side and placed her hands on her shoulders. "It's alright Korra. I'm not his legal guardian so I can't see him unless Zaheer and P'li are here and they haven't picked up yet," she said since she was trying to reach out to them since Skoochy got home safe. She didn't want to cause a scene and get kicked out. She placed her hand on Korra's cheek and bend down to her level. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Korra looked Asami with a small smile. "I'm fine... but you. you. you need to see your brother. You need to know if his okay," she said getting back on track. She placed her fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly like she did to call Naga sometimes. "Hey!" she shouted to one of the nurses who came out of the ICU area.

The woman came up to Korra quickly about to ask if she could keep her voice down but Korra spoke up before she did. "My girlfriend needs to get back there to see her little brother. Alright. Make it happen or this hospital will have serious. serious. serious hell to pay once I'm done okay. So get whoever you need to get to get her back there. now get to going on getting what I asked for," she said pointing down the hall in a demanding tone.

"I can take you to the head of staff," she said in a calm tone fo voice. Hoping that would lower Korra's into a more subtle one.

Korra flexed her arms out before sitting them down on her arm rests of the wheel chair. "Thank you," she said to the nurse who came behind her wheel chair to move Korra. Before she could, Korra held the part of the wheel stopping her. She took Asami's hand and looked up at her brightly. "I will be back okay," she said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Okay... thank you," Asami said as Korra let her hand go. She watched as Korra was wheeled off down the hall.

The nurse had brought Korra to the head of staff moments later since it wasn't that far from the ICU. She stopped Korra a few feet outside the door before disappearing inside.

A few minutes later a man with a bald head and long beard came out to greet her. "Is there a problem I can help you with?" he asked with his hands behind his back.

Korra thought he looked familiar but brushed it off. "Yeah... Tenman," she said reading his name tag briefly. "The ICU won't let my girlfriend in to see her brother. I mean what kind of place are you running here?" she asked not understanding. "I mean spirits help these people who are sick but to deny. Deny! A family member access its really really really really messed up," she got out in a single breath. "So get her back there or there will be orrrder up in here buddy," she said as she pointed at him in an aggressive manner with sleepy eyes.

Tenzin could tell the woman was heavily medicated. He whispered something to the nurse who brought her here but turning his attention back to Korra. "Alright. I will see what I can do. How about you take me to your girlfriend so we can chat more," he suggested as the nurse began to wheel Korra back to the ICU waiting room.

Asami sat there impatiently waiting for Korra to come back. She looked at her watch and saw how late it was getting. She was texting P'li, Ghazan, Ming-Hua and Zaheer all at the same time hoping they would answer. "Come on... come on..." she said nervously. She needed to get back there.

Before she knew it, Korra was wheeled up to her side. "Asami..." Korra said as she was stopped right in front of her again.

Looking up, Asami and smiled brightly at Korra only to hear a second voice repeat her name. Behind Korra was the head of surgery. "Tenzin?" Asami said as she stood to her feet. She placed her hand on Korra's shoulder as she stood next to her.

Korra started to connect the dots together. By the way they spoke to each other, they must have known each other from some where but where. She drifted off into thought about all the possibilities as they spoke about the situation. Asami explained the accident and what happen squeezing Korra's shoulder looking down at her with sad eyes. Korra looked back up and kissed Asami's hand that was still on her shoulder.

"I'll talk to his doctor and see what I can do," Tenzin said before heading to the ICU doors with the nurse right beside him.

His words gave Asami a peace of mind. She sat down next to Korra with her hands in her lap. She was silent for a few minutes before reaching over and taking Korra's hand off the wheel chair and into her own. "Thank you," she said as she rubbed her thumb on the back of Korra's hand. "Thank you for saving my brother," she said getting emotional again. She covered her eyes with her free hand so Korra couldn't see her cry.

Korra looked at her with a soften expression that was still slightly sleepy. She pulled herself up with her free hand and sat in a seat beside Asami. She put her arm around her as Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder crying softly into it. She let Korra's hand go and wrapped her arm gently around Korra's midsection. Korra placed her other arm around her into a hug as she rested her cheek against the top of Asami's head.

"I can't lose anyone else Korra..." she mumbled into Korra's shoulder.

Korra rubbed Asami's back lightly to soothe her and calm her breathing. "You won't."

Tenzin came back a few minutes later clearing his throat. Korra let go of Asami and turned her attention to Tenzin as she did. "Kai has a serious concussion that has led to him being in a comatose state. He has no eternal injuries thanks to your... girlfriend shielding him from the impact," he said referring to Korra. "All we can do right now is make him comfortable and help him with his general needs until he is ready to wake up on his own," he said seeing the hurt and pain in Asami's eyes. He came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "If you need anything please call me no matter what," he said before releasing her.

"Thank you Tenzin. I will," Asami said looking up at him before her eyes drifted to the floor.

He nodded and looked over toward the nurse who was going to escort than to Kai's room. Asami got up with Korra getting back into the wheel chair. She brought Korra down the small hall to another set of double doors.

Once they were opened, the nurse escorted them to room 3. Korra wheeled herself the rest of the way in as Asami came up to Kai's bedside. She pulled up a seat beside him and took his hand in hers. Korra parked her wheel chair next to the bed and stood up the best way she could. She was becoming more coherent at what she was saying and doing.

"Kai..." Asami began to say. "I'm so sorry," she murmured with a crack in her voice. Her eyes were swelling again from how emotional she was getting yet again. She sniffed up and looked up Korra with a small frown upon her face. She wanted to think about something else. "What did the police say?" she asked since she barely paid them any mind when they questioned her.

Korra looked over at Asami when she spoke. "I cleared it up. So if they ask you who was driving say it was me," she said wanting to make sure Kai wasn't held responsible for her mistake.

Asami was slightly confused but didn't dwell on it long. She understood what Korra was trying to do. "Did they mention anything on how this happened?" she asked remembering how Skoochy said the breaks weren't working.

Korra didn't want to repeat what was said on the incident but didn't want to lie any further. "Um... not to me but I did hear two other officers outside my door when I was getting stitched up," she said pointing to her bandage on her forehead. "Say that the brakes were cut."

"Like Wei's..." Asami said staring at her brother with a cold expression. She felt disgusted at how something like this could happen to her own family.

Korra nodded lightly. "Yeah," she agreed.

Asami got up quickly from her seat about to walk out the door.

Korra rushed stepping in front of her. "You can't," she said already knowing where she was going.

Asami was starting to see red with her eyes growing more furious at the thought. "I don't care. I'm going to kill that bastard," she said walking to the side of Korra.

Stepping in front of her again, Korra held her hands up to keep Asami at a distance. "Please don't do this," she asked as Asami was persistent.

"Korra..." she said nearly pleading in her voice. "I need you to step aside."

Looking into Asami's eyes, Korra placed her arms around her shoulders and held her tightly. "I can't," she said refusing her request.

Under any other circumstances Asami would have used physical force to remove someone out of her way. She just couldn't do that to Korra. Feeling the warmth of her arms around her made Asami raise her hands up around Korra's back holding her tightly as she cried on her shoulder once again.

* * *

><p>During the night, Korra stayed with Asami and Kai. They shared the reclining chair in the corner of the room which they moved closer to the bed. When morning came, Asami woke up in the chair feeling more space in it this time. She looked around the room and noticed Korra was gone. "Korra?" she said as she stood up to her feet. She began to crack her arms a bit as she stretched out. She looked over to Kai and placed her hand on his as she took a seat in the chair by his bed.<p>

"Why did this have to happen..." she asked in a way as her gaze lowered. A light knock on the door caused her eyes to shift over to the door.

Korra opened up the door up and came back inside. She didn't want to disturb anyone or startle them in case Kai woke up.

When Korra came inside, Asami gave a weak smile her way. "I thought you left..." she said in a whisper as she stood to her feet.

Korra shook her head and came up to Asami. "No I wouldn't leave like that," she said feeling Asami's arms around her neck. She placed one of her own on the small of her back squeezing her lightly. "I just thought you'd want some breakfast," she said in the same monotone of voice Asami had. She held up a small bag of food with a small smile. She had snuck out and when down to the cafeteria earlier to get some fresh muffins and bagels.

Asami released Korra and took a seat back in her chair as Korra took a seat in the recliner next to her chair.

Korra started to take out the bagel sandwiches with the muffins and two waters. She handed Asami hers and placed hers on her lap. She began to eat her bagel as Asami placed her hand back on to Kai's.

Twenty minutes already when by and Asami still hadn't touched her food. Korra wasn't insulted by it just concerned. "You have to eat something. Please?" she asked as Asami looked back to her.

"How can I eat when he can't..." she said sniffling a bit as she looked back to her brother.

Korra would have pointed out the IV but instead refrained and tried a more subtle approach. "Then do it for him," she encouraged. She sat up in her chair and leaned over to Asami's ear and said in a whisper. "Before it gets cold," she teased remembering what Asami said about her brother not eating food once it was cold.

Asami laughed lightly with a tear falling down her cheek. She wiped it away with a weak smile. "Okay..." she agreed looking over to Korra. "I'll try."

Korra smiled at Asami for agreeing with her. Her phone started to go off causing her to rumble through her pockets. She took it out and shut it off forgetting that she even had it on. "Shit I'm sorry," she apologized to Asami. Hoping she didn't disturb Kai or anyone else. Looking at the screen she saw it was her Captain. She ended it and placed her phone back into her pocket finishing her bagel off before starting on her muffin.

"Who was it?" Asami asked curiously on who Korra was dismissing.

"Work," she said knowing why Lin was calling. She told that cop last night to speak to her superior officer about the incident.

Asami turned around in her chair to face Korra. "You should go," she said not wanting her to miss work for her.

Korra shook her head looking up at Asami. "I can miss it this is more important," she said putting Asami and Kai first. "I'm not leaving your side," she said in that same determined voice Asami remembered so well when they first met.

Asami placed her hand on top of Korra's rubbing it softly. "I'll still be here when you get back. Just go please. I don't want you to lose your job because of me," she said with concern in her voice.

Knowing Asami had enough to worry about, Korra wasn't going to argue. "Alright. I'll call you soon as I get a break," she said standing up seeing Asami doing the same.

Asami smiled as she placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. She leaned up and kissed Korra on her cheek. "Thank you for everything," she said again.

Korra rested her forehead to Asami's. "Your welcome..." she said before rubbing her nose lightly up against Asami's who giggled lightly with a soften smile.

Walking toward the door, Korra stopped when Asami cleared her throat to get her attention. "How are you going to get to work?" she asked since Korra had no car anymore and a concussion on top of it.

"I have ride picking me up," Korra replied with a small smile. "I'll be fine," she assured.

Asami nodded her head as her eyes drifted on to the floor. "Okay. Be safe," she said looking back to Korra.

"I will," Korra said giving Asami her own signature wink before heading out of the door.


	12. Can I Come Over?

**Title: **Can I Come Over?

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **I am really sorry this chapter is late you guys. I had a bit of a block and I wanted to get the tone right. So hopefully I did this justice to how it was suppose to come out. I know that last chapter was a bit intense but it won't compare to this one right here. So brace yourself. To the Guest who said that you wished this story was rated M. Well that time has finally come. So get ready for some angsty hardcore as you put it. Because poops about to get real. I want to take this time to apologize to you all if this causes you to tear bend. Also wanted to thank you guys for the Support, Favs, Follows, Communities, PM's and Reviews its amazing. Thank you guys so much.

**Warning: **Femslash (its my first time writing Femslash so please be gentle) and Tear bending (lots and lots of tear bending).

**PS:** I know a lot of you may think certain things about how this is all going to turn out. But I gotta say without giving anything away is that what you see (read) is not always what it appears to be. I'm enjoying all your guesses though. Just know that what I write is far from cliches. I know people tend to loath them but I'm way far from that in my writing (I would like to believe). So if you see one, stick it out and see what actually happens.

**PPS:** Also wanted to give Special Thanks to those who Reviewed and Voted in my Korrasami AU Drabbles. To Dreamer who asked if I am still accepting votes. The answer is Yes. Soon as Just Drive is complete. I will add up all the votes on what story to write next. So far Republic Enemies has the most votes. Remember you don't have to vote but its appreciated when you do. Helps me figure out where to go next. Again thank you guys.

**Edit:** Sorry for the horrifying amount of typos.

**Credit | Inspiration:** The title of this chapter is from R&B artist Aaliyah Haughton (may she rest in peace) called Come Over. Two other songs that came to mind at the end of this chapter that describes Asami's feelings perfectly (specially over the next few chapters) is a song covered by artists Peter and Kerry called Wicked Game for Mahogany Sessions (Original Version by Chris Isaak). Special Thanks to Morphy for referring me to their group. They are amazing. Aside from that the other one is the hook from a song called Boiler by Limp Bizkit which I advise if you do decide to listen to it. You might want to do it after the chapter so there are no spoilers. Sorry if it spoils it now if you heard or know those two songs. Anyway! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

><p>Korra was discharged from the hospital and picked up by one of the uniforms at the scene last night. The one in particular she gave her badge number and information to contact her Captain. He waited outside for her with his squad car parked out front. He opened the side door as Korra walked through the double doors. She barely looked him in the eyes as she took a seat in the back.<p>

As he closed the door, Korra placed her seat belt on and took a deep breath looking up at the ceiling of the car. Before she knew it they were in front of the police station. He opened up the car door again and helped her out of the car. She walked inside with him holding her arm. If anyone saw her walking inside voluntarily it would look suspicious. He escorted her up the stairs and into the squad room.

He left her side as Korra proceeded into Lin's office. She came up to her door and knocked lightly. "Come in," was all she got in response. Opening up the door, Lin sat there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Take a seat," she said with a nod of her head gesturing to the seat in front of her desk. Korra came inside and closed the door behind her. She took her seat and kept her eyes down to the floor.

Lin wasn't sure where to begin. This whole situation was frustrating enough with the EEA breathing down her neck now this. "What the hell were you thinking?" she questioned in an aggressive tone of voice. Unfolding her arms, Lin slammed her hands down on the sides of her desk as she rose to her feet. "You put two small children in harms way because of you're momentary lapse of judgement," she said pointing her index finger Korra's way. Lin's eyes beamed into Korra's skull as she made this next statement clear as day. "Now you tell me. What actually happened. I don't want to hear any bullshit excuse," she said as Korra raised her eyes to meet her superior officer.

Korra knew that Lin wouldn't believe the report due to the injuries both her and Kai received. The right side of the vehicle had sustain massive damage that no one would be able to walk away from and live. Not only that, Lin had the incident report on her desk with traffic cam pictures of the scene. One picture was of Kai driving and the another picture was of Korra shielding him. "Kai had managed to gain access to my keys. I wasn't aware of it at the time until it was to late. Sato and I tried our best to catch up to the vehicle. The boys were unable to stop the vehicle because the brakes were cut. I managed to get to the passenger and retrieve him back into Sato's vehicle safely. Once I was able to get him secure, I proceeded to get Kai but to no avail. Soon as he past the second intersection at the red light the truck was coming and... I had to react," she said keeping her eyes locked on to Lin's.

Beifong would under any other circumstances commend Korra for her bravery in how she handled the situation but this wasn't one of those times. She was directly responsible for it happening in the first place. She took her eyes off the ball and Lin wanted to know why. Before she could question her about it, a knock was heard at her door. "Not now!" she barked only for it to open up.

Kuvira stood there with her hand on the knob. She looked to Korra before setting her eyes on Beifong. "Korra you are dismissed," she said waiting for Beifong to react. Lin stood up straight with her hands on her hips as her eyes pierced into Kuvira's. Korra was hesitant to get up at first. She stood up to her feet and kept her head lowered as she walked out of the office. Kuvira closed the door behind Korra and walked up to Lin.

Korra walked back into the squad room area close to her desk. She turned back staring at the door hearing muffling sounds of the two women inside. Mako walked up next to Korra with his arms folded. She knew he was there without needing to break eye contact with the door. "How badly do you think I screwed up?" she asked knowing she'd get an honest answer.

Mako shrugged his shoulders lightly as he stood beside his partner watching the Captain's door. "Pretty bad..." he said only to turn his head to look down at her. "But good job," he said with a small visible smirk on his lips as he nudge to her shoulder with his elbow.

"Thanks Mako," she said looking back at him with a weak smile before it was consumed with a concerned one. They both set their eyes on the door as the voices in the office grew louder.

Kuvira stood in front of Lin's desk growing frustrated by the moment. "Whether you like it or not, Korra is the only person to ever get as close as she is to the Red Lotus," she said with her hands cupped behind her back. "That little stunt that happened yesterday won't be in vain," she said in a nonchalant manner as she paced back and forth. "She already has their trust. Now she'll have even more once they hear how she saved their boy," she explained as she stopped in front of Beifong's desk again. She lowered her lids a bit as she stared into the Captain's eyes. "It may not have been planned but its a start. Korra did her part by saving those two boys and covering their asses afterwards. Now you just have to do yours," she said nearly demanding it in a way. "Clean this up," she said referring to the evidence that pointed to Kai. Kuvira made her way around the desk up and up to Beifong. "Or I'll see to it to find a new Captain who will," she said with an aggressive look in her eyes.

Both Mako and Korra stood watching the door only to see Kuvira opening it up a few moments later. She walked out and looked about seeing everyone staring. She walked past Korra's desk and eyed her for a second with an approving nod before looking forward. Beifong came with a cold stare of her own towards everyone. "Get back to work!" Lin snapped as her eyes settled upon Korra's. "That includes you," she said before turning back into her office and closing the door.

Korra took a sigh of relief as she turned around to head towards the elevator. "Korra," Mako said getting her attention. As she turned to face him, he handed her a file. "There's something I think you should see," he said as she opened the file up. It contained photo's of Asami's house. As she flipped through each of them, she could clearly see each member of the Red Lotus leaving in a black truck she parked in front of the night they had dinner together. "I followed them that night while you were still inside. Led me to a place just outside the city only a few hours away. It's hard to find at night so day time would give us the advantage of finding it faster. I could show if you'd like. Might give us clues on what they've been up too," he said with his arms still folded over his chest.

Looking at the photos given to her, Korra thought on it and knew that this would be a perfect opportunity to get a handle on the case. One thing they knew is that the Red Lotus was planning something big. It was all in what it actually could be. Mako's theory was a great start now they needed evidence to back it up. She knew Asami would be with Kai most of the day. Since the location was a few hours away it could estimate the amount of time that she would normally spend for an actual work day at the 'job' she supposedly had. "Alright. Lets go," she said trying not to think on it any further before she'd change her mind.

* * *

><p>Asami was still at the hospital with Kai. She hasn't left the room once since she was allowed back there. Wanting to make sure she was there when her brother woke up. She had been trying to reach her family all day but still no word. She figured it was the lack of cell service she was receiving that caused it. Her bars were only two at this point. She walked in all corners of the room looking for something. She when over by the window and saw the bar perk up to one more. She tried to call but it disconnected moments later.<p>

"Fuck..." she said underneath her breath. She was growing agitated by the moment. She tried texting them as well but nothing worked.

A nurse came into the room to check on Kai's vitals when she noticed the young woman's frustration. "Excuse me miss?" the nurse said looking over to Asami. "If you'd like I can stay in here with your brother while you make you're phone call," she offered knowing it wasn't much service in this area of the hospital.

Asami looked over to her a bit concerned then over to Kai. "Are you sure?" she asked as her eyes set back on to the aid.

"Yes ma'am," she said brightly.

Asami placed her phone back into her pocket and walked up to Kai. She planted a kiss on his forehead and whispered in his ear. "I will be right back. I promise." With that, she walked around his bed side and stood next to the nurse. "Are you sure that if I leave now I will be allowed back here again?" she asked wanting to make sure she was allowed before leaving.

The nurse nodded with a smile. "Yes. You're name is marked down as a visitor. It should be fine," she assured.

Asami wasn't so sure to trust those words but nodded in response. "Alright. I will only be 5 minutes at the most," she said as she looked back to her brother then to the nurse. "Thanks," she said as she left the room to go outside.

Her fast past walk was heard with the heel of her boots hitting the ground. She had no time to waste. She was already scrolling to her contacts to get to each of them again. She walked out the opening double doors to the front of the hospital already pressing sent. She felt the cold air across her face as she clung to her jacket. She waited not even hearing a ring yet. It when straight to voice mail for each and every one of them. She tried to call Zaheer one last time only to hear his voice on the recorded message saying 'you know what to do' before the beep.

"Just once. Once when I need you to pick up the phone you don't. I understand you have shit to do and that's great. But you have a kid here who needs you. In case you didn't get my other hundred messages let me make this one clear. Kai is at Republic General Hospital in the ICU. He was in an accident that left him in a coma and it would be so great if you could just show the fuck up! When you get this call me right away," she demanded before ending the message. Her emotions were on overload. She wanted to break down again but didn't. She needed to be strong for Kai. Taking a much needed deep breath, Asami turned around and headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Mako was driving on his way out of the city with Korra. It was quiet most of the ride there until Korra broke the silence. "Mako..." she started to say as she was eying the dashboard. "I'm sorry," she said looking over to him.<p>

"Don't," he said keeping his eyes on the road. "You have enough to worry about as it is."

Korra took a deep breath and looked out her side of the window before settling her eyes back on to her partner. "I do value our partnership. If it wasn't for you this case would have already when up in flames. I mean look at this," she said picking the folder that was on the dashboard. She looked through the pictures once more picking one out in particular. "This was all you and what have I done aside from ruining peoples lives..." she said feeling even more guilty. It wasn't just the guilt from lying to Asami and hurting her best friend it was also from what Lin had said. She did put two children in harms way that was all on her. Kai was in the hospital because she took her eyes off the ball. He could have lost his life and for what? A distraction?

"I should have never been allowed on this case. Hell on this force. If my dad could see me now he'd probably turn in his grave.." she began to say feeling all the guilt and pressure on her shoulders.

Mako hated when she talked like this. He knew how badly she felt but the last thing he wanted her to do was doubt herself. "Don't say that. He would be proud!" he said abruptly. "You saved those two kids and put your life on the line in the process. That's commendable Korra. Remember that," he said trying to get her to focus on all the good instead of the bad. "I may not be the most positive guy in the world but what I know is that your a damn good cop and a great friend. Don't doubt that," he said as he glanced over at her before looking back at the road.

A small smile nearly appeared on her face as she looked back at him. "Thanks Mako," she said before looking out the window. "Um just one more thing..." she said not wanting to add more on top of it. "Its about your car..." she said looking back at him some what squinting on what his reaction could be.

He waved his right hand off at what she was about to say. "I already know about it. I saw the incident report," he said leaving it as that. He glanced at her slightly before looking back at the road. "Relax. It's not a big deal. I mean you do owe me a new car but for now this one will do," he said referring to the one he was driving. "Bolin let me borrow his car the night I left mines with you. I knew you needed to use it so I left it in your care," which he regretted but wouldn't mention. "I couldn't sit back any longer and watch the Red Lotus continue on as if they aren't wanted for their crimes. I needed to do something so I followed them," he said mentioning the location he took photos of.

"Who else knows about this," Korra asked as she raised up a photo of an abandon warehouse.

Mako shook his head with a deep sigh. "No one but the Captain. I wanted to at least get more information on who owns the property there. Once we find that out we can form an idea of who exactly they could be working with if there is a 5th party involved," he said while signaling to get into the next lane. "When I went to receive that information I heard about what happened. I would have when to the hospital but I didn't want to blow your cover so I waited at the precinct. I knew the Cap would have to rein you in after what happened," he said as he reached in his cup holder for his coffee. He took a sip of it before sitting it down. "She's not mad at you. Its the situation where in. The EEA. Red Lotus. All of it. Something is missing. Its like there's a bigger picture we can't see. We just need to figure it all out before its to late," he said not liking the set up no more than his Captain.

"We will," Korra said determined as she read the sign saying now leaving Republic City.

* * *

><p>If there was one person Asami felt like she could rely on that was Korra. She had proven more ways than one what kind of a person she really was. Asami admired what Korra did for her brother. Risking her life like that was something she didn't expect. The fact that Korra did it without hesitation amazed her in way she couldn't explain or thank her enough for.<p>

Last night, Asami was at her most vulnerable she had ever felt in her life only to be comforted by a woman she grew so fond of. It was more than that. She could feel it in her heart. Asami was starting to believe what Opal had pointed out days ago. She was falling for her and hard.

Asami began to call Korra much like she did her family earlier. To her surprise she didn't get an answer. She knew Korra was probably busy with work so she didn't bother for another hour or so.

It was still no change in her brother. He was laying there with his chest rising and falling. Breathing tubes in his nostrils. Bandaging wrap on the side of his head covering up his scruffy hair. IV in his arm to feed him. A catheter inserted where he needed to use the restroom. It was hard to look at. Her gaze dropped for the thousandth time looking up to the ceiling of the room. She prayed to the spirits that he would wake up sooner than later.

Her phone began to beep causing her to jump slightly. Thinking it was Korra or anyone of her family members, Asami quickly checked her phone only to see it was about to go dead. She didn't have her charger with her since it was inside of her house. She wasn't going to leave his side but needed to charge her phone in case someone called.

Standing up out of the chair, Asami walked outside of his room and stood by the door. She saw many staff members busy at work. She didn't want to disturb any of them so she waited. After a few minutes she walked up to the desk getting a nurses attention. "Sorry to bother you. My phones about to go dead and I'm waiting for the rest of my family. Do you have anything I can charge it with?" she asked hoping she would.

The woman sat up in her seat looking over at Asami's phone. She raised up her index finger as to gesture for her to wait. She rolled over to the side and when into one of the draws. She took out a charger and handed it over to Asami. "Try that. If it doesn't work. I'm sure once the shift changes someone will have a charger for you to use," she said brightly as she turned her attention back to her computer.

"Thank you," Asami said as she took the charger and walked back into Kai's room.

Asami when back into his room and plugged the charger into the outlet on the wall. She then hooked it up to her phone seeing her bars beginning to blink. "Thank the spirits," she said in relief as she waited for it to charge.

* * *

><p>Mako and Korra finally stopped on the outskirts of the city where the abandon factory was. He parked it where it couldn't be visible. It was around 3 in the afternoon when they arrived. He waited in his car for a few minutes before turning it off. He reached in his pocket and took out his phone to take more pictures if he could. He knew it was a risk doing it this early but he had to give it a chance. He looked over to Korra with an arched brow, "you ready partner?" he asked as she looked over at him.<p>

"Ready," Korra replied before getting out of the vehicle.

Mako pointed in the direction they needed to go to. It was in a dirt path that was about 20 feet away. He wanted to keep his car out of sight. If they were seen they were dead. It was the only out come.

Korra took out her phone to take a few pictures of her own only to see she had no service.

Mako gotten on the ground and began to crawl up to the small ridge where the bushes were. As he got in a good position, he held his camera phone up spotting the factory below.

Korra followed his lead as she got on to the ground carefully moving up to the edge. "You really did all this the other night?" she asked lowly as he took a few shots.

"Yeah. Wasn't to bad," Mako commented. He tried to take a picture of the sign of the factory since he had a much clearer shot in the day time.

Korra looked over with a sigh. "What are they doing in there?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

Mako scratched the side of his temple only to shrug. "If we wait here for a while we might find out," he said zooming in on his phone.

Two hours when by and it was already dark out. Nothing was happening yet. Korra was still dumbfounded that she wasn't getting any signal yet. "Are you kidding me," she said in a frustrated whisper.

"What?" Mako asked as he looked over at her.

She turned her attention to him not realizing she said it aloud. "Still no signal," she said deciding to answer.

Mako narrowed his eyes a bit only to tap Korra hard on her shoulder. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked as if she could read his mind.

Korra tried her hardest to bite back her sarcasm. "Not really unless its to get the hell out of here," she said with some what success at managing it.

He shook his head with a small chuckle. "No," he said knowing she was tired. "There is no cell service here now right?" he asked wanting her to agree. Korra checked her phone and again and gave a simple nod of confusion wondering where he was going with this. "Well the other night there was service here when they were. It must be some kind of makeshift electromagnetic pulse device there using to shut down the any kind of service when Ghazan isn't around," he said looking back at his camera phone.

Korra was still confused only to take a deep breath to really think. "H-How is that even possible?" she questioned as to the reason why not to actually how its made. "Why would they need something like that?" she asked looking over at her partner.

"To stay as off the radar as humanly possible," he commented only to see four heavily armored civilian trucks rolling up. "The hell?" he questioned as he took a couple of photos. He saw one by one the doors opening to each truck. Each member got out of the drivers side of the black armored civilian trucks they drove in with. The one with Zaheer had another figure staying in the passenger seat he couldn't' quite make out.

Korra zoomed in on her own phone looking through confused herself. "The military? What the hell would they be doing with those kind of vehicles anyway?" she asked as both Ghazan and P'li opened up the doors to allow their cars in.

Mako zoomed in as far as his phone could go to get up closer to the passenger side of Zaheer's vehicle. The window's were tinted so dark he couldn't see. "Dammit," he said as Zaheer blocked his view once he got inside. Mako took some more pictures as the doors were still open as the vehicles proceeded inside. After they all were inside, P'li and Ghazan came back to the doors closing them up.

Standing up, Mako brushed off his clothes and began to walk back to his car. Korra got up herself and walked back as well. "That's it?" she asked as Mako began to jog slightly.

"Yeah that's it. We need to get out of here," he said as he got into the drivers side. Korra got into her passenger side closing her door shut. Mako snatched her phone out of her hand and turned it off along with his.

Korra looked at him as if he was crazy. "What are you doing?" she asked as he handed her back her phone. He began to back out and drive back on the road that lead them into the city.

"If I'm right Ghazan could be turning that thing back off only to get a hit off our cell phones to triangle our location. He can't know where on his ass," he said putting it as simply as he could. It was all pure speculation at its best but the way the Red Lotus worked you needed to think like them.

Korra didn't question it any further than she wanted too. She just kept her phone in her lap as she looked out the window. "Now what do we do?" she asked looking over to Mako.

He shrugged his shoulder as he looked in his rear view mirror a couple of times before focusing on the road. "I am going to get these pictures printed out ASAP and try to uncover the owner of the property their using," he said since the sign he had took a picture of was eroded away by the weather and time. "You need to get cleaned up if you're going to go back to the hospital and see Asami and Kai."

Korra looked at him as if she didn't recognize him. She never expected him to say anything like that after all the warnings and lectures his given her since this case began.

"And remember. Don't be so hard on yourself. You did what you could and that's something you should be proud of," Mako said as he placed a hand on her shoulder looking back at her with a small smile.

Korra smiled in return and patted her hand on top of his. "Thanks," she said once his hand dropped. She looked out her window seeing the stars more visible up in the sky. She was feeling much better on the situation now that they had something to go on.

* * *

><p>Asami spent all day at the hospital waiting. She knew Kai wasn't going to magically wake up at the drop of a hat. Though her patience as far as the rest her family was concerned wore thin. She gave up calling them after a while knowing they wouldn't answer when they were in the wind. The only one she was waiting on at this point was Korra.<p>

Hours passed and still no word. Asami could barely keep her eyes open at this point. She was either watching Kai or watching her phone to pass the time. She started to drift off to sleep when one of the nurses came in to check on Kai's vitals. Sleeping uncomfortably in the chair, Asami laid her head on the side of the chair sleepily as the nurse came up to her. Asami felt a hand on her shoulder which woke her up. "Korra?" she said as she looked up to see the nurse retract her arm back.

"Sorry..." the woman said hoping she didn't over step her bounds. "I wanted to let you know that you could go home if you'd like. Get some sleep. I know this chair isn't really comfortable," she said gesturing to it. "If there is any change in your brothers condition I can call you as soon as possible," she assured as she when to jot down his vitals.

Asami sat up and took a deep breath. She looked over at her brother for a few seconds before her gaze landed back on to the nurse. "I a... I'm not sure," she said as her eyes squinted a bit. She was a bit skeptical but was so tired she couldn't bare to decline. "Alright... I'll be back in a few hours," she said as she glanced at the time on her phone. It was almost 8 clock at night. She got up from her seat and gathered her belongings. She placed her jacket on as she approached her brothers bedside. She planted a kiss on his forehead with a weak smile. "I won't be gone long," she said as she took his hand giving it a light squeeze. She then thanked the nurse and wrote down her cell number if there was any change.

She was soon in the hospital parking lot driving home to get some well deserved sleep.

* * *

><p>Korra finally arrived back into the city with Mako by 10 o'clock. It was so much traffic going into the city then out. She couldn't believe it. Mako told Korra she should be able to turn her phone on once they hit Republic City. She had tried to call Asami but it when directly to voice mail. Wanting to leave a message, Korra didn't since she wasn't sure what to say. Especially with honking horns and noise in the background pin pointing she was no where near her job and on the Kyoshi bridge. She didn't want to take any chances at this point. Though her instincts was telling her to leave a message anyway.<p>

Mako soon pulled up to Korra's apartment complex. She opened up her side door and got out in a hurry. She closed the door shut and looked through the window at her partner. "Keep me posted," she said tapping the side door before walking off. She began to dial Asami's number as she was walking inside the building.

Asami had took a nice long shower before drifting off to sleep in her comfortable bed. It had only been an hour and a half until she received a call on her phone. She woke up in fright from the noise of the ringtone. Scrambling on the bed to get it, she finally reached her phone answering it without looking. "Hello?" she said in a sleepy tone of voice as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Asami?" Korra said on the other end as she got her front door open.

"Korra?" Asami replied in a sleepy tone. "Is that you?" she asked since she mistake the nurse for her back at the hospital.

"Yeah its me. Sorry I couldn't come back to the hospital. I was swamped today at work with back to back services calls," she said as she when into her bed room. She didn't even notice Naga who was sleep in the living room.

Asami ran her fingers through her hair with one hand as the other held the phone. "Its fine. Just glad to hear your voice," she said with a small smile. "I missed you..." she said with a slight yawn she covered with her forearm afterwards.

Korra began to strip out of her dirty clothes to take a shower before driving to the hospital. "I missed you too," she said feeling a bit bad for now showing up when she should have. "You still at the hospital?" she asked wondering if Asami when home. It was safe to assume she didn't knowing how devoted Asami was.

"No. I came home a few hours ago to take a shower and get some sleep..." Asami replied as she laid back down.

Korra when to get a fresh pair of clothes from her dresser to get ready to shower. "Well I can meet you over at the hospital whenever you decide to go back" she said pulling out some navy blue sweats and a t shirt.

"Actually... I was wondering if I could come over to see you," she said still trying to wake up.

Surprised, Korra nodded her head as if Asami could see her. "Yeah sure definitely. Come over if you'd like," she said with a small smile of her own.

"Thanks. I'll be there soon," Asami said before hanging up the phone.

Korra took a deep breath before looking on the floor. She picked up her dirt stained clothes placing them into the hamper before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Asami arrived soon as Korra got out of the shower. Her intercom was going off causing her to race into the living room. Naga didn't wake up by the noise her best friend was making. She pressed the button to let Asami inside knowing it had to be her around this time of night. Korra had when back into her bed room to place her clothes on. Soon as she was dressed she heard a knock at her door. "Coming!" she said as she began to tidy up a bit.<p>

As she walked into the living room she heard Naga sneeze before drifting back to sleep. Korra turned her attention to her canine companion only to land her eyes on the files she had left on the coffee table. "Crap.." she said just inches from the door.

"Korra?" Asami asked in a questionable tone since she heard the other girls voice.

"Just a minute!" Korra replied as she tried her best to throw her voice. She raced over to the coffee table closing each file. She gathered them up and ran into her bed room looking for a place to hide them. "No no no..." she said scanning the room as fast as she could. Another knock at her door caused her to look back in horror. "Just one second!" she said as she raced back out of her room and into the living room. She spotted the kitchen and made her way inside. She looked around frantically before shoving the files into an empty cabinet on the top shelf. She took a deep breath as she walked back to the door. She opened it up with a small smile. "Sorry.." she apologized as Asami looked at her with a tired expression.

Asami shook her head with a soft chuckle as she entered the apartment. "Its fine. I've waited this long," she commented looking around the dark room. "I know its late and you're probably tired. I..." she began to say as she stood next to Korra. "I just had to see you," she admitted.

"I'm glad you did," Korra said placing a hand on the small of Asami's back. "Come on," she said walking her towards the couch. She turned on the light as Asami took a seat. She took a seat beside her and looked around her room before looking back at Asami. "You want some tea or anything?" she asked unsure of what to say.

With her eyes cast down on her lap, Asami shook her head. "No I'm fine thank you," she said before meeting Korra's gaze again.

Korra nodded her head as she took a deep breath. "Okay. How's Kai?" she asked hoping there was some improvement.

"Still no change," Asami said in an exhausted tone. "This whole thing is just... unbelievable," she said looking over in the corner of the living room. "I mean this kid. This remarkable bright kid chooses to get a car and drive," she said stopping herself in mid sentence. She looked at Korra for a split second before drifting her eyes down to the floor. "I sound like such a hypocrite.." she said in a low tone. "If I was him I'd probably do the same thing at that age. Hell I think I did," she said trying to recall as she rolled her eyes. She placed her hand at the side of her temple as her elbow propped her up on her knee. "When I was 14 man... no one could tell me anything," she said leaning on Korra a bit before drifting back to her own side. "Not that they tried," she said mentioning her so called family. She had a bit of animosity in her voice when she spoke on it but decided to keep on subject.

She chuckled lightly and turned back to Korra with a smile on her lips. "That's actually when I first met Kai. I was 14 years old and he was only 4," she said as a giggle escaped her lips recalling the memory. "He had these puppy eyes and innocent smile. I knew..." she said pointing in no particular direction. "I knew that little kid would be a whole lot of trouble but I vowed to always look out for him," she said as her gaze dropped down to the floor again. Her smile disappearing into a gloomy one with her long locks covering it. "And I broke that promise..." she said with her voice cracking as she started to tear up again.

Korra sat there listening attentively to her every word. It was until she started to cry again that Korra placed a comforting hand on her back rubbing it. Asami turned and took a hold of Korra's waist holding her as she started to cry further into her chest. Korra raised her hand up brushing Asami's hair as she held her into a hug. "Its okay..." she said as she held Asami in her arms. "Kai knows you're there for him that you will always be there for him.."she started to say as she heard sniffling sounds coming from Asami.

"But I wasn't..." she replied quickly. Sniffling, Asami sat up a bit and shook her head as her eyes were already puffy from crying. "I wasn't there for him and... I don't know why," she said still trying to get a grasp on the whole situation. She had never been the one to slack off and miss something so important. Her brother meant the world to her and because she broke her promise he could have died. That guilt was weighing on her so much she began to burst into tears yet again. "Its my fault.."

Korra sat up and quickly grabbed Asami by the cheeks so she could face her. "No. Don't say that," she said with her own sad look in her eyes. "This is not your fault so don't even go there," she said with guilt of her own weighing her down. "Asami..." she began to say taking one last deep breath before she continued. "I-"

Asami's lips gently touched Korra's stopping her from talking. Her eyes closed as a tear fell down her cheek. Her hand pressed against Korra's thigh as she moved closer to her.

Korra felt Asami's soft lips bringing her back into that same trance she was in a day ago. She could feel the wetness of Asami's cheeks from her crying. Pulling back a bit, Korra broke off their kiss. She took a deep breath as she looked into Asami's eyes. She could see all the hurt and pain in them wanting to mend it.

Asami lightly licked her own lips once Korra pulled back. She felt Korra's hands still on her cheeks. Korra's thumb soothingly grazed her cheek wiping her tears away. Her soft caress made Asami's heart melt.

Korra raised her chin up with her lips touching Asami's fore head. Repeatedly leaving small gentle pecks against the girls skin. She did the same to Asami's eye lids wanting to kiss her tears away. As their lips met again, Asami leaned further into Korra's body.

What started as a small lingering kiss grew into a passionate one almost instantly. Asami climbed on to Korra's lap sitting down on her lightly with her knees at the sides of her. Korra removed her hands from Asami's cheeks and toward her waist line.

Asami unzipped her jacket pulling it off slowly as her lips were still connected to Korra's. She dropped her jacket on to the floor as she hooked her arms around Korra's neck. Her fingers ran across the back of Korra's neck and into her hair. She sat up further on to Korra with her chest pushing into hers.

Korra tilted her head up as she held on to Asami's hips. She groaned a bit when Asami's knee pressed into her side. Asami pulled back and looked down at Korra. "Sorry..." she whispered as Korra shook her head.

"Its okay," Korra replied as her lips captured Asami's again. Her hands ran up Asami's back underneath her shirt lifting it up slightly.

Asami could feel a tingling sensation up her spine by Korra's touch. She removed her hands from Korra's neck and brought it down to the hem of her shirt. She broke off their kiss momentarily as she moved back. She lifted up her shirt over her head and held it in her hand before dropping it on the side of the couch. She grabbed a hold of the sides of Korra's neck again pulling her back into a kiss.

Korra's hands began massaged Asami's back by the way her finger tips dug into her skin. She wanted nothing more than to ease the pain she felt. She could feel the tension in her skin as she rubbed her fingers across her back.

Asami felt Korra inch up off the couch causing her to slightly jolt forward. She pulled back looking at Korra curiously. "You okay?" she asked wondering if she was pressing into her ribs again.

"Yeah..." Korra said giving her another peck to her lips. "Just thought we could take this into the other room so we don't disturb Naga." She gave a small smile as her hands came down Asami's back and to the back of her thighs. Trying to adjust herself, Korra had a tight grip on the back of Asami's thighs pulling her up as she tried to stand up.

Asami wrapped her arms tighter around Korra's neck as she was lifted off her feet.

Korra began to carry Asami in her arm's a bit feeling a bit winded. She took a few steps feeling an ache in her side. She was trying to block out the pain and move forward. She wanted to be romantic and sweep Asami off her feet but due to her injury she was unable too.

Seeing how hard it was for Korra to manage, Asami climbed down feeling her feet touching the floor again. "It's okay. I can carry you instead," she offered.

Before she could respond, Asami leaned down placing her hands at the back of Korra's thighs pulling her up on to her waist. "Whoa..." Korra said as she gripped her hands on Asami's shoulders. She looked into her eyes as she was carried into her bedroom.

Asami took her hand off Korra's right thigh to grab a hold of the door knob. She held her up with all her strength only to open it up placing her hand right back on her thigh so she wouldn't fall.

Their lips united again as Korra felt her back pressing against the soft mattress. Asami kicked off her boots as she climbed on top of Korra. Her hands slide up to Korra's neck cupping her cheeks as her body pressed against hers. Her temperature was rising by the minute.

Korra could feel the heat against Asami's bare skin in the palm of her hands. Korra moved into a seating position with Asami in her arms. She then pulled away to get a good look at the raven haired beauty. She looked deep into those emerald eyes before her. The moon light from her window gave her own set of ocean blue hues a glow of its own. "Spirits You're beautiful," she said with a smile raising her hand up to Asami's cheek. She kissed her lightly on her jawline and down to neck and shoulder. Her other hand slid down Asami's shoulder moving her bra strap out of the way. Hearing Asami's moans in response encouraged her to move forward. She pressed her lips against her collar bone only to notice a heart locket around her neck. "What's this?" she asked as she held it up with her finger tips. She had noticed it once before but was to distracted to ask.

Asami looked down at Korra when she stopped. She smiled taking one hand off Korra's shoulders and on to the locket. "A piece of my heart I always carry with me," she said removing her other hand to open it. It was a picture of her parents on one side while the other side was blank. "I was going to add me and Kai soon but never gotten around to it," she sadly sighed. She closed the locket again and wrapped her arms back around Korra's shoulders only to smile contently. "I'd _love_ to add you too. When Kai recovers maybe I can get a pic with both of you together," she suggested unsure of how Korra would respond.

"I'd _love_ that," Korra said brightly capturing Asami's lips again. They both laid back against the mattress once more. Korra took a hold of Asami's waist turning her in the process until Asami was on her back in the middle of the bed. She climbed on top of Asami kissing her lips deeply. She pulled back to catch her breath taking off her own shirt. She tossed it on the opposite side of the bed before leaning back down on to Asami. Her lips brushed up against Asami's neck leaving soft pecks with her hot breath causing Asami to tremble.

"Mmm..." Asami hummed out in a moan. The feel of Korra's lips to her skin was causing her body to tingle. It grew more when Korra lips lightly skimmed across the skin of her neck. Her tongue marking its territory before sucking on Asami's tender flesh. "Korra..."

Hearing her name, Korra looked up at Asami kissing her chin softly before their lips met again. She felt Asami take a hold of her cheeks as before her arms hooked around her neck. Korra held on to Asami's waist as she felt herself sinking on to the other girls body. She broke off their kiss as she lifted her head up. "You sure you want to do this with me?" she asked licking her own lips wanting Asami's on hers again.

Asami hand felt the side of Korra's cheek with her thumb stroking it softly. "I've never been this sure about anything in my life," she confessed. "I want you Korra. I need you..."

Korra raised her hand up to her face brushing a strain of hair behind Asami's ear. She leaned into her again with her lips colliding with Asami's again.

As their clothes shed off piece by piece, both laid in the center of the queen sized bed intertwined in each other. It was as if there bodies were synchronized. Lips grazing across each others skins. Moans echoing through out the room. Exploring each others bodies. Relishing in the after glow of their love making. Cuddled up amongst each other through out the night while slipping into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Asami woke up the next morning with Korra in her arms. The caramel beauty was asleep on her chest with her arms wrapped around Asami's waist holding her tightly. Her light snores were heard and felt across Asami's bare breast.<p>

Giggling lightly, Asami pressed her lips to the top of Korra's head. She brushed a strain of hair out of Korra's face memorized at what they had shared with each other. It was as if she had given apart of herself apart of her soul she couldn't give back. Not that she wanted to at this point. She slid her hand across Korra's bare back trying to wake her up in a peaceful manner without startling her.

Korra groaned and nuzzled into her chest in response. She was in a deeper sleep then she had ever been in her life. So deep that nothing could wake her up unless it was at her own accord.

Asami laid there for a few minutes watching Korra sleep. Wanting to remember every detail of her perfect little face. She couldn't break that smile that was stuck on her face. She turned her attention to Korra's radio clock by her side dresser seeing it was about 9 in the morning. The sun was beaming through the shades much as that full moon was last night.

Asami wanted to get ready to go see Kai since she didn't make it back last night. Before she would do that, she wanted to make something special for Korra to show her how much she appreciated her for everything she's done. She took a hold of Korra's wrist and gently removed her arm from around her waist. Much like Korra did not to long ago, Asami slipped her pillow underneath Korra's arm in order not to break her comfort ability.

Slipping out of bed, Asami picked up Korra's shirt she had on last night and placed it on her own body. She began to walk to the kitchen by stopped at the door to look back at Korra. She chuckled at the lighter snores she began to hear and decided to capture this moment. She came back to the side of the bed and leaned down to fish her phone out of her pocket.

As she held it in her hand, she pressed the phone against the mattress holding it up as she took a picture of a sleeping Korra. She looked so peaceful in the sunlight Asami couldn't resist. She stood back up again and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Naga was up licking the water she had from the night before. "Good morning girl," Asami agreed petting her head. She tossed Naga's water out getting her some fresh water as well as food.

Once the canine was settled, Asami walked her way into the kitchen. She opened up the fridge seeing nothing that she could possibly fix. "She must have something," she said closing the fridge door again. All Asami wanted to do was make Korra breakfast to thank her but was finding it hard to find anything to piece together. It was already to late to slip out and grab something before Korra woke up.

Asami opened up every cabinet trying to at least find some cereal only to open the cabinet seeing something on the top shelf. Reaching for it, she pulled it down only to see it was a few files. "What is this?" she questioned as she opened it up. Her eyes were in disbelief at what she read. She felt so nauseous she covered her mouth as if the feeling would simmer down.

* * *

><p>Korra soon woke up ten minutes later. Her eyes slowly opening up getting use to the light that was shinning with in her room. She usually shut the blinds before going to sleep so it took her a while to get adjusted. Once her eyes were she looked across the bed seeing Asami fully clothed sitting in a chair leaning with her elbows resting on her knees as her hands weren't visible. "Hey Asam-" her greeting was cut short when Asami tossed the files with her left hand on to the bed next to Korra.<p>

Files scattered everywhere with each Red Lotus' names as well as Asami's and her fathers. Taken back, Korra looked up at Asami in horror. She inched up a bit on the bed with her hand raised. "I can explain," Korra said in defense with her voice shaky.

Asami shot up out of the chair knocking it over only to aim a gun at Korra's head. "Don't you fucking talk to me," she said in a voice so cold. The look in her eyes was deadly from what Korra could see. It was worst than the one she had given Tahno. It was no emotion at all as if she was numb. "Why?" Asami asked as if she wanted to hear the answer. "Why would you do this to me..." she said with a crack in her voice.

Korra knew she had to get a grasp on the situation but she couldn't with the gun pointed to the side of her temple. "Asami please... just-" she began to say as she was cut off again.

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped. Naga began to bark loudly from the bathroom that Asami had locked her inside before she approached Korra. "You don't get to speak to me ever..." she said taking deep breaths. She was trying to hold back her emotions but they were surfacing by the second. Flashes of last night and every single moment they shared together was nothing more than a ploy. "I feel so stupid for trusting you. For letting you in.." she said as she felt a shiver up her spine. She pushed back the hammer loading the bullet into its chamber. Her finger on the trigger, she held it there for a few moments seeing the girl she had spent the night with trembling in fear. "If you think I'm such a criminal whats to stop me from blowing your brains out right now?" She asked more calmly as she held the gun a bit more steady.

Korra turned slightly to face Asami without saying a word. Her face had guilt and sorrow all over it and it broke Asami's heart. Knowing now that Korra was a cop she had to kill her. It was her mess she had to clean up to protect her family. But the feeling that was tugging at her heart wouldn't allow it. She lowered the gun placing it on to the bed gently where the files were.

Asami placed her hands on to the mattress to get a good look at Korra's face as she spoke. "I never want to see you again," she made clear in a monotone of voice. The look in her eyes were so blank it was as if she felt nothing for Korra at all. "So stay the hell away from me..." she said before standing up straight and walking out of the bedroom.

Hearing the door slam shut a few seconds later, Korra collapsed her face into the pillow crying a river of tears. It felt like she was shot in the heart the way she was feeling. It wasn't the fact that her cover was blown it was how she hurt Asami in the process. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" she screamed into her pillow as she hit the side of the mattress in a balled up fist. Their investigation was completely fucked now because of her. With her cover blown it was no telling what would happen next.


	13. Old Friend

**Title: **Old Friend

**Pairing: **Korra & Asami.

**Rated:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Legend of Korra and its characters. All rights belong to their respectable owners Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino.

**Authors Note: **Wow the turn out for the last chapter was unbelievable. I am speechless you guys really. The Favs, Follows, Comminuties, PM's and especially the Reviews its really is something special to me. Thank you all so much. I do apologize that this chapter is later than usual. Again getting the tone right is very important to me aside from some real life issues I had to deal with. I want to make sure this story has the best turn out possible. Now the last chapter was a bit of a shocker this is the aftermath in a way. To jessgonzo4 I know you said resolving conflict to early can ruin a good story and I definitely agree with you. So to those reading this note just know that yes it won't be resolved right away but it will be resolved eventually. So hang on to your seats cause we're just getting started. Any and all questions and concerns in the Reviews and PM's I've gotten will be revealed in up coming chapters. So I hope you enjoy this one.

**Warning: **Angst (I guess) and Femslash (flashbacks)

**PS:** As far as the Korrasami Drabble AU's are concerned. Republic Enemies is still in the lead with Special Delivery as a close second. Again thank you all for taking the time out to read and vote on which ones you'd like to read next. Means a lot.

**PPS:** Again I do apologize for the wait (and the typos/grammar mistakes that maybe in this chapter). Next chapter I will be working on after posting this one so I hope I can post it in a few days. This one may be shorter than the last but it has its moments. Please keep in mind what I said about cliches. What you see (read) may not be what it seems. Thanks for sticking with this story :)

* * *

><p>Korra took deep breaths into her pillow before lifting herself up slowly. Her breathing was shallow as her cheeks were drenched from the tears that ran down them. She felt as if her whole world came crashing down all at once. She ran her fingers through her short length hair as she took a deep breath.<p>

Turning her head to face the side of the bed that the files and gun were on, she stared at it for a few minutes hearing Asami's words burning through her ears._ 'I never want to see you again. So stay the hell away from me...' _Those words hurt worst than any bullet to the head. At least then she wouldn't feel this overwhelming throbbing in her chest. If it had actually came down to it Korra wouldn't blame Asami. She felt like she deserved every piece of Asami's wrath after the way she hurt her. It was nothing she could do or say to resolve this.

Reaching across the bed, Korra took the gun in her hand. She pulled out the magazine to see if it was loaded. It was. She put it back and got off the bed completely. She could still hear Naga barking up a storm in the bathroom. She walked into her closet to retrieve her solid metal box she kept her father's gun in. She felt up the side of the shelf as she raised herself on her tippy toes. She couldn't feel it. She back around scanning the floor spotting it on the side by the bed.

Picking it up, she saw that the lock was picked. She placed it on the bed and began to pick apart the gun placing it in sections inside of the box. She closed it and locked it once more placing it back on the shelf in the closet. Of all the things to be killed with, for it to be her father's gun would have been mind blowing literally.

Korra got dressed in the clothes she wore the night before. Picking up the chair Asami knocked over and placed it back into its corner. She walked out of the bedroom opening up the bathroom door to let Naga out. The canine ran out and nearly tackled Korra to the ground. "I'm okay. I'm okay," she assured. Checking Naga all over, Korra saw that she was fine as well. She knew Asami wouldn't hurt Naga but after what happened she wasn't so sure about anything anymore.

Sliding on to the floor with her back pressed against the wall, Korra sat down in front of Naga with her palms in her face. She began to cry again at the thought of it. Those words came creeping into her mind again. This whole investigation was blown wide open because of her mistake. She needed to find a way to fix this even though she wasn't sure how. Her first step to take was telling her superior officer. After what happened yesterday she was not looking forward to that.

Wiping her eyes, Korra tried to regain her composure. She was sniffling like crazy wiping her nose off with the collar of her shirt. She sat there still shaken by the whole ordeal. She never meant to hurt Asami. They had grown so close since the start of this investigation. Last night proved that. Just the thought of it made her want to cry even more. It was as if apart of her was gone that she knew she could never get back.

_**Flashback: Last Night**_

_Both women laid in the center of the bed exhausted. Korra rested her head on to Asami's shoulder as her arms were tight around her waist ready to drift off to sleep. Asami spoke before Korra's eyes closed completely. "Mmm..." she hummed. "That was like a dream..." she said lightly tracing Korra's lips with her index finger. "Cum true.." she said with a giggle as her lips curved deviously._

_"Very subtle Sato," Korra commented sarcastically with an assumed smirk. _

_Asami chuckled further only to give Korra a look. "As subtle as your tongue," she playfully replied._

_Taking that as a challenge, Korra grazed the tip of her tongue slowly across the side of Asami's neck. Hearing a moan escape the other girls lips in response. Her hips lightly thrust forward out of reaction. "You mean like that?" Korra asked smugly into Asami's ear._

_"Yeah..." she said in a slightly high pitched breathless response. Asami could feel the palm of Korra's hand rubbing her stomach slightly. "Don't tempt me baby..." _

_Korra leaned into her ear further with her hot breath brushing up against it. "Maybe I want too," she said as her finger tips lightly grazed her waist line._

_Asami sunk her teeth into her bottom lip before coming up with a response of her own. "Do you?" she asked as she raised her thigh up pressing it against Korra's sex. Hearing a slight groan in her ear out of response. "I didn't think so."_

_"A-ah...Asami.." Korra mustered out the best way she could. Asami thigh continued to brush up against Korra lightly causing her breathing to come shallow. Her slender pale hand slid down Korra's back reaching for her plump cheek grabbing it firmly causing Korra to yelp._

_Amused, Asami chuckled deviously stopping after a while once she felt wetness stick to her thigh. "That's like the fourth time tonight," she said as Korra panted in her ear. Her own thrusts began to slow down. The grip she had on Asami's waist loosened up as her breathing became steady again. "Must be your lucky number," Asami added on as she planted a kiss on Korra's forehead._

_Korra looked up at her with tired eyes. "You have no idea..." she said pressing her lips against Asami's. "Just how..." she said with another kiss pecking at Asami's lips. "Sexy..." she pecked again. "You really are," she said with one last peck before deepening the kiss. Asami groaned once Korra pulled separating their lips. "My Sexy Sato," she said rubbing her nose up against Asami's._

_Asami's lips never curved so wickedly after hearing Korra's words. She hungrily attacked Korra's mouth with her tongue grazing Korra's lips for access. Korra opened up her mouth slightly allowing Asami's tongue to engage hers. _

Snapping out of her trance, Korra knew she couldn't dwell any longer. She got up off the floor and proceeded into the bathroom. Mentally preparing herself for the shit storm that would erupt once she entered the precinct.

* * *

><p>Catching a cab to the precinct, Korra was in Lin's office telling her how the investigation fell through. It was embarrassing enough to admit out loud but Lin kept pressing for more details on the matter.<p>

"Like I said. She found out who I really was once she discovered the files I had hidden," Korra stated for what felt like the billionth time.

Lin's lids lowered as her frustration began to set in. "Still doesn't explain where you were when Sato found the files," she pointed out.

Korra neglected to tell Lin what kind of relationship she actually had with Asami. She knew Mako didn't tell Beifong and was grateful for his discretion despite her unprofessional ways. To lie further from here would make matters worst. The truth was all she had left. "I was asleep..." she began to say as her eyes shifted downward. "In bed and she must have woken up before me to make breakfast," she said with her eyes glued to the floor. "Its the only reason she would go into my cabinets," she said blue eyes shifting back to look at her Captain. "She wasn't looking for something because I never gave her a reason too," she said knowing Asami wouldn't snoop. "It was my mistake. My incompetence that has cost us this case and take full responsibility for it."

Beifong was reading Korra the whole time body language and all. She was already aware of the kind of relationship Korra had with Asami without anyone having to confirm it. She just didn't expect Korra to. One thing it showed Beifong was not incompetence but growth. Unfolding her arms, Lin simply nodded and took a seat back in her chair. "The case isn't lost. Its just out of hands. We're going to have to hand it off to the EEA," she stated with disappointment in her voice.

Korra shook her head lightly only to sit up in her chair. "No," she spoke up before the Captain could continue. The look on Lin's face was of confusion as Korra continued. "I know my credibility is shot but I am so close. I can get us where we need to be," she said nearly pleading for the chance.

"Korra your cover is blown. Which means you have a target on your back. There is no way you are going back in," Lin explained seeing the determination in Korra's eyes. "This case is not ours anymore. So stand down," she commanded. She wasn't going to put Korra in a position to get killed. Once word was out of who she truly was, The Red Lotus would come for her. Lin was already mentally making preparations to remove Korra from her post on temporary leave til they had a handle on the situation. Her thoughts were interrupted when Korra stood to her feet.

Looking down at her Captain, Korra took a moment to choose her words wisely before she spoke. "If you take me off this case now. You might as well take my badge and gun because I'm not stepping away from this." _Or Asami, _she thought. The look in her eyes was intense more than it should have been but she was serious. She knew how much Asami hated her and didn't blame her but the Red Lotus was dangerous and needed to be stopped before it was to late.

Lin didn't take kindly to threats from anyone but knew why Korra said what she said. She wanted to rectify the situation at all costs. It was something Lin knew all to well. The only difference is she wasn't going to let Korra risk her life to do it. Sitting back in her chair, Lin crossed her arms again looking up at Korra with that same unfazed expression. "Then hand them over because you are on suspension until further notice," she said leaning back in her chair.

Korra knew better than to threaten her Captain but had to take the chance. She pulled her gun out from underneath her shirt placing it down on the desk with her badge as well. Not saying another word, Korra turned around and walked up to the door only for Lin to speak.

"Korra..." she said with her voice dragging a bit.

Looking behind her shoulder, Korra met Lin's gaze.

"If you go outside my scope of authority. I will have no choice..." Lin started not wanting to finish her sentence. "I won't be able to protect you." Those words a lone was something Lin never thought she say but it had to be a line between right and wrong.

Korra didn't respond. Instead left Beifong's office closing the door behind her. Lin knew Korra was going to proceed anyway regardless of her words. _Like Father, Like Daughter_, she thought.

* * *

><p>Kuvira walked out of the elevator soon as the doors opened. She looked around the squad room with her hands cupped behind her back. Taking in the scene, she noticed Korra exiting Beifong's office looking distraught.<p>

Korra walked pass her desk and toward the elevator when she saw Kuvira. She stopped in her tracks pressing the button on the side wall.

"What happened?" Kuvira asked directly. She could tell by the girls demeanor something was wrong.

Korra didn't want to explain anymore than she already had. "Ask Beifong," was all she said as the elevator doors opened. Walking inside, she pressed the button to the first floor only for Kuvira to walk in behind her. Sighing, Korra was preparing herself for a lecture she didn't want to hear.

Kuvira pressed the stop button on the elevator bringing it to a halt with the alarm going off. "I asked you," she with her eyes locked on Korra's.

"My cover was blown and the Captain took me off the case," Korra said in an agitated huff. "So its all yours now."

Kuvira lowered her lids a bit as she shook her head at Korra. Tsk tsk tsk is the sound that was made through her teeth. "Such a shame. A talent like yours unable to be displayed. What a waste but it isn't why she took you off the case," she said with a look in her eyes. Sighing, Kuvira took a step closer closing the space between her and Korra. To close for Korra's comfort.

Her words struck Korra in a way she didn't expect. "What do you mean?"

Kuvira's eyes shifted to the side as she arched one of her intimidating brows. "What I mean is that your Captain is more personally attached to this case then you are," she said already aware of Korra's relationship with Asami.

"I know I gotten close to Asami but it isn't clouding my judgement," Korra said knowing it wasn't completely true.

Giving her a look, Kuvira continued on with her point. "It isn't Asami that makes this case personal to either of you. Its your Father that does," she said before pressing the button again to restart the elevator. The doors reopened again to the squad room floor with Kuvira walking back out.

"What does my father have to do with this?" Korra asked with a dumbfound expression.

Kuvira turned around slowly with her hands cupped behind her back again. "Ask Beifong," she said as the doors closed again.

Korra stood there in shock as the elevator began to move down to the first floor. She was wondering what Kuvira meant. What her father had to do with this case. She really didn't have the energy to go back up and confront Lin without some more info.

Soon as the doors opened again, Korra walked out and headed down to the evidence room. She needed to pick up her Father's cold case file. Walking inside, she approached the gate and realized she didn't have her badge on her. She would have to sweet talk her way in which was less than likely at this point. She walked up to the gate and took the sign in sheet as it was handed to her.

"Can I see your badge?" The officer said behind the counter.

Korra began to pat herself down and snapped her fingers. "Damn I left it at home. Undercover so.. you know," she simply said hoping he'd buy it.

"Just write your badge number down beside it," He said taking a sip of his coffee.

Korra was thanking the spirits that she knew it by heart. Scribbling it real quick, she handed back the sign in sheet seeing him type in her number into the computer. Once it was cleared through, he allowed her back there buzzing the door open.

Rushing inside, Korra walked toward the back where all the cold case boxes were held. She looked for her fathers knowing exactly what spot it was. Korra often looked at her fathers case file since coming to this precinct five years ago. She wanted some answers and never found a connection of any kind. She wanted to further examine it but was always told by Beifong to keep it in the evidence locker. She didn't belong to that unit and needed to keep the box there where it belonged. If and when they had a lead to reopen the case was the time she could take it out. Korra felt like it was the time.

As she reached the spot on the highest shelf in the far back corner, she got on to the ladder and climbed up. She stopped seeing the box was gone. No one was suppose to remove it or have access to it without the Captain's permission. She wanted some answers to the questions now swirling around in her head. After what Kuvira said, Korra had to go back to Beifong.

Leaving the property room, Korra headed out of the gate and toward the exit. "Hey!" the officer said getting her attention. Korra stopped in her tracks and came back up to the gate. "Find what you were looking for?" he asked as he looked over to see if Korra had anything in hand.

"No but maybe you could tell me?" she said gaining an idea. Korra given him the number to her fathers cold case file with him typing it in. She wanted to find out the last person who had taken it out. After a few minutes, it came up on the screen that the Captain herself had taken the box out almost a week ago. Korra had her suspicions but this was the match that lit her fire.

* * *

><p>Korra waited impatiently as the elevator was taking forever. She turned around and quickly jogged up the stairs. As soon as she reached the second floor, she turned the corner seeing one of Kuvira's men getting into the elevator with a box of files on their investigation. Kuvira was about to walk inside when Korra stepped into her view.<p>

"What does my father have to do with this investigation?" She asked bluntly wanting answers now.

Kuvira was going to revert back to her previous answer but when against it. She allowed the elevator doors to close with her gesturing Korra to the side. They entered the lounge area where some officers were getting coffee. "Leave," she ordered. They cleared the room a few second later leaving Korra and Kuvira alone. "It doesn't surprise me in the slightest that Beifong has kept this from you," she started to say with Korra interrupting.

"Kept what from me?" Korra asked impatiently.

Kuvira looked off to the side through the window of the small room. She raised her hand and closed the shades. "The truth about your fathers murder and Zaheer's involvement," she said causally meeting Korra's gaze. "I truly thought at the start of this investigation that she would take you off the case because of said connection yet here we are," she gestured with her gloved hands. "It didn't take long to realize that she didn't inform you. Though I understand why," she said perking up her sharp brow. "Wouldn't want one of her own going rogue."

Korra was in shock at what she was hearing through it didn't show. Her face filled up with emotional rage trying to fight back tears that was forming in her eyes. Her breathing became heavy as she was trying to process everything she was hearing. Zaheer had a part in her fathers murder. It couldn't be. As many times as she analyzed his file she would have made that connection almost instantly. It had been a year since she viewed it. She often did around the anniversary of his death. It was coming up in just a few short weeks. "This... this can't be true?" was all she could say out of disbelief.

Taking note, Kuvira gave her a nod. "I know how hard it is to believe. If I was in your position I wouldn't either. Someone you trust the most in the world. Only to find out that they are hiding something from you. It's a real game changer," she said seeing Korra's gaze drop to the floor. Placing a firm yet heavy hand on Korra's shoulder, Kuvira got her attention again. "I'm sure Beifong had a good reason for doing so," she said with her hand sliding off the young girls shoulders. She backed away toward the door taking a hold of the knob. She looked back at Korra and narrowed her lids a bit. "For what its worth. I would have kept you on the case. The look in your eyes right now. That determination. Focus. Is what we need. To bad its gone to waste," she said before exiting the room.

Korra stood there trying to calm her breathing. Needing to process everything. Trying to find a reasonable way to approach Beifong without going off at the handle. Her anger was getting the best of her as Kuvira's words spoke true. In one form or another what Lin did was exactly what Korra did to Asami yet she wasn't seeing that right now. All she was seeing was betrayal. This was her father and if there was a lead on the case. If Zaheer was a suspect. She had a right to know.

* * *

><p>Lin stood in front of the window in her office looking down upon the city. Thinking on where to go to next. There had to be some way around the EEA to finish up this investigation. To make sure none of her own would be hurt. It was like deja vu all over again except she was in Korra's position with no other option then to go outside the law. Despite her warnings she knew Korra would do just that. She would have to put two uniforms on her once she got home for her own protection.<p>

Beifong's thoughts were soon interrupted when Korra burst through her door. The Captain could see Korra's reflection in the window knowing it was her. She let out a sigh prepared for what Korra had to say.

"How could you not tell me about Zaheer's connection to my father?" Korra asked once the door was slammed shut.

With all the things she could have asked, Lin wasn't expecting that. She looked over her shoulder at Korra with an arched brow. "Because I wasn't sure there was a connection to begin with," Lin said before turning on her heels complete. She faced Korra with a concerned expression. "Who told you?"

"Certainty wasn't you," Korra spit back in anger.

Nodding, Lin walked up to Korra and stopped a few feet away. "No it wasn't. Because I wouldn't be stupid enough to tell you something I wasn't absolutely sure of without proof," she stated as a fact. Raising her chin up a bit, Lin narrowed her eyes out of frustration. "Tell me how you would have reacted if I told you Zaheer was a possible suspect with no hard evidence to back it up?"

Korra was trying to hold back on her anger but it was slipping through. "But there is evidence isn't it?" she asked in an aggressive tone. "Reason why you took the box from the storage room?" she asked suspicious of her Captains motives. Something was up and she wanted answers. "Tell me what it is?"

"Its nothing," Lin said quickly almost dismissive. "The investigation is still pending Korra. Zaheer was just a suspect for the brutally of the crime. It fit his description but we had nothing to back it up to prove it," she mention only to see Korra's gaze drop to the floor. Beifong didn't want to bring up any bad memories. Purposely sparing horrific details on that matter, Lin placed her hand on Korra's shoulder to comfort her. "You know under any other circumstances I wouldn't ask this of you. But for now please... let this go," Lin asked with a sympathetic look.

Korra shifted her head up with a look of disbelief. "Let this go?" she questioned repeating Lin's words. She pushed Lin's hand off her arm and stood her ground, "I'm not letting anything go," she said with her tone making that clear. "If Zaheer had something to do with my father's death. I have a right to know," she stated pointing at herself as her nostrils were flaring. She took a few deep breaths trying to compose herself. "If you really care and want to look out for me like you say you do. Then take these kiddie gloves off!" she shouted as she held her fists up before Lin. "And treat me with some respect because I know I can handle it," she said lowering her hands again.

Lin folded her arms as she glanced down at the floor. It took her a while to reply giving Korra a nod in silence. She walked behind her desk and opened up her safe. Taking out a box that contains all files and evidence of her fathers murder. She sat them on her desk and slid it over to Korra.

Coming up to the desk, Korra took the box in her hand and held it up reading the label.

Lin stood there quiet seeing Korra turning to leave. She sighed heavily breathing through her nose as she looked Korra's way. "You always had my respect. I never once doubted you. I just didn't want history to repeat itself. You may not realize now but you will when the time comes. Why I did what I did," she said as Korra turned around to face her. "And I'd do it again, if it meant protecting you," Lin said facing Korra dropping her hands to her side.

Her grip on the box tighten as she listen to what Beifong had to say. Korra understood but still felt like she needed to find this out on her own. "Thanks Cap," she said before opening up the door and leaving. As she closed the door, Everyone was staring at her. Korra gaze met the floor as she walked to the elevator getting in soon as the doors opened. She pressed the button to the first floor. When the doors closed, she began to sob lightly wiping her tears away.

* * *

><p>Asami when straight to the hospital soon as she left Korra's place. She had turned off her phone to avoid any and everyone. She knew Korra wouldn't dare show her face here. And if she tried, she already put the staff on notice to keep her away. Asami just wanted to be around the only person she could trust. Her brother. He still hasn't woken up and it was tearing her up inside. Her eyes were set on him for the past few hours but her thoughts were being consumed by Korra. As much as she tried to bury it down, it was over taking her. She closed her eyes again as she was resting back in the recliner.<p>

_**Flashback: Last Night**_

_Their tongues collided in the most sensual way were they could still taste each other. Asami's finger tips ran through Korra's scalp massaging it as she felt Korra's toned arms grip around her waist into a tight squeeze. "Mmm..." she moaned into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around Korra's waist for good measure. _

_Korra pulled away from Asami's lips only to feel teeth sinking lightly into her bottom lip. Asami pulled at it lightly before letting it snap back. She had a devious smirk on her face as Korra stole a quick kiss from her in return._

_"We should get some sleep..." she said looking down at Asami with tired eyes._

_Asami settled her arms around Korra's shoulders again. "Then lets get some sleep baby," she said with a small smile._

_Korra chuckled and leaned down landing a kiss on Asami's nose. "I could get use to you saying that," she said with a content smile._

_"Saying what? Baby?" Asami questioned with that contagious smirk of hers. Seeing Korra nod, she leaned her lips to Korra's ear and moaned before whispering "Uh baby..."_

_Korra's eyes grew wider out of reaction causing Asami to giggle. "See you're trying to tempt me now..." Korra said. "Unlike you I will give in with minimum resistance," she said with a grin. _

_"How submissive... I like it," Asami said with a wink. _

_Korra chuckled slightly and shook her head, "and you the Dominant one?" she asked in return._

_Thinking on it, Asami shook her head, "No. If anything you were last night. The way you demanded that I get to see my brother. Threatening the staff to let your girlfriend back there," she said as she played with Korra's short length of hair. "It was very sexy even in your little stupor," she said with a giggle._

_Korra arched a curious brow, "girlfriend?" she asked wondering if she had said that herself._

_"Yeah its what you said repeatedly..." Asami said knowing Korra probably didn't remember. "Do you regret it?"_

_Shaking her head, Korra looked into those emerald eyes and said, "No. Was I out of line for saying it?" she asked hoping she wasn't._

_"No, I'm glad you did," Asami said with a bright smile. She pulled down on the back of Korra's neck bringing their lips together again. _

Asami opened her eyes again as she heard Kai's machine beeping. She sat up as the nurse came into the room to set the machine again. Once she left, Asami sat back in her chair with a heavy sigh. Korra didn't regret calling her, her girlfriend. From what it seemed like she didn't regret their relationship or the lie that surrounded it. When Asami looked at her brother laying in his hospital bed, she realized Korra didn't regret saving his life either.

"Fuck..." she said under her breath. She started to tear up again. It was all too confusing for her. The feelings she has for Korra is overwhelming yet she was still so angry. She wasn't sure if it was at herself for being so gullible. For letting her guard down and giving herself away to someone she trusted with her life. Or for the simple fact that she threaten a person she truly loved with all her heart. Loved? she thought. This past tense word she thought of yet could still feel deep down no matter how hard she tried to suppress it.

It didn't matter now anyway. Whats done is done and she couldn't take it back no matter how badly she heart wanted her to her mind was made up. "Its over."

* * *

><p>Korra had spent the rest of her day looking through her the evidence box that contained her fathers case. She wasn't sure what to do or where the connection lied. All that was found at the scene was a red scarf that could have meant anything. She wasn't sure if the Red Lotus was the calling card kind of gang. They seemed more equipped and smart to not have been caught so far. So why now? Why then? Was it inexperience? And if so wouldn't they be arrested by now or was someone letting them off the hook. These thoughts flooded her mind for a few hours til she when back into her bedroom to get her charger.<p>

Looking at the bed, she saw how messy it was remembering what happen this morning. She didn't forget. She was just putting it in the back of her mind. Trying to keep busy with something else. Forgetting what she came in for, she left the room and took a breath.

She needed to see her. She had called a few times every hour and only gotten her voice mail. It was probably full by now with the apologizes she left. Korra knew she needed to do it in person despite those words that rang through her mind. _'I never want to see you again. So stay the hell away from me...'_ It stung but she needed to explain what was going on. She owed her that much to tell her the truth. Hoping she'd understand the position she was in. Much like Lin tried to explain to her earlier.

Korra grabbed her jacket and keys and headed out of her apartment. She caught a cab to a rental place to pick up a car. She needed to find Asami as quickly as possible. Knowing she may very well be killed this time around. It was a chance she'd have to take.

Hours when by, as Korra drove around Asami's usual hang out spots. No one seen her since the day of Kai's accident.

Shady Shin told Korra she had to be with the twins. The twins told Korra she could be talking to Opal Opal told Korra she must be with Kai. Mentally face palming herself, Korra knew better than to go to the hospital. It wasn't the place for a discussion like that. She figured she'd wait for Asami in front of her house. It was the only place left for her to go.

* * *

><p>Asami had left the hospital a few hours later. It was still no change but Kai was making process. All he needed to do now was open his perfectly little devious eyes that Asami adored so much.<p>

On her drive home, Asami thought of turning on her phone but decided against it. The last thing she needed was to be bombarded with messages from everyone at the same time. She didn't even care if it was from her own family. She wanted to be in further solitude.

Pulling up in her drive way, Asami parked her car and got out. She walked pass the gate to her back yard only to hear someone come from behind it. Turning around, her hair swayed out of her way only for her to see who was there. "Iroh?" she said surprised.

"The one and only," he said with a bright smile holding his arms open. Asami ran toward her and jumped on him. He held her up and spun her around before landing her safely back on her feet. "Its good to see you too," he said with an uncontrollable smile.

Asami let him go and punched him in his shoulder. "You butt when did you get back?" she asked with a smile of her own.

"Yesterday actually. Spent some time with my Grand pops. I tried to call you but I didn't get an answer. So I figured I'd stop by and see if you were at home," he gestured to her back yard.

Shaking her head, Asami shrugged her shoulders. "Just been busy. You know how it is," she said keeping it simple. "I'm so happy you're here. Its a relief to see an honest face," she put which caused him to raise a brow. Before he could question it she pulled him in for another hug this time one where they were both on the ground.

Korra drove up a few feet away from Asami's house. Squinting her eyes at the sight, she thought she saw Asami. She pulled the car over double parking a couple cars away. Getting out of the car, she saw Asami engaged in a tight hug with a young man dressed in a military uniform.

Asami squeezed Iroh only to gaze over his shoulder to see Korra. She quickly pulled back and grabbed his cheeks. She pressed her lips to his kissing him deeply.

Watching, Korra felt her heart breaking all over again. She looked away after a few seconds only to get back in her car and drive away.

Asami watched Korra out of the corner of her eye hearing the tires screech down the street. She pulled Iroh back by his cheeks and licked her lips. "Yeah..." she said in an awkward tone. "Welcome back."


End file.
